100 Tales of CR Romance
by have-a-cookie
Summary: 100 Camp Rock pairings to 100 different songs! From cannon to crack, everything and I mean everything is possible. ABANDONED!
1. What's Left of Me

**A/N: So, this got deleted the last time I put it up…meaning I lost over 100 subscribers and 900 reviews, but I'm determined to get them back.**

**This story got deleted because it had song lyrics in it (I know, lame right?) but I'm now taking out the lyrics and simply posting the text instead. Sorry it took so long to repost, but I've been super busy with high school.**

**Please help me get all my previous reviews (and subbers) back by reviewing, subbing, and spreading the word! Thank you!**

**Song: What's Left of Me- Nick Lachey**

**Dedication: My totally awesome friend Megan (who introduced me to this song, thanks Megan!)**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) **

Mitchie sat in her cabin, crying her eyes out. Everyone had just found out that she wasn't who she said she was. Caitlyn was handing Mitchie tissue after tissue as the tears kept rolling.

It wasn't just the fact that everyone knew, but that Shane knew. He found out that she was lying this entire time…and she had just told him that she never lied.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Mitchie said angrily, "How long was I planning to keep this from him?"

Caitlyn sat there, not saying anything. She knew it would be best just to leave Mitchie alone at this point in time.

Mitchie closed her eyes and remembered the canoe ride that they shared. The fact that neither of them could even paddle made her smile inside.

_--_

Mitchie knew deep down inside that Shane really wasn't what the media made him out to be. Shane was just someone who was misunderstood, and Mitchie was good at relating to people like that.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie started, "I'm going to go and talk to Shane."

Caitlyn nodded and said, "Good for you! Don't worry, I can tell he's really into you." Caitlyn smiled as Mitchie left the cabin, her eyes puffy, but her heart filled with determination.

The walk to Shane's cabin seemed to go on forever, but when Mitchie got there, it seemed that all of her confidence just washed out of her. Tears were coming to her eyes, but she forced herself to knock on the door anyways.

Mitchie waited patiently for Shane to come to the door.

_--_

Shane finally came to the door, and he wasn't happy to see who was standing on the other side. "What?"

"Shane, look, I'm SORRY!" Mitchie blurted out.

Shane looked at her, but he didn't say anything. Mitchie stared at Shane, hoping for a response of some type.

"Shane, look, I know you think I'm a liar! But I only said that stuff because I wanted to fit in! Everyone here is so amazing, and I'm just a daughter of the cook. I really did love your songs, and I mean I could relate and I just-"

"Stop." Shane said. "You lied to me Mitchie, and no apology can ever change that."

And with that, Shane slammed the door in Mitchie's face.

_--_

Once the door got slammed in her face, Mitchie knew that she has had enough. She started running down to the lake, not stopping for anyone or anything. She stopped running when she got to the lake's edge.

"I was too stupid to realize Shane wouldn't have ever figured me out eventually." Mitchie whispered to herself.

She sat down, kicked off her flip flops, and let her feet go into the lake. The water was ice cold, but Mitchie didn't care. All she could think about was Shane.

"It was stupid to even fall for a rock star like Shane Gray." Mitchie said, tears coming to her eyes once more. Even though that deep in her heart she knew she didn't fall for Shane Gray, the rock star; but for Shane Gray, the person.

Mitchie Torres kept thinking to herself, wondering why she couldn't have just been herself, and then none of this would have ever happened.

_--_

Mitchie looked out at the lake and once again remembered the canoe ride with Shane. She remembered listening to his songs on the dock.

Everyone always saw Shane as a bad guy, but not Mitchie. Mitchie could see the real person behind Shane's media image.

_--_

Mitchie finally got up from her spot when the sun started going down. She could see the camp from where she was standing, and she saw Shane with Tess.

Mitchie's anger flamed up inside of her, but then she realized that he would much rather be with a girl who didn't lie. Mitchie realized that he'd probably want to be with any other girl besides her.

_--_

Mitchie decided to skip dinner, she really wasn't that hungry. She went to her cabin and started writing down a song. If nothing else, she was definitely in the mood to write a sad song.

Mitchie could feel her heart getting heavier and heavier with each word she wrote until it was unbearable to write anymore. The pain in her chest was from her heartache. Mitchie silently prayed that Shane would one day forgive her for her big mistake.

If nothing else, she hoped that he would at least not be angry with her anymore. Mitchie couldn't take much more anger in her life. She couldn't take anymore powerful emotions. Just the thought of it gave her a headache.

_--_

The truth in it all, the real reason Mitchie wanted Shane to forgive her was because she loved him so much that it hurt.

And Mitchie could only pray that things would get better; and that maybe, she could have the happily ever after she's always wanted.

~End~

**A/N: It'll probably be a while before I get the new chapters up (since I'm going to be uploading one of these everyday…or at least try to anyways XD) so please be patient, and give me feedback!! :D**

**Story 1 out of 100**

**Remember to review!!! (all reviews accepted)**


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Song: Don't Leave- Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Requested by: xxZacBabyVxx**

**Dedication: none for this chapter**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

It was the last week of Camp Rock. Shane and Mitchie were trying to spend as much time together as possible.

They were hanging in their getaway spot- the canoe. They still haven't figured out how to paddle, but spinning in circles seemed to make it all the more romantic.

"Mitchie, I'm really going to miss you." Shane said, suddenly taking his paddle out from the water.

"I'll miss you too Shane. But, there's the phone, and email, and…we could write letters." Mitchie looked up at Shane, and saw him smile, even though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Mitchie, just promise me that you will be mine forever." Shane said, looking at Mitchie, making her blush.

"I promise." Mitchie said.

Shane smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her.

_--_

A year later, Mitchie was dropped off at Camp Rock. This year, her parents had enough money to send her there without having to work in the kitchens. Mitchie smiled and started looking for Shane.

"Mitchie?" A voice said from behind her.

Mitchie turned around and saw her old boyfriend, Sam. They had been dating since the beginning of high school, but Mitchie broke up with him for Shane.

"Hi Sam." Mitchie said quietly.

Sam chuckled and stepped closer to Mitchie. Mitchie tried to step backwards, only to meet a wall behind her. Sam brushed Mitchie's cheek, "You're still as beautiful as ever." He said, now brushing Mitchie's hair out of her eyes.

"Mitchie?" a hurt voice said.

"Shane! It really isn't what it looks like!" Mitchie said, pushing Sam away from her. 

_--_

Shane ran to the docks, where he met up with Nate and Jason.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Nate asked, concerned.

"Mitchie…and that…" Shane faltered. 

Nate and Jason looked at eachother and then back at Shane. Jason jumped in, "What are you going to do?"

Shane sat on the ground and said, "I think I have to break up with Mitchie."

Little did they know, Mitchie was hiding behind a tree the whole time, and overheard the conversation, "He wants to…break up with me?" 

_--_

Mitchie decided to go and tell Shane what happened. So, about an hour later, she went over to the docks, where he's been sitting the entire hour.

Mitchie sat down next to him and smiled. Shane glanced at her, his eyes full of hurt. The pair sat in silence for awhile, until Mitchie finally broke the tension.

"Shane, that was Sam you saw me with earlier. He was…an old flame…from before we met."

Shane looked over at Mitchie and said, "Continue."

"Well…he was upset when I broke up with him for you. And, I really don't know what I'd do without you Shane. You mean the world to me!"

"You mean that?" Shane asked. He still wanted to tell her off, but seeing her eyes were full of wet tears, he knew in his heart he wouldn't be able to stand to make her cry anymore than she was now.

Mitchie nodded. 

_--_

"But Mitchie, it still stung, and I don't know…" Shane trailed, remembering the hurt he felt from seeing another guy that close to her.

"Nothing happened. And I don't love him as much as I love you." Mitchie said.

Shane looked over at Mitchie. He could tell that she really didn't do anything, and that her words were true.

_--_

"So, do you still want to break up with me?" Mitchie asked, her voice quavering.

"Break up with…oh." Shane looked down at his feet, "So, you heard?"

Mitchie nodded. 

"Listen Mitch, I don't think I would have ever broken up with you. You mean the world to me too." Shane smiled and grabbed her hand, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mitchie blushed, and sqeezed Shane's hand back.

_--_

Shane and Mitchie didn't move for quite some time. They just sat there, holding hands. They felt as though they could just stay there for an eternity. Just being with one another. 

"Shane…" Mitchie said, breaking the silence once again.

"Yes?" Shane asked, turning to Mitchie.

"Promise me you'll be mine forever." Mitchie whispered.

Shane smiled, remembering his words, "I promise." He whispered back.

And then they leaned forward, and shared another kiss.

End

**A/N: Ah, the story is so short without the lyrics T.T**

**Story 2 of 100**


	3. Thunder

**Song: Thunder- Boys Like Girls**

**Requested by: Enigmaforum**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this one to all my readers! (Thank you AGAIN)**

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn)**

Right after Connect 3 performed for the camp with their new song, "Play My

Music," Nate decided to go for a walk.

Going through the woods made him remember a time when he went to Camp Rock.

Nate chuckled to himself as he remembered the first time he met Jason and

Shane. Who would've guessed that the three of them would be such great friends, and the world's next big band?

Nate looked up at the tall oak trees. He remembered something else from three years ago, a girl.

A girl with honey brown hair…and it was twisted into spiral curls. And her eyes always lit up when she heard music.

Nate smiled at he remembered the way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed. He sighed and he remembered how it felt like love at first sight.

_--_

Unfortunately, Nate never did tell her how he felt. Never even learned her name. He wished that there was a way to see her again…and maybe…just maybe.

Nate let the thought trail. Who was he kidding? She probably had a boyfriend. She probably wasn't even at Camp Rock. He sighed, and started heading back to his cabin.

Along the way, he thought he heard her voice. Her laugh was unlike any other, and he swore he heard it. Nate turned and called, "Hello?"

He kept walking, and instead of going to his cabin, he walked to the mess hall instead. Inside, there was a girl playing the keyboard. She wore arm warmers and had a certain sparkle in her eyes.

Nate couldn't help but look at her for a minute. Her hair, her eyes…that smile. He kept looking, almost in disbelief. Could she be the girl he was looking for? Finally, the girl finished her song and looked up to catch Nate staring. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her smile and blush.

_--_

As everyone filed out of the mess hall saying how great of a performance that was, the girl who was playing on the stage stayed. Once the last person was gone, Nate came up to her.

"Do I know you? You look…familiar."

"My name is Caitlyn." She said, smiling, "and I think you do know me."

"You came here three years ago." Nate said.

Caitlyn nodded, "You were always super quiet, unless you were singing. You had a good voice."

Nate nodded slowly, "I don't think I ever heard you sing."

Caitlyn looked down at her keyboard, "I'm more of a music person. Either that or a dancer. I'd really rather not be the lead singer."

Nate smiled, "I'm sure it isn't that bad. In fact, I'm pretty positive that your singing voice is one of the better ones at Camp Rock."

"Caitlyn!" A voice came from the door, "Oops, sorry!"

"It's ok Mitchie! I'll be there in a sec!" Caitlyn called, "Sorry, Nate. But you know, it was nice talking to you." Caitlyn jumped off the stage and started to leave when she turned around, "Maybe someday I'll sing for you."

Nate nodded and watched her leave the room with her friend Mitchie. He sighed, and hoped that the someday would come soon.

_--_

Nate just couldn't seem to fall asleep that night. He kept having visions of Caitlyn flood his mind. Not that he minded or anything, but no sleep was never much of a good thing.

He tossed and turned a little bit more and finally got up. He quietly left the cabin, trying not to wake Shane or Jason up. He walked around the camp grounds, it was nice and quiet for once, and Nate found it to be very peaceful.

Suddenly, Nate heard a voice. And not just any voice, a singing voice. He looked around, but the darkness of the night prevented him from seeing who it was...or where they were.

Nate decided to take a chance and call out, "Hello! I hear you singing! You're really good!"

Nate heard a gasp, and running footsteps that were growing fainter and fainter. Nate shook his head and wondered why people didn't want to be recognized if they were really good. And this person, who sounded like a girl, was incredibly good.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion came over Nate and he yawned. He decided he would try to find the person, hopefully girl, in the morning.

_--_

The next morning, while everyone was eating breakfast, Nate walked up to Caitlyn.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hey." Caitlyn responded, looking a bit apprehensive.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked her, concerned.

"Yeah. Just fine. Why do you ask?" Caitlyn said, her eyes everywhere but on

Nate.

"Because you seem a bit…jumpy, and you won't look me in the eyes."

Caitlyn looked into Nate's eyes, making him feel nervous. He didn't know what to say now. Caitlyn bit her lip and said, "I'll tell you later. Meet me by the lake after morning classes." and then she walked away.

Nate looked at her for a moment, and tore his eyes away. Whatever she was going to tell him must be pretty important, and Nate knew it would be eating at him all day…well at least until they met.

--

Once morning classes were over, Nate sprinted down to the lake as fast as he could, seeing that Caitlyn was already there, waiting, and looking anxious.

"Hello." Nate said, unsure of what to say.

"Hi." Caitlyn said, now sitting down on the dock, "Sit." she gestured to the dock.

Nate nodded and sat down, "So, what did you want to tell me."

Caitlyn looked out at the lake and said, "Last night, you heard someone singing."

"That's right. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk, which did eventually make me tired…but where is this going?"

"The person you heard…was me." Caitlyn said, now looking at Nate straight in the eye.

"I told you that you could sing!" Nate exclaimed. He smiled, "I was kind of hoping it would be you."

Caitlyn smiled, "But...can you keep it a secret. I don't really want to be the star. I'm better behind the scenes."

"Of course."

_--_

Nate went through the rest of the day with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help it. He found his own girl-with-the-voice. He knew he was completely head over heels for Caitlyn, but he wasn't sure when he should tell her. Or what he should say. All he knew is that whenever he saw her, the butterflies in his stomach appeared.

"Dude! Nate! Is anybody home?" Jason said, knocking on Nate's forehead.

"Wha-oh sorry. I guess I spaced." Nate said, coming back to reality.

"You've been like this for hours now. Everything alright?" Shane asked.

"Fine…just fine." Nate replied.

Both Shane and Jason raised an eyebrow at him. Nate really was good at lying. He wasn't just fine. He was fantastic, excited, bubbly, and yet nervous and anxious all at once. No, he wasn't just fine.

"I…it's hard to explain." Nate whispered. He couldn't tell them about Caitlyn, because he promised he wouldn't say anything about her singing. Nate thought for a moment, and realized he didn't have to tell either of them about the singing, just Caitlyn. "I think I'm in love."

"WHAT?!?!" Shane and Jason exclaimed.

"Who? How?" Shane asked.

"When?" Jason questioned.

"Caitlyn, I knew her before we were famous…we sorta met three years ago...but

I knew that she was the one for me last night."

All three boys were quiet for awhile until Shane clapped Nate's shoulder, "Good for you man."

"Hey, can you ask her to make me-" Jason started, but was cut off.

"She will NOT make you a birdhouse." Nate said, rubbing his forehead.

"Listen, I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Later!" Shane and Jason called in unison as Nate left the cabin.

--

"Caitlyn!" Nate called the moment she saw her. She was working on her keyboard, trying to find which sounds went best together.

Caitlyn looked up from her keyboard and smiled, "Hey there!" she said in response.

Nate looked at her for a minute, and blushed, "Um…would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Caitlyn looked surprised, but nodded happily, "I'd love to. Just let me put away my keyboard." Caitlyn quickly folded the keyboard and put it back in her cabin. She skipped to where Nate was and grabbed his hand. Nate blushed, and the two started walking to the docks.

_--_

As the two of them lay on the docks, the sun started to go down. Nate sat up, and Caitlyn followed the motion.

"Hey, Caitlyn, can I ask you something?" Nate asked slowly.

"Uh…sure." Caitlyn said, pushing back a lock of hair.

"Um…would you…I mean…willyoubemygirlfriend?" Nate was blushing like mad, and his heart was racing at a million miles per second. He was anxious to know her answer.

Caitlyn was a little bit in shock, but shook it off. She looked at Nate, kissed him on the cheek and said, "Of course."

End

**Story 3 of 100**


	4. Here Without You

**Warning: SLASH!**

**Song: Here Without You- Three Doors Down**

**Requested by: omg (anon.)**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Nate (Shate?)**

Shane looked up at the night sky. It was the Fourth of July, and Connect 3 was having a concert here at the local park that night. Shane hasn't talked to either Nate or Jason in ages, as he has been spending time with his family during this summer.

Which is just a long version of- Shane missed his friends.

The more and more Shane thought about it, however, he realized how much he really missed Nate. Yes, he missed Jason (although, not his pestering for a birdhouse), but he really missed Nate a lot.

Shane smiled. He remembered his first day of Camp Rock, when he met Nate for the first time. Back then, he was kinda nerdy, and nobody besides Shane and Jason would ever talk to him. But now…now he was a rock star who captured every girl's heart.

Shane frowned as he thought of that. He really wasn't too sure, but he always felt a little bit…jealous maybe…whenever Nate was with his current girlfriend.

"What the hell am I thinking!" Shane muttered.

But Shane didn't need to think about his answer. He really wasn't sure when he started feeling for Nate, but all he remembered was that it hit him like a ton of bricks one day. And ever since that day, Nate has been on his mind nearly 24/7.

_--_

"Shane! Hey man!" Nate called, coming up behind Shane, making him jump.

"Dude! What are you doing out here?" Jason asked, walking behind Nate.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you guys. Can't wait until the concert tonight." Shane said halfheartedly.

Nate smiled, weakening Shane's heart a little bit, "Neither can I. I mean…this is our first Fourth of July concert! Well, I'm going to go set up."

Jason followed Nate to the stage, leaving Shane alone to think for a minute. He was watching Nate, who didn't seem to notice Shane's staring.

Finally, Shane snapped himself out of the trance, and walked to the stage to help Nate and Jason set up. He plugged in his electric guitar, and tested his mic quietly; trying to steal glances at Nate every now and again.

"Well…I think we're as ready as we'll ever be." Nate said happily.

Jason and Shane both nodded in agreement.

_--_

After the concert, Shane knew that there was also going to be a fireworks show in the park. Shane was never much for fireworks, in fact he thought they were loud and obnoxious. But, he heard that fireworks were romantic, and he hoped that tonight he would tell Nate how he really felt.

_--_

Shane usually wasn't one to brag…ok who was he kidding? He loved to brag, and he knew that Connect 3 just had one of the best concerts they've ever had. After Connect 3 left the stage, everyone directed their attention to the fireworks display, which was supposed to start in just a few minutes.

After the three had put their instruments in the trunk, they all started heading to the fireworks. None of them could wait, but Shane was feeling a little extra jumpy.

Jason turned and said, "Hey, I'm meeting Ella here in a few, you guys go on ahead, and we'll catch up, ok?"

Shane and Nate nodded, Shane a little suspicious. Jason tended to know things others didn't, whether or not someone told him. But, he decided to take this opportunity and use it to his advantage.

"Hey, Nate, can I talk to you?" Shane asked, once out of hearing distance of Jason.

"Uh, sure. What about?"

_--_

"Well, I…" Shane shifted uncomfortably, but Nate didn't seem to notice, "I just wanted to say…"

"Hey Nate!" A voice called.

Both Nate and Shane turned to see a girl rushing towards them. She looked like a super model; tall, thin, long blonde hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. She smiled at Nate, and Shane happened to notice that she had perfect teeth as well.

"Shane- Diane, Diane- Shane." Nate said shyly.

"Hi! Wow, you guys were great up there! I don't think I would ever be brave enough to go and do a concert in front of all those people."

"Well, it's what we do." Nate said, grabbing Diane's hand, making them both blush, "Oh, Shane, what did you want to tell me?"

Shane felt his heart fall, "Uh, just that we had the best concert ever!"

Nate smiled, "Yea, I think so too." He walked away with Diane just as the fireworks started going off.

_--_

If Shane thought he hated fireworks before, he despised them now. Tonight was supposed to be his night, not…Diane's. He shuddered, thinking about how perfect she was.

Maybe it was just that he and Nate weren't meant to be. Maybe…maybe they were just better off as friends after all.

Shane sighed and continued watching the fireworks, and it seemed that each one shattered his heart.

As the finale started, he managed to make out two figures in the semi-darkness. It was Nate and Diane, hugging and kissing. Shane looked away, now feeling ashamed of his feelings for Nate.

But he could always hope.

End

**A/N: This was the first slash I'd ever written, and I guess I could've polished it a bit, but I decided to leave it as is. **

**Story 4 of 100**


	5. Sk8r Boi

**Song: Sk8r Boi- Avril Lavigne **

**Requested By: xxZacBabyVxx**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all my friends and fans out there. **

**Pairing: Tess x Shane x Mitchie Love Triangle**

Tess smiled to herself. She was going to the mall today, and she wanted to look her best. Why? Well, because she knew that this really cute boy hung out with his friends there every Saturday afternoon. 

Tess wasn't sure what she saw in him, he often wore baggy clothes, and he made fun of her tutu the first time they had met, but Tess saw the playfulness in his voice. Tess wasn't even completely sure of his name, but she felt that this could be love. 

"Tess! Let's go!" her mother called. Tess grabbed her purse and hopped into the car where her mom was waiting for her. The butterflies in her stomach were uncontrollable, but it was a comforting feeling. 

_--_

Once Tess's mom dropped her off at the mall, Tess went to go and see her dream boy. However, before getting there, she ran into her two friends Ella and Peggy.

"Um…hi guys!" Tess said, knowing that if she didn't, they would think something was up.

"OMG! Tess, you gotta check out this new lip gloss. It's fifty percent glossier than normal gloss!" Ella said excitedly.

"Oh…well actually I was going to…" Tess trailed off, unsure of what her friends would think of her mystery boy.

Unfortunately, it looked as though they were about to find out. Mystery boy came up to the girls and looked at Tess, "Hey there tutu." He winked at her.

Ella and Peggy looked over at Tess, "Do you know him?" they said together.

Peggy walked over to Tess and whispered, "Look at what he's wearing Tess! Do you really want to be seen with that?"

Tess looked at the boy, and gulped. As much as she wanted to say something flirtatious back, her friends were there. And they obviously didn't approve of him. Tess looked at him and said, "Sorry. But I don't know you." And walked away, her heart broken.

_--_

Tess had felt miserable about simply ditching the boy at the mall, especially since she completely lied to his face. So, the next Saturday she asked her mom if she could go to the mall again. 

This time, Ella and Peggy weren't around, but neither was the mystery boy. Tess looked all over the mall for him, but he wasn't there.

He wasn't there the next Saturday either.

Or the Saturday after that.

It was almost as though he had completely disappeared off of the planet Earth for good. Tess suddenly felt guilty. It felt like this whole mess was her fault…she wished she could go back in time.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

_--_

About five years and twelve boyfriends later, Tess decided to just become single until she found her mystery boy.

By this time Tess was 19 years old, and living in an apartment not too far from her old home. She often would visit her mother, in hopes that the mystery boy figured out her old address and came to visit. He never did. 

Tess sighed and started working on college applications. If nothing else she could get a good education and maybe hire someone to find this mystery boy for her. While she was filling her first one out, the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

"Oh, hello Tess! This is Mrs. Goldsten. I was calling to see if you could babysit Layla tonight."

Mrs. Goldsten was one of Tess's apartment neighbors. She lived exactly one floor down, and she often brought up casseroles to Tess's apartment.

Tess smiled. Layla Goldsten was one of the cutest kids alive, and she was well mannered. "Of course I'll babysit Layla tonight." She said happily.

"Ok, we'll be over in ten."

Tess hung up the phone and started cleaning her apartment up. She opened the TV cabinet so that Layla could watch cartoons when she came over. Before she knew it, the doorbell rang. 

Once Layla was inside and situated on the couch, she fell asleep. Tess smiled and sat down on the couch beside her. She grabbed the remote and flipped the channels to MTV.

"And welcome to the stage the lead singer of Connect 3, SHANE GRAY!" The announcer yelled.

Tess nearly fainted. Shane Gray was the mystery boy from the mall. Tess bit her lip to keep from screaming, but she ran to the phone and three wayed Ella and Peggy, "ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING MTV??" she half yelled, half whispered into the phone.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ella screamed, "Isn't that the guy from the mall?"

Tess heard Peggy sigh and say, "We have an extra ticket to their concert this Saturday, want to come?"

Tess smiled, thinking that this could be her chance, and said, "Yes."

_--_

All throughout the concert, Tess couldn't help but think what will happen if I talk to him afterwards. Will he remember me?

Tess couldn't help but see how much he's changed. Instead of wearing his baggy jeans and shirts, he was wearing skinny jeans, and other designer clothes.

Gosh, that boy could play guitar…she couldn't help but stare at him throughout the entire concert, unable to process anything else.

_--_

As the concert went on, Tess could feel her heartbeat going faster and faster. Looking at Shane Gray just made her heart melt. 

Peggy and Ella were just as well put under the spell. Looking up at Shane, they realized that maybe they shouldn't have given him the cold shoulder at the mall. Would he still remember them?

Once the current song was over, Shane ran up to the front of the stage with his microphone, "And now, please welcome to the stage…my girlfriend MITCHIE TORRES!!!" 

Tess choked as she saw a girl come out from behind the stage, smiling. Tears came close to falling, but Tess was stronger than that. 

_--_

"Mitchie will be coming along with us in our national tour!" Shane exclaimed, a sparkle in his eye.

"Yes, and I'll be singing a duet with Shane…one that we came up with together." Mitchie said, slightly blushing.

Nate stepped up to the mic, "Ok folks, give it up for Mitchie and Shane singing 'This is Me!'"

_--_

As Shane and Mitchie performed their well known, 'This is Me', Tess found it harder to hold back tears. She knew she had blown her chance with Shane by giving into peer pressure. 

Tess could see the clear chemistry between Shane and Mitchie. It was just there. It was almost as though Tess made it so that they would find each other…it was almost like fate.

But Tess still wished it was her up there singing with Shane. She looked up on stage and saw how much the two were smiling. They obviously were in love. 

_--_

Tess couldn't hold it back anymore. She let a tear fall down her face. Peggy looked at her, concerned. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Tess shook her head and then screamed up at Shane, "SHANE IT'S TESS!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" 

But between the volume of the crowd, and the volume of his singing, he couldn't hear her. Either that, or he simply chose to ignore her. Tess looked at him, and finally tore her eyes away.

_--_

Tess ran out of the concert and called her mom to come and get her. She had finally hit rock bottom.

End

**A/N: Ah, this is so sad T.T**

**Story 5 of 100 **


	6. Outside Looking In

**Song: Outside Looking In- Jordan Pruitt**

**Requested by: jobros116**

**Dedication: Ness supporters!! (I'm one!! I also like Naitlyn as well)**

**Pairing: Tess x Nate (Ness)**

"Ow!" Tess said, rubbing her forehead. Someone had just run into her. She looked up, and was about ready to tell them off, when she saw who it was, "Oh…I'm sorry Nate!"

Nate smiled at her, making her heart melt a little bit, "No problem."

Tess smiled, and her phone rang, ruining the moment. She looked at her pocket, grabbed her phone, and said, "I'll be just a minute."

Nate nodded in an understanding way and saw Tess walk away from him. He wasn't sure who she was talking to, and part of him didn't really want to know. He watched her talk on the phone, looking very happy. She was gushing into the speaker. Nate looked at the floor, now wondering who could ever make her that happy.

Tess came back, looking a bit upset, "Nate…listen, I'm going to have to call off our plans this Friday."

Nate looked at Tess in disbelief. This Friday, Tess had asked him if he wanted to go bowling with her. He decided not to get angry, "Oh…no problem."

Tess smiled a small smile, "Thanks for understanding."

Nate wasn't going to get mad. He was going to get even.

_--_

When Tess awoke the next morning, something seemed off. The second she got to school, it seemed that everyone was avoiding her. But why? Tess hadn't done anything.

Tess walked over to her friend Caitlyn, "Hey Caitlyn, why does everyone seem…angry at me?"

Caitlyn's jaw dropped and she avoided Tess's gaze, "Um…I have no idea what you're talking about…"

Tess's voice quavered, "Yes you do. But you're not telling me."

Caitlyn bit her lip and looked at Tess, "Everyone thinks that you're two timing Nate."

"WHAT?!" Tess angrily slammed the nearest locker and faced Caitlyn, "Who started this?"

Caitlyn looked around and finally said, "Nate."

_--_

Tess stormed away, looking for Nate. She tried hard to avoid the stares and comments that were made as she made her way through the school. She finally saw him outside one of the language arts classrooms.

"Nate!" She called, a fiery anger apparent in her voice.

Nate turned, his eyes narrowed and came up to Tess, "What?"

Tess glared up at Nate and said, "You know perfectly well what! How dare you start that rumor about me?"

"How dare you call off our bowling night? I mean, you asked ME out!" Nate said, anger flaming in his eyes.

"You know what! I'm NOT two-timing you!" Tess shrieked, not caring who heard her.

"Then WHY did you call it off?" Nate demanded.

"You know what? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tess said, pushing Nate up against a row of lockers. She turned and walked away.

_--_

Tess started crying, so she raced through the halls as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. He didn't understand her situation. No one did. Nobody had a mom like hers.

Tess stayed in the bathroom until lunch, when she decided to approach Nate again, this time a bit more calmly. She wiped her eyes and promised herself that she wouldn't cry. A promise that she would have to strive to keep.

Tess gulped and started walking to Nate's lunch table. She tapped him on the shoulder when she got there and whispered, "Can we please talk?"

Nate glanced over at his friends, and then back at Tess and said, "Sure."

He got up and the two of them went on a walk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked coldly.

"Actually, I wanted to explain. See…my mom…she called me, and she promised that we would go shopping on Friday. It was the only day that she was free…and I mean…my mom is freakin' TJ TYLER! I never get to see her so when she said…" At this point, Tess broke the promise she made to herself and started crying.

"Shhh…there, there." Nate comforted her by putting his arm around her, "Everything will be ok."

All Tess could do was nod and hope Nate was right.

_--_

After school was over, Nate went around and told everyone that the fight with Tess was just a misunderstanding, and that she wasn't two-timing him. Everyone seemed relieved to hear that the pair would no longer be arguing…at least not for awhile anyways.

"Can I walk you home?" Nate asked.

Tess nodded and said, "Thanks. For everything."

Nate smiled at her and the two started the walk to Tess's house. The walk seemed a lot shorter as the two continuously talked about everything from school to what they were going to do on Saturday to the awesome summer the two were going to have at Camp Rock this year.

At the last corner before Tess's house, her phone rang. Tess looked at caller ID and her mom's name showed up, "Hey mom!" she chirped, "I'm really excited about this Friday!"

As Tess's mother talked, Nate saw Tess's expression go from chipper to dreary in seconds. He wondered what Mrs. Tyler was saying to Tess.

"Oh…no…that's ok. I understand. Bye." Tess hung up and looked at Nate, with tears in her eyes once more, "Nate…we still on for bowling this Friday?"

_--_

Nate couldn't believe it, "Your mom bailed on you?"

Tess nodded, "But I shouldn't be surprised…or upset. She does this whenever she plans to do things with me…" she trailed.

Nate felt really bad for her, "Anything I can do?"

Tess looked at him, her blue eyes still watery, "You can be my friend."

_--_

Nate's heart fell apart at the look on Tess's face. A girl in tears was definitely a weak point with him.

Nate put his hands on Tess's shoulders and held her close. His face started burning, and his heart started racing, but he felt Tess starting to calm down. His hug was working.

When they pulled apart, Tess's sad expression was one of happiness. Her smile was back again, and she said, "Thank you."

--

Nate and Tess finally reached Tess's house. "Thanks again for walking me home."

"Don't mention it. I'll see you tomorrow!" Nate waved, now walking to his house, which was just a few blocks away.

Tess smiled as she closed the door, only to have the doorbell ring about a second later.

Tess opened the door, and Nate kissed her right then and there. When he pulled away, both of them were as red as tomatoes. Tess felt that her heart was near explosion it was moving so fast.

"Uh…bye!" Nate said, running down to his house.

Tess closed the door once more and put her fingers on her lips, "Wow…"

When Nate felt sure he was far away enough from Tess's house he touched his lips as well, "Wow…"

End

**YAY!!! OMG, I loved writing this one. The words just kind of came to me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review and Request!**

**Story 6 of 100**


	7. Stay My Baby

**Song: Stay My Baby- Miranda Cosgrove**

**Requested By: WritingSia**

**Dedication: Jella lovers :-)**

**Pairing: Jason x Ella (Jella)**

**Oh, and I was wondering if y'all want me to just upload ALL the chapters I have, or if I should upload them day by day. Tell me in a review please!! :)**

Jason and Ella. They were obviously one of the best couples at the camp, along with Shane and Mitchie and Nate and Caitlyn. They had been inseparable since Jason and Nate came to check up on Shane a few weeks ago.

When Jason laid his eyes on Ella, suddenly everything in the world made sense to him. He saw things clearer. Often times, he was mistaken for being stupid or having ADD. This wasn't the case…he just needed to find someone to make the world clear. Ella had that power.

Unfortunately, summer was coming to an end, and Ella had to go back home. Even if Connect 3 wasn't going on fall tour, the two would've been separated anyways. They lived on opposite sides of the country.

Neither of them saw it as fair. Mitchie was coming along to sing with Shane, and Caitlyn was coming to play keyboard for Connect 3. When Jason asked if Ella could come along, Shane and Nate both patiently tried to explain that she wasn't a special case like Mitchie or Caitlyn.

"You'll see her next summer." Nate said reassuringly.

"Yeah, dude. And you can call her…and we can manage front row seats when we hit her town." Shane said with a smile.

But in his heart, Jason knew it wasn't the same.

_--_

On the last day of camp, Ella and Jason met up down at the dock, each with a wrapped box in their hands.

"Ella, you can call me whenever you want." Jason said, holding her hands.

Ella nodded, tears falling down her cheeks, "Jason…you made me realize just how much potential I have. No one has ever made me feel that good about myself. Everyone thinks that I'm kind of…an airhead…"

Jason chuckled, "I know the feeling. They just don't know how we think."

Ella smiled, "Well…anyways…here, this is for you." She said, handing him her wrapped box.

Jason grinned and handed her the wrapped box that he brought, "You open yours first."

Ella nodded and carefully unwrapped the gift. Inside were two bottles of the same color nail polish, two tubes of the same color lip gloss, and two of the exact same necklace. Ella smiled widely, remembering back to the time when she had a dilema over the same two colors of nail polish. She felt warm and fuzzy inside because Jason remembered the story.

Jason looked down at his present. The box was bigger than the one he gave her. He opened it excidedly, wondering what it could be.

Jason grinned. Inside was a brightly painted birdhouse that said To Jason, Love Ella, "Finally! I thought I would never get my birdhouse!"

The two sat in silence for a moment as they looked out at the lake, "I wish I could come." Ella whispered, speaking for the both of them.

"Well…we better head back. The buses will be here soon." Jason said sadly.

Ella nodded, picking up her gift in one hand, and intertwining her other with Jason's. The couple walked back to the front of the camp where Ella's mom was waiting impatiently.

_--_

Once everyone had left, Connect 3, Mitchie, and Caitlyn entered the tour bus. Shane's Uncle Brown waved them off, but Jason couldn't think straight. Without Ella around, the clouds of confusion shielded his eyes once more.

_--_

Jason's dreams were filled with Ella's smile and her amazing singing voice. Ella's dreams were filled with Jason's laugh and the heat of his hands. Both wished that they were still in each others company.

Ella started having problems deciding between things, and her impatient mother was getting on her nerves. She always felt rushed and she could never get comfortable because her mother would always have her busy with something.

She sighed and wished for Jason's soft kisses and warm hugs.

Jason wasn't much better off. He went back to antics of asking for something that he didn't really need, and was back to his airheaded ways. Shane and Nate noticed the change but didn't think too much of it, because that's just who Jason was on the inside.

Mitchie and Caitlyn often exchanged looks when Jason had one of his "blonde moments" and they grew concerned.

"Don't be." Shane said, "Jason's been this way since we met him. I wouldn't worry."

Jason often overheard these conversations, but didn't want to say anything. Who would listen to him anyways? Ella would, but Ella was millions of miles away.

_--_

Ella woke up every morning missing Jason. The heartache was hard to bear, especially when choosing between the two necklaces he gave her. Often times, she would wear both, hoping that it might create some sort of miracle to happen.

"Ella, what is up with you?" Ella's friend, Judy asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Ella would always respond.

Everyday after school, Ella would run up to her room, do her homework, and stare out the window. She often hoped that Jason was thinking about her.

_--_

Jason was in the bus, looking out at the cloudy sky. He was in his room. His birdhouse was on his lap. Jason just couldn't help but look at the "Love" that Ella wrote on the birdhouse.

He couldn't help but wonder if she did it because she really did love him, or because it was just how she signed off. He really wanted it to be the first one.

Jason took out his cell phone. He had about one bar of service, but it was enough. He hit speed dial 1- Ella's cell.

Ella picked up at the first ring, "Jason!!! I've missed you!!"

"I've missed you too. Listen, I'm in the tour bus, and I might lose a signal. I called because I wanted to tell you something."

Ella paused and said, "What is it?" a slight hint of worry was in her voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And Jason's phone lost signal.

_--_

And so that routine went on for awhile. Jason would call Ella when he had the chance, and they often talked about their different lives. They both wished with their lives that they could be together again very soon.

And soon came sooner with each passing day. They were finally in Ella's hometown; Boston, Massachusettes **(A/N: I don't know if this is true, but I had to give her a hometown.) **

Jason knew Ella's address. He had sent her a few letters, even though she couldn't send any back. He asked their bus driver to drop him off at her apartment. When he was right outside Ella's door, he called her.

"Ella, I have something to tell you." He said right away.

"Sure, what is it?" Ella asked, playing with the necklaces on her neck, thinking about Jason's eyes.

"First, open your front door."

"Wha-why?" Ella asked, confused.

"Trust me."

Ella walked to her front door and opened it cautiously. When she saw Jason standing outside, she dropped her phone and jumped into his arms.

Jason had almost forgotten what it was like to hold Ella in his arms. It felt like he was at home.

Ella had almost forgotten what it was like to be held in Jason's strong arms. It felt safe, to be able to hear his heartbeat, and to feel his warm body embracing her.

_--_

"Ella, you've got front row seats to Connect 3's concert tonight." Jason said excidedly.

Ella smiled and said, "I wouldn't miss that for the world."

_Tell me right nowHow it's going down_

Jason held Ella's hand all the way to the concert. She got to ride in the limo with everyone else. She loved having someone famous as a boyfriend, even though that's not why she loved him so much.

_--_

Ella was most likely one of the loudest people at the concert. She screamed Jason's name until her voice grew hoarse, and even then she wouldn't let it bother her. She had to give her boyfriend support.

Jason often winked at Ella throughout the entire concert. He would've blown her kisses to, but he was playing his guitar, and it would've been a difficult task. He wasn't that talented.

But it seemed that he didn't need to blow her kisses to get the message across. Ella just understood him, which is why their relationship was so special.

After the last song was played, Jason stepped up to the microphone and said, "I dedicate this concert to my girlfriend Ella Perez. Ella, come on up here!"

_--_

Ella was in pure shock. She wasn't sure how she managed to get her legs to move, but they did and soon enough she was onstage with Jason, who wrapped an arm around her. She could feel her cheeks getting warm; both from Jason and the stage lights…and the millions of eyes that were staring at her.

Ella looked at Jason with a help-me look. Jason tossed his head back and laughed. Ella didn't see the humor in the situation. She turned to the audience and grabbed the microphone, "THANK YOU BOSTON!!!"

Jason chuckled, "You've always been so funny." He leaned in and kissed Ella. Right there up on stage.

The audience half awwed, half groaned, and half narrowed their eyes, possibly thinking of an evil way to kill Ella so that they could have Jason to themselves.

But Ella couldn't really care. All she could think about was Jason's face, being so incredibly close to her own. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything in the world.

_--_

"Hey, Ella," Jason started. The three couples were all back in the limo, going back to Ella's apartment.

"Yes?" Ella asked.

"Would you like to come and spend Christmas with us this year?" Jason asked.

Ella smiled. Her mom was never one for Christmas. Too busy, was what she always said. "Of course I would."

Jason smiled, "What would you like?"

"Hmmm…" Ella pondered the question while twisting her necklaces, "two of the same bracelet to match my two matching necklaces. You?"

Jason thought for a moment and said, "Will you make me a birdbath?"

Everyone stared at Jason and laughed. Ella looked at Jason with a sparkle in his eye. Jason didn't want a birdbath. He wanted Ella's love.

End

**Story 7 of 100**


	8. Keep Driving

**Song: Keep Driving- Wooddale**

**Requested by: SourSkittles232**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) **

Think back to a time when everything was innocent and it felt like nothing could hurt you. Most people experience this feeling of safety and serenity when they are children, who tend to find beauty and innocence in everything possible.

However, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres found this beautiful and innocent feeling at a different point in lifetime. They found it when they heard one another sing. I know. I was there.

Although Shane didn't know it was Mitchie at the time, I did. I knew most things that went along in the camp. That, and I've known Shane quite awhile. I could tell that even though he didn't know, he knew. And he hoped. He wanted it to be Mitchie.

And of course Mitchie knew it was Shane that made her feel innocent and beautiful all along. Even just his speaking voice was enough to think that he had the voice of an angel. An angel that was calling to her.

And that is exactly where the story all began.

_--_

Mitchie and Shane were always considered to be the perfect couple, and everyone knew it. Even they knew it…just maybe not as well. The way that their voices simply flowed together was amazing.

And although they didn't know it at the time, the fact that Shane even treated Mitchie with a speck of kindness was a miracle in itself. Shane was often distant, and didn't often talk to anyone unless he was yelling at them for messing something up.

But after listening to the mystery girl and finding Mitchie, Shane felt his heart grow. He wasn't sure how to explain it, it was a feeling that was purely indescribable.

Most people refer to this term as love.

_--_

As the days at Camp Rock went along, I saw the love between Shane and Mitchie growing stronger. As they practiced songs along the dock, I always felt it to be an opportunity to listen in. I loved to hear Shane sing; but Mitchie was good at hiding her identity as the mystery girl. I never heard her sing to Shane.

But I could tell that she wanted to. I could also tell that Shane really wanted her to.

One day, Shane decided to bring it up, "Why won't you ever sing?"

I saw Mitchie's pale skin turn red, "I would just rather…listen…"

Shane raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to believe that?"

Mitchie nodded, "Yes."

Both Shane and I could tell it was a horrible lie on her part. But Shane was definitely changing. Normally, he would've had a "diva moment" and thrown a hissy fit, demanding that she sing for him right there and then.

But again, Shane had obviously changed, and didn't press Mitchie any further.

_--_

A few days later, Shane and Mitchie decided to write a song together; not just practice the ones that they already knew. So Shane had his guitar, and Mitchie had her voice…not that Shane knew it yet.

Before they started, I noticed Mitchie looking apprehensive. Iunderstood why. Today was the day she was going to reveal that she was the mystery girl.

Yes. She knew that she was the girl that Shane was looking for, but she often acted as though she didn't.

Why? Well, their emotions are complicated, and not even I could decipher the meaning of her reason to hide her beautiful voice. Shane was definitely not going to reject her now.

The pair had started working on the song. They seemed to both be able to make the lyrics. It flowed easily from their brains to the paper, but after the lyrics were written, it was time for the melody.

"I'll play, you sing." Shane said, picking up his guitar.

Mitchie nodded, and I noticed the sweat appear on her face. She was…scared? No…more nervous than frightened. As Shane started playing the guitar, Mitchie picked up on the melody quick enough. She set her voice free.

_--_

Shane stopped playing almost immediately. Mitchie stopped singing and looked at him. From my spot in the bushes, I couldn't tell what mixed emotions were playing on their faces. All I could tell was that they were staring at each other. Possibly from shock?

"You…you're her." Shane said.

I moved from my spot to get a better view. I saw Mitchie nodding and say, "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Shane stood, and Mitchie followed his action, "You're…my soul mate."

Shane pushed his lips against hers. I wasn't completely sure of the term, but I felt instantly jealous. I didn't have love like this. It almost made me wish that I was Mitchie, just for that moment…just so I could experience love.

_--_

Shane and Mitchie finished up their song. It sounded beautiful, especially when both Mitchie and Shane sang at the same time. If I could smile, I would. The pair couldn't be anymore perfect.

The two of them finally got up off the docks. They were done for today. They held hands as the left, fingers laced with the others.

I watched them until they disappeared from my view. Part of me wanted to follow, just to see the commotion they would cause back at the camp.

But I didn't. I was smarter than that. If I stayed put, they would return, and they would most likely talk about the reactions tomorrow.

So I fell asleep in the bushes. I could wait another day.

_--_

When the sun arose, I opened my eyes. I was still in the bushes, but I could hear footsteps from not to far away. I looked over and saw Mitchie and Shane, holding hands, as they came down to the lake.

Young love…I thought to myself once again, and another wave of jealousy washed over me, but I brushed it off and continued to spy on the young couple. They came to simply talk and gaze at the crystal clear waters.

Unfortunately they were at the end of the dock, so I had to get closer in order to hear them. I was as quiet as I could possibly be and I got close enough so that I could hear, but I'd have to be careful. If either of them turned around suddenly, I could be discovered.

"Shane…I don't know how I'll live when I go back home."

"Like you did before…except you'll have me as a boyfriend." Shane said, a lightness in his voice.

"Yeah…but you won't be around."

"I'll come and visit."

Silence.

"I guess…Shane, what would you do if I told you I loved you?"

"I would…throw you in the lake."

Mitchie hit Shane across the back and started laughing. I didn't understand completely, but I'm pretty sure that Shane was making a joke. They did that a lot.

"No…I wouldn't throw you in the lake…I would tell you that I love you back."

"Good…because…I love you Shane Gray."

_--_

"I love you too Mitchie Torres."

The two shared another touch of the lips and then pulled away. Mitchie suddnely turned my way and saw me.

The fear in her face made me freeze. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know where to turn.

Mitchie let out a scream that probably ruined Shane's ears it was so loud. Shane 'shhed' her, and looked over to see what the problem was.

"A mouse? Mitchie Torres, are you terrified of a field mouse?" he said jokingly.

Mitchie's skin was nearly white when she saw me the first time, but it seemed as though Shane had gotten through to her. Her face was going back into a tan, "No. Don't be silly…I was…acting."

Anybody could see through her lie, but Shane simply said, "Hey little fella, why don't you run along now?"

I wasn't sure if I was this "little fella" he spoke of, but I scampered off anyways, hoping this would be the last encounter with the humans I would have for awhile.

Most kind and caring humans tried to kill me. The one human I felt sure would kill me on the spot laughed and supposedly called me a "little fella". Humans were confusing.

I think I'm better off as a mouse.

End

**A/N: Hehe…ok well anyways, I actually got this idea of writing from a mouse's point of view from a Lizwin Life With Derek story. Sooo…yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this cute little Smitchie chapter and uh…yeah! Review and Request! (and tell your friends!!)**

**Story 8 of 100**


	9. Run

_Song: Run- Rex Goudie_

_Requested by: SourSkittles232_

_Dedication: Hmm…who will I dedicate this chapter to? I guess I'll dedicate it to my sister, who helps me by making me read my story aloud. This way, I'm surer about catching mistakes. (Not always, but most of the time) Thanks Paige!_

_Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)_

**It didn't seem that the day couldn't get any better. Shane finally found someone who understood. Someone who understood that just because he was famous, he was still a person. This was the girl. **

**This was Mitchie Torres, one of the most beautiful girls on Earth. Shane couldn't help but have a crush on her, especially after the canoe ride they had just shared. Of course, they never got more than a few feet away from the dock, but that was ok.**

**Going in circles was fun.**

**But Shane couldn't help but realize that something seemed to be on her mind. He was going to ask her about it, but decided not to. Life was too good to bear bad news.**

_**--**_

**Of course, even though Shane Gray liked Mitchie, he couldn't help but fall for "The Girl with the Voice". Just the other night, Shane had a dream that she was singing to him, but in the dark.**

**Shane was going to desperate measures to try and find her. It seemed that after the one encounter, he never found her again. But Shane had hope in his heart that she was still here at Camp Rock.**

**Which brought his thoughts straight back to Mitchie. He couldn't help it. He often told his Uncle Brown that Mitchie was simply a distraction, even though both of them knew it wasn't true.**

**But Shane stuck to his words, and decided to find the mystery girl, and then figure out his feelings for Mitchie. Shane stopped his thoughts. That wouldn't be fair to Mitchie either. He couldn't keep leading her on. But he was deeply in love with the Voice. **

**Shane was very confused. **

_**--**_

**Shane decided that the only way to find his mystery girl was to spread the word that he was looking for a voice.**

**Soon enough, everybody at camp had heard about Shane's strange quest. But, they all thought that it was a chance at being with Shane, and so everyone warmed up their vocal cords and tried to "nonchalantly" sing for him. **

**Shane grumbled to himself. He heard what had seemed like a thousand different voices today, and none of them were hers. He inhaled deeply and looked at the sky. He was inside his cabin, now slightly fearful to go out.**

"**Mystery girl, if you're out there, please come to me." He whispered, unsure if he was crazy or not.**

_**--**_

**After classes, Shane had a huge headache. Just about everyone at camp had sung to him today. He was exhausted, and needed to write a song. He just suddenly felt an urge to strum his guitar.**

**So he started walking towards the lake when he ran into Mitchie. She had a box of chips in her hands. Shane was unsure why she was carrying it. Maybe she was giving the kitchen help a hand? That sounded like the kind person that she was.**

**So, after the two chatted a bit, Shane asked, "Can I run something by you?"**

**Mitchie seemed to look anxious, but eventually agreed, and the two set off to the docks. As Shane played, the words came to him. It was almost as though he was talking to Mitchie…no, his mystery girl, through the song.**

**Mitchie looked awe struck. She looked happy too. She smiled a lot. Shane felt good about this, making her happy. It was almost as though it was his job.**

**Almost.**

**Which just made him even more confused. Sure, he liked Mitchie so much that he had a crush on her. But, a crush wasn't more than love…was it?**

**Shane didn't know the answer to that. He'd never been truly in love before; he's never even liked someone as much as he liked Mitchie. It was a strange feeling, but a good one nonetheless.**

_**--**_

**Once Shane was alone again, he decided to grab the opportunity and simply think. He had a need to sort out his feelings. Would he be sad when Mitchie went back home? Sure he would. He knew he was going to lose someone who understood him completely. **

**Shane was going to lose a friend.**

**But Shane was going crazy not knowing who had that angelic voice. What if it wasn't Mitchie? Shane was pretty positive it wasn't Mitchie. The Voice was too powerful to come from Mitchie's soft lips. **

**The thought made Shane sad. **

_**--**_

**Shane decided to sleep on it, and think using a clear head in the morning. Uncle Brown often told him to sleep on tough decisions. Shane wasn't sure if deciding between Mitchie and a voice was difficult, but it felt as though it was. **

**Not only that, but the rest of Connect 3 was coming today. Shane wasn't exactly looking forward to having to admit to his friends that he was in love with a VOICE, but he knew he would have to. Plus, they were performing a new song, a song that actually meant something. Shane had been…sort of looking forward to it. But he was also slightly scared, what if they didn't like it?**

**What if Mitchie didn't like it?**

_**--**_

**It was only shortly after the mini concert that Shane was able to decide his feelings for Mitchie.**

**He hated her.**

**She lied. She completely lied. She even lied about never lying. It was a low, selfish, and horrible thing to do.**

**Shane could never forgive her for it, and to take his mind off of Mitchie, he set out to find his mystery girl. But this time, he was even more determined.**

_**--**_

**Shane was reluctant to go to Final Jam. He knew that the best chance to find the Voice was here, but he was nervous about running into Mitchie. Sure, she had been banned from camp activities until the end of Final Jam, but Shane knew his uncle.**

**He left a loophole in their punishment. Shane didn't find that fair, but he wasn't one to argue with Uncle Brown. His camp, his rules. **

**So, Shane hoped that Mitchie and Caitlyn wouldn't catch the loophole as he settled in for a long night of singing.**

_**--**_

**After Shane, Nate, and Jason all unanimously decided Margaret "Peggy" Dupree as winner, Shane felt a weight both lift and come onto his shoulders. It lifted because Mitchie never sung. But a new weight came to him because he never found his mystery girl that night.**

**Suddenly, music blasted over the speakers. Shane felt the Mitchie weight come back. She was going to sing, and Shane was upset. She didn't deserve it. **

**That is, until he heard her voice.**

**It was THE Voice. Shane turned, "That's the song!"**

**And the rest is history.**

**End**

**Story 9 of 100**


	10. Beautiful as You

**Song: Beautiful As You- All 4 One**

**Requested by: HSMGIRLY**

**Dedication: Lovers of the crack pairings!!! (cause who needs cannon anyways?)**

**Pairing: Let's be daring and do Peggy x Jason (no one is giving me Peggy requests, and I feel bad so yeah.) (Pason? Or Jeggy?)**

Tonight was the night of Final Jam. Connect 3 had volunteered themselves as being judges. Jason was looking forward to finding someone who had enough musical talent that could make them somebody in the world.

As the performances went on and on, he could feel himself losing hope. Sure, "Hasta La Vista" was a good performance, but he didn't see anything special in it.

And of course, there was Tess. But Jason didn't like Tess. He didn't mind her two friends though. Peggy and Ella were nice enough to him, and his confused mind, when they all went to Camp Rock together.

When it seemed that Final Jam was over, Brown came out and said, "Wait, there is one more. Please welcome to the stage, Margaret Dupree!"

Jason wasn't sure who this "Margaret Dupree" was, and he was in a slump. He felt slightly left out of the loop. Nate had found something special in Caitlyn, and of course Shane was head over heels for his mystery girl.

Now, Jason wouldn't tell anyone, but he was secretly hoping that he'd find his mystery girl here, at Final Jam. Then, someone started to sing; and Jason looked up and saw Peggy, as beautiful as ever.

_--_

Jason could feel his jaw drop. Peggy, the Peggy that was one of the only ones who was nice to him, was here, and singing. Jason closed his mouth and his eyes, and listened to her voice. It was…magical to hear her sing.

Jason made up his mind; this was his own "Mystery Girl."

_--_

Even after Peggy finished singing, Jason could hear her song ringing in his ears. He hasn't heard music that pure in a long time. Jason would have never guessed Peggy could sing that well, especially when she's been back up to Tess for so long.

Even though Shane wanted Mitchie to win, she technically wasn't in Final Jam, and Shane sang with her. This made her disqualified.

So, they had announced Peggy to be the winner. She would get to sing with Shane on Connect 3's new album. Jason wished that he would get to sing with her instead.

Jason saw Peggy with her parents, who were hugging and congratulating her. He stiffened. He wanted to say something to her, but he wasn't sure how to put it. Jason knew that his words always managed to twist themselves into sounding stupid. He grunted and decided it was now or never.

_--_

Jason came up behind Peggy, twiddling his fingers. He soon got enough courage to tap her shoulder. She turned around and smiled, "Jason…wow…uh, hi."

Jason smiled back, "You were…amazing up there."

Peggy looked at the ground and said, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

Jason scratched the back of his head, "Um…well…why Margaret?"

Peggy laughed and said, "Well…Margaret is my real name…Peggy is my middle name, and I just thought that it would be nice to let people see…myself I guess…stupid, huh?"

"No! It's not stupid at all!" Jason exclaimed.

Peggy laughed again, "Ok, if you say so."

Peggy and Jason looked at each other for awhile in silence. Neither of them knew what to say after that. They both felt slightly uncomfortable just standing there so Jason asked, "Want to…take a walk?"

Peggy nodded, "Sure."

_--_

The moon was shining, lighting the way for the two. They walked in silence until Peggy broke the quiet barrier, "So, why are you even talking to me? I mean…we haven't exactly stayed in contact since you became part of Connect 3."

Jason was stunned by the question but said, "Well…when I saw you singing up there, it reminded me of how you were one of the only people who was sincerely nice to me…back to before I was famous."

The silent barrier came back for a few minutes until Peggy broke it again, "So…do you…have a girlfriend?"

"No…but I have someone in mind that I want to ask."

"Oh…"

"Peggy, can I ask you a question now?"

"Uh…sure. Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Story 10 of 100 (woot! I'm 10 percent done with this story!!! xD)


	11. All That He Wants

**WARNING: SLASH!**

**Song: All That He Wants- Kill Hannah**

**Requested by: IamDelilah**

**Dedication: Hmm…let's dedicate this chapter to my best friends (I'll let you guys fight over who the best one is…cough, cough…hehe)**

**Pairing: Shane x Jason (Shason)**

The limo was coming up to Camp Rock. Shane was clearly upset about having to spend an entire summer there. Jason couldn't tell why, however.

"Listen, I don't want to spend my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud!" Shane snapped.

"Hey man, we used to love this place." Nate said calmly. "Three years ago, we were campers."

"Yeah man, it's where Connect 3…connected!" Jason said brightly, hoping to put Shane in a better mood. It seemed to work, as Shane chuckled at Jason's comment.

And then Nate had to ruin it, "And you get to see your Uncle Brown."

Shane glared, "Not a selling point."

"Look man, right now you're the bad boy of the press. The label has a problem with it…which means we have a problem with it." Nate said matter-of-factly.

"Actually…I don't really have a problem with that…" Jason trailed, and then suddenly looking at Nate's death glare, "We have a problem with that."

"This camp thing is supposed to fix it." Nate continued, obviously only angering Shane even more. "It's good PR. So do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan."

"Oh! And can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Jason asked brightly.

All it got him was a glare. Jason whimpered, angry with himself for making Shane angrier than he already was. He hated it when he made Shane angry.

"One word. Payback." Was all Shane said.

"That's TWO words!" Jason said. Then he thought about it. Oh, he thought, that was stupid of me.

_--_

When Shane left the limo with his guitar case, it was all Jason could do not to yell and scream for him to stay. But he knew that would make Nate angry, and deep down he knew that this was for Shane's own good.

"Hey, dude, don't forget my birdhouse!" he called.

Both Shane and Nate gave him a look. Nate obviously didn't understand, and Shane tried his best to give a look that said 'NO'.

Jason looked down at his feet, "A birdhouse Shane! Remember that!"

And then the limo pulled away.

_--_

"Nate! I'm bored!" Jason called out.

Nate and Jason were spending there time at Nate's house. Just for the summer anyways, since it was only a twenty minute drive from Camp Rock.

"Hey, let's go check up on Shane!" Nate said, pulling out his phone.

Jason's face lit up at the sound of Shane's name. Nate put the phone on speaker, and Jason waited excitedly for Shane to pick up.

"Hello?" Shane's voice questioned. Jason was overjoyed.

"Hey, buddy. How's my birdhouse coming?" He asked, hoping that Shane wouldn't forget that he asked for one.

"Jason!" Nate scolded.

"Sorry. It's not my fault you didn't ask him to make you anything."

"I didn't want anything."

"Well, I wanted a birdhouse!"

"What do you need a birdhouse for?"

"Because I wanted to see more birds in my…"

"GUYS!" Shane cut in.

"Sorry…" Nate and Jason said in unison.

Jason suddenly felt bad again. He hoped he hadn't angered Shane with his constant bickering with Nate.

"Listen, about me recording with the camper…" Shane started.

"You gotta do it man. No go backs." Nate said warningly. Jason had to side with Nate on this one. No go backs. Ever.

"Yeah, no go backs." He agreed, "It's like the golden rule." He hoped to throttle Shane into a memory.

"No, dude, the golden rule is tell the truth." Leave it to Nate to ruin it. Jason decided to start bickering again.

"Dude, then it can be like the silver rule."

"Why is it the silver rule?"

"Okay, fine, the copper rule."

"Copper rule?"

"Come on, it can be a tin at least."

"GUYS!" Shane yelled once more.

"Sorry…" Jason and Nate apologized once more.

"Listen, I've been thinking about the whole recording thing and I think it's really cool." Shane said coolly.

Jason was shocked. Was Shane brainwashed? Or had he gotten the whole birdhouse concept? He really wasn't sure.

"Are you getting to much sun?" Nate asked, now suddenly concerned.

"We can bring you a hat when we come to visit." Jason said, trying to be helpful, not that he was complaining about the new Shane at all.

"I'm fine." Shane said, sending shivers down Jason's spine, "And remember, whoever wins, no go backs. I'll see you guys Saturday."

And then he hung up.

Jason frowned. Saturday was such a long way away. Nate looked at him, "A birdhouse? Dude, what is up with that?"

Jason felt the shivers again as he thought about the old memory. "Nothing. Nothing."

_--_

Nate wanted to know why Jason wanted a birdhouse so badly. But only Jason and Shane know the real reason why he wanted one so much.

Exactly ten years ago, Camp Rock opened. Shane got to go, obviously (since his Uncle Brown owned the place) but Jason went as well. He was only about seven years old, and the only reason he went was because HIS mom was doing the catering this time around.

Because they were the youngest ones there, Shane and Jason obviously spent a lot of time together.

Shane and Jason had been exactly the same ten years ago as they are today. Shane had a short temper, and a big ego, and Jason was still a bit confused and a little 'out there', but the pair had a good friendship. They were inseparable almost the entire summer.

One day, Shane and Jason decided to go on a hike, where Jason saw a bird. It was a red robin. He was amazed at how beautiful the bird was.

He's liked them ever since, and Jason decided to adopt it as a pet. He decided to keep the robin a secret, but he brought her food everyday from the camp. Jason enjoyed taking care of her.

Shane on the other hand, being the rambunctious boy that he was, wanted to have an adventure. He had read books (or rather, had books read to him) about hunting and gathering. Shane thought it would be easy to capture the creature. So he did.

Shane captured the robin. It was easy. He had lured her into a box with bird seed. Shane was about to go and show Jason what he found when he ran by a creek that was created by the lake. Shane smiled. He didn't know what the creature could do, so he decided to see if it could swim.

Shane carefully took the chirping creature from the box and walked to the creek. He put his hand under water, but the bird would not swim. It tried to fly away, but the more she squirmed, the more Shane held her under the water, trying to make her swim.

This is where Jason comes in. He was going to feed the robin like he did everyday, when he saw Shane drowning it.

"STOP IT!" He cried out.

Shane turned his attention to Jason, "Hey, dude! Look what I got! I'm trying to see if it can swim!"

"STOP IT!" Jason cried again, "It CAN'T swim! It'll DROWN!" He ran up to Shane and tried to pull the robin out of his hands. But it was too late. She was dead.

_--_

Jason was crying now. He couldn't help it. He's always loved animals, ever since that red robin. He tried to forgive Shane, but he never even apologized. Shane never…realized that he took a life from Earth. A life of a bird.

So Jason wanted to make Shane feel a little bit guilty, but it seemed as though Shane had forgotten about the whole bird incident from ten years ago.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Nate asked, seeing Jason have tears come from his eyes.

"Yea…just fine." Jason lied, wiping the tears from his eyes. He could never tell Nate.

"Ok then." Nate said, leaving Jason alone once more.

_--_

And then of course, the whole "golden rule" thing. After what happened with the bird, Jason ran to his mom and sobbed. He told her the whole story.

Jason's mom went to go talk to Brown, who brought Shane in. He looked extremely upset and guilty. Jason suddenly rethought about this. He looked sincerely sorry.

"Shane, did you trap that bird after I read you the story about hunter-gatherers?" Brown asked Shane.

Shane nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off me.

"And did you try to see if he could swim?" Brown asked.

Shane nodded again, this time slower.

"Shane…you took a life. I know you don't understand but…"

Shane's eyes flickered with anger, "I UNDERSTAND JUST FINE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO OK?"

Jason's mom looked over at Shane, fire in her eyes, "Shane Gray! I may not be your mother but let me tell you one this. The golden rule in our household is 'No Go Backs' which means that you can NEVER undo something you've done. You can never go back and un-say something."

Jason looked at his mom with pleading eyes. Even at a young age he could tell when someone's had enough, "Mommy…"

"Jason, not now. Shane, remember this, no go backs. Ever!"

Let's just say Jason's mom never catered at Camp Rock again.

_--_

A few weeks later, Nate and Jason were back in the limo, riding to Camp Rock. Jason was excited to see Shane.

See, although he had been hurt as a little kid, Jason knew that Shane didn't mean to. Sometimes, however, Jason's angry emotions would get to him. Today was NOT one of those days. Jason was usually extremely happy around Shane, the way that most married couples were happy around each other.

It was a strange, but happy emotion nonetheless.

_--_

"Hey dude!" Jason exclaimed, entering Shane's cabin, "Guess who?"

"Dude, you're in the room. I can see you." Shane said, trying to be unemotional (it wasn't working. Jason could see his lips turning up).

"I can see you too man!" Jason said happily.

Nate came into the cabin, rolling his eyes. Jason smiled happily and exclaimed, "GROUP HUG!" he grabbed both Shane and Nate, "It hasn't been the same just hugging Nate."

"Yeah…it really hasn't been." Nate said gruffly, trying to squirm out of Jason's hug. He was never one for public displays of affection.

Shane, on the other hand, laughed it off and hugged Jason back, filling both their hearts with glee.

So, they talked for a little bit about how Final Jam was going to go, Jason a little disappointed that Shane hadn't made a birdhouse for him. Apparently, he blocked off that memory of his. Oh well…Jason couldn't exactly blame him. It wasn't…a happy memory.

Jason stole a glance at Shane. The first thing he noticed was that he was smiling. This made Jason give a smile in return. He's always loved Shane's smile. That and his eyes.

"Dude?" Shane asked, looking at Jason.

"What? Oh…hi!" Jason said, mentally kicking himself AGAIN for saying something stupid.

But Shane laughed, which made Jason feel a lot better about himself.

_--_

A day after Final Jam, Shane came up to Jason, who was out by the lake, "Listen, Jason, I want to show you something."

Jason looked at him hesitantly but said, "Ok."

So Shane led Jason back to the cabins. "Wait here." Shane told Jason.

Jason nodded and waited patiently outside the cabin for Shane to return. When he finally did, Jason noticed that he was carrying…a…

"You actually made me a birdhouse!!" Jason said happily.

"Not only that. Check it out!" Shane said excidedly.

Inside the birdhouse were two things. The first was a red robin, almost exactly like the one from ten years ago. The second was a note. Jason pulled out the note carefully, making sure he didn't disturb the robin. The note read:

Jason-

I've wanted to apologize for ages, but never really knew how until you asked for this birdhouse. So, here. And, I'm sorry.

Love,

Shane

Tears started forming in Jason's eyes, "You mean it Shane?"

"'Course I do." Shane said proudly.

"I mean…the love part too?"

Shane thought for a minute and kissed Jason's forehead, "Yes, that part too."

End

**Story 11 of 100**


	12. Hero Heroine

**Song: Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls**

**Requested by: magic123**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter to all of those people who relate to this song.**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres were definitely the talk of…well everywhere.

Ever since Final Jam at Camp Rock about a year ago, the press has been following the two of them around all the time.

Mitchie got to go with Shane to record Connect 3's new CD, along with Peggy and Caitlyn. Both her and Shane were extremely excited.

Actually, excited didn't even start to describe how Shane felt about having Mitchie tag along. He knew that she was the one. He's known for quite a while now.

Shane's known that he was in love with Mitchie ever since the day at the lake. He sighed. He thought about Mitchie nearly 24/7 now, and has thought of about ten songs that talk about her.

It wasn't a bad thing, however, since he really loved her.

_--_

Sure, Mitchie and Shane had their arguments. Shane remembered one of the first few that they had. Often, it was about something REALLY stupid like…the color of the sky, or what they should have for dinner, that sort of thing.

Shane hadn't realized how loud Mitchie could be without a microphone. That girl can really scream and yell.

Shane also hadn't realized how stubborn of a girl Mitchie was at times. He found it kind of adorable when she was in stubborn mode. He found it really adorable when she eventually went with what Shane wanted to do.

_--_

"Jerk…" Mitchie scoffed. They were having another "fight." It wasn't too uncommon, especially when they didn't last very long.

Shane rolled his eyes, "It's a part of my image."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes, "I thought that images were too hard to keep up, and that you need to be true to yourself."

Shane smirked, "I don't think you're one to talk."

"Which brings me back to the point of-" Mitchie was cut off by Shane kissing her.

"What were you saying?" He asked teasingly.

"You are still a jerk!" Mitchie said playfully, lightly smacking Shane.

"OH. You are in for it now!" Shane said, now standing up and moving towards her.

Mitchie gasped, and started running, and Shane followed her.

These were the days that Shane wanted to remember forever.

_--_

Shane finally caught up to Mitchie, and he lightly tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.

Mitchie was gasping for breath as she was laughing so hard, "Ok…stop! I surr…I…surrender!!"

"First, say that Shane Gray is the most amazing person alive, and that I'm your hero." Shane said, smiling all the while.

Mitchie was still laughing hysterically, "Shane…you are…the most…amazing…JERK I've ever met!"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Ok, I guess that's close enough." He let Mitchie up.

"Oh, and Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You are my hero." Mitchie said with a southern accent, which made the couple start laughing all over again.

_--_

The next day, Shane got up happily. Normally, he was not a morning person, but today was the day that he and Mitchie were going to go and record 'This is Me' for the new CD. Shane was happy…no…thrilled? No. Shane Gray was giddy to be going in with Mitchie today.

Shane went into Mitchie's room. She was still sleeping. Shane noted that she looked incredibly cute while sleeping. He walked over to her bed and yelled, "GET UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

Mitchie sat straight up and looked at him, and stuck her tongue out, "Thanks for that." She said flatly.

"Don't mention it." Shane said, winking at her as he left.

_--_

Once Shane and Mitchie were at the studio, it was just them today, a blonde woman who looked no later than 23 came out to greet the pair.

"Hello Shane!" she said, a little over-excitedly, "OH, and you must be Mitchie! We've heard so much about you!!!"

Mitchie turned to Shane and mouthed 'Who is she?'

"Mitchie, this is Sylvia Waters, our music producer. Sylvia, yes, this is Mitchie Torres." Shane said.

So, after a little chit chat, they went to work.

"Perfect!" Sylvia said after they were done recording. "Brilliant. Mag-"

Shane put up a hand, "Ok. Thank you. We'll be in touch."

And so Mitchie and Shane left the music studio quickly, not really wanting to be around Sylvia much longer.

_--_

"So, Mitch, wanna go…get ice cream?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled, "I'd love to…hey, how about we race. Loser buys winner the ice cream."

"You are so on."

And so the two set off for the closest ice cream parlor.

_--_

Mitchie beat Shane. Ok, so Shane let her win, but who really cares? Mitchie was happy, and was now boasting the fact that she won.

And by boasting, she was ordering nearly every topping imaginable.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Shane asked when Mitchie got her ice cream.

"No. But, what do I care? You're paying for it." Mitchie stuck out her tongue and sat down at a nearby table, "Hey, wanna split it with me?"

Shane smiled, "Sure thing."

_--_

While Mitchie ate her half of the crazy ice cream creation, Shane couldn't help but stare at her.

Mitchie looked up, "What?"

"Nothing." Shane said innocently.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Shane smiled, "No. But I think its funny that that's all you girls ever worry about. Having something on your face."

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "You know. I'm not even going to respond to that."

"I mean…you could have some greater worries than that. Seriously…something on your face. You crack me up Mitchie."

Mitchie playfully glared and then stuck her finger into the ice cream, and wiped it on Shane's nose.

And then she started laughing.

Shane realized how much he loved that laugh. He didn't even care that he had ice cream on his nose.

_--_

After ice cream, Shane and Mitchie walked to a nearby park. They sat down on a bench that faced the sunset. Mitchie put her head on Shane's shoulders.

"You make a comfortable pillow." Mitchie said softly.

Shane smiled and ran his fingers through Mitchie's hair, "You have really soft hair."

Neither of them knew why, but they both started laughing again.

_--_

Shane and Mitchie watched the sunset together.

"It's beautiful." Mitchie said.

Shane nodded, "It is. And so are you."

Mitchie looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

"What, no compliment in return?"

"Shane, you really know how to ruin a good moment."

_--_

Shane smiled still. His heart was beating wildly. Loving Mitchie certainly changed him. But he supposed it was a good change.

"Love you too Mitchie."

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are my hero."

"You're mine to Mitch, you're mine too."

**End**

**Story 12 of 100**


	13. Whatever Will Be Will Be

**Song- Whatever Will Be Will Be- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: creative-writing-girl13**

**Dedication: Hmm…I don't know…I guess I dedicate this to whoever reads it XD. I wouldn't be here without you (ok, I would, but I'd be here with less views XD)**

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn)**

Caitlyn looked at her watch one more time. She was growing impatient. Mitchie was supposed to meet her a half an hour ago, and she still wasn't there.

Caitlyn grunted, paced, and tapped her foot.

"She's probably busy with _SHANE_!" she said to her self.

Caitlyn couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Mitchie was a lucky girl to be dating Shane Gray. Caitlyn wished that she had someone who cared about her as well…maybe not Shane, but…just…somebody!

She looked at her watch again, and looked around. No Mitchie to be found anywhere.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked behind her.

Caitlyn turned around, "Yeah…I'm waiting for my friend."

"Boyfriend?"

"No…I'm waiting for my friend Mitchie."

"Mitchie Torres?"

"Yeah…how do you know Mitchie?"

"My best friend is dating her."

"You're friends with Shane Gray?"

"And band mates. I'm Nate. Nate McKinley."

Caitlyn smiled, "I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar."

"Nice to meet you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Shane."

"Well, I don't think either of our friends are coming. What movie were you going to see?"

"Oh, Get Smart." Nate said with a smile.

"Me too…wanna just go together?"

"Sure."

_--_

After the movie, Caitlyn and Nate walked out of the movie theater laughing.

"That was the best movie I've ever seen!" Nate said, trying to stifle another laugh, failing miserably.

"I know right!" Caitlyn said, looking at her watch, "Oh my gosh…she's still not here even two hours later."

Nate smiled, "You know…maybe it was fate that neither of them showed up."

Caitlyn looked at him, a flutter in her heart, "You know…knowing Mitchie, I bet she set this up."

Nate smiled again, and Caitlyn noticed how cute of a smile it was, "I wouldn't put it past Shane either."

"So…" Caitlyn trailed, "I've got…the rest of the afternoon with nothing to do…"

"Me…either…" Nate said, scratching the back of his head.

"Um…there's this new arcade that's just down the street…I mean…if you're into that stuff." Caitlyn suggested.

"You know what…I am. I didn't know if you were though."

"I'm not your average girl."

"No…no you aren't." Nate said with a smile, "Bet I could cream you at Guitar Hero though!"

"In your dreams!" Caitlyn said, now running off to the arcade, with Nate following her.

Once they were out of site, Mitchie and Shane came out from behind the bush they were hiding in.

"Mitchie, this has got to be the greatest idea you've ever had." Shane said.

"Hey, Caitlyn needs a self-esteem boost. I feel bad that I have to constantly cancel our plans."

"Well…it seems that they really get along well."

_-- _

"Ugh!" Caitlyn said, trying to beat Nate at Guitar Hero was the impossible task.

"Had enough?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Ok, fine, you are the Guitar Hero champion…but I can kick butt at Dance Dance Revolution."

"Doubt it." Nate said teasingly.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure. Loser grants winner three doable wishes."

"You're on."

_--_

After an hour of DDR, Caitlyn was declared winner. Over, and over, and over again.

"Nice dancing dude." Caitlyn said tiredly. She could dance, but it got tiring after awhile.

Nate was dripping sweat, "You weren't kidding when you said you could kick butt at this game."

Caitlyn smiled, "Now…let's see…what should my three wishes be…"

Nate groaned.

Caitlyn laughed, "Ok, well my first wish is that you meet me here tomorrow for my second wish."

Nate smiled, "Sounds easy enough. Well, your wish is my command."

_--_

The next day, Caitlyn dressed up a little bit more than usual.

"Date?" Mitchie asked when she saw Caitlyn walking to the arcade.

"My wish, my command." Caitlyn said, smiling.

"What?" Mitchie asked, pretending to be confused (she, of course, knew everything).

"Oh, nothing." Caitlyn said, "But, I'm meeting someone at the arcade, so have a good day with Shane for me, kay?"

Mitchie nodded, smiling, "Sure thing."

So, Caitlyn bolted to the arcade, where Nate was already waiting for her.

"Hey Caitlyn!" He said happily as she ran up to him.

"Hi! Ready for my second wish?"

"Of course."

"I wish that you and me would spend the day together at the local carnival. From now until sunset."

Nate smiled, and Caitlyn hope that meant that he liked her wish, "Ok then…you're wish is my command."

_--_

So Nate and Caitlyn walked to the carnival, both of them extremely happy to be in each other's company. Once they got there, they raced towards the Haunted House.

Caitlyn laughed when she got inside, until a zombie popped up out at her. Then she screamed.

"Ha ha…you scared?" Nate asked teasingly.

"No…I was…just acting." Caitlyn said, brushing off the insult.

"I'm sure you were. Do you need me to hold your hand?" He asked playfully, now chuckling to himself.

"Umm…" Caitlyn trailed, kind of wanting to hold his hand, "Yes?"

Nate stopped laughing and smiled, "Really?"

"Um…yeah?" Caitlyn said shyly.

"Ok." Nate said, intertwining his fingers with Caitlyn's. They were now moving into a different part of the room.

"Shane! That was brilliant!" Mitchie said to Shane, who was dressed up like the zombie that scared Caitlyn. She came out from behind a tombstone in the Haunted House.

"I know! Ok, they're moving, lets go!"

_--_

It was the end of the day, and Caitlyn and Nate were sitting up in the Ferris Wheel. They were still holding hands, and Caitlyn's head was resting on Nate's shoulder.

Even though they had just met the day before, it seemed like a lifetime to both of them.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's your third wish?"

Caitlyn sat up, "Why do you want to know right now?"

"Because its sundown. Your second wish is up. You can make your third wish now."

_--_

"Ok…I wish…" Caitlyn looked at him shyly.

"You wish for?"

"I wish…that you would kiss me."

Nate's smile grew wide, "Your wish is my command."

And so he did.

On the ground below the Ferris Wheel, Mitchie and Shane were spying on Nate and Caitlyn through a pair of binoculars.

Mitchie's jaw just about touched the floor when Nate leaned in to kiss Caitlyn. Shane's eyes just about came out of his head.

"Mitchie…you rock."

"Hey, I do what I can to help my friends."

End

**Story 13 of 100**


	14. Cry

**Song: Cry- Mandy Moore**

**Requested by: xxJemixxZanessaxx**

**Dedication: Since this is my second Jella fic, all the Jella lovers!! (again xD)**

**Pairing: Jason x Ella (Jella)**

Ella was taking a walk. She was trying to clear her mind of Tess's insults and comments, and she had a lot of them.

Ella hated it when she cried. It made her feel weak inside. She hated it when anybody cried. She knew that it was usually never a good feeling when you cried. You felt weak and defenseless. Ella always tried to make people crying feel better about themselves, a luxury she rarely got.

Even though it was summer, there were many clouds in the sky today. Ella was wearing a jacket, luckily. It was chilly, especially by the lake.

That's when she saw him. To Ella, it was another person who got crushed by someone bigger and more threatening than them. It was a poor, defenseless soul who was crying.

To most people, it was Jason Calder, the guitarist to Connect 3.

_--_

Ella walked up to him cautiously. She had never actually talked to anyone famous before. Oh sure, Shane Gray was her dance instructor, but he never actually talked to her personally. Tess made sure of that.

But to Ella, Jason wasn't anyone famous. To Ella, he was a boy in desperate need of some comforting.

Ella walked over and said, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Jason looked up and shook his head.

Ella sat down next to him, "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Jason looked at her for a moment, thinking that maybe this was a trick. But her eyes didn't give any signs of dishonesty, so he decided to tell the girl what was wrong, "It's just…me and the guys…Nate and Shane…we just got into an argument over a song."

Ella nodded, "What kind of argument?" she asked softly.

"Well…I…it's really stupid…but I just don't feel appreciated. It's like…they don't need me, but they keep me around so that they can push me around."

Ella knew this feeling, "I know exactly how you feel." She said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"I've always come here to think. I guess I'm not alone…I've always felt underappreciated…and…I just…I can't take it anymore."

Jason started to cry. Ella wasn't really sure what to do. She had known him for about two minutes, but she embraced him in a hug. It just seemed right.

_--_

Ella didn't live that far from Camp Rock. Unfortunately, neither was Tess. She often came over to rehearse for songs for future performances.

"NO! ELLA YOU IDIOT! IT'S TO THE LEFT AND DOWN!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!" Tess yelled, "YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

Ella felt the anger bubble over, "TESS STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, running out and over to Camp Rock.

She ran until she got to the beach, where she saw Jason once more. This time, he was standing, hands in his pockets. Even at a distance, Ella could see tear streaks on his face.

They matched the one's on her own.

"Jason?" she called out, her voice quivering.

Jason turned and walked to Ella slowly, "Hey." He said quietly.

"Rough day?" Ella asked quietly.

Jason nodded and looked out to the lake, "Why does everyone in this world need to be cruel?"

"Not everyone. You aren't."

Jason gave a little smile, "You aren't either…but most people are. It seems like their only purpose is to belittle us."

Ella nodded, "I guess that's life. And I guess the only way to get through it is to cry…"

So they both did.

_--_

After Ella and Jason cried for a little bit together Jason asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ella said sweetly.

"You obviously know me, but I've never learned your name. What is it?"

Ella suddenly felt like an idiot. She never introduced herself? How stupid could she be? "My name is Ella. Ella Martinez."

"Well, Ella…you're the truest person I've met in a long time."

Ella smiled, "You're a very true person too, Jason."

_--_

Ella and Jason often had these meetings. It seemed like they knew when the other was on the beach, so they always came. At those times, they would embrace each other until the crying had stopped.

And they often came when they were happy. At those special times, the two would walk on the beach. They would sometimes hold hands.

They were often together, and one day Jason asked Ella to be his girlfriend. Ella accepted without hesitation (and boy was Tess mad when she found out)

_--_

The beach soon became Jason and Ella's hideaway. Even after Camp Rock closed a few years afterwards due to lack of funds, Jason and Ella would sneak inside at times. They would walk around the lake, they would hold hands, they would cry together…

End

**Story 14 of 100**


	15. 7 Things

**Song: 7 Things- Miley Cyrus (this my personal favorite from her)**

**Requested By: HSMGIRLY**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to anyone who can truly relate to this song. My heart goes out to you!**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Mitchie glared at Shane. He knew exactly how to get under her skin. He was being infuriating, and Mitchie was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"SHANE! YOU NOW WHAT? WE'RE OVER!" she finally screamed.

Mitchie stormed out of Shane's cabin, where they were hanging out, and didn't hear Shane calling her name for her to come back.

_--_

Mitchie started crying as she walked back to her own cabin. This time, the break up felt so…so final. Her and Shane constantly broke up and got back together, but this time it felt permanent.

Mitchie didn't want it to be permanent.

She opened the door to her cabin and walked inside. Caitlyn was tapping the keys to her keyboard, and looked up when she heard Mitchie come in.

"Broke up again?"

Mitchie nodded, wiping a tear away from her eye, "This time I think it's permanent."

Caitlyn got up and gave her crying friend a hug. Mitchie was very thankful that she had a friend like Caitlyn that was so patient with her constant break ups with Shane.

_--_

Mitchie decided to take a nap. She fell asleep right away, obviously she was way more tired than she had imagined.

All her dreams were filled with images of Shane. Images of Shane…kissing Tess, holding hands with Tess…ignoring Mitchie. The girl with the voice…

Mitchie suddenly woke up, finding that she had kicked all the blankets off of her. She was sweating too, and breathing hard. She swallowed, unsure of what to do now.

"Maybe…maybe a walk will clear my head a little bit." Mitchie told herself.

She walked out of her cabin shivering. Mitchie talked to herself for a little bit, trying to calm down. It wasn't as easy of a task as it should be.

"Calm down Mitchie…just calm down…" she said over and over.

She knew that deep in her heart it was Shane that was making her anxious. She knew that she really did love him, and didn't want to break up with him. Mitchie decided to go and talk to Shane. Maybe he would apologize for being such a jerk.

_--_

Shane was sitting at the lake, writing a new song. He did this often when he had a lot on his mind.

He strummed his guitar, then looked at the lake, then strummed his guitar again. He was trying to find out the perfect words for the song.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked shakily.

Shane looked up, "Thought we were over?"

"Look…I just came so that I could talk to you."

"Ok…I'm listening."

"Well…I just think…that you should apologize to me for being a jerk earlier."

"You're kidding. You want ME to apologize to YOU? Forget it." Shane said angrily.

"Ugh! This is the reason we broke up! You can't take ANYTHING seriously!" Mitchie yelled.

"Well you take things TOO seriously!" Shane retorted.

Mitchie grunted and stormed away, trying to blink back tears. It was pointless of her to even try to knock some sense into Shane.

_--_

Mitchie sighed. Everything about Shane Gray just made her bubble over with anger. He was always looking in his hand mirror. Such a diva that Shane Gray was.

And he was always so flirty with Tess…it was almost as though he were cheating on Mitchie for Tess.

Mitchie looked up at the ceiling. He always was with the wrong people. Sure, Nate and Jason were cool, but when he hung with Tess and her "friends"…they could sure be mean to Mitchie.

She started to think that maybe Shane just wasn't worth her time. She loved him, but it didn't seem to be enough. It seemed…almost fate that they had broken up for good. She didn't know for sure, but it felt like it.

_--_

Mitchie decided that since it felt like fate, then fate it is.

So, instead of thinking about all the bad things about Shane, she started to remember everything she loved about him. She figured that if she was going to remember him at all, it should be all the good things.

--

Mitchie remembered running her fingers through his soft hair, and how he always playfully complained. They both knew he loved it.

Mitchie remembered the way he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking. It wasn't a puppy love sick face…it was a face of true love and affection.

Mitchie remembered looking at him that way when she thought he wasn't looking. It always made her blush when he caught her looking.

Mitchie remembered how amazingly cute he looked in his skinny jeans. How he managed to dance around without splitting them was a concept she didn't understand. She thought that it might have just been pure luck.

Mitchie remembered his hugs. They weren't half or side hugs. They were bear hugs that could possibly suffocate a person. In Shane's arms, Mitchie always felt warm and safe.

Mitchie remembered Shane's kisses even better than his hugs. His lips tasted like peppermint, and they were so soft. She would always forget where she was when he kissed her, and each one felt like the first.

Mitchie remembered how they would always fight, but they would always make up eventually. He always brought her a gift when he came to apologize, and he was always the one to apologize, even when he was right.

Mitchie remembered how soft his hands were. When they held hands, she never wanted to let go. She wanted to be his forever.

Mitchie remembered his voice the most. It was enchanting. She loved to hear him sing, and it was magical every time. Mitchie could listen to that voice forever.

Mitchie loved Shane. Mitchie loves Shane. And Mitchie will always and forever love Shane Gray.

End

**Story 15 of 100**


	16. What Makes U Different Makes U Beautiful

**Ok, so in Camp Rock Caitlyn said that she was once friends with Tess, and this story is going to kind of give a background on that…yeah! Ok then, enjoy!**

**Song: What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful- Backstreet Boys**

**Requested by: StargazingHighschooler**

**Dedication: Everyone who LOVES the Backstreet Boys (I LOVE them…but not a lot of people do…so…yeah…)**

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn**

June 16, 2005. This was the year that Nate was going to remember for the rest of his life. This was his first year at Camp Rock, and he was psyched to start his summer.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, "Sorry."

Nate looked at the person, and instead of seeing some girl who looked angry, it was a girl who looked nervous and…shy?

"Um…it's alright." Nate said smiling, "It was just an accident."

The girl nodded, "Uh…sorry again." She said, turning.

"Wait!" Nate called. She turned back around. "What's your name?"

She hesitated, "Caitlyn…look, I really gotta go! My friend…uh, she needs me right now."

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?"

Caitlyn bit her lip and said, "Maybe."

_--_

Nate seemed puzzled as to why she looked so worried. He sighed and headed off to his cabin.

He often paused to take in the beauty that was surrounding him. Most guys wouldn't even give it a second glance, but Nate wasn't your average guy. He stopped to smell the roses…literally.

And that's when he saw her again. This time she was with three other girls. One of them, a blonde, was screaming her head off at the others.

Caitlyn looked scared. Her eyes were wide, and she followed the bossy commands as fast as she could. The other two girls rolled their eyes, but did as they were told.

Nate watched and noticed something else. Caitlyn was playing the keyboard, but she wasn't singing, like most other girls were doing here at Camp Rock. And another thing, she was good.

Nate smiled. Caitlyn wasn't like most girls either.

_--_

A few days later Nate saw Caitlyn eating lunch with the other girls. He walked over, "Hey Caitlyn."

Caitlyn smiled, "Hi…um…you?"

Nate suddenly felt really stupid. He never told her his name, "Nate."

Caitlyn smiled again, "Hey Nate. Want to sit with us?"

Before I could answer, the bossy blonde stepped in, "Oh, sorry…all full. Maybe next time."

Nate rolled his eyes. She wasn't sorry at all. "Well fine then." Nate said, walking away.

"Wait!" Caitlyn called, "I'll go and sit with you."

"Caitlyn! If you take one more step, you're out of the group!" The blonde said.

Caitlyn set her tray down, and sat back in her seat, "Sorry Tess…" Caitlyn looked back up at Nate and gave him a look that said 'sorry'.

Nate half smiled, and went to go sit alone.

_--_

Nate was bored. Whenever Caitlyn seemed to have a free moment, that girl Tess always pulled her away.

Nate knew it wasn't Caitlyn's fault. She obviously wasn't a singer. And she needed to get somewhere, so it seemed to make sense that she'd stick to Tess. If they won Final Jam, then Caitlyn could show the world how great a keyboardist she was.

Nate signed. He decided to partner up with his cabin mates, Shane and Jason, for Final Jam. They were good with music, and seemed to be a good pick. But they only practiced for an hour a day, and weren't incredibly serious.

This gave Nate a lot of time to think.

"Hey…" a voice said from behind him.

Nate turned and saw Caitlyn, "Hey! Where's…Tess?"

"Tess is no more…I wasn't having any fun so I left the group. Mind if I sit?"

"No…go ahead. So…if it's not too personal, why'd you join her and her…friends?"

"Well…when I first met Tess she made me feel really good about myself. You see, I got to Camp Rock about an hour before everyone else, and Tess…well her mom being TJ Tyler, was dropped off here even before I was. I was practicing some originals on my keyboard when I met her. She said I was really, really good."

"She said that?"

"Yeah…and I felt really good about myself. I mean…I love her mom, she's an amazing singer. And…when she said I was good…and invited me to join her group…I accepted without really thinking about it."

Nate nodded, "And then you quit?"

"Well…you've seen how bossy she is. I just couldn't take it any longer! So I quit. I grabbed my keyboard and walked out."

Nate nodded again, "Well…I think you made the right choice."

"Yeah…now I'm going to do Final Jam on my own."

_--_

"All by yourself?"

Caitlyn nodded, "I can handle it. I like it when I show people what I can do."

"You really aren't most girls, are you?"

Caitlyn laughed, "No…I guess not."

Nate smiled and looked at Caitlyn for awhile before saying, "Don't worry…I like it."

Caitlyn blushed, "Thanks…"

And that was the moment that Nate knew Caitlyn was the girl for him. It wasn't just the fact that she was brave enough to go onstage by herself, but the fact that she was able to stand up for herself. Most girls would just continue going along with whatever Tess said. Nate knew right then that he loved Caitlyn.

He just wasn't sure how to tell her just yet.

_--_

There was about a week before Final Jam and Nate still hadn't told Caitlyn how he felt about her.

"Just give her a birdhouse." Jason suggested.

Nate looked at him for a minute and said, "WHAT?"

Shane rolled his eyes, "How about you dedicate our song that we're performing to her?"

Nate thought about it and said, "You know, that's a really good idea. It's perfect!"

"And then you give her a birdhouse?" Jason asked.

Nate sucked in his breath, "Jason," he said calmly, "I'm not going to give Caitlyn a birdhouse."

Jason looked at the ground and then back at Nate, "Can you give me a birdhouse?" he asked brightly.

Nate shook his head and said, "Final Jam is only five days away…this will be the best day of my life."

_--_

Final Jam finally came. Nate thought it would never happen. The five days felt more like a lifetime to him. AND, they were going last.

Shane, Jason, and Nate decided to call themselves "Connect 3," and they were going on as the last act. Nate was growing anxious about it though.

"What if she gets embarrassed? Or hates the song? What if she doesn't like me back."

"Chill…Everything will be fine." Shane said reassuringly.

And finally, it was Connect 3's turn. Nate stepped up to the microphone and said, "Hello everyone. My name is Nate and these are my band mates Shane and Jason. Now, Shane is the lead singer but I wanted to say something before we started. Caitlyn…this song is for you…I love you."

Nate looked out into the crowd and saw everyone look at Caitlyn, who's jaw nearly touched the floor.

Connect 3 started to play their song, "What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful" And when they were finished, Nate jumped off the stage and walked to Caitlyn.

"You like the song?" he asked softly, grabbing her hand.

Caitlyn nodded, "You…love me?" she asked in disbelief.

Nate nodded, "Yup."

And then he leaned in and kissed her.

**Story 16 of 100**


	17. Beautiful Soul

**Song: Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney**

**Requested by: StargazingHighschooler**

**Dedication: I'll dedicate this to Megan…she likes Jesse McCartney a lot so…yeah. This one's for you Megan XD.**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (YES, another Smitchie fic…sorry to you guys who are getting tired of Smitchie but this is the last one for a while.)**

**Other Notes: This chapter is revamped. Like…a lot. So…yeah, just FYI.**

Shane was at Mitchie's house for a visit. He came over often, it made up for when he was on tour with Connect 3. Seeing Mitchie always made him happy. And seeing Shane always made Mitchie happy.

The two teens, nicknamed "lovebirds" by their friends, were going to watch a movie in Mitchie's living room. Mr. and Mrs. Torres had left the two to be alone, although the Mitchie and Shane both knew that they were in next room over, they were both pretty loud parents. The movie that Mitchie had picked out was what Shane would call a "chick-flick."

"Mitchie! The movie is called 'A Chocolate Kiss', I mean, how much sappier can it get?!"

"Well Shane, some of us LIKE romance!" Mitchie said, settling down on the couch, crossing her arms and giving Shane a playful glare.

Shane sighed and reluctantly sat next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders, "If it makes you happy, I will watch the movie with you." he whispered to her.

Mitchie smiled and kissed Shane's cheek, "Thank you Shane." She smiled sweetly and rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

Shane rolled his eyes, and started stroking Mitchie's hair as the movie began.

--

"Damien! No! You can't leave me!" The character by the name of Mariko screamed. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry Mariko, but it's better this way." The husky voice of Damien whispered as he went off into the foggy darkness.

Shane rolled his eyes. It was ten minutes into the movie and already the dude was leaving. Shane didn't even see the plot.

"Damien! NO! You can't leave her!" Mitchie cried out, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Uh…Mitchie? You ok?" Shane asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's just…so sad that he's leaving her to be with his ex-wife's sister's friend…" Mitchie trailed, her eyes getting watery.

Shane rolled his eyes again, "Mitchie you are such a sap."

"Shane…you wouldn't leave me for your ex's sister's friend would you?" Mitchie's voice quavered as she held on to Shane's t-shirt.

Shane gave Mitchie a fixed stare, "Of course not Mitchie. Now watch the movie."

--

"Damien…I am your FATHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Shane snorted. This movie had absolutely no plot whatsoever. He looked over at Mitchie, who was crying again, "What is it now Mitchie?"

"I just…can't believe…Damien's best friend is his father…" Mitchie sniffed. She looked at Shane, with a serious look on her face, "Shane, you wouldn't have an affair with my mom would you?"

"Mitchie…you've got a sick and twisted mind. Your parents are still listening to us!"

"…just checking."

--

"In order to win back the heart of your beloved, you must kill the fire breathing dragon inside the tallest mountain." An old Asian sorcerer said.

"I will…Mariko means the world to me…I guess I had to learn that when I saw my ex wife's sister's friend dating my father. I need to be with Mariko!" Damien said, pounding his fist to his chest.

"Very well. The dragon is holding her captive. Kill it, and set her free."

Shane was staring at the TV screen, unsure of what to think. Mitchie said this movie got five stars and a great review from the critics…but how? It had NO plot.

"A fire breathing dragon…you've got to be kidding me." Shane said. He looked over at Mitchie, and the water works were starting up again, "Mitchie, are you crying again?"

"He still loves Mariko…and now he's going to rescue her from a fire breathing dragon! How romantic. Shane, would you rescue ME from a fire breathing dragon?"

Shane sighed, "Of course I would Mitch."

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane tightly, "Thanks, you really are my knight in shining armor."

Shane smiled and pulled Mitchie in closer.

--

"Just click your heels three times and say 'There's no place like home!'"

Mariko nodded, "Thank you Godmother! There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

When Mariko awoke, she was face to face with Damien, "Oh Damien! I knew if I wished hard enough I would come back."

Shane groaned and looked over at Mitchie, who had tears in her eyes once more, "Oh…Damien…if you knew how hard it was for her to come back."

"She just had to click her heels three times!" Shane exclaimed.

"But she didn't know that at first. Shane…if I came back from no where's ville, would you be happy to see me?"

"Yes Mitchie, of course I would."

--

Shane was bored. He was watching the movie, but not really listening to what was going on.

"You've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Wizardry." A big man said to Damien.

"But…I have to stay with my beloved Mariko!" Damien said, taking Mariko's hand.

"Go Damien. I'll wait for you." Mariko said, looking at the ground, obviously upset.

"But Mariko!!"

"Shane…" Mitchie started.

"Yes?" Shane asked, turning his direction towards Mitchie (who was, of course, crying.)

"If I got sent away to Hogwarts, would you miss me."

"Mitchie, Hogwarts does not exist."

"But what if it DID?" Mitchie said, her eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes, I would miss you every day." Shane said, turning back to the TV.

--

"I'm…sorry miss, but Damien died in a freak accident." A nurse said.

"A…freak accident?" Mariko said, her big eyes filled with tears.

"He died when a stapler hit him from behind…" the nurse said sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mariko cried out, getting down on her knees.

"A stapler?" Shane asked in disbelief, "That's the BEST they could come up with?"

"Oh…poor Damien…he never stood a chance…" Mitchie said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Mitchie…you're crying over someone dying from a STAPLER accident?!?" Shane exclaimed.

"If you died from a stapler accident I would cry for YOU!" Mitchie retorted.

"Mitchie, it is impossible to die from a stapler!"

"But if you DID, I would cry for you…wouldn't you cry for me?"

Shane rubbed his temples but said, "Of course I would cry for you Mitchie."

--

Shane wasn't too sure of how much more he could take. The movie seemed to go on forever. He knew he was making Mitchie happy though, so he wasn't going to say anything.

He glanced over at Mitchie, who surprisingly, wasn't crying. He knew she had a soft heart, and that seeing these sappy "chick flicks" were good for her.

He just didn't want to watch them.

"Damien?" Mariko asked in surprise.

"I couldn't let even death stop our love Mariko." Damien said.--

The couple on the screen kissed, and while Shane rolled his eyes, Mitchie started crying.

"Hey…what's wrong? That was actually happy." Shane asked softly.

"It's just…I love happy endings." Mitchie said, wiping a tear away.

Shane raised an eyebrow, "You cried over death, strange love affairs, a fire breathing dragon, a stapler, Hogwarts, and now a kiss?"

"Well…yes."

Shane rolled his eyes, and kissed Mitchie, "What? No tears?"

Mitchie smiled, "Nah…" she got up and started running up the stairs.

Shane opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and said, "Girls…you can never please them."

**A/N: XD Ok, yes, the movie was supposed to be stupid (and have absolutely NOTHING to do with the title) but each scene shows all the things Shane and Mitchie would do if somehow they were thrown into an alternate universe of really stupid movies.**

**And yes, Mitchie is OOC. I don't care.**

**Story 17 of 100**


	18. Stand

**Song: Stand- Rascal Flatts **

**Requested by: MissCrazyChick**

**Dedication: Hmm…I'm dedicating this chapter to my friends Bethany and Viviane; they really like Rascal Flatts so…yeah!**

**Pairing: Nate x Tess (Natess)**

Nate hadn't known Tess for very long. In fact, the only time he ever actually saw her was onstage during her Final Jam performance.

But he heard her voice, which was enough for him. That, and he saw how crushed she was when her mom was on her cell phone. Nate knew that is the cruelest thing a parent could do to their kid.

When Tess ran off stage, Nate wanted to get up and run after her. Nobody deserved the ignorance that she had received. Unfortunately, he couldn't. He had other performances to listen to. _--_

After Final Jam was completely over (even after the big performance between Mitchie and Shane) Nate went to go and find Tess.

He found her sitting with her face in her hands in front of her cabin. Her shoulders were shaking, which made Nate think that she had been crying.

"Hey." He said as he approached her.

Tess sniffed, "What? Come to make fun of me?"

Nate was startled; he hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth, "No. I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm not, ok?" Tess snapped.

"Ok…well…if you ever want to talk, just go to Shane's cabin and ask for Nate."

Nate looked at Tess, hoping for a reaction of some sort. Tess swallowed and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you…I just…my mom being my mom…" Tess closed her eyes, "Everyone here thinks I'm so lucky to have TJ Tyler as a mom. They couldn't be anymore wrong."

"Why's that?" Nate asked, sitting down.

"Because…she's never around! She never listens! She's never…there for me when I want her to be. And apparently her new fiancé is way more important than I ever will be."

"Her…fiancé?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah…she came by here a few minutes before you showed up…she told me that it was him on the phone and she just couldn't miss his call." Tess said venomously.

Nate looked at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry."

Tess gave him a small smile, "It's not your fault…but…why are you even talking to me? Nobody here likes me."

Nate gave Tess a funny look, "What do you mean?"

Tess bit her lip, "Promise not to judge me?"

Nate nodded, wondering why anyone would hate this girl.

_--_

Tess took a deep breath, "The only thing my mom ever taught me was that you need to do anything to make it to the top…you should see her Nate! She's constantly yelling at her co-workers…her band mates…everyone! She told me that if I wanted to be a somebody then I would have to crush anyone and everyone. The less competition the better she told me."

"Why?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Because, according to her, nobody but yourself matters. I've always listened to her before…so I became a big bully here. But when I saw her on her phone…during MY performance…I hadn't realized that the nobodies included family."

"Wow Tess…I'm sorry."

Tess's eyes started watering, "And after she came and told me it was her fiancé on the phone, she told me my performance was fine, but not the best. My voice was too pitchy, my dance moves were off, and the mirrors just 'had to go!' I can never please my own mother!"

That's when Tess finally lost it, she burst into tears. Nate put his arm around her, calming her down. But for the most part, he just let Tess cry.

_--_

The next day was the last. Everyone was going home. Nate and the rest of Connect 3 were signing autographs for the other campers.

Nate just couldn't get the image of Tess's crying out of his head. It seemed that the more he didn't want to think about it, the more he did.

Why?

The answer was simple…Nate liked Tess. He liked her a lot. He could see that she constantly tried to hide her insecurities by making everyone feel bad. Classic bully move, he knew, but…Nate felt sincerely sorry for her.

"Nate?"

Nate shook himself from his thoughts and looked up to see Tess smiling down at him, "Hey Tess."

"Um…you mind signing something for me?"

"No. What do you want me to sign?"

Tess unzipped her backpack and took out an autograph book. She flipped to an empty page and laid it out on the table, "Just my autograph book."

Nate smiled and signed the book, "Wait here." He said.

Nate reached for a stack of Connect 3 posters and pulled one out. He handed it to Shane and Jason, who signed it. When he got it back, he signed it as well, but hid the message he wrote.

"Here. Wait until you're riding home to read it." Nate said, handing her the poster.

Tess smiled and rolled up the poster that was handed to her, "Ok."

_--_

Tess was the last one at the camp, besides Connect 3. She looked around and decided that since her mother wasn't coming anytime soon, she was going to look at the message Nate wrote to her.

Tess opened her backpack and took out the rolled up poster. She unrolled it quietly incase anyone was around. She looked directly at Nate's message.

_Tess-_

_I like you. I know I've only known you like a day, but I really, really like you. I know that by the time you read this, you'll be long gone from Camp Rock, but don't forget the conversation we had together. Don't let bad times bring you down._

_And don't ever take your mother's advice again (but don't let her read that)._

_Love,_

_Nate_

Tess's eyes started watering again. There was a person on planet Earth who truly, sincerely liked her.

And Tess liked him back.

She looked around, and got up. Her mother wasn't going to be around for awhile, so Tess decided to go and look around for Nate.

She found him at her cabin. He was sitting on the steps, just sitting. Tess walked over at sat next to him.

"Hey." She said.

Nate turned to her, "I thought you already left?"

"You know my mom." Tess said. It was meant to be a joke, but the statement was left hanging in the air with silence. "Listen, I know you told me to wait, but I sort of read your message already."

Nate's cheeks started turning red, "Um…I…uh…"

Tess laughed, "It was…really sweet and I wanted to tell you something."

"Uh…sure." Nate said, his face feeling like it was on fire.

Tess leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I really, really like you too."

_--_

Tess and Nate waited for Tess's mom together, holding hands. They knew it would be awhile, so they just talked.

Nate knew that Tess's bully act was out of defense.

Tess knew that the bully image she had been upholding was officially gone, and she couldn't wait for Camp Rock next year to show everyone that she had changed.

Nate knew that Tess was the best girl he had ever met.

Tess knew that Nate was the boy for her. The only one that could truly understand her. The only one who had ever gotten through her barriers.

Nate knew that the first kiss Tess gave him was the best kiss he's ever had, even if it was only on the cheek.

Tess knew that Nate was too shy to kiss her, so she kissed him again, before she left with her mom.

Both Nate and Tess knew that they had finally found that special someone.

End

**Story 18 of 100**


	19. Fall For You

**WARNING: FEMSLASH!**

**Song: Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade**

**Requested by: .like. and JBPones **

**Dedication: People who have actually heard this song before reading this fiction. (It's like…up in my top favorites right now, I love it)**

**Pairing: Mitchie x Caitlyn (Maitlyn)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn just stared at each other. Neither of them were saying anything. Mitchie couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't find the right words to say.

Nate just broke up with Caitlyn.

Mitchie couldn't help but be a tiny bit happy about it. She never liked Nate all that much, and didn't think of him to be Caitlyn's type.

"Hey, listen…sorry." Mitchie finally said.

Caitlyn smiled slightly. Sure, she was upset about the break up, but she figured she'd move onto somebody who actually cared about her.

In fact, she really hadn't been all that upset. She didn't cry when Nate broke up with her, she didn't beg for him to take her back. She didn't do anything.

Why she went to Mitchie neither girl would ever know the reasons behind. Everything between the two girls had been a little bit tense since Caitlyn found out about Mitchie's lie.

But it seemed right at the time to go to Mitchie for "comforting". Caitlyn just felt it in her gut. And Mitchie was happy that Caitlyn finally came to her.

_--_

The next day, Mitchie and Caitlyn walked around the camp.

"You know, its ok…I mean the break up." Caitlyn said.

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean, its Nate's loss. And one day, when I'm way more famous than he is, he'll be sorry. Actually, when I get a new boyfriend, he'll be sorry."

Mitchie smiled. She loved listening to Caitlyn's ambitions and schemes. She knew that half of them would never come true, but they made for good stories. But Mitchie also saddened a little bit. The thought of Caitlyn getting a new boyfriend made Mitchie's heart ache slightly.

"You know what Caitlyn, your right. You're an individual and an impossible find."

Caitlyn smiled, "I like the sound of that."

_--_

After the course of another few days, Mitchie found herself constantly thinking about Caitlyn. Wondering if she was ok, wondering what she was thinking, wondering how she was able to dance so well…

The thoughts seemed to cloud Mitchie's thoughts constantly, and it gave her a huge headache.

"Mitchie? You alright? You're crying." Shane said.

Mitchie bit her lip, "Yeah, Shane. I'm great…I just need to be alone for a little bit."

Shane frowned but said, "Ok…"

Mitchie walked away and went towards her cabin, tears in her eyes. The thought of Caitlyn's smile was plastered in her brain.

"I…like…Shane." Mitchie said to herself, knowing right then that it was a lie.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie turned and saw Caitlyn standing at the doorway. She wiped her eyes, "Hi Caitlyn."

"What happened?"

"NOTHING!" Mitchie said a little too quickly.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and walked towards Mitchie, "You sure?"

Mitchie looked up and into her eyes, and immediately felt pummeled, "No."

_-__-_

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie with concern, "Come on, what's wrong. You can tell me."

"That's where you're wrong Caitlyn. I can't tell you."

Caitlyn felt extremely confused. This didn't sound like the Mitchie that she knew, "Sure you can. I promise I won't judge you."

The words sounded pure and innocent. They sounded true and sincere. Mitchie was suddenly feeling like a little kid who had a guilty conscience. She needed to tell Caitlyn everything, "It's…remember when I said you were an impossible find?"

Caitlyn nodded.

Mitchie took a deep breath, "I…was speaking the truth."

Caitlyn blinked a few times, cluelessness apparent in her eyes, "Well…of course you were, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Mitchie looked up at Caitlyn, "I…I think that I really, really like you."

_--_

Caitlyn and Mitchie were staring at each other once more. Mitchie wondering what Caitlyn was thinking. Caitlyn not knowing what to think.

Sure, Caitlyn loved Mitchie, but she always considered the love to be sisterly. Never…never how Nate had "loved" her, or how Shane loves Mitchie.

"I…wow." Was all Caitlyn could manage to say.

"You're not mad?"

"No…you know what, this is just giving me a lot to think about. I just…I don't know. Maybe I feel the same way, and I don't know it. Or maybe I don't. I just…need to think."

Mitchie nodded, "Ok then." And she left the cabin.

_--_

Caitlyn was wondering what was it about Mitchie that made her so…young for lack of a better word. She always seemed to be incredibly innocent…and so different than anyone Caitlyn had ever met before.

"Does this mean I like Mitchie?" Caitlyn wondered aloud.

Caitlyn knew the answer. She DID like Mitchie, a lot more then she had originally thought. Caitlyn groaned. What would her friends think? What would her parents think?

What would Nate think?

Sure, Caitlyn played it cool and pretended not to care about Nate. He did, after all, break up with her. But in all honesty, Caitlyn wondered about his opinion the most.

She swallowed and wondered when Mitchie was coming back. She was going to tell her how she felt.

Sure, this could ruin her reputation, but Caitlyn knew that nothing mattered unless she was happy. So, who cared about Nate?

That was what she was going to tell herself.

_--_

When Mitchie came back, Caitlyn had a mini-speech ready.

"Mitchie, sit down." Caitlyn said sternly.

Mitchie did as she was told, slightly confused by Caitlyn's tone of voice.

"Listen Mitchie, I've been doing a lot of thinking in these past couple of hours. I thought about my reputation, and my dreams to become famous. How being with you could ruin it."

Mitchie winced, "Caitlyn I-"

Caitlyn put up a hand, "No, let me finish. I know I've been saying 'who cares about Nate?' when I really do. But then I started saying to myself 'what do I care what people think?' Sure, things might not go smoothly, but what does in life? Mitchie Torres…I've come to realize that I really like you too."

Mitchie grinned, "Really?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Really."

The two were staring at each other for the longest time until Mitchie finally broke the silence, "So, what ARE you going to tell Nate?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Nothing. But the bigger question is, what are YOU going to tell Shane?"

Mitchie groaned, but smiled. Even telling Shane about her love for Caitlyn was not going to ruin this happy moment in her life.

End

**A/N: There you go. My first ever attempt at femslash. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Sorry if it wasn't up to your "standards" I'm still not very good at writing it. So…yeah.**

**Story 19 of 100**


	20. First Cut is the Deepest

**Song: The First Cut is the Deepest- Sheryl Crow**

**Requested by: A (anon.)**

**Dedication: Hmmm…I'll dedicate this to music lovers (which should basically be everyone reading this xD)**

**Pairing: Shane x Tess (Shess)**

Tess had a perfect life. She had good friends, she had a famous mother who gave her anything she wanted, and she had the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

His name was Dylan Jonas. He loved Tess to no end, and Tess had thought that she loved him the same way.

Until Tess had gone to Camp Rock of course. That was where she met Shane Gray. Sure, he was her celebrity crush before, but when Tess found out that he was going to be an instructor, she realized then that she might have a chance to be with him.

But it felt silly to think that she could ever possibly go out with a pop star, so she didn't break it off with Dylan.

And so she went to Camp Rock, and really met Shane Gray.

_--_

Tess thought that he was the most beautiful creature on Earth, and ultimately decided that he would have to be hers.

Tess figured that since she had every other boy she knew wrapped around her finger, getting Shane to do the same would be an easy task. Tess, however, was wrong.

When she had heard about Mitchie's mother being president to Hot Tunes China, she knew that she would have competition for Shane from her. She saw right away how Mitchie looked at Shane, and Tess instantly became jealous. She wanted Shane to be hers.

_--_

It was only a matter of days after Tess had invited Mitchie to join her cabin that she realized what a perfect match she was for Shane. Tess didn't like to lose, so she was willing to go to any means necessary to keep them apart.

Tess grew angry, upset, and hurt when she saw them in a canoe together, laughing. Tess would've given anything to be Mitchie at that point.

Tess didn't want to cry. Crying only admitted defeat, and she just couldn't bear that feeling. But, it seemed that all her defensive walls came down, so she broke down and let the tears flow.

_--_

When Tess found out that Shane, along with the other members of Connect 3, were going to judge Final Jam, she knew that she had to prove herself to Shane that she was the girl for him.

So, she just HAD to be perfect. She practiced everyday with Peggy and Ella, getting irritated how they couldn't be perfect like her.

But Tess just couldn't tell them the real reason she wanted to be so perfect. They would probably laugh in her face. No, Tess was just going to keep it a secret, and pray that she would win. Once she recorded a song with Shane, he'd realize how perfect she was.

_--_

When Tess had heard about the "mystery girl" she knew who it was right away. It was the song Mitchie had sang in the cabin.

Tess knew that Mitchie wanted to sing that song at Final Jam. Tess realized that if she wanted Shane to ever give her the time of day, she was going to have to stop Mitchie from singing in Final Jam by any means necessary. _--_

Tess's plan didn't work. She didn't expect it to work, but she had to try.

Final Jam had been the worst time of her life, or at least it felt like it. Not only was her own mother not paying attention to her, but Tess could tell that Shane had his mind on something else.

Even from backstage, Tess still had a good view of Shane. So, when Mitchie sang, she looked at his expression. Shane's face was one of happiness and light. Tess knew now that she had no chance.

Maybe she had known all along but didn't want to admit it. Maybe she just wanted attention from her crush.

But now all Tess could do was return home to her "perfect" friends, her "perfect" mother, and her "perfect" boyfriend.

All Tess had to return to was a "perfect" life._--_

End

**A/N: This is one of the shortest fics I've ever written, but I think it shows a different side to Tess…I don't know, that's just my opinion**

**Story 20 of 100**


	21. Amazed

**WARNING: SLASH!!**

**Song: Amazed- Lonestar**

**Requested by: Vita of Damno**

**Dedication: Slash lovers…because this chapter is another slash pairing.**

**Pairing: Nate x Jason (Nason)**

Nate was excited. Shane was going to be spending an entire summer at Camp Rock, and Jason was going to be staying at his house since it was close to the camp.

Why was Nate excited about this? Well, Jason was not only his best friend, but also his secret crush.

Nate wasn't sure when the feelings for him came about, all he knew was that it had hit him hard and fast, and he wasn't sure how to make them go away. So, he just decided to go with it. Although…he had never actually TOLD anyone about it, he decided that it probably wasn't the smartest idea.

When the limo had dropped Shane off at Camp Rock, Jason and Nate were finally alone. Nate could feel the flutters in his stomach.

Jason was staring out the window. Nate was trying his best to be inconspicuous about staring at Jason. Even though he had accepted these feelings, he wasn't too sure how to tell him.

The limo ride back to his house seemed to go on forever. When they finally got there, Nate hopped out of the limo and waited for Jason, who came out what seemed like a million years later.

"Whoa man, you have a big house!" Jason exclaimed, looking at Nate's mansion.

Nate smiled, same old Jason, "Yea, it's alright."

"NATE! You're home!" a little girl said, coming out of the house.

"Who's this?" Jason said, pointing at the child.

"My…little sister Abby." Nate said. Abby was standing next to Nate, and when he tried to get by, she stuck her foot out, making Nate trip over and fall.

Abby started laughing, "Ha! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Nate's eyes narrowed, "Abby! Why I oughtta!"

Abby's eyes grew wide and she ran back into the house.

Jason looked over at Abby, and then back down at Nate, "Chill man, she's just a kid." He then stuck out his arm to help Nate up.

Nate looked at the hand for a minute, and grabbed it. He made a mental note of how soft Jason's hands were. _This weekend is going to be perfect_, he thought.

_-- _

Nate and Jason weren't sharing a room. Nate slept in his room, and Jason was going to sleep in the one right across from his. Nate felt that this made sense, since his house was so big.

But Nate was hoping for a sleepover style sort of bunk room type of deal.

The first night, Nate just couldn't sleep knowing that Jason was in the room just right across from his. He sighed, and threw the covers off of him.

He opened his door a crack to see if anyone was in the hallway. Nobody was there, so he tiptoed out of his room and to Jason's door.

Nate paused. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He gulped, and opened the door to Jason's temporary room.

He couldn't help but realize how cute Jason looked while he was sleeping. He looked…so much younger. Like a little kid.

Nate smiled, because that's what Jason's spirit basically was. One that matched that of a small child.

Unfortunately, that's when Jason decided to stir and wake up.

Nate was too stunned to move, he wasn't sure what else to do except stand there and hope that Jason wouldn't see him.

Luck didn't seem to be on Nate's side, "Nate?" Jason asked groggily.

Nate had to think quickly, "No…this is a dream. I'm not really here."

"Then where are you?"

"Um…in your imagination. Now put your head back on your pillow and dream of being…a…prima ballerina!" Nate blurted the first thing that had come to his mouth.

"Ok imaginary Nate." Jason said, closing his eyes once more and laying his head onto the pillow.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly returned to his room, feeling incredibly embarrassed.

_-- _

The next morning, Nate had to force himself to look into Jason's eyes when he spoke to him. Breakfast was hard, since Jason often liked to talk about the difference between Apple Jacks and Apple O's. Abby enjoyed his long debates, but Nate could feel his cheeks grow warm whenever Jason's eyes layed on him.

Finally, when Abby and Nate's parents had left, Jason said, "You were in my room last night."

It wasn't a question. Nate bit his lower lip, "I was…just checking up on you. It's what friends do for each other."

Jason looked at him skeptically, but brightened and said, "Ok!" Then he walked over and gave Nate a huge bear hug.

Nate felt as though his cheeks were on fire. But at the same time, he enjoyed the hug. He liked Jason's strong arms to be wrapped around him. Nate inhaled, and smelled Jason's cucumber shampoo.

When the two boys broke apart Nate said, "Thanks…I needed that."

"Hugs fix everything." Jason said simply, walking away, leaving Nate in a daze.

"You have no idea." Nate whispered.

_--_

It was the day before Nate and Jason had to go to Camp Rock. Nate didn't want to leave. He enjoyed spending time with Jason this summer.

Nate was sitting by the poolside. He was staring off into space, thinking about all he and Jason had done this summer. Every morning Nate would get a hug from Jason, then they'd eat breakfast and go swimming. On occasion, they'd call Shane to check up on him.

Then they'd sometimes practice their songs or play video games. It was almost as though they were two normal people living their summer out like two normal kids. Nate liked the fact that they weren't doing CD signings everyday. And he enjoyed the one on one time with Jason of course.

And every night, after dinner, Jason would give Nate another hug.

Nate loved Jason's hugs. They were heartfelt and sincere. Nate was going to miss that.

_-- _

"Guess who?"

"Dude, you're in the room, I can see you."

"I can see you too man!" Jason sighed, "Group hug! It just wasn't the same hugging Nate."

"It really wasn't." Nate said. It was even better, he thought.

End

**Story 21 of 100**


	22. You and Me

**Song: You and Me- Lifehouse**

**Requested by: magic123**

**Dedication: Nitchie lovers. I don't know where I really stand on the pairing. I personally like Mitchie with Shane and Nate with Tess or Caitlyn, but whatever.**

**Pairing: Nate x Mitchie (Nitchie)**

Nate had thought that this mini-concert at Camp Rock was going to be like all the others. Make the crowd happy, be happy you're here.

Nate was wrong.

When he was up onstage, his eyes landed on a girl right in front of him. She had auburn hair, and Nate could tell that she also had big brown eyes.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her smile. She had perfectly white teeth.

Nate suddenly became self cautious, and was nervous that he'd forget the lines to Shane's new song. Luckily, he didn't, and the girl seemed to be full of smiles and happiness when she cheered with the others at the end.

Nate had to talk to her.

_--_

She was alone when Nate approached her. He was scared, and feeling extremely shy, but he went up to her anyways.

"Hi. My name is Nate." He said, trying to keep his cool.

The girl smiled, "Hi. My name is Mitchie."

Mitchie. Her name is Mitchie, "I saw you from up onstage."

Mitchie smiled even wider, "Really? I mean…I saw you onstage."

Nate laughed, "Wow. We have so much in common."

Mitchie giggled, "So…is there a specific reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Nate suddenly frowned. He wasn't too sure where the conversation was supposed to go now, "Um…no…"

Mitchie laughed, "Uh…it's cool."

"Um…wanna go…take a walk…later tonight." Nate asked, his cheeks reddening.

Mitchie seemed surprised by the offer, but accepted gracefully, "I'd love to."

_--_

Later that evening, Mitchie and Nate met in front of the Mess Hall. It seemed that nobody was around, and both of them felt jittery.

"So…to the lake?" Nate asked.

Mitchie nodded, not saying anything on the whole walk there.

By the time the two got to the lake, an awkward silence formed between them. Neither knew what to say, but both wanted to say something.

Mitchie decided to take the chance, "So…why?"

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why did you invite me here?"

He gulped, and his cheeks reddened a little bit, "Well…um…when I saw you for the first time…"

Nate was at loss for words, he couldn't bring himself to tell Mitchie how he felt about her. Mitchie bit her lower lip, "When you saw me?"

Nate took a deep breath, "When I saw you for the first time…I knew…I knew…"

Mitchie's brown eyes widened, "You knew what?" she whispered.

Nate looked at the ground, "I knew…I was in love with you."

_--_

Mitchie's heart had felt like it stopped. Her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. She wasn't sure what to say. She had just met the guy.

And yet…even though neither had said very much, she liked Nate too. Sitting by the lake almost felt like magic.

Nate looked at Mitchie, waiting for her to say something in return, "Listen…if you don't like me…" he trailed, tears coming to his eyes.

"No…" Mitchie closed her eyes and opened them again, "I do like you."

Nate grinned, "Really?"

Mitchie nodded, "Really."

_--_

The next day, Nate decided to meet Mitchie at her cabin. As he was arriving, Mitchie stepped out, and waved. She started down the steps, and suddenly tripped.

Mitchie landed on the ground with a thud. Nate ran over to help pick her up, trying to stifle his laughter. He couldn't help it. Seeing Mitchie fall was pretty funny.

"Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed, "That wasn't funny!"

Nate smiled, "Yeah…it kinda was."

Mitchie blushed and returned the smile with one of her own, "Says you!"

Nate laughed, "Ok, ok. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Nate and Mitchie looked at each other and suddenly burst into laughter. Neither of them knew what was so funny, but it felt right to laugh.

_--_

Nate and Mitchie went to go and eat breakfast together, hand in hand. When they entered the Mess Hall, questions were fired fast as lightning. Everyone wanted to know how they met, when they got together, and why they got together even.

Nate and Mitchie answered the questions happily. Even though their story was short, it was a little bit like a fairy tale.

Nate was happy to have Mitchie as a girlfriend, he couldn't have asked for a better one.

End

**Story 22 of 100**


	23. Teardrops on My Guitar

**Song: Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: Paige (my little sister)**

**Dedication: Hmm…again, to anyone who can relate to this song.**

**Pairing: Peggy x Jason x Ella love triangle**

Peggy and Jason have been best friends since they were tots. They lived in the same apartment building and went to the same school. They did almost everything together.

By the time that they were 15 years old, Peggy had already known he was the one. Or at least, she wanted him to be.

One day, as they were walking home from school together, Jason asked, "Hey, Peggy, do you know Ella Browning?"

Peggy vaguely knew who he was talking about. Ella was a girl in Peggy's Spanish class. She was rich, popular, and had a good singing voice but she was a real "blonde." Peggy didn't know if the girl was really stupid, or if it was all an act.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Could you…maybe see if she likes me?" Jason asked.

Peggy felt a lump form in her throat. She had really thought that maybe Jason would like her back, "Yeah…yeah I'll do that."

_--_

About a week later, Peggy and Jason were walking to school when Ella walked up. Peggy stiffened. She had kept her promise; she knew that Jason would've found out if she hadn't, but she hadn't expected the most rich and popular girl at school would ever give Jason a second glance.

"Hey Jason." She said coolly.

Jason grinned, "Hi Ella."

"So…wanna take me to the dance."

Jason's jaw dropped, "I…um…yes of course!"

Ella smiled, "Ok, see you there."

Peggy suddenly felt like she was punched in the stomach. Jason gave her a thumbs-up sign, and she gave a fake smile in return.

_--_

When Peggy got home from school she ran to her room and pulled out her acoustic guitar. She had gotten it for her 14th birthday/Christmas present from her parents. She never took lessons, they were too expensive, but she taught herself.

She sighed, and started playing. The first song that came to mind was "Loves Me Not" by t.A.T.u., and she played it with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_--_

About a month after the dance Peggy noticed a difference in Jason. He rarely walked to school with her anymore, and he never sat with her in the cafeteria.

Jason was always with Ella. He was always getting her something, or holding her books, or hugging or kissing her. And Ella seemed to be pleased.

Peggy was angry, sad, and hurt. Ella was simply NOT Jason's type.

"Peggy?"

Peggy was snapped out of thinking as she looked up, "Oh...hi Jason."

"Hey, listen I can't talk for very long but…well we haven't been spending a whole lot of time together since I got together with Ella."

"Yeah…I realized that." Peggy whispered.

"Well…anything new?" Jason asked with a smile.

Peggy gave a small smile in return, "Not much. You?"

"Everything is…perfect." Jason said with a dreamy face.

"Jason! Let's go!" Ella called from down the hall.

Jason came back into reality, "Well…the girlfriend awaits."

"Yeah…oh and Jason!"

"Yeah?''

"Tell Ella she's lucky to be with you!"

"Will do!" Jason said over his shoulder, running to Ella.

_--_

After that last conversation Peggy and Jason hadn't talked to one another in months, and it was almost Peggy's 16th birthday.

"So Peggy, what do you want for your birthday?" her mother asked.

My best friend, Peggy thought. "Not much…I'd like a car, but I'm sure that's out of our budget range."

Peggy's mother smiled, "Well…you sure about that?"

Peggy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I already got you a birthday present. Well…me, your father, and Jason anyways."

Peggy brightened, and she couldn't believe her ears, "Jason?"

Peggy's mother smiled, "Yes. He's the one who picked out the car. You want to see it? It's parked out front."

Peggy ran out of the apartment building and to the front of the building. Sitting there was a beautiful silver Porshe. Peggy was amazed. She had thought that they were dirt poor.

Peggy looked around, hoping to see Jason hiding in the bushes or behind a pillar. She ran around the front of the building, and towards the back when she finally saw him.

_--_

He was kissing Ella. Peggy bit her lower lip, and ran away back to the car. Suddenly, she didn't want it anymore.

A tear fell down her cheek, and she wasn't sure what to think. Why on Earth would Jason want to date that?

Peggy ran her fingers along the side of the Porshe. It was the second best gift anyone could've gotten her, the guitar being the first. Peggy swallowed and went back inside.

_--_

After catching Jason and Ella kissing Peggy was unable to look at Jason the same way again. Sure, he was still her "best friend," but…

Jason had broken her heart, her spirit, and her smile.

**A/N: (cries) another sad songfic. Peggy seriously doesn't get mentioned a whole lot, so I decided to incorporate her into this one. **

**Story 23 of 100**


	24. All American Girl

**Song: All American Girl- Carrie Underwood**

**Requested by: Lexie (anon.)**

**Dedication: Hmm…don't really have a dedication for this chapter. **

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn) **

Caitlyn Gellar's birthday is June 15. The night that she was born, another baby came into the world. His name is Nathanial Caldwell.

Caitlyn's parents were expecting a boy, but were happy when they found out it was a girl.

"Caitlyn…named after her grandmother." Caitlyn's father, James, said softly to his wife, Amy.

"Caitlyn…a pretty name for a pretty girl."

In the room right next door, Nathanial's mother, Lily, stroked the baby's cheek. She had already been expecting a boy, "Nate…your father's name." she said softly.

_--_

Caitlyn grew up in a small suburb right outside of the big city of Chicago, where Nate lived. Caitlyn lived with both her parents and an older brother. She found her love for music at a young age.

Nate lived with his mom and a goldfish named Guppie. His father had passed away before he was born, in a car crash. Nate was named after him. He's always loved music, and wanted nothing more than to go to Camp Rock.

"Please dad!" Caitlyn begged. She knew she'd easily be able to convince her dad to let her go, she was daddy's little girl after all, and her dad could convince her mom.

After enough begging, Caitlyn's dad finally gave in, "Alright. You've got my permission."

Caitlyn smiled. This was definitely going to be the summer of a lifetime.

"Mom, please. I can pay for it myself." Nate begged.

Nate's mother looked at him skeptically, "Alright, fine. You can go to this…Camp Rock."

Nate grinned. One step closer to my future he thought.

_--_

Caitlyn looked around her, feeling amazed. She just couldn't believe that she was here. She was so overwhelmed, that she bumped right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said to the figure, who stumbled.

He caught himself before he fell, "It's alright." He looked up. "Hi."

Caitlyn pushed the hair out of her eyes, "Hi. I'm Caitlyn."

"Nate."

Both Caitlyn and Nate grinned at each other. It was like love at first sight.

_--_

Nate and Caitlyn started talking, and they found out that they were born on the same day in the same hospital.

"Wow…and you lived in Chicago?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief.

Nate nodded, "You live, I think, about a half hour away."

"Wow…" Caitlyn whispered.

"So, what's your family like?"

Caitlyn thought for a minute, "Alright I guess. I live with both my parents, Amy and James, and my older brother, Trace."

Nate nodded, "just the four of you?"

Caitlyn nodded, "I've always wanted a little sibling, or a cute furry animal, but mom and dad said 'no way'."

Nate laughed, "I have a goldfish. His name is Guppie, but he really doesn't do much. I mean, what are fish even SUPPOSED to do?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Are your parents still together?"

Nate suddenly grew quiet, "My dad…he died before I was born. I live with my mom in an apartment building."

"Oh…Nate I'm sorry." Caitlyn said.

Nate forced a smile, "It's alright…he was a musician…I guess you could say it runs in the family."

Caitlyn smiled, "I'm sure it does."

_--_

The departure from Camp Rock was hard. Nate had managed to get the courage to ask Caitlyn out, who happily accepted.

But seeing each other was a challenge. They often visited each other, but it didn't seem to be enough.

Once Nate and Caitlyn were 18 years, after three years of already being together, they went and got married.

"And do you Caitlyn Gellar, take Nathaniel Caldwell, to be your lofly wedded husband?"

Caitlyn looked up at Nate, who was smiling down on her, and then out to her parents, who were in tears. "I do."

_--_

About two years later, Caitlyn was pregnant.

"So Nate…what are you hoping for?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm hoping for…a girl. One that is as pretty and as talented as her mother." Nate said sincerely.

Caitlyn blushed, "I'm not that great."

Nate looked at her and gave her a quick kiss, "Yes, you are."

_--_

And their child was indeed a girl. They decided to name her Melody, and hoped that she'd have a good music career when she was older.

And so they all lived happily ever after_._

End

**Story 24 of 100**


	25. Sneakernight

**Song: Sneaker Night- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: HSMGIRLY (now known as 0o Silly Lily o0)**

**Dedication: Hmm…uh…I don't know…no dedication for right now.**

**Pairing: Since I haven't done this one yet, let's do a Jason x Mitchie fic (Mason?)**

If Jason knew about anything, he knew about Mitchie.

She got straight A's, was the top in her class. She worked at a fast food restaurant and served burgers. Mitchie was good at softball, singing, and above all- dancing.

Jason smiled to himself as he passed a sign in the hallway, "School dance this Friday." He murmured.

Jason and Mitchie have gone to school with each other for as long as Jason has remembered. Mitchie was his first ever crush, and Jason could remember the day that he fell for her. He was seven years old.

Now they were both nearly fifteen, and Jason still liked her like crazy. The only bad part about this was that Mitchie had no clue that he even existed. It didn't surprise Jason though. He barely passed his classes with C's, and he always sat in the back of the room. He could sing and play guitar well, but had stage fright, so he never was recognized.

"Thinking about asking Mitchie to the dance?" a voice asked behind him.

Jason turned around to see his best friends, Shane and Nate, standing there. He sighed, "Maybe…" _-- _

Jason wanted to ask Mitchie to the dance more than anything, but she was always with her friends. Like a pack. Jason could never seem to get her alone.

He was sitting in the cafeteria, watching Mitchie from across the room. She was smiling and chatting with her friend, Caitlyn.

Jason saw Caitlyn get up and throw the rest of her lunch away, and waving goodbye to Mitchie. Jason's eyes widened. Had his chance finally come?

So Jason summoned up all of his courage and walked over. Mitchie looked up to see him next to her, "Hello?"

"Hi Mitchie." Jason said nervously.

"Hi um…" Mitchie trailed, not remembering Jason's name.

"Jason." He said, finishing Mitchie's sentence.

"Jason. Right." Mitchie said smiling, "So, what do you need?"

"Um…would you…go to the dance with me?"_-- _Mitchie looked up at Jason, who was anticipating her answer. She didn't know what to say. She just met the guy, but it felt wrong to her to break his heart, "Sure."

Jason's eyes brightened, "Really?"

Mitchie nodded, "Meet me here at 7."_-- _Jason couldn't wait. This night was going to be perfect. He was going to the school dance with the girl of his dreams. He made sure to look nice for her. And he made sure to wear shoes that were good for dancing, because he knew how much she loved it.

Jason got to school at 6:55, and was waiting for Mitchie. His hands were sweaty, and his heart was beating wildly.

"Uh…Jason?"

Jason turned around and saw Mitchie standing there. She was wearing a red dress that sparkled. Her hair was down, and had two clips in her hair. She was stunning.

"Wow…" Jason said.

Mitchie smiled, "Care to lead me in?"

Jason nodded, and looked down at the floor to see something completely off about Mitchie's entire outfit. She was wearing sneakers._-- _"Sneakers?" Jason questioned.

Mitchie laughed, "I know. It's silly…but I can dance well without them."

Jason smiled, "Ok then." He lent out his arm, and Mitchie looped hers through it. She gave a half-smile, and the pair walked into the dance.

Nate walked up to the two as they came in, "Jason! Man! You had the guts to ask her out!" he exclaimed.

Jason blushed slightly, and Mitchie gave him a reassuring smile, "Let's go dance." She said, leading him out to the dance floor._-- _Mitchie was so comfortable with herself, it made Jason feel even shyer than he already was.

"Something wrong?" Mitchie asked him.

"No…it's just…you're so comfortable being you!"

Mitchie smiled, "You don't like being yourself?"

Jason looked at the ground, "I'm just…shy."

Mitchie smiled again, "Ok then. Tonight, you aren't Jason. Tonight you're someone else. Someone who can be whoever they want to be."

Jason cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Pretend you're outgoing, and the feeling will follow. Now, come on, let's dance!"_-- _

Jason and Mitchie danced for nearly every song. Jason was surprised at how Mitchie's pep talk actually worked for him. As long as he thought he was confident, he was.

It was a good feeling. It was almost as though there was a glowing light inside of him.

Mitchie was definitely having fun. Her in her sneakers was dancing the night away, acting as though tomorrow was never going to come._-- _

Suddenly, a slow dance song came on. Jason suddenly felt as though all the confidence inside of him was fading. He wanted to slow dance with Mitchie, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Mitchie asked.

Jason stared at her wide-eyed, "Um…care…to dance?"

Mitchie smiled, "Sure."_-- _

As the two danced, they talked.

"So…why did you ask me to the dance?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I like you." Jason whispered.

"Since when?"

"Since we were seven years old." Jason said quietly.

Mitchie looked up at him, "We've known each other that long?"

Jason nodded.

They were quiet for the rest of the song, and just danced, but Mitchie started to feel closer and closer to him, and didn't want the song to end._--_

After the dance, Jason and Mitchie walked out together.

"Did you have a fun time?" Jason asked her.

Mitchie smiled, "You tell me." And then she kissed him.

End

**A/N: Hehe…cute ending. First ever "Mason" fiction!!**

**Story 25 of 100**


	26. Realize

**Okay, just to warn you readers, a LOTTA Smitchie fics are coming your way. **

**Song: Realize- Colbie Caillat**

**Requested by: midnightwriter1898**

**Dedication: My dedicated Smitchie lovers!**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Mitchie Torres was hopelessly in love with Shane Gray. She wasn't sure what it was that made her fall for him. He was probably one of the biggest jerks she had ever met.

Mitchie thought that it might have been when she saw him help Andy with his dancing. A jerk wouldn't have helped him.

Mitchie was in her cabin, thinking. She just knew that he didn't like her back. If he did, why was he spending his entire summer looking for the "girl with the voice?" The thought of Shane being with anybody else made her heart break.

"It's probably Tess…but after today I know it's not me." Mitchie said aloud. She bit her lower lip and turned onto her side. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_--_

Mitchie's dreams were filled with images of Shane. The scene kept flickering to the time he first saw her in the kitchen and then to the time he sang to her on the dock.

Dream Mitchie was hopelessly confused. Her mind wandered to the day of the hip-hop class. Shane walked in as a jerk.

But then the scene changed once more. Her and Shane were in the canoes. Shane was talking about how people fake around him all the time. Dream Mitchie suddenly stood up and screamed, "I'M THE ONE THAT'S FAKING!" But it seemed as though Shane couldn't hear her.

The scene changed again. It was the day that Shane found out her secret, "You wanted to hang out with Shane Gray, not me!"

"I WASN'T PRETENDING!" Dream Mitchie screamed.

Shane turned and walked away, "How could you Mitchie?"

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Mitchie screeched, trying to chase after him. But Shane was just getting further and further away the more she ran.

Mitchie woke up screaming. Beads of sweat were dripping down her face, and her eyes full of tears.

_--_

Mitchie decided to go and talk to Caitlyn, who was the only person at the camp who didn't hate her. She told her about the dream in full detail.

Caitlyn thought a moment before speaking, "I think…" she stopped.

"What?" Mitchie asked, her voice quavering.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie, and then reached into her backpack, "Read this."

"This is real…this is me…I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be." Mitchie whispered. It was her song. "Where did you get this?"

"Shane wants to find the girl. And I have a feeling that it's you."

Mitchie nodded, "This is my song…but Shane wouldn't take me back…not after what had just happened."

Caitlyn smiled, "Oh yes he will! Listen, although it may not sound right, you guys are PERFECT together."

"And how's that?"

"You're the one who made him a better person."

_--_

Mitchie didn't know what Caitlyn meant, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Mitchie! Remember that day in the kitchen when you told him off?"

Mitchie nodded, "Yeah, but that doesn't make him a better person."

Caitlyn smiled, "No. It did. Not fully, but you made a difference. Most people who were in your position would've gotten frightened and let Shane walk all over them. You showed him what a person was."

Mitchie thought about it, unsure of Caitlyn's analysis, but decided to buy it, "Alright, so how am I supposed to be with my 'perfect match' exactly?"

"Sing this song at Final Jam. Listen, Shane is head over heels for the girl. But he loves you even more. And here we are, handing both girls over at once."

Mitchie smiled, "Then…I guess we better start practicing."

_--_

"Tess! Stop talking to me like that! Stop talking to everybody like that! I may be the cook's daughter, and my father may not be rich, but I'm a better person than someone who feels better about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad. And I'll take that any day."

Shane was in the cafeteria that day. He was reminded about how Mitchie told him off the first time he met her. Yes, he knew it was her all along, but decided not to push it any further.

When Tess walked away, Mitchie looked up and around the room and saw the astonished faces of everyone there. It was then she knew she was forgiven for what she had done.

And then she looked at Shane and it seemed as though his eyes were piercing into hers.

"Don't worry Mitchie," Caitlyn said, almost reading her mind, "he'll find out it's you soon."

_--_

Caitlyn and Mitchie practiced for Final Jam almost non-stop. Mitchie desperately hoped that the night would go well, and Shane would love her.

Mitchie wasn't sure why she wanted Shane's approval so much. She thought it was because she really connected with him, and that she just couldn't bear to have him ever leave her.

"I hope he likes it." Mitchie whispered.

"He will. Don't worry." Caitlyn said reassuringly.

_--_

The night of Final Jam couldn't have been more of a disaster. First, Tess had to go and ruin everything with the bracelet fiasco, and Mitchie knew that everything would be going downhill from there.

"Caitlyn! If I can't perform, he won't know its me!" Mitchie wailed.

Caitlyn gave a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry…we'll think of something."

"Maybe I should just walk up to Shane and start singing." Mitchie said.

Caitlyn gave a doubtful look and said, "I don't think that would work. I doubt he'd listen to you that way. We have to get up on that stage…but Brown said no activities until the end of Final Jam."

Mitchie turned to Caitlyn, "I've got an idea! Come on!"

And suddenly, things seemed to get brighter.

_--_

"It's the end of Final Jam." Mitchie and Caitlyn begged.

Brown looked at them and smiled, "I was hoping you'd catch on." He winked, and Mitchie knew that everything was going to be perfect that night.

_--_

After Mitchie sang her song with Shane, she knew. And she knew that Shane knew. They were perfect for each other.

As soon as everyone cleared out of the room, Shane walked up to Mitchie, "Can't believe it was you."

Mitchie smiled, "What? Why can't you?"

Shane threw his hands up in the air, "I don't know! You just…you're…"

"Different." Mitchie offered.

Shane smiled, "I can't believe I was such an idiot. I almost missed out on being with the best girl in the universe."

Mitchie blushed, "Really?"

_--_

Shane stepped forward, "Really."

He leaned down and kissed Mitchie softly. Mitchie turned bright red and Shane laughed.

"And I don't lie." He

**A/N: YAY! I made them kiss in the final scene (yeah…let's say I was pissed off when it didn't happen)**

**Story 26 of 100**


	27. Everyday

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me! Your favoritest writer in the world! It means a lot to me to get reviews! So…on with the fanfiction.**

**Song: Everyday- Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens (Troy Bolten and Gabriella Montez)**

**Requested by: zvforever**

**Dedication: Hmm…HSM lovers…too many people don't like it (I love it…not as much as Camp Rock though. That I LOVE!!!)**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) and Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn) **

"You sure this going to work?" Shane asked doubtfully.

"You know as well as I do that Nate and Caitlyn are a match made in heaven." Mitchie said.

Shane looked at Mitchie skeptically, "Maybe so, but they don't know that."

Mitchie smiled, "That's why we're going to show them."

Mitchie and Shane were probably one of the cutest couples at Camp Rock, followed by Jason and Ella. But Mitchie wanted her friend, Caitlyn, to be with somebody too. And it just so happened that Shane knew the perfect guy for her.

--

"So, you're going on a canoe ride with Shane today?" Caitlyn asked excitedly.

Mitchie beamed, "Yeah…I'm really excited."

"Think he'll kiss you? It's about time that boy kissed you."

Mitchie blushed, "Maybe…"

Mitchie and Shane had a plan. Shane was going to get Nate to spy on him and Mitchie , and Mitchie was going to get Caitlyn to spy on her and Shane. If they could manage to actually get somewhere in their canoe, they're going to lead it to someplace where Nate and Caitlyn would run into each other.

How did they know that their friends would spy? Simple. They know them too well.

"Gonna kiss Mitchie?" Nate asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Shane said, trying to hide a smile.

"I still can't believe you didn't kiss her at the end of Final Jam."

Shane sighed. He couldn't believe it either, "Well, maybe today will be the day."

--

Mitchie and Shane met up at the canoes. They smiled at each other and climbed in. They knew that their crazy friends were following.

"So, think it'll work?" Shane asked.

Mitchie gave a sly smile, "Definitely."

--

Caitlyn was following the canoe very carefully with her binoculars. She wasn't going to lose sight of Shane and Mitchie. She was going to see their first kiss, even if it killed her.

Nate was also spying on them. He was going to make sure that his friend kissed that girl.

But suddenly, Shane and Mitchie stopped going in circles and started paddling around the lake. Caitlyn and Nate both groaned, and started running. Neither of them knew about the other.

--

"They're on the move." Shane said, keeping a close watch on Nate.

"They're going to run into each other any minute now." Mitchie said triumphantly.

And they did.

Nate rammed right into Caitlyn, who wasn't paying attention to where SHE was going.

"Sorry!" Caitlyn said, looking at Nate.

"Don't worry…it's alright…aw man, where did they go?"

"Where did who go?"

"Shane and Mitchie!"

"You were spying on them too?"

Nate nodded, "Hey, I've seen you around camp…what's your name."

Caitlyn seemed to be caught off guard by the quick topic change but collected herself and said, "My name's Caitlyn. Future producer."

Nate laughed, "Nate…but I guess you knew that already."

Caitlyn smiled, "Yeah…you can really play guitar!"

An awkward silence formed between the two. Nate looked down at his feet as Caitlyn looked up at the sky.

"So…we better find our friends."

--

Mitchie was leaning up and looking into the bushes trying to find Caitlyn and Nate, "I think we paddled too far away."

"Or maybe they're really good at spying. Unlike some people." Shane said, raising his eyebrow.

Mitchie sighed, "Yeah…I bet you're right…OH! I see them!"

Shane closed his eyes and sighed, "Way to be inconspicuous."

--

"Are they…staring at us?" Nate asked.

"…you know…I think they are." Caitlyn responded, holding up her binoculars.

"How much you wanna bet that they set this up?"

"My entire life's savings." Caitlyn said, putting the binoculars down, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Caitlyn smiled, "To the docks."

Nate looked at her with a face full of confusion, but followed anyways.

--

"LOOK SHANE!!!" Mitchie squealed, "They're running off together!!"

"Uh…no…they're running…to the docks." Shane said, watching Nate follow Caitlyn with a bemused expression.

"What do you…oh my gosh they are!" Mitchie said, her smile fading, "But…why?"

Shane smirked, "I don't think your plan worked."--

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING?" Caitlyn called.

Mitchie and Shane exchanged confused glances, "WHAT DO MEAN?" they called.

Caitlyn whispered something into Nate's ear, and he smiled. Mitchie and Shane were confused, and were wondering what she was up to.

"KISS HER ALREADY!!!" they both yelled.

Mitchie turned bright red, "Uh…I don't think my plan worked."

Shane smiled, "Maybe not," he gave Mitchie a quick kiss, catching her off guard, "but theirs did."

--

When Shane and Mitchie were both back on land, Mitchie was in a complete daze. She was also extremely confused.

"So…you were in on BOTH plans Shane?" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yup."

"And…you KNEW how this was going to turn out?"

"Yup."

"And you knew my plan wouldn't work?"

"Yup."

"And-"

"Mitchie?" Shane interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." He smiled and kissed her again.

--

Nate and Caitlyn were watching from a distance.

"He wasn't in on the plan, was he?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nope."

"He didn't know how things would turn out, did he?"

"Nope."

"He thought Mitchie's plan would work, didn't he?"

"Yup."

Caitlyn smiled, "You make a good partner in match making."

Nate grinned, "You too."

Nate gave Caitlyn a kiss on the cheek, making her smile and blush, "What was that for?" she asked shyly.

"I dunno."

And then he leaned in, and gave her a real kiss.

End

**A/N: In case you were confused, Mitchie never seemed to catch this XD: Nate and Caitlyn didn't know each other before their "plan" that they made up on the spot. So, of course Shane couldn't be in on their plan since…he was on the boat with Mitchie! Haha…yeah…but Mitchie didn't catch that (bet she was still in a daze from that kiss XD haha) So…yeah, just wanted to clear that up.**

**Story 27 of 100**


	28. Say Ok

**Song: Say Ok- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: zvforever**

**Dedication: No dedication for this chapter. GOSH, I need to find someone to dedicate these chapters to! XD**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) **

Mitchie and Shane had been going out for a few months now, but Shane had never officially asked Mitchie to be his girlfriend. Mitchie anxiously awaited for the day to come, but it seemed to go on forever.

What was he waiting for? Was one of the things Mitchie constantly wondered.

Why am I waiting? Was the other.

Mitchie thought it might be because at Final Jam…she felt something. Something inside her exploded. Her heart was racing, her hands were clammy, and she thought that she was about to throw up.

All signs that she was in love.

_--_

Mitchie always wondered why he never asked her to be his girlfriend. She didn't want to come off as stupid and ask him why.

Maybe it was because he just assumed that they were.

Maybe it was because he was afraid of commitment.

Maybe it was because he wanted to date other girls.

Whatever the reason was, Mitchie was tired of waiting, and knew that if he didn't ask her soon, she would just have to sum up her courage and ask him what was up.

_--_

Shane was working on a new song. He strummed his guitar and murmured a few words. He knew what his inspiration was, he just couldn't figure out the right words.

"Shane…" he heard.

Shane turned around to see Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane smiled, expecting Mitchie's grin in return.

It wasn't.

"I need to talk to you…" Mitchie trailed.

Shane grew apprehensive, "Sure…what about?"

Mitchie seemed to have frozen, "Umm…nothing, I got to go. Bye!"

Mitchie ran off, her face full of embarrassment. Shane turned back to his song, still stuck on it. He knew something was wrong with Mitchie.

_-- _

Shane decided to call Mitchie and ask her what was wrong. She was programmed to be number one on speed dial. He smiled to himself as he waited for her to pick up.

Mitchie felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw a picture of Shane, showing that he was calling. She felt her heart lift, but didn't know if she should pick it up right away. That might make her too eager, but if she waited too long, he would give up.

Mitchie slightly wished that she could go back to a time where she didn't have to worry about those types of things. She sighed and answered her phone.

"Shane?"

"Mitchie! Hey listen, I called to see what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. What would make you think something was wrong?" Mitchie asked, praying that he wouldn't push any further.

"The way you acted earlier today. You were so…off."

Mitchie bit her lip. Her prayers hadn't been answered, "Um…I'll tell you…but only if you can meet me in five minutes."

"Done."

_--_

Mitchie paced, waiting for Shane. She had bottled up emotions locked away inside of her. She wasn't sure if she was going to explode or not. She loved Shane, but she was confused. He seemed to be sending her mixed signals.

She was happy yet sad when he was around.

She was anxious yet calm.

She was affectionate yet jealous and angry.

Mitchie was mainly confused.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane called happily.

Mitchie stopped pacing and looked up at Shane's big smile. She couldn't help but give a smile in return. Happiness was contagious._--_

"So, what's wrong?" Shane asked, now looking concerned.

Mitchie sucked in her breath and paused, "Why…"

"Why?" Shane asked, obviously confused.

Mitchie looked away from his eyes and stared at the floor instead, "Why…haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend?"

Shane blinked a few times before answering, "Listen, I haven't because-"

"I'm not pretty enough! I'm not smart enough! Because you think everyone else is better than me!" Mitchie exclaimed, now looking Shane directly in the eyes.

Shane shook his head slowly, "No, of course not."

"Then what is it?" Mitchie whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She was looking at the ground once more.

Shane cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away, "Because I didn't think you wanted me to."

_-- _

"Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked softly.

Mitchie nodded, and buried her face into Shane's chest. Everything was going to be ok.

End

**Story 28 of 100**


	29. When You Look Me In the Eyes

**Song: When You Look Me in the Eyes- Jonas Brothers**

**Requested by: afta4ever**

**Dedication: WELL I got an interesting review from JBPones that said I should dedicate this to Barney. LMAO. So here I am, dedicating a chapter to a big, purple dinosaur. Why? Well…Demi and Selena were both on Barney. Maybe, if they hadn't been, they wouldn't be where they are today. And that means no Demi Lovato as Mitchie. And of course, I probably wouldn't be here writing this (ok maybe I would, but with a total different Mitchie in my mind) so now I've rambled long enough about the dedication so we should probably start the story now. **

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) **

Throughout the majority of Shane's life he had been told what not to do. Couldn't stay out this late, couldn't watch that show, couldn't date that girl, couldn't eat that poptart for breakfast.

Shane was getting sick of it. His parents didn't really understand him, and neither did his Uncle Brown. Shane decided that he was seventeen years old, and needed to make decisions for himself.

"I'm going on a walk!" Shane called, already heading for the door.

"Ok, but don't go past the shopping center!" his mother called after him.

Shane rolled his eyes. The shopping center was literally about a block away. He walked out the front door and proceeded to slam it.

He threw his hands into his pockets and started walking to the shopping center. He wasn't sure what he was going to do there, but it was better than being at home.

And that's when he saw her.

_-- _

Shane couldn't help but stare. From across the street he saw a beautiful girl standing there, talking on her cell phone. She looked almost…sad?

Shane didn't know what to do. He could go and talk to her once she was off the phone, or he could stay where he was and watch her.

Luckily for him, the mystery girl hung up her phone and put it away in her purse. Shane saw her sigh, and start to walk away. It was now or never.

Shane had decided to take a chance. He ran up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. The girl turned around and looked surprised to see Shane standing there.

"Um…hi?" she asked.

"Hi…" Shane said, looking at her face. She was much prettier from up close.

"Well…bye." She said, turning back around.

"No! Wait!" Shane called.

The girl turned, "Should I be scared? Do I know you?"

Shane looked at the ground, "No…and no…"

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You seem pretty nice…not a very good vocabulary, but pretty nice," she smiled, "my name is Mitchie."

"Shane." He said in return, noticing how big her eyes were. She had big, brown, puppy-dog like eyes. "So…umm…you seemed sad when you were talking on your phone."

Mitchie sighed, "Yeah…well…my boyfriend just dumped me."

"Over the phone?"

Mitchie nodded, sadness returning to her eyes, "I don't know what happened…we just…sorta fell apart…"

Shane didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that felt right. He enveloped Mitchie in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you." She whispered.

_-- _

When Shane and Mitchie finally went home, they knew just about everything about each other.

Shane knew that Mitchie liked to sing, and that her biggest dream was to go to Camp Rock and make it big. He also knew that she was allergic to raspberries, had a dog named Truffles, and her best friend was named Sierra. Mitchie had no brothers or sisters, but a mom and dad who were still together. She liked to read; especially the Twilight series and the Harry Potter series.

By the end of the day he also had her phone number and her address. And she had his.

Shane walked through the door with a smile on his face. He was just in time for dinner. His mom frowned when she saw him.

"Go wash up for dinner Shane."

"But mom-"

"No buts! Go!" she said.

Shane rolled his eyes. He was too happy to really care.

As he and his parents were eating dinner, he was smiling a whole lot. Pretty soon, they caught on.

"Something interesting happen on your walk?" his father asked him.

Shane grinned, "Yeah…"

"Well…what is it?" his mother asked.

"I…well…I met this girl."

His parents exchanged glances. Shane went on, "Her name is Mitchie Torres. She lives not too far from here. I met her in the shopping center."

Shane's father looked at Shane sternly, "You met her just today."

Shane nodded, "But I feel like I've known her for a lifetime. I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend the next time I see her."

His mother shook her head, "I don't know her and your father doesn't know her. You barely know her. Knowing a girl for a day…"

"We disapprove." His parents said in unison.

_-- _

Shane honestly couldn't care less. Actually, it was because his parents disapproved that made Shane want to ask Mitchie out even more.

He decided to go over to her house and ask the very next day. He wasn't sure how, but he knew that he was going to.

When morning arrived, Shane woke up and got ready to see Mitchie. He just had to make sure everything was perfect. He was going to bring her a bouquet of violets (her favorite flower).

He decided to walk to her house, and try to figure out what to say. All he hoped for was that he wouldn't trip or stumble over his words. Although, she'd probably laugh, and Shane loved her laugh.

He finally reached her doorstep. Shane took a deep breath, "Now or never." He said to himself.

Shane rang the doorbell.

_-- _

Mitchie came to the door. She was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She wasn't expecting company so her hair was in a wild mess and she was holding a cereal bar in her hand. When she opened the door and saw Shane she looked at her cereal bar, then down at her clothes, and then back at Shane.

"Umm…" she trailed, starting to turn from the door.

"No wait!" Shane called, "You're beautiful."

Mitchie turned back around, "What did you say?"

Shane blushed, "You're beautiful…just the way you are." He handed her the violets, which she took.

"Um…thank you." She said, now looking flustered, "Uh…come in."

Shane stepped inside. Mitchie's house was pretty normal. He suddenly saw her terrier come down the stairs, barking all the while.

"Truffles!" Mitchie scolded.

Shane laughed, "No, its fine."

Mitchie shifted uncomfortably, "Um…I guess this is my house. Listen, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?"

Shane rubbed the back of his head, "Well…I just wanted to spend time with you."

Mitchie's cheeks turned pink, "Oh? Oh. Oh! Um…sure, I'd love to spend time with you…um…let me…just get dressed first…"

"Right!"

"Um…here," she gestured to the TV, "watch some cartoons. I'll be right back."

"What makes you think I watch cartoons?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled, "I dunno. Do you?"

Shane laughed, "Ok, yeah. But don't tell my parents. They would tell me cartoons rot my brain."

Mitchie smiled again, "I promise. Um…I'll be right back!" she ran up the stairs.

_-- _

When Mitchie finally came back downstairs, Shane couldn't find words to say how he was feeling.

Mitchie was wearing something simple. Converse, a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt. Her hair was down, and was curled at the ends. She had on a little bit of make up, but only enough to bring out her natural features.

"Um…wow…so…uh, by the way, where are your parents?"

"Uh…work?" Mitchie said, stating the obvious.

"Oh."

She laughed, "So where to?"

"Um…ice cream?" Shane suggested.

Mitchie smiled, "Sounds good to me."

_-- _

"So listen, I didn't just go to your house to ask if you wanted to eat ice cream." Shane admitted.

"Well…I kinda figured when I saw the violets. I can't believe you remembered I like them!"

Shane smiled, "I also remembered that your favorite ice cream is cookie dough."

Mitchie smiled, taking another bite of her ice cream, "Yeah…and yours is strawberry."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other for awhile before saying anything else. It seemed as though the silent void had said everything.

"So…" Mitchie broke the silence, "if you didn't come for ice cream…or to see my in my pajamas, why did you come?"

_--_

Shane and Mitchie just stared at each other again until Shane said, "Mitchie…will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie smiled, "Sure…if you give me a bite of your ice cream."

Shane laughed, leaned in, and kissed her. He knew his parents wouldn't approve. It just made it all the more better.

**Story 29 of 100 (ALMOST 30!!! WAHOO) **


	30. Inseparable

**Song: Inseparable- Jonas Brothers (currently, my…2nd**** favorite song by them)**

**Requested by: Megan (you know, that girl that I kept dedicating these chapters to!)**

**Dedication: Well since like everybody is against my poptart movement, I'm dedicating this chapter to my beloved poptarts!! And if you like poptarts, tell me in a review! I will add you to my extremely short list of poptart lovers! **

**Pairing: Mitchie x Jason (Mason) **

Jason and Nate were finally at Camp Rock. They were both amazed at how much the camp has…not changed.

Jason looked around, not sure of what he would find. That is…until he saw a familiar face.

"Jason?" Nate asked, wondering why his friend was in such a daze.

Jason snapped out of his trance and looked over at Nate, "Hi!"

"Who were you staring at?"

"No one."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Alright then."

But it had been a lie. Jason was staring at a girl he used to know. Jason was staring at a girl named Mitchie. A girl named Mitchie Torres.

_--_

Jason couldn't believe it. Mitchie Torres was standing only about twenty feet away from him.

"Mitchie!" he called out lamely, then suddenly wishing he hadn't as she turned to face him.

"J-Jason?" she stammered, suddenly seeming paralyzed. It had been a little under ten years since she had seen him last.

"Wow." Was all Jason could say. Mitchie had certainly grown up.

"Long time no see." Mitchie said, smiling.

Jason gave a smile in return. The last time he had seen Mitchie was when they were only six years old.

The last time he had seen Mitchie was when they shared their first kiss with each other.

_--_

Jason had an older brother named Kevin who constantly dated girls.

Mitchie was their next door neighbor, and often came over. Her and Jason were the best of friends. They did just about everything together.

One day, they asked Kevin what he did on dates with his girlfriends. He told them that they usually watched movies and kissed.

Jason and Mitchie didn't completely understand why kissing was so "fun" but they decided that since Kevin was older, he MUST be wiser as well.

And so, one day Jason and Mitchie were playing by the pond in Jason's backyard. It seemed…simpler back then.

"So, Jason…remember what your brother said about kissing?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah…but I mean…that's just so weird!!"

Mitchie smiled, "I know! But…what if he's right. I mean…he's like…way older than we are."

Jason thought about it for a moment, "Well…I guess…we could…try it?"

The two six year olds sat there, staring at the pond water for the longest time in complete silence. Mitchie finally said, "Let's try it."

It was a cute little scene. It was a small kiss, but a kiss. Their first kiss. And, Jason's mom got it all on tape (of course, they didn't know it back then).

When they pulled away from each other, Jason made a face, "I say my brother was wrong!"

"Yeah! That was disgusting! I think we're better off as friends." Mitchie said.

But Jason didn't think his brother was long. And that's the day that marked his first crush. A crush that was still going on.

And as for Mitchie…Mitchie liked the kiss as well, but thought that saying that she liked it would make her weird. So, she kept her mouth shut and secretly admired Jason from afar.

About a month after the kiss, Mitchie had to move because of her mother's catering business. And since Mitchie and Jason were only six years old, they didn't understand the meaning of the words IM, phone, or email. They didn't keep in contact with each other.

_--_

Jason couldn't believe that she was here, at Camp Rock, "Well…it's just really nice to see you again."

Mitchie blushed, "It's great to see you too."

"Come on Mitchie! We gotta go work on our song!" Caitlyn called.

"Well…I had better go." Mitchie said a hint of disappointment apparent in her voice.

"Oh…yeah…well…I shouldn't keep you. I'll see you later." Jason said.

Mitchie nodded, and ran off to Caitlyn. Jason watched her run away, wishing more than anything that they could be together.

_--_

The night of Final Jam, Jason was looking for Mitchie. He waited. He knew she had a performance, why else work on a song? He wanted to hear her sing. He wanted to admit that she was all he could think about for the past nine years.

But she didn't go up onstage. At all. Jason tried to disguise his disappointment and make a flirty remark on a dress one of the girls was wearing, but it didn't boost his self esteem any.

They had unanimously decided that Peggy was the winner, but Jason was really looking forward to hearing Mitchie. And that's when it all happened.

The night seemed to be a blur the second he saw her up onstage, singing her heart out. And she was good. She was really, really good.

But apparently, Shane thought so as well. As it turned out, she was the "mystery girl" that he had spent his entire camp time trying to find. Jason felt a lump form in his stomach when he saw the chemistry between them when they sang their song. Jason suddenly felt as though he couldn't compete with Shane.

But he was glad that they didn't kiss at the end. He thought that he saw Mitchie look slightly uncomfortable that Shane had been so close, but Jason thought it was just his imagination.

_--_

But it really wasn't. Mitchie didn't want to sing with Shane. Seeing Jason after so many years just made all the memories of being with him fly back to her. She wanted to be his, and his alone.

So, after getting many congratulations from her fellow camp mates (and an unexpected apology from Tess) Mitchie went out in search of Jason.

She found him by the lake, just sitting there. Mitchie smiled to herself, unable to control the fast movements of her heart. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey stranger." She said, sitting down next to him.

Jason gave Mitchie a half smile, and continued to look out into the lake.

"Why so glum?" Mitchie asked, suddenly concerned.

"Because…because my heart got stolen."

"Want me to go and hang up some lost posters?" Mitchie asked, giggling at her own joke.

Jason smiled, "No…because you have it."

Mitchie was shocked at Jason's words, and didn't know what to say in response.

"Remember when we were six? And we had our first kiss?" Jason asked suddenly.

Mitchie nodded, "You know…I really did like it."

Jason smiled, "So did I."

And the two of them kissed, right there by the lake.

End

**Story 30 of 100 (WAHOO 30 percent done!!!)**


	31. One In a Million

**Song: One in a Million- Hannah Montana a.k.a. Miley Cyrus**

**Requested by: Stacey and E Productions**

**Dedication: BLAH…idk…somebody somewhere in this universe.**

**Pairing: Nate x Mitchie (Nitchie) **

Mitchie Torres could literally be one of the most oblivious girls on planet Earth. She could never pick up on anything.

Nate Wood, however, often used this as an advantage to flirt with her.

_--_

"He's looking at you again." Caitlyn said softly.

Everybody was at Camp Rock this summer. Mitchie and Shane were in an on-off love-hate type relationship. Currently, Mitchie was single though her status could change again in a matter of hours.

"Who?" Mitchie asked, taking a bite of her pancake.

"…Nate." Caitlyn said cautiously.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and turned around. Sure enough, there was Nate, caught looking at her…again. He waved and returned to his breakfast shyly.

"Ok, so all he wanted to say was hi. What's the big deal?"

"He likes you Mitchie! He really, really likes you!"

Mitchie blushed slightly, and looked back down at her breakfast. She didn't feel as hungry anymore. She pushed it away from her and looked back up at Caitlyn, who was now smirking at her. "What?"

"Can't you tell that you like him too?" she exclaimed.

Mitchie couldn't bring herself to answer. Ok, so she was currently single, but she knew that she'd be back together with Shane by sundown, so why even think about other guys?

"Because I don't." Mitchie whispered, knowing it was a lie.

_--_

Camp Rock had always been a camp for future singers, so why were the members of Connect 3 there? Well, to teach classes of course!

The tradition had started a year ago, when Shane was forced to come to camp. When he said that he really wanted to back the next summer, the record company had no problem with it. As long as Nate and Jason got to go as well.

So the three of them were roped into teaching classes. Nate was teaching a vocal class. A vocal class that Mitchie was in.

"Ok, take your seats!" Nate called out to the fellow campers. They all obeyed, and suddenly all eyes were on Nate. "Right…um…get into partners, and work on your scales."

Luckily for both Nate and Mitchie, there was an uneven number of students. Also a lucky break, none of Mitchie's friends were in the class with her.

"Uh…Nate…I don't have a partner." Mitchie said, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Nate smiled, "It's ok. You can sing to me."

Mitchie blushed, "Uh…I'm not all that great-"

"Mitchie," Nate said, holding his hand up, "I've heard you sing before. You are fantastic."

The compliment made Mitchie blush even more, but she sang the scale with a smile.

_--_

After the vocal class with Nate, Mitchie felt a lot more confident in herself.

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked up and around. Nate was standing next to her, and she was still in the classroom. She suddenly felt extremely stupid, "Uh…sorry to…umm…I'm just gonna leave!"

As she was leaving she tripped over her own two feet before getting to the door. Nate ran over to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine…really…embarrassed…but fine." Mitchie managed to say.

Nate smiled, "Don't be." He held out his hand for her to take.

Mitchie gave a half smile and grabbed the hand that was offered to her, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

_--_

"Want to take a walk?" Nate suddenly asked.

Mitchie looked surprised, but collected herself and said, "Uh…sure."

Nate smiled, and the two set off towards the lake. They were still holding hands, but it seemed as though neither wanted to let go.

_--_

Mitchie and Nate were out by the lake, their feet in the water. Mitchie started laughing at a joke Nate told her.

"You never said you were funny." Mitchie exclaimed.

"You never asked." Nate said, smiling. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

Mitchie faced him, her smile fading a little bit, "Not at all."

"Why are you with Shane?" Nate asked, looking away.

Mitchie was surprised by his question, but cleared her throat, "Well…I guess it's because we bonded that first summer…so we just…"

"Fell in love?" Nate finished, looking slightly disappointed.

Mitchie eyed him carefully, taking in his sad facial expression. She finally realized it, "No."

_--_

Nate looked at her, unsure of what to say, "Oh…it's just you are always so…happy when you're with him."

Mitchie thought for a minute, "Yeah…I guess that besides Caitlyn, he's my best friend."

Nate nodded slowly, "So…if you aren't in love with Shane…"

"Who do I love?"

Nate nodded, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, "Yeah…I mean, unless it's too personal."

Mitchie looked at Nate for what felt like an eternity for the both of them, "I'm in love with…" she turned away, "you."

_--_

Nate and Mitchie sat in silence. Neither of them knew of the time that was passing by. All they knew was that Mitchie's feelings for Nate were in the open.

Nate himself couldn't believe it. He liked Mitchie. More than any girl he'd ever known, loved her even. He was in a state of happy shock of the feelings in return.

Mitchie was a bundle of nerves. Nate wasn't showing more than a small smile on his face. She couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sign. And she was getting sick of waiting.

"Nate, if you don't feel the same way-" she started but was interrupted with his lips connecting to hers.

_--_

Nate pulled away and looked to see where the voice was coming from. It was Shane, with flowers. Mitchie suddenly looked very guilty.

Shane started running, and Nate didn't know if he was imagination or not, but it looked as though tears were in his eyes.

"I…better go talk to him." Mitchie whispered, leaving Nate by the docks, feeling very confused.

_--_

"Shane!" Mitchie called out.

Shane was in his cabin. He felt hurt, betrayed, and angry. He wasn't sure who the emotions were pointed at, but it was how he was feeling.

"Go away." He yelled.

But Mitchie, being Mitchie, walked in anyways, "Listen…"

"No."

"Shane, let me explain." Mitchie said calmly.

Shane looked up at her, "Explain how my heart got ripped out. Ok, you kissed him."

"Shane…it's just…when I'm with Nate I don't feel like I have to put on an act. With you…I don't know. I feel like I have to be somebody different, and it's…it's just a lot to handle!" Mitchie said, tears springing to her eyes.

Shane looked away. He didn't want to see her fall to pieces in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her off her feet and help her.

"Shane, I know you care about me. And I care about you too…but like a best friend." Mitchie said gently.

Shane didn't want to listen to explanations, but decided that he couldn't win this fight. He had learned that if you loved something, you had to let it go. Shane couldn't keep Mitchie away from Nate…especially if that was what she really wanted, "Ok…go on. Be with Nate." Shane forced a smile.

_--_

For the rest of the summer, Nate and Mitchie were inseparable. They held hands, hugged, flirted, and of course, kissed.

Everyday seemed to go by in a blur for the both of them, but they were happy. So long as they had each other, it wouldn't matter that Nate had to back on tour or that Mitchie had to go back to high school. The main thing was that they had found one another.

And neither of them could ask for more.

End

**Story 31 of 100**


	32. Make You Mine

**Song: Make You Mine- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: 0o Silly Lily o0**

**Dedication: Eh…don't really have anyone to dedicate this too. I need more dedication ideas. **

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn**

Caitlyn is a girl who is simply misunderstood. Nobody ever bothered to get to know her, except for Mitchie.

It wasn't like there was anything bad about Caitlyn, but because she didn't sing, people often wondered why she even wanted to get into the music business. She had a pretty enough face to go far with any record label.

But it wasn't what Caitlyn wanted. All Caitlyn truly wanted was to make a different type of sound. Remixes were her specialty.

Hardly anyone understood that wish that she had, to become a future music producer, but they let her be. They all figured that she could learn the hard way. They all figured that eventually she would drop her dreams of becoming a music producer soon enough.

They were wrong. They were wrong about everything. They just didn't know how wrong they were until Caitlyn Gellar met Nathaniel Garret.

_--_

Caitlyn, along with many other hopefuls, went to Camp Rock to try to pursue her musical career.

Little did Caitlyn know, but Nathaniel Garret, lead guitarist in Connect 3, was also going to be going to Camp Rock. He and the rest of Connect 3 were trying to refresh themselves. Brush up on the basics of music.

Caitlyn would never admit it, but she had a crush on Nate. She knew it sounded stupid, to be crushing on a celebrity that she would most likely never meet, but she couldn't help herself.

When Caitlyn got to Camp Rock, she saw a limo show up. She wondered who it could be. It could've been just about anyone. Most people who went to Camp Rock tended to have a lot of money. Not everyone, but most.

Which is why she was so surprised to see the members of Connect 3, Shane Gray, Jason Jefferys, and of course Nate Garret, step out of the limo.

Caitlyn stood there, paralyzed when she saw Nate. To her, he was the only person that she could see. She sucked in her breath, and tried to calm herself. Just because he was at Camp Rock didn't mean that anything would happen between them.

But Caitlyn wanted nothing more than to go and give him a bear hug. What she did instead was turn around and run away, missing Nate's smile and wave at her.

_--_

Caitlyn knew that she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up forever. She knew it deep in her soul. She was just hoping that they would stay bottled until she was away from Camp Rock.

Caitlyn had accidentally slipped out her crush on Nate…while he was in the room. Everyone had started laughing at her, making her feel outcasted and alone.

Now she had two reasons for outcast. Her strange love of making music instead of singing it, and the fact that she had let out her big crush on Nate.

Caitlyn was red as a tomato, and couldn't even look at Nate for the rest of the day. All Caitlyn wanted to do now was have her fingers touch her turntables. The cool feeling of records on her fingertips.

Caitlyn had something to run to after class. She didn't know that Nate had tried to catch up with her after they were dismissed. She didn't know that Nate had thought she was pretty cute.

Caitlyn didn't know that he asked someone where her cabin was. She didn't know that he was coming to look for her.

_--_

Once Caitlyn felt that she was alone, she pulled out her keyboard. She gave a half smile. She was still incredibly embarrassed, and incredibly sad. She felt silly to think that Nate could ever fall for a girl like her.

Caitlyn tapped the keyboard and started playing. It was music that she had written herself. No lyrics, but an upbeat tempo.

Caitlyn was so wrapped up in her music that she didn't realize that someone was watching. She didn't realize that the someone was Nate.

Nate watched from a distance, but he was clearly visible if she had turned her head. Caitlyn was working right outside her cabin. Nobody besides Nate was around though.

Caitlyn thought she was alone, so she started changing the music.

The second song wasn't upbeat. It was sad and slow. Caitlyn bit her lip, and started mumbling to herself. She was saying how she could never be good enough to ever win the heart of a popstar.

Nate swallowed. He knew that she was talking about him. He was still clearly visible, but Caitlyn hadn't turned. Nate couldn't bear walking away, but he wasn't sure what to do. He took a step forward, hoping to catch Caitlyn off guard. He snapped a twig.

Caitlyn looked up, her cheeks reddening once more.

_--_

Nate stood there, frozen. Caitlyn looked at him, also frozen. Neither of them felt as though they could do anything. Caitlyn suddenly broke her gaze and looked back down at her keyboard.

She asked how much of her short rambling did he hear.

Nate felt as though he couldn't tell the truth, but he did. He told her that he had heard the entire thing.

Caitlyn felt incredibly embarrassed, but she had no where to run. She could run into her cabin, but it had no locks, so Nate could just as easily follow her. She had no where to turn.

It was good was what Nate had said.

The three words surprised Caitlyn. Nate took another step forward and explain that he had been trying to write a song for sometime, and that her beats could be exactly what he needed.

Caitlyn didn't know what to do in response. There was so much that she could do or say, but she felt tongue tied. She felt as though if she spoke, everything would come out wrong.

_--_

Luckily for Caitlyn, there wasn't much she had to do. Nate leaned in and kissed her.

As he pulled back, Caitlyn smiled and blushed. Nate couldn't help but laugh at her, but she gave a laugh in return.

It was Caitlyn's music that had brought them together. Caitlyn finally had what she wanted, and Nate as well.

They both had someone that was theirs. Forever.

End

**Story 32 of 100**


	33. Innocence

**Song: Innocence- Avril Lavigne**

**Requested by: blackm00n5**

**Dedication: Well I got some interesting ideas for dedications…a pet rock and a hamster named Bob…so I guess this goes out to you guys!! XD **

**Pairing: Nate x Ella (Nella…my first ever Nella story!!!)**

Ella twisted a long lock of her dark brown hair. She was finally alone, and she was finally peaceful. Ella hadn't been either in a long time.

For as long as she could remember, Ella had always been sent away for the summer. Her sister, Layla, was often sent away as well. Usually, her parents sent them off to camps together, but this summer Ella wanted to be different.

Ella wanted to go to Camp Rock and be a singer.

When Ella had first arrived, she marveled at everything the camp had to offer. Dance classes, music classes, and of course singing classes as well. Ella couldn't wait to start.

That was Ella three years ago. Ever since, she's always gone to Camp Rock for the summer, not that she or anyone else minded.

Three years ago she met two people who changed her life. One was Tess Tyler, her newly found friend who was simply misunderstood. Often times, she would get so bossy to the point where Ella exploded. But Tess always apologized, and always returned.

The second person Ella met was a boy. A boy named Nate. Nate Robinson.

_--_

To most girls, Nate was a rich boy who was talented and cute. To Ella, he was her dream guy.

Nate was down to Earth. Even when he wasn't famous, he wouldn't let compliments or anything get to his head. Nate hated being called Nathaniel, but Ella often did it to annoy him. He didn't mind it so much coming from Ella.

The way the two met was interesting.

Ella sang at every chance she got. She sang to anybody who was willing to listen. On her first night at Camp Rock, she unpacked quickly and pulled out her hairbrush.

Ella started singing, "I love listening to the radio, anyplace that I should go, night or day. And when I hear my favorite song a'playing, I just start going crazy gotta sing that way."

What Ella didn't know was that somebody was right outside her cabin, listening to every word she sang.

"There I go, singing in a hairbrush in the mirror all day long! There I go, singing in a hairbrush, singing my favorite song!" Ella belted.

Nate chuckled. He learned the same song back in grade school. He stood on his tiptoes and looked through the window, seeing a girl who looked about his age. He smiled and tapped on the window.

Nate had caught Ella by surprise. She turned around and blushed, "Oh…umm…I didn't see you there."

Nate smiled, "Can I come in?"

Ella nodded. Nate opened her cabin door and the two stood face to face. Nate made note of her big, brown, childlike eyes. Ella blushed, "Uh…sorry about the singing…"

"NO! I mean…it was good. I learned that song when I was younger too."

And that's when Ella completely fell for Nate.

_--_

This was one of the reasons that Ella liked Camp Rock so much. It's where she finally found that one special someone.

That very year, Nate (along with his two friends Jason and Shane) won Final Jam, and went on to become international rock stars.

Ok, national popstars, but Ella couldn't care less what they were called. She was extremely happy for Nate winning, and she had to hand it to him. He was a really good singer.

Ella knew that Camp Rock was her place, so she decided she'd go back every year. Every year Ella also had hopes that Nate would be there.

Ella needed to tell him how she felt.

_--_

As three years went by, Ella's feelings didn't change. They only grew stronger by the day. She hoped that this was the year.

Unfortunately, this was also the year when Tess decided to be the biggest brat in America. Ella considered leaving Tess's "group" but didn't want to leave Peggy behind.

Everyday, she looked for Nate. Shane had showed up, which made Ella worried. Sure, she had heard the news about Shane's horrible attitude, but where was Nate? Why didn't he come as well? Sure he was down to Earth, but didn't he remember Ella?

"ELLA! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Tess screeched, giving Ella a glare.

Ella could only look at the floor, wishing that Nate was at Camp Rock.

_--_

The night of Final Jam. Ella had been waiting for this day. Nate and Jason were coming to help Shane judge the acts. She had left Tess's group, along with Peggy, that night.

In all honesty, Ella had secretly joined another group of kids. She was going to perform a song called "Hasta La Vista" with them. She joined them about a week before Final Jam because she grew worried of Tess's attitude.

"Nate…please notice me tonight." Ella whispered to herself. She pulled back the curtain and saw him sitting there, right in front of the stage. Ella smiled, she'd be front and center soon.

"Ella, we're on!" Barron called.

Ella gave a short nod in return and took her position.

_--_

After "Hasta La Vista," Ella left the stage feeling happy. She noticed Nate was watching her the entire time. And his expression was a smile.

After Final Jam, Ella made plans to go and see him.

And Final Jam ended soon.

Ella was cautious in approaching him. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of, but she was scared that he would reject her.

"Ella?" she heard. She looked up and saw Nate standing there with a red rose.

"Nate." Ella gasped, stepping forward.

Nate engulfed her in a hug, stroking her hair.

"Nate…I have…to tell you something." Ella said, her voice shaky.

Nate smiled, "A rose for you." He gave her the rose and smiled.

"Nate…I haven't…I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you caught me singing in my room." Ella blurted.

Nate was silent, "I haven't stopped thinking about you either."

_--_

Nate pulled Ella into a kiss. To Ella, it was everything she had imagined. Her first kiss was underneath the stars, she had a rose in her hands, and she was with that one special person.

_--_

When Nate pulled away he saw tears in Ella's eyes, "You haven't changed a bit." He whispered. Her eyes were still big and brown, they were still childlike and innocent.

Ella blushed, "You haven't changed much either."

Nate and Ella stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

Nate took Ella's hand, "Be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

Ella nodded, the tears in her eyes finally falling, "Of course."

End

**A/N: My first ever Nella story. I think one of the only Nella stories out there, but I could be wrong. **

**Story 33 of 100**


	34. Bleeding Love

**Song: Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis**

**Requested by: Enigmaforum**

**Dedication: Ehhh…hmm…uh…I don't know…**

**Pairing: Shane x Tess (Shess)**

**Italics are memories.**

Tess Tyler was confused, upset, sad, and hurt.

Her boyfriend, Shane Gray, had just broke up with her. No reason, no explanation. Nothing.

"I just don't understand…" Tess whispered to herself.

They had been together for about two years, and gone through challenges of their fame and busy schedules. Even though they didn't always get to see each other, they often kept in close contact. Emails, flirty texts, letters, and late night phone chats were their means of communication.

Tess felt a lump form in her throat. Shane had broken up with her about a day ago. Tess had cried herself to sleep that night, and now she was crying once again. She didn't want that.

_-- _

Tess remembered the day she met Shane clearly. It was at Camp Rock, the source of all things music, three years ago. He was so much younger back then.

--

_"Hi. I'm Tess Tyler." Tess said shyly, pushing a lock of curly blonde hair back._

_"Shane. Shane Gray." Shane said to her, giving her a full on smile. _

_"Shane Gray…" Tess repeated._

_"Shane! There you are!" Counselor Brown called._

_"Uncle Brown!!" Shane exclaimed, high-fiving his uncle. _

_Counselor Brown chuckled and looked over at Tess, "Well, I see you are still quite the flirt. Who's this pretty little lady?"_

_Tess swallowed, "Tess. Tyler. Tess Tyler…wow that was lame."_

_Shane laughed, "Tessy here is such a comedian!" _

_Brown gave a smile, "Well I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he walked away._

_Tess turned to Shane, "Thanks for that."_

_"No problem babe." Shane said, running his hand through his hair._

_Tess punched Shane in the shoulder, "OW! That hurt!" he said, rubbing his shoulder._

_"Call me babe again, and that'll be your face." Tess said, giggling. Shane joined in; obviously thinking it was a joke, when Tess got suddenly frowned, "No. I'm not kidding."_

_Shane stopped laughing and looked at Tess. They stared at each other for the longest time until Shane broke out into a smile and said, "You're alright."_

_Tess blushed and smiled. It was that day that she knew Shane was hers._

_-- _

Tess's eyes watered from the memory. Shane's hair was a lot shorter back then, but he had the same boyish attitude.

Tess remembered the day he asked her out. It was an entire summer later. He was in Connect 3 by then, but they weren't exactly "famous" so they went to Camp Rock to enjoy themselves.

--

_"Hey Tess!" Shane called. Final Jam had just ended. Tess's mom hadn't shown up, but what else was new?_

_"Hey Shane…" Tess trailed, her voice cracked at the end. She was close to tears because her mom was busy with a charity concert in San Jose. Tess had to remember that her mom had to work._

_"Anything wrong?" Shane asked, his smile disappearing._

_"No…"_

_"You lie."_

_Tess looked at Shane in the eyes and said, "My mom."_

_"What about her?"_

_"She couldn't make it."_

_Shane looked at Tess and suddenly gave her a hug. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. Tess wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you." She whispered._

_"Anytime." Shane said back._

_When they pulled away, Tess was all smiles again, "Did you like my song though?"_

_"No…I LOVED IT!!" Shane exclaimed._

_Tess rolled her eyes, and punched him in the shoulder. When he whimpered, she said, "Don't be such a baby! It's how I show affection!"_

_"You know how I show affection?" Shane asked._

_Tess raised an eyebrow, "H-" but she was cut off by a kiss._

_"Tess…will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked, widening his eyes._

_Tess smiled and nodded._

_-- _

Tess bit her lip and opened her cell phone. She dialed his number, but couldn't bring herself to call him.

"How stupid was I to ever date…THAT?" she spat.

But Tess knew that she didn't mean it. Her feelings for Shane were still there, hitting her harder than ever. A tear rolled down her cheek.

She closed her phone and sighed.

"I'm such an IDIOT!" she screamed.

_-- _

Tess remembered the first time she saw her own picture in a magazine. It was an article on her relationship with Shane.

--

_Tess was at the mall with her friends Zoey "Zo" Montgomery and Renee "Rae Rae" Heffer. _

_"O-M-G!" _

_"What is it Rae Rae?" Tess asked warily. She was up until two in the morning talking to Shane, and she had gotten up at nine to go to the mall. Seven hours was not enough sleep for her._

_"You're in a magazine Tess!!!!" She exclaimed._

_Tess's eyes grew wide and she grabbed the magazine, "Who is this mystery girl Shane is after?"_

_"Zo…I think Tess has been keeping something from us." Rae Rae said sadly._

_Tess glared, "I told you I got a boyfriend at Camp Rock."_

_"BUT SHANE GRAY!!!" Zo screamed, causing the people around us to give her dirty looks, "Sorry…"_

_"Anyways girl, read the article!" Rae Rae exclaimed._

_"Newly found popstar, Shane Gray might be taken already. He told us about this 'wonderful girl' named Tess Tyler, who he was currently dating. Yes, the name certainly rings bells, but why? To give the simple answer, we did our research. Tess Tyler, the daughter of TJ Tyler, is currently living in Boise, Idaho with her mom. Could this be the Tess Tyler that Shane was referring to? Check out our online website to find out." Tess finished, "Wow…stupid article."_

_"But true right?" Zo asked._

_Tess nodded, "He asked me after Final Jam last summer. We talk and we text all the time now…you know…since he's on tour." She finished sadly._

_Zo and Rae Rae exchanged glances and Rae Rae said, "Maybe you should think about this relationship Tess."_

_"Wait a second! You were just the one who was excited for me!"_

_"Well…yeah…but you guys will hardly get to see each other…and there are a lot of pretty girls out there…" she trailed._

_Tess looked over at Zo, "Zo! Come on, you'll side with me, right! Shane isn't going to desert me! He's not going to cheat on me! Come on you guys; give me a little bit of credit here!"_

_"Just…be careful." Zo said quietly, not looking at Tess any longer. _

_--_

Tess looked out her window. It seemed to be eons since she saw Shane last.

"Maybe…no…he's out with…her!" she said angrily to herself. Tess couldn't deny it, she was bitter. It was a harsh break up.

It wasn't like Tess was jealous, but she liked to think of when she was all Shane ever cared about.

--

_"TESS!" Shane called._

_"SHANE! What are you doing here?" Tess asked, happy but confused._

_"What? No, I'm so happy to see you! No, how have you been?" Shane asked, pretending to look sad._

_"Well, I am happy to see you! But you're like mega-famous now! What are you doing at Camp Rock?"_

_"Well, I gotta see my girl at some point. I love talking on the phone and all, but hugging the phone is a bit awkward."_

_Tess giggled, something she hadn't done in awhile, "You haven't changed a bit. Well…your hair is a lot longer." She ran her fingers through it._

_"Yours…isn't…and where are the curls?" Shane asked._

_Tess brought her hand up to her hair. She straightened her hair a lot now, "I straightened them."_

_"Well…you look beautiful either way. But I liked your curls. They were bouncy!" Shane said._

_Tess rolled her eyes but laughed. It was good to see Shane again, "So, I'll meet you here when I finish unpacking, ok?"_

_Shane nodded and gave her a quick kiss, "It's a promise."_

_-- _

Tess sniffed. She was lying in her bed, a blanket wrapped around her. She was looking at pictures that she took with Shane the last time she saw him at Camp Rock and they were still together.

--

_"OH come on!" Tess said._

_"Do we HAVE to take pictures?" Shane asked, trying to escape. He underestimated how strong Tess was._

_"I thought you wanted to have a picture of us." Tess pouted._

_Shane looked at Tess, "Come on, don't give me the puppy-dog face!" he sighed, "Fine."_

_Tess smiled and pulled out her camera. The whole day they took pictures of themselves together. There was even a point in time when someone, Tess suspected Brown, took the camera and snapped a few pictures._

--

Tess smiled. Her favorites were the one where the two of them were swimming. He was spinning her around above the water and let go, letting her dive in. The picture was snapped as he was holding her close to his body. The second favorite was one where they were talking by the lake and he kissed her on the cheek. The best part about the picture was that it was taken during the sunset, which gave it that extra special aura to it.

Tears formed in her eyes. Tess knew she shouldn't be thinking this much about Shane, but she couldn't help it. They were together for a long time, and they shared many memories with each other.

_--_

Tess swallowed her tears. She remembered the break up that they had. It was big and harsh. There was a lot of yelling involved.

--

_"WHY?!" Tess yelled._

_"Look, all I'm saying is that we need a break?" Shane said defensively._

_"It's because of HER, isn't it?" _

_"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

_"MITCHIE!"_

_The name sounded so pure and so innocent, but to Tess Tyler is was one of betrayal and hate. Mitchie Torres was serious competition for Tess. _

_Shane had listened to "the girl with the voice" and ever since he had, Tess had felt like she was only second in his heart. She knew she couldn't compare to the girl with a voice like an angel._

_It was funny, when Tess first met Mitchie she was excited for a new friend. Shane had told Tess about the scene where he got told off in the kitchen. Tess laughed, and thought about the "flour" in Mitchie's hair that day. Tess had a feeling that it was Mitchie, playing a practical joke on Shane._

_But the day Tess heard Mitchie sing…she knew that she had competition. Shane loved girls who could sing, and Tess knew that she could, but Mitchie's voice was stronger. Mitchie's voice…had something special about it. _

_Shane grew quiet at the name, "There's nothing going on between me and Mitchie."_

_Tess glared, "You lie."_

_Shane looked up at Tess, unable to form words in his mouth. He couldn't lie to Tess. Tess knew when people lied._

_When Tess found out that the mystery girl was Mitchie, she couldn't help but be extremely jealous. Mitchie was incredibly talented, but she was also quite pretty. Tess didn't know what to do, until she heard that she was the daughter of a cook._

_Now, Tess did feel guilty about making Mitchie admit the secret and lose her trust to Shane and all, since she didn't even have a mom that cared, but she figured that she couldn't stand competition for Shane. So she did it anyways._

_Shane was disappointed in both of them though, and Tess knew that she had no right to do what she did. Tess was ultimately disappointed in herself overall._

_And then came Final Jam. That day marked Camp Rock history what with all the drama between Mitchie and Shane. They had come so close to kissing._

_There was more than one reason Tess was crying that night._

_"There is something between you and Mitchie, isn't there?" Tess asked, her voice shaky._

_Shane responded by looking at the floor, avoided Tess's gaze._

_"ISN'T THERE?!" Tess screeched._

_Shane looked up, "YES, OK I ADMIT IT! I LIKE MITCHIE TORRES! AND…UGH! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?"_

_Tess shook her head, not believing what was happening, "ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU? I NEVER SEE YOU, BUT I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO FALL FOR ANOTHER GIRL!! AND HERE WE ARE, FINALLY TOGETHER AND YOU FALL FOR ANOTHER GIRL ANYWAYS!"_

_Shane didn't respond at first. It was exactly three minutes and twenty two seconds before he said, "Tess, we're through."_

_-- _

Tess burst into tears. She slammed her head onto her pillow and lost it. The tears were falling faster by the second. Remembering the break up tore her heart up into a thousand pieces.

--

That argument had caused a lot of people to give their attention to the now broken couple. Whispers were heard that day, and the day after, when everyone went home.

Tess was one of the last people to leave, which was fine with her. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone. Everyone she cared about seemed to hate her now.

"Come on Tess!" her mother called, pulling herself away from her phone.

Tess sighed, she couldn't wait to get home and curl up with some chocolate ice cream. She thought about Zo's and Rae Rae's words. Tess wasn't careful though, and look where it got her. Now she was boyfriend-less and extremely hurt.

Tess cried on the way home, not like anyone cared though. Her mother was dropped off at some business function and Norman, the limo driver, took her home.

"Are you going to be alright Miss Tyler?" he asked.

Tess nodded, "I'll be fine. Thank you for the ride." She added hastily.

Norman tipped his hat, "I'll be in touch."

As he drove away, Tess ran into the house and up to her room where she started thinking about everything that's happened in the past couple of years.

_-- _

Tess sighed. That brought her back to where she started. In her room. On this horrid day. She glanced at the clock which read 5:01 pm. She had been home for a little over five hours.

"I don't ever want to go back to Camp Rock. I don't ever want to see or hear Shane Gray or Connect 3 again." She said to herself.

She knew it was a lie. She was still in love with Shane and would do anything to win his heart back. But it seemed to be an impossible task for her.

_-- _

Tess lied back in bed and closed her eyes. She was told that a nap could help things. She didn't think it was true, but she needed to calm down in some way. A nap would be perfect for her.

--

_"TESSY!!!" Shane called happily._

_"What did I say about calling me Tessy?" Tess asked._

_"Umm…I forgot." _

_"You are so childish."_

_"I'm just extremely happy-go-lucky for a 14 year old!" Shane said._

_Tess paused, and suddenly laughed, "Yeah…ok I guess you are."_

_--_

_Sitting by the lake in the moonlight. It was a perfect first date. Sure it was at Camp Rock, but they were finally alone._

_Shane grabbed Tess's hand, "I like you Tess."_

_"I like you too Shane." Tess whispered._

_Shane kissed her cheek and held her in a close hug. Tess couldn't help but smile. Someone in this world cared for her, someone in this world cared._

_--_

_"Wanna go swimming?" Shane asked, literally bouncing off the walls._

_"Is this just an excuse to see me in my bathing suit?" Tess asked, amused by Shane's hyperactivity. _

_"…maybe."_

_Tess smiled, "Boys."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Sure."_

_"YAY!"_

_Tess smiled, and soon enough, they were both swimming in the lake, having the time of their lives_.

_--_

"TESS!!!"

Tess woke up from her cat nap and stretched, "Coming mom!"

She sighed and looked out the window one last time, got up and left.

The second she left the door, her phone vibrated, signaling a new text message.

It was from Shane. It said, "Wanna get back together?"

End

**A/N: Anyways, review and tell your friends! But especially review! Please?**

**I'll give you a cookie (and I mean, who could resist that?)**

**Story 34 of 100**


	35. Girl Next Door

**Song: Girl Next Door- Saving Jane**

**Requested by: born2entertain**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Caitlyn x Nate x Tess love triangle**

"Thank you all so much for voting for me for prom queen!" Tess Tyler said, smiling and waving at the crowd.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She didn't vote for Tess, but almost everyone she knew did. And of course, everyone voted for Nate for prom king.

Which just meant trouble in paradise.

Caitlyn had the biggest crush on Nate. Ever since preschool she's been keeping her eye on him. Back in elementary school, nobody wanted to hang out with her, but Nate did. Actually, he was pretty dorky back in grade school too. He had glasses and he was extremely short and had allergies to about everything, but now that everyone was in high school, things have changed.

Nate had gotten contact lenses a long time ago, and he outgrew his allergies. The summer between eighth and ninth grade he sprouted like a weed, and ever since, everyone's been all over him.

Luckily for Caitlyn, Nate knew what they were up to. He's known them since grade school, and he remembered the way that they used to pick on him, so he never went out with any of them.

That is, until Tess Tyler moved to the neighborhood. Caitlyn couldn't help but be jealous of her. Most girls couldn't help it. Tess had a special aura about her. She had long, soft, blonde hair that was always in just the right place. Her skin was completely flawless, and she often brought attention to it by touching her face at just the right time. Tess was also a people person. She knew how to charm anyone and everyone she met. It was a gift.

Needless to say, she turned heads in the halls at Stonybrook High.

But Caitlyn just couldn't stop her jealousy. Tess went after Nate right away, and Caitlyn simply snapped on the inside.

Ever since, they've been sworn enemies. At least, according to Caitlyn.

_--_

"I just don't see why you don't like her." Nate said.

Caitlyn slammed her locker, "And I don't see why you do."

"Well…she's pretty, she's friendly, and she's got great teeth!" Nate exclaimed, looking at Caitlyn with wide eyes.

"Ugh. I can't believe you're swooned over by her. If she knew you in elementary school, she wouldn't have given you a second glance. And then you wouldn't be eyeing her right now."

Nate was silent for a moment and then said, "You don't know that."

Caitlyn glared, but sighed, "I don't, but I'm telling you she's bad news."

"Nate!" Tess called from down the hall.

Nate grinned at Caitlyn and said, "Gotta go!"

Caitlyn watched as Nate ran down the hall and gave Tess a kiss on her cheek. She felt a stab of pain go through her heart, but tried to brush it off and look happy for her friend.

It was an impossible task.

_--_

The only class that Caitlyn and Nate had together this year was band. They had both been playing instruments since they were little kids.

Nate played the acoustic guitar and drums, and Caitlyn played the piano and the clarinet. They liked their instruments, and they loved playing in the band.

They were just about to start practicing when Tess came in through the double swing door. The teacher, Mr. Kapan looked up and walked over. "Are you joining the band Miss Tyler?"

Tess gave her too-cute smile and said, "No. I'm here to collect charity funds for the new adopt a family programand I was wondering if anyone here wanted to donate."

The second she was done speaking, everyone pulled out their wallets and handed the money to her. Nate gave her a ten dollar bill. "All goes to charity." He said with a wink.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and when Tess came to her she said, "Sorry. I'm broke."

It was a lie, but Caitlyn had a strange feeling that the money wasn't going to any family in need. Tess pursed her lips, but shrugged and walked away.

"You always have money." Nate said when Tess was out of hearing range, "Is something going on at your house?"

Caitlyn froze. She hated that her friend knew so much about her, "No…I just…forgot my wallet on my dresser today. That's all."

Nate smiled and watched Tess leave, "She's just so giving."

Caitlyn gave a fake smile and thought 'why can't that be me?'

_--_

"Vote for me." Tess said, handing Caitlyn a button with Tess' face on it.

"You're running for class president?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief.

Tess nodded excitedly, "I've always wanted to make a really big difference in our school. You should run too!"

Caitlyn shrugged, "Maybe I'll run for treasurer or something."

Tess gave a big smile, "And then we might be co-council members!"

"Yeah…that's great…"

Caitlyn walked to her locker and opened it half heartily. She half wished that Tess wasn't so nice. It was hard being enemies with someone who was incredibly sweet and generous.

"Hey there."

"Hi Nate." Caitlyn said with no emotion in her voice.

"Did you hear about Tess running for president?"

Caitlyn held up the button, "Ran into her this morning."

"I'm going to vote for her. Are you?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know about her plans for the school though. Shouldn't we look into them before making a decision we might regret later?"

Nate looked at Caitlyn as though she was crazy and then laughed, "You're getting funnier everyday Caity!!"

Caity. Nate was the only person that could call Caitlyn Caity and live to tell the tale. Caitlyn smiled, but started walking away, "We'll see."

And wouldn't you know it? Tess won the election.

_--_

Caitlyn and Nate were playing basketball in Caitlyn's front yard. It was like their getaway from whatever is bothering them routine. No questions asked, but they'd play basketball until it felt as though their lungs were on fire.

"So, I know it's not a part of our routine…but what's bothering you?" Nate asked, making a basket.

Caitlyn grabbed the ball and tossed it, but missed, "Nothing much. Just…overly stressed is all."

Nate didn't believe her, but normally they play basketball and then talk about their problems, so he left it at that.

Caitlyn was the one who taught Nate how to play basketball, and ever since he had been hooked. They would play at Caitlyn's every weekend until school got in the way. So, they only played every now and again when one of them had something on their minds.

It had been about ten minutes before someone came up to the house. It was, naturally, Tess. But, she had two small toddlers in a red wagon that she was pulling. She smiled and said, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked accusingly.

Tess put her hands up by her face, "Just taking a walk with the kids."

Nate dropped the basketball and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Siblings?"

Tess laughed and shook her head, "No. I baby sit. Are you guys playing basketball?"

Caitlyn nodded, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Want to play two on one?"

Caitlyn glanced at Nate, "Sure. You and Nate against me."

Tess laughed again. Caitlyn grimaced. Tess composed herself and said, "I meant you and Nate against me."

Caitlyn shrugged, "Your funeral. Nate, take it out."

"And don't go easy on me!" Tess said, and then turned to the two children, "Watch, as your big baby sitter kicks these two kids' butts."

The kids giggled and stayed put in the wagon, watching the game.

As it turned out, Tess was gifted with a talent for basketball as well. Caitlyn felt destroyed. Basketball had been hers and Nate's thing. And here comes Miss I'm-so-perfect and she takes it away.

After Nate and Caitlyn lost miserably, Tess smiled and said, "Great game guys, but I gotta get the kids back home."

Nate smiled, "Wow. You should come play with us more often. I'll see you at school!"

"Yeah. See you." Caitlyn mumbled.

"Tired?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded, but she wasn't tired of basketball. She was tired of her friend falling for her enemy, "I guess."

"So…you gonna tell me what's wrong now? What's REALLY wrong?"

Caitlyn was silent. She was thinking about telling him today, but after she showed up…she just couldn't bring herself to say anything, "Never mind…I'm over it."

--

School the next few months was hard. It was right before winter break, and so all the teachers wanted to cram in a whole bunch of extra learning.

Caitlyn had been off her game the whole year. She couldn't help herself. She was too busy thinking about Tess and Nate together. Sure they weren't together-together yet, but she had a feeling that that could change any day now.

"Alright. Now, just do numbers 1-80 for homework tonight." Mrs. Hoffman said, a smile on her face.

The class groaned, all except for Tess. Apparently, she loved math and was willing to tutor anyone who needed help before or after school. Caitlyn grunted, remembering this.

It wasn't as though she was failing math. Caitlyn was getting a 'C' so she was still passing, but her parents wanted her to get at least a B- before grades were due. So Caitlyn had to either start working and studying on her own, or asking for Tess' help.

And Caitlyn was NOT about to ask for Tess' help on anything.

The bell rang and Caitlyn made a bolt for the door when a voice stopped her, "Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn turned and saw Tess, waving her arm at her. Caitlyn sighed and reluctantly walked over. "Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Listen…I know you're on the verge of failing math, and I was wondering if you wanted my help studying for the upcoming test?"

"I'm NOT on the verge of failing! I have a solid C in this class!" Caitlyn retorted, balling up her fists.

"Well…that's not what Nate said." Tess said innocently.

A flicker of anger flashed through Caitlyn's eyes, "I don't need your help, ok? I can pull out a B myself."

"If you say so."

Caitlyn gritted her teeth and silently said to herself that Tess was lucky Mrs. Hoffman had been in the room, otherwise, she'd never be able to flash that perfect smile again.

_--_

Springtime was rolling around, and everyone was getting into the spirit of things. Track was going to start soon, and Caitlyn prayed that Tess wouldn't want to join that as well.

Luckily, her prayers were answered, but instead, Tess joined cheerleading instead.

Caitlyn and Nate were eating lunch outside, something that they enjoyed doing when the weather was nice enough. Unfortunately, the cheerleaders were having practice during their lunch.

Caitlyn felt bitter. She wanted nothing to do with Tess and it seemed as though she was the only person appearing in her life. "Nate…you aren't shallow enough to go for a cheerleader, are you?"

Nate was too busy staring at the cheerleaders who, by the way, had really skimpy outfits. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and glared at the cheerleaders, who were now doing some sort of fancy gymnast work. "Uh-huh, whatever you say." Nate said, still staring.

Caitlyn looked down at her water bottle and suddenly had an idea. She unscrewed the top, and splashed Nate with water. He turned to her in surprise. Caitlyn grinned and Nate smiled back.

"Sorry 'bout that, but you were busy staring at the cheerleaders and those awful outfits!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Just as Nate was about to respond, Tess called out, "Hey Nate, come and watch me!"

"Sure thing!" Nate called. He turned to Caitlyn, "I'll see you in the halls Caity!" And he ran off to go stand by the cheerleaders.

Caitlyn sighed and looked down at her uneaten lunch, which now made her feel nauseous. She looked back up and saw Tess being picked up by Nate. Caitlyn got up and threw the lunch away and started walking away from her problems.

_--_

Finally. It seemed as though school was never going to end.

To catch up on things, it was now the end of junior year. A whole entire year went by with Caitlyn secretly admiring Nate from far away. She couldn't help it. Every time she tried to deny any feelings she had for him, he'd do something incredibly sweet and she'd fall for him again.

Tess was still sweet as sugar. She tried to do everything, and she did everything perfectly. Caitlyn just couldn't compare anymore, and she felt almost at a breaking point.

Caitlyn was home alone, but she knew her parents wouldn't mind her having Nate over, so she dialed his number.

She waited three rings before she heard his voice, "Hello?"

Caitlyn swallowed, "Nate…can you come over?"

"Sure thing Caity."

Caitlyn winced at the nickname, finding it less and less cute with each passing day. Not that she didn't like that he had a special name for her, but soon everyone heard it, and now EVERYONE was calling her Caity, which was getting on Caitlyn's nerves.

By the time Nate got to Caitlyn's house, Caitlyn just wanted to crumple up and die. Nate didn't bother knocking, but came right on in and saw Caitlyn on the couch with a sad look in her eyes.

"Caity?" he asked softly.

Caitlyn nodded. Nate walked to the couch and put his arms around Caitlyn, who buried her face into his chest. She wanted Tess to go away and never come back to their tiny little town.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked, stroking Caitlyn's hair.

Caitlyn could feel her face burning up, so she didn't move. She whispered, "Everything."

Nate kept holding her until she finally cried herself to sleep. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he hated seeing his friend like that.

When Caitlyn's parents came home and saw how horrible Caitlyn looked, they told Nate 'thank you' and that maybe it was a good idea if he went home for now. Nate didn't want to leave, but he knew better than to argue with parents.

When Caitlyn woke up and saw that she was alone, she whispered to herself, "And when I said everything Nate, I meant everything between us. Choose between us wisely."

_--_

Senior year arrived and ended way to soon.

Caitlyn and Nate held hands going in, not believing how much they have gone through in their time of knowing each other.

"Hi Nate!" Tess said, as perky as ever. Of course she was happy about graduating, she got accepted to nearly every college in America. Caitlyn was lucky enough to be going to a community college nearby.

"Hey Tess." Nate said, releasing his grip on Caitlyn and putting his arm around Tess.

Caitlyn winced slightly, but tried her best to look happy, "Hi Tess."

Tess smiled at Caitlyn and turned to Nate, "So…this is it. Until college I mean."

Nate smiled, "Until college." He repeated.

Caitlyn looked extremely confused and asked, "College? What college are you guys going to?"

Nate and Tess exchanged glances and then said, "Standford."

Caitlyn squeaked a little bit and forced a smile, "Oh…that's great."

Nate gave Caitlyn a reassuring hand-squeeze and said, "Don't worry Caity, we'll keep in touch. I promise."

"Yeah, Caity. I'll make sure he writes to everyday!" Tess squealed. Her words were innocent and pure, not mocking at all, but Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at the name 'Caity.'

"Don't call me Caity, Tess." Caitlyn said angrily.

Tess jumped a little at Caitlyn's statement but said, "Oh I see…it's just a you and Nate thing. It's cool. Oh, well the ceremony is about to start. I guess we should take our places."

Caitlyn nodded and took her place by Nate. How lucky she was to have a last name like 'Gellar' and his being 'Gelps.' They've always been next to each other.

Walking across the stage and accepting her diploma, Caitlyn was finally hit with the realization that this might be her last chance ever to tell Nate how she felt. A sick feeling washed over her as she saw him wink at Tess. She knew that she'd have to tell him anyways.

After the ceremony, Nate walked over to Caitlyn and wrapped her in a bear hug. Caitlyn never wanted to let go, but she eventually did and gave Nate a real grin.

"Nate…I gotta tell you something." Caitlyn said, finally finding confidence.

"Sure. Anything."

"Oh, Nate!!" Tess called again. Caitlyn was drawn to something on her hand.

"Is that a ring?" Caitlyn asked.

Tess grinned, "Yeah. My new boyfriend here gave it to me."

Nate looked at Tess happily, and kissed her in front of Caitlyn, "Yeah, I did." He turned back to face Caitlyn, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Caitlyn forced herself to hold back tears and she said, "Have fun at Standford and…keep touch, you hear?"

Nate nodded, "Of course I will. Come on Tess, let's go get some ice cream."

Caitlyn watched as Nate, the only boy that she ever wanted, walked away from her. A tear fell down her cheek, and she felt completely empty.

End

**A/N: OMG! Another over 3000 word fanfic! I am seriously on a roll people!!! Haha, but don't expect me to keep it up for long. I bet that my next one will be like…100 words XD. Anyways, review and tell your friends and uh…keep reading!**

**Story 35 of 100**


	36. Shadows and Regrets

**Song: Shadows and Regrets- Yellowcard**

**Requested by: JaBoyYa**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Nate x Mitchie (Nitchie)**

Nate was now twenty one years old. He wasn't sure where the time has gone, but he was certainly sad when Connect 3…disconnected, as Jason put it. It was a hard day for all three of them, but they knew that was just the way it had to be.

Nate decided to take a drive, just for the heck of it, to Camp Rock. The camp has been closed for a few years, but it had "historical significance" so nobody could demolish it. Nate heard a legend that if you went during the night, you could still hear voices of the past singers.

Sure, Nate wasn't superstitious or anything, but he decided to check it out anyways. He figured it couldn't hurt, and it'd be interesting to reminisce in old memories.

Nate parked his car right in front of the now faded and rustic looking Camp Rock sign. He sighed and looked at the camp, which looked more like a ghost town. He stepped out of his car and looked around. It looked as though no one had stepped foot on the property since the day it closed, but he figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to look around.

"I must be crazy." Nate said to himself.

_-- _

The wind blew through Nate's hair as he walked around the camp. The night made it chilly, so Nate pulled in his coat around himself. He walked around what was left of the camp and remembered a girl.

Nate struggled to remember the name, but he remembered that she had an incredible voice. She also had big brown eyes and a smile that could pierce a guy's heart.

Nate smiled to himself, trying to remember her name. He knew that Shane loved her about as much as Nate did. They even sang a duet at the end of Final Jam many, many years ago. Back when Connect 3 was still…connected.

Suddenly, the wind blew harder, and a piece of paper hit Nate's face. He peeled the paper off his skin and read the headline:

Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray, a New Friendship or Something More?

"That was her name!" Nate exclaimed. "Her name was Mitchie…"

Nate looked at the piece of paper in his hands. On it was a short article on Shane and Mitchie's duet, along with a picture of them. Nate smiled at Mitchie's wide smile. The picture in the magazine had been photo shopped. The picture of Mitchie was taken with him in a photo booth.

Nate smiled and put the paper in his coat pocket and kept his hand against it, not wanting to let it go.

_-- _

As Nate moved further along in the camp, memories kept finding their way to him. He smiled as he remembered Mitchie's fun, flirty grin.

Nate finally roamed to the cabins. He hesitated, and entered the one that used to be his.

Inside, the furniture was still all there. It was dust covered, but it was there. Nate slid his hand across a dresser, and wiped the dust off on his jeans. He took a breath and walked to the windows, which were now slightly cracked.

The room he was in was freezing, it felt colder than it was outside. Nate shivered and he sat on the bed that used to be his during the summer.

The bed squeaked and groaned as Nate sat down, and the floorboards creaked when the pressure of his feet had been lifted. Nate sighed and stayed on the bed for a few minutes, looking around the room.

For the most part, it was empty. The beds, dressers, and a mirror were still inside, but everything else was gone. Nate got up and walked to the door. He kneeled down near a floorboard by the first dresser and lifted it.

A few years ago, when Nate first came to Camp Rock, he hid a few things underneath a floorboard. Nate was filled with happiness when he saw everything was still there.

A package of now expired gummy worms, a flashlight, letters from his parents, a stick of gum and…a love letter. Nate furrowed his brow and he took the letter that had nearly a hundred hearts on the envelope.

The letter was addressed to him.

_-- _

_Dear Nate,_

_If you ever get this letter, then you'll probably realize that I've found your secret hiding place. Okay, so Shane told me, but I don't think you'll mind me leaving a letter there._

_This is Mitchie writing to you, and boy do I have a lot to say. You know, tabloids can sure get a lot of stuff wrong. I mean me and Shane? Are they out of there minds?! I'm sure you smiled as you read that. I know you've been trying to get me with Shane for awhile. (Ok, you and Caitlyn, but I figured you were the mastermind behind the plans. Shhh…don't tell her I said that)_

_But you know I never would have dated Shane, even if you wanted me to. Yeah, this is going to sound incredibly mushy and cheesy and whatnot, but I've fallen for my best friend._

_Yeah, I said it. I'm head over heels for you. Don't judge me for it._

_I decided to leave this letter here in hopes that you'd find it someday. And I really hope that you like me the same way. If I don't get a reply…well I'll just hope that you haven't checked your "secret" hiding place in awhile._

_In the mean time, I'll be missing you. You're going on a long tour, and I know you won't be able to talk to me as much. I'll I have to say is…try. Please. For me._

_Have fun with Shane and Jason (and would you please just make that boy a birdhouse already. He's already asked me at least ten times!) And don't forget to call me!_

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

Nate was caught off guard. He couldn't believe that Mitchie had felt this way about him all this time. He reread the letter, and let his heart soak it in.

The letter was dated August 17, 2008. One of the last days of Camp Rock…many, many years ago.

Nate let his eyes water up. He put the letter in his pocket alongside the article. He wanted them both very much.

Nate closed the floorboard and said, "I'll have to find her someday…"

_-- _

Nate left his cabin and let the door slam behind him. He continued walking, finding the sound of the crunching leaves below him to be soothing.

Nate walked around and found the sign that pointed to the lake. Or at least, it did. Now it was broken in half and lying on the ground. Nate sighed. He remembered the way clearly. He went canoeing with Mitchie on occasion, but usually just walked out there to think.

He followed the dirt path to the lake, kicking pebbles along the way. Mitchie's face was plastered on his brain.

"Why do I even think that she's single? She's beautiful. I'll bet someone swept her off of her feet." Nate vented to himself. He looked up at the cloudy sky and was surprised that it wasn't raining today.

He knew he was almost at the lake when he heard the water. He smiled to himself and continued at a brisk pace to the lake, in hopes of being able to clear his thoughts and just think.

_-- _

Nate sat down at the dock. During the summertime, when he was a kid, he would often kick of his socks and shoes and dip them into the lake. Nate smiled at the memory of the icy water on his feet. His vision was so vivid that he almost wanted to do it right there and then.

But then Nate remembered that it was early evening and that it was also only about sixty degrees outside.

Nate looked out onto the water. It gently swayed back and forth, keeping time with the wind. He took a deep breath and tasted the slightly salty air in his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to hear old singing.

Nate couldn't hear anything, "Just an old myth." He scoffed. He sat back and let the wind hit him in the face a few more times before getting up and moving along. He would never admit it, but he really wanted to hear the voices.

_-- _

Nate walked to the old stage. He jumped up on it and walked around, ignoring the groans of the old wood. He remembered performing on the stage. He looked out at the bare pathway. He remembered lots of screaming fans used to be there.

Nate smiled and hummed the first few bars of 'Play My Music.' He surprised himself by actually remembering how it went.

"So long ago…" he trailed, jumping off stage and looking around. "Can't believe how long ago that really was."

Nate let his hand brush the stage floor and then drop to his side. He continued walking until he got to the room where Final Jam was held.

Nate put his hand on the door, thinking that it would be locked. The door swung right open. Nate shrugged and walked in. He looked for a light switch and suddenly remembered that there was no electricity anymore. He sighed and squinted, trying to make out figures in the dim light.

And that's when he heard it.

_-- _

"Do you know what it's like…to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life…where you're the shining star." The voice was as angelic as it could get, and Nate remembered the song as being the duet.

This however, wasn't "poppy", it was slow and acoustic. Nate smiled. There was only one person who could sing this song both ways, and still show incredibly emotion.

"Mitchie?" he asked. The name echoed throughout the room.

Nate stood there in the darkness, waiting for an answer of some sort. He sighed, figuring that the myth must be right. Either that or he was going crazy. He turned, and headed for the door when he heard, "Yes?"

_-- _

Nate squinted and saw a figure move towards him, "Mitchie? Is that you?"

The figure nodded, "Do you want light?"

"Uh…yeah."

Nate heard footsteps, and suddenly a flashlight was turned on. Mitchie was back up onstage and smiled. Nate's jaw dropped. Mitchie hadn't changed one bit. She was older looking, of course, but she just looked like an older, more beautiful, version of herself.

"Surprised to see me?" Mitchie asked, climbing down from the stage and moving towards Nate.

Nate nodded, "I…read your letter."

Nate could tell Mitchie blushed, even in the darkness, "Yeah, well…I…"

Nate leaned in and kissed Mitchie, who dropped the flashlight. When he pulled away, he smiled, even though Mitchie probably couldn't see it, "I feel the same way."

"Good…you haven't changed one bit Nathaniel."

"Same goes for you Michelle."

End

**A/N: Not my longest, but I think one of my most descriptive chapters yet…anyways, review please!! And tell friends, family, random strangers on the street…**

**Yeah!**

**Story 36 of 100**


	37. Our Song

**Song: Our Song- Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: creative-writing-girl13**

**Dedication: BLAH…none **

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn) **

Caitlyn and Nate were one of the cutest couples out there. When Nate finally admitted to be dating Caitlyn, the word spread like a wildfire. Now, there were websites that supported them…and of course people who bashed them (mainly because they wanted Nate for themselves) but they didn't care. They had each other.

Caitlyn smiled. She was reading Nate's email to her for the umpteenth time that day. He was going to be at her house any minute.

She closed her laptop and took a look at herself in her bedroom mirror. She sighed, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, only to have it go back to its original place…in her face.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and dusted her jeans as she went out of her room and down the stairs, anxiously waiting Nate's arrival.

It was amazing to be where she was. Caitlyn considered herself to be incredibly lucky to be dating a member of Connect 3. She knew that she had "competition" from the many fan girls out there, but she knew that Nate cared for her.

The doorbell rang and Caitlyn skipped, yes skipped, to the front door and opened it. It was no surprise to see that Nate was standing there, smiling. He had a teddy bear in his hands, "For you." He said, giving it to her.

Caitlyn smiled as she cradled the bear in her arms. It was soft and pink and reminded Caitlyn of a little pillow. She hugged it close, "Thanks…come in."

Nate stepped inside and the two walked to the couch. They were going to watch movies at Caitlyn's house, since going to the theater could attract too much attention from screaming fans.

Nate sat on the couch, and Caitlyn nestled herself next to him. His arms came around her and held her, and the bear, close. Caitlyn could feel his heart beat. She smiled and turned on the television.

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be…"

It was the music video for Shane and Mitchie's "This is Me." Caitlyn smiled, "It's their song."

Nate nodded, "It is…and I'm glad that they have it."

Caitlyn paused, "Why don't we have a song like that? We're just as talented."

Nate kissed her forehead, "We'll find our own song soon enough."

_--_

Nate had to leave on tour. Caitlyn knew, and wanted to go along, but she couldn't. She still had high school to finish up. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight, and she had a big test the next day.

Caitlyn got in her bed when her phone suddenly vibrated. She looked at caller ID to see that it was Nate. She smiled and answered with a whispered, "Hello"

"Hey Caitlyn…our concert just ended…I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. How are you?"

"Good. I was just about to go to bed, but I can talk for a few minutes." Caitlyn said, keeping her voice low. Her mom and dad knew about Nate, but they'd still be furious if they found out how late she was talking to him.

"Oh…oh it's like midnight where you are. Sorry."

"No, it's fine…I don't mind, really." Caitlyn said in a rush. She didn't want Nate to hang up just because of stupid time zones.

"I miss you." Nate said softly.

"I miss you too." Caitlyn said quietly.

_--_

Caitlyn was a complete mess after the week she just had. It seemed as though all the teachers knew how late Nate called every night, so they decided to have a pop quiz. Oh, and of course, assign a whole bunch of useless busywork. Caitlyn was overly stressed, and need a nice, long weekend to refresh.

"Caitlyn?" her mother asked as she walked in.

Caitlyn made a gruff noise and walked to her room, ignoring her empty belly's cries for a bowl of ice cream. She tiredly opened the door and jumped on her bed, when she felt a prick.

"Ow!" She said, jumping up. She looked at her bed and saw a bouquet of roses, then looked around the room where she saw many other flowers. Caitlyn smiled when she saw a letter on her desk.

_Dear Caitlyn,_

_Hope you like the flowers! Sorry I can't be around to see you more often. I miss you lots! Call me later!_

_Love, Nate._

Tears started coming into Caitlyn's eyes as she looked around her room. She smiled and took a deep breath, taking in the scent of many flowers. She moved the roses to an empty spot on her dresser and sat back in bed, smiling wider than ever.

_--_

Connect 3 was having a huge concert in Los Angeles. Caitlyn couldn't go, it would've cost too much money to get her down there, and then back to New York, but it was going to be broadcasted live on television.

"Well this should be exciting." Caitlyn's mother said, walking into Caitlyn's bedroom.

Caitlyn smiled. She would be able to see Nate, but Nate couldn't see her. She turned on the TV in her room and switched it to MTV, which was hosting the concert.

"Popcorn?" Caitlyn's mother offered. Caitlyn grabbed a handful and shoved it into her mouth, remembering the first time she went on a date with Nate.

Their first date was at the movie theater, but instead of watching the movie, they spent nearly two hours throwing popcorn at each other. Caitlyn felt slightly guilty because they were annoying the heck out of the people around them, but it was one of the best days of her life…even though she DIDN'T get her first kiss from Nate that night.

"We are live broadcasting from LA!" Sarah Samuels, the hostess, shouted.

The screen changed to the stage, which was dark. Caitlyn smiled. The stage was going to light up any second and Connect 3 would open up with their latest single, "Play My Music." Caitlyn propped up the pillow on her bed and leaned back.

What Caitlyn had predicted was only half true. A spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage. Caitlyn seemed to be confused, especially when Nate stepped into the spotlight with his microphone.

Lots of screaming suddenly happened, and when it finally died down, Nate began to speak, "About a month ago today I saw my girlfriend. We were watching TV at her house when we saw the music video for 'This is Me,'" more screams were heard, "I remember Caitlyn asking me, 'why don't WE have a song like Mitchie and Shane do?' And I was determined to make us one from that day forward. So…this one goes out to you Caitlyn."

Caitlyn sat on her bed frozen, her cheeks suddenly flaming, especially since her mom was in the room with her. She was now smiling, "I did tell you that this would be interesting."

Caitlyn's jaw dropped, "You KNEW? And you didn't TELL ME?"

"Just listen."

Caitlyn focused her attention on the screen to Nate's singing, "She's got a smile that I'd die for, everyone knows that I'm, a prisoner of war, for her... Yeah. Sometimes I wish I had a Kung Fu Grip I'd never let her slip Away, she'd be my girl I really wish she knew When a feelings true Be my darling I would be her hero too. She'd be my darling I would be her hero too She'd be my darling I would be her hero too..."

Caitlyn stared at the screen in shock. Tears came to her eyes once more as Nate put down the guitar and said, "I love you Caitlyn."

_--_

Throughout the rest of the concert, Caitlyn couldn't get her mind off of the song. It was perfect, and it showed how much he cared about her.

"Well, that was quite the concert." Sarah Samuels said, turning to her co-host Ryan Seacrest

"It certainly was Sarah. That Caitlyn out there sure is a lucky one."

Caitlyn flipped off the TV. Her mother smiled and said, "I'm glad you found him."

Caitlyn smiled, "Me too…" she checked her watch. It read 10 pm, "I think I'm going to call him."

Her mother nodded, "Sure. Just don't stay up too late."

Caitlyn flipped open her cell phone and dialed Nate's number as fast as she could. It rang. It rang again. It rang a third time when Nate finally picked up, "CAITLYN!"

"NATE THAT SONG WAS BEAUTIFUL!!!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Even over the phone, Caitlyn could tell that Nate was blushing just the slightest bit, "Yeah…well…I meant everything I said."

"Oh Nate, that was…the sweetest thing you've ever done for me."

_--_

"Nate!" Caitlyn called. Nate was at her doorstep. She rushed to him and fell into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you!" Nate said, kissing Caitlyn's forehead.

Caitlyn nodded, "The song you wrote me was beautiful. I loved it."

Nate smiled and looked at Caitlyn, "When I said I loved you at the end, I meant it."

Caitlyn felt tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too."End

**A/N: All hail the fluffiness of this chapter!!! XD REVIEW PLEASE!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS PLEASE!!!**

**Story 37 of 100**


	38. I Kissed a Girl

**WARNING: FEMSLASH!**

**Song: I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**

**Requested by: JBPones**

**Dedication: Hmmm…uh…(thinks) get back to me (Wow, I say that for almost all the dedications and I still don't got anyone to dedicate these to XD)**

**Pairing: Mitchie x Tess (Mess) and yes, I threw in some implied Sander x Tess (Satess??)**

This story starts on one of the last nights at Camp Rock. The entire gang was there, meaning Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Jason, Barron, Sander, Tess, Lola, Andy, and Peggy. They were in the Dance Room at midnight. It was the last night they were ever going to be together again for an entire year.

And what else do teenagers do at midnight?

Three words: Spin. The. Bottle.

"Come on Sander, your turn!" Shane exclaimed, obviously having a ton of fun. And why wouldn't he? He always seemed to get the bottle to land on Mitchie during his turn.

Sander smiled and gave the bottle a good turn. It landed on Tess, who gave a slight smile. She still felt incredibly awkward with these people, considering how mean she was to them in the past. Despite that fact, everyone welcomed her with open arms into their group.

Sander leaned in and gave Tess a quick kiss and pulled back, obviously trying not to blush. Everyone at the circle, with the exception of well…Tess, knew that he had the "tiniest" crush on her.

Everyone at the circle giggled, receiving a glare from Sander. Mitchie gave him a 'sorry' smile and then focused all her attention on Tess, who was about to take her turn.

"Do we have to play anymore?" Tess whined. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to start whining and bossing people around since she was even welcomed in the first place but she wasn't having a good time. The bottle never seemed to land on Shane.

"Aw, come on Tess. Just have some fun. Live a little." Caitlyn said.

"Easy for you to say." Tess shot back, instantly regretting it, "Sorry…"

Tess put her hand on the glass bottle and clasped it, wondering if she was strong enough to break it with a single hand. She spun the bottle and watched it spin around the circle.

When the bottle finally stopped, Tess looked up to see who it was, silently hoping it was Shane.

But it wasn't…the bottle was pointed at Mitchie.

_--_

Mitchie looked up at Tess warily. Tess gave a worried glance to the rest of the group, who was now snickering.

Mitchie faced Shane, who smiled at her. In all honesty, he was actually pretty happy that Tess' spin landed on Mitchie. Why? Well, because if any of the guys…when any of the guys kissed Mitchie, a bolt of jealousy hit Shane. But a girl? No relationship could ever come from that. Shane knew that Mitchie was not a lesbian.

Plus, he loved to see her make a fool out of herself so that he could make the embarrassment go away. He was, after all, her knight in shining armor.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Mitchie asked impatiently. She really hated having the spotlight on her for too long.

"Whatever." Tess said, leaning over and kissing Mitchie.

The second Tess pulled away she realized that her cheeks were flaming. She glanced over at Mitchie, who was now spinning the bottle herself. Tess looked around at the rest of the group. They hadn't seemed to see the redness of her cheeks.

And Tess knew for a fact that there was no possible way that they could feel the tingling feeling left on her lips.

_--_

When Tess went home she felt…off. And it wasn't because she was thrown back into her life where she had to go back to square one.

She had an image of Mitchie burned into her memory. She grunted and turned on her computer. Tess hoped that a little web surfing would help get her mind off of things.

Tess clicked away and chatted to a few of her friends, but was only half there. She couldn't help but think of Mitchie. It was weirding her out and she wanted these feelings to stop.

Tess debated telling anyone. She knew that if she told her "friends" she'd be portrayed as the biggest joke of the school. She knew that if she told her mom it'd only be in the tabloids a few days later and she'd be portrayed as the biggest joke of America.

Not to mention, the press would want details and Tess could keep a secret, but not for long. Eventually, Mitchie's name would slip out. And then there would be two girls made into big fat jokes.

Tess was confused. She opened up her backpack which was still filled with her mementos of Camp Rock. She smiled and grabbed the big group picture. It was all the campers huddled into one shot. Tess was dead center…where else would she be?

Tess scanned the picture for Mitchie and saw her up front and off to the side, standing with Shane. She was giving him a hug and he was kissing her forehead. Tess suddenly felt jealous.

"Woah. Jealous? Me…of…Shane…" Tess sat down on her bed and let the realization sink in, but no matter how much she thought about NOT liking Mitchie she found out that she couldn't lie to herself.

She looked back at the picture, hoping to be jealous of Mitchie instead of Shane, but she wasn't. Looking at a picture of Shane didn't send her heart into a state of insane thumping.

Looking at a picture of Mitchie did.

Tess wailed and burst into tears, unable to believe what was happening to her.

_--_

Tess shivered.

It was now late winter and Tess was missing everyone terribly. She hated being at home. It wasn't as though she had an incredible amount of friends, and the ones she did have treated her horribly.

"Karma…" Tess whispered, shivering again.

School was officially cancelled due to a snow day, so Tess wrapped herself up in blankets and decided to spend the day watching movies and eating heated popcorn with extra butter.

After what seemed to be five different movies, Tess got bored. She wandered to the kitchen, where the house maid, Linda, was cleaning.

"Do you need anything Miss Tyler?" she asked timidly. Tess had been on extremely good behavior, but that didn't mean that she still couldn't snap at any second.

Tess smiled, "Hot chocolate?"

Linda nodded, "Extra marshmallows?"

Tess nodded and walked back to the TV room and flipped the channels. Of course, on the one day school was cancelled, there was nothing on TV.

"Here you go miss." Linda said, handing Tess the cup of steaming cocoa.

"Thank you." Tess said, taking the mug and walking back upstairs to her room.

Tess sipped the cocoa, letting the hot liquid go down her throat slowly. She hadn't had hot chocolate in awhile. Her mom said it was bad for her vocal cords, but Tess really didn't care all that much at this point. She wasn't singing anytime soon.

Tess grabbed her phone, now wanting to call someone. She went through her contacts until she landed on Torres, Mitchie. Tess grinned and hit the green 'call' button.

_--_

"Hello?"

"Mitchie?" Tess asked, really hoping that it was.

"Um…hi?"

"It's…um…Tess."

"Oh. Hi Tess. How are you?"

"Good…I'm just calling because our school called a snow day and I'm bored here at my house."

Tess could sense that Mitchie was smiling, which had to be a good sign, right? "Well…I just got home from school. No snow days in California sadly."

"Oh…that's too bad." Tess said, wondering what they were supposed to talk about for the rest of the time.

"Mitchie!" Tess heard in the background. "Coming!"

"Who's that?" Tess asked.

There was a pause before a response, "Shane came to visit me…we're going to the movies today."

Tess felt a pang go through her heart, "OH…well…have lots of fun with Shane for me, ok?"

"Tess…if you're jealous of me going out with Shane…I don't have to…I mean…" Mitchie trailed, obviously trying to put Tess down gently.

"No. I'm ok…you and Shane…you guys be happy. I'm not jealous of you." I'm jealous of Shane, Tess added silently.

"Well…it was nice talking to you." Mitchie said quietly.

"You too." Tess said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

She hit the red 'end' button and threw her phone at the floor. It didn't break, but it gave a respective 'thud' and a little bounce. Tess sighed and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

_--_

By the time summer rolled around, Tess managed not to think about that kiss with Mitchie so much. It just hurt her.

But Tess DID want to see Mitchie again. It'd be interesting to see how much everyone has grown up in the past year.

And on the first day of Camp Rock, everyone met up in the Dance Room. This time, they decided not to play Spin the Bottle.

They decided on Truth or Dare instead.

"I'm not playing." Tess said hastily. Much as she wanted to hang out with her real friends, she didn't want another summer like the previous one.

Tess left the Dance Room, but looked directly at Mitchie before she opened the door. Mitchie caught her eye and smiled.

When Tess closed the door she smiled to herself, "It's not what I want…but it'll do for now."

End

**Story 38 of 100**


	39. Burnin' Up

**Song: Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers**

**Requested by: xoxJemi4ever94xox**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

"Dude, she's totally looking at me."

"Shane, she's not looking at you."

"She looked over at me again!"

"No, she didn't Shane."

"She just waved at me!"

"Shane, no she didn't."

"Does Shane look obvious staring?"

"Why do you think that dude?"

_--_

Shane smiled, looking over at Mitchie. She was talking to Caitlyn and…not exactly paying any attention to him.

"Shane?" Nate asked, snapping Shane back into reality.

"Wha-?" Shane asked, looking away from Mitchie.

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Looking at Mitchie?"

"Well…ah…I…" Shane trailed, not really sure what to say in response.

"Hey Shane, Nate! Come over here!" Mitchie beckoned.

Shane grinned and nearly sprinted to the table that Mitchie and Caitlyn were at. He noticed that they were reading teen fashion magazines. He picked up the one on the top of the stack, "Who's this?"

Mitchie smiled and snatched the magazine back, "That? That's Demi Lovato…hmmm…apparently she and Joe Jonas are a 'thing.' Well…took them long enough."

Shane looked at the cover of the magazine and then back up at Mitchie, "You know, you kinda look like this Demi person."

Mitchie blushed, "I do not! She's…way prettier than I am."

Shane suddenly panicked. He didn't know what to say to make Mitchie feel better. "No, she's not. Demi is pretty, but you're beautiful." Mitchie grinned, and Shane continued, "Hey, so what does this Joe guy look like?"

Luckily, Shane's words made Mitchie feel a lot better about herself, and she flipped through the magazine to the article on 'Jemi' as they were now called, "This…is Joe Jonas."

Shane looked at the picture in the magazine, "Hey…he kinda looks like me."

Mitchie looked at Shane as though he was crazy and said, "In your dreams."

Shane opened his mouth to retort, but Mitchie cut him off with a kiss, "Sorry, but it's true." She said.

_--_

"And why don't I look like Joe Jonas?" Shane wailed.

Mitchie groaned, "You just…don't ok?"

Mitchie and Shane were taking a walk around the camp and just talking, when Shane had to bring up the subject of Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Mitchie was getting annoyed with the topic, but wouldn't give up her half of the argument.

"But I mean we have so many similarities-" Shane was cut off by looking at a sign, "Camp Rock official dance this Friday…"

He looked over at Mitchie, who was also looking at the sign. Shane smiled and wondered silently if he should ask her to the dance right now, or wait for a few hours.

"Shane…what are you staring at?" Mitchie asked, slowly backing away.

"Uh…" Shane trailed. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her, "Wannagotothedancewithme?"

Mitchie blushed and turned away shyly, "I…well…I…" she turned back and looked at Shane with a smile, "I'd love to."

Shane smiled and slung his arm around Mitchie. He kissed her on the cheek and they continued their walk around the camp.

_-- _

It was the night of the dance. Shane was looking at himself in the mirror, making sure that not a single hair was out of place. He smiled and said, "I do SO look like Joe Jonas."

"No, you don't!" Nate called from across the room.

"Says you!" Shane shot back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and then left for Mitchie's cabin.

On the walk there, he felt his hands get clammy and his heart race faster. He took a deep breath and continued walking until he finally reached the cabin. He went up the steps and knocked on the door three times.

Shane heard a bunch of giggles come from inside the cabin. He shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, wishing that he could see Mitchie.

Suddenly, the door swung open and out came Mitchie, who seemed to be glowing. She was wearing a red dress that complimented her figure perfectly, black high heels, a black choker, and her hair was in spiral curls. Shane gasped and looked at Mitchie with shock.

"Wow…" he said looking at Mitchie, who smiled.

"You're pretty wow yourself."

"Wow…"

Mitchie laughed, "Shall we go to the dance?"

"Wow…"

Mitchie laughed again and grabbed Shane's arm, "Let's go."

_-- _

The dance was a lot better than Shane thought it was going to be. Even though a lot of girls wanted to dance with him, he only danced with Mitchie.

A slow song suddenly came on and Shane bowed to Mitchie, "May I have this dance?"

Mitchie blushed, but gave a curtsy, "You shall."

"You really are beautiful tonight." He whispered so that only she could hear.

Mitchie smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, "That's quite a step up from 'wow.'"

Shane smiled and hugged her while still swaying with music. Mitchie could feel his heart thumping, keeping time with hers. They both wanted the song to go on for an eternity.

_-- _

When the song finally ended, the two pulled away. Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes and just stared at her.

Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes and just stared at him.

As the night went on, the more they just looked at each other. They both had the same feeling of an insane heartbeat, the same sweaty hands. Mitchie could swear that her heart was about to explode.

"And now, it's time for the final dance…" the DJ said smoothly into the microphone.

The last song was a slow song, and even though they had been dancing all night, Mitchie and Shane grabbed each other's hand and started slow dancing once more.

_-- _

As Mitchie and Shane danced, everyone else in the room stopped and looked at them. They then created a circle around the pair, who was oblivious to anything happening around them.

It was a fairytale moment, and a few people did manage to get a few pictures of them. Mitchie was definitely having her own Cinderella night.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Shane asked softly.

"For making this the best night of my life."

_-- _

After the dance was over, Mitchie and Shane left hand in hand. Both were feeling incredible amounts of embarrassment when they saw that everyone had been watching them, but they realized that they didn't mind it so much. They walked down to the lake together to look at the stars.

"Look Shane! A shooting star!" Mitchie exclaimed, "Make a wish…"

Mitchie and Shane closed their eyes and made silent wishes. When Mitchie opened her eyes, she turned to Shane who asked, "What did you wish for?"

Mitchie gave a small smile and whispered, "I wished that I could be yours forever."

Shane smiled and grabbed her hand, "You didn't need to wish for that to have it come true you know."

Mitchie blushed, "So…what did you wish for?"

"Me? Well, I wished that everyone could see the resemblance I share with Joe Jonas."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I'm serious."

Shane smiled, "I didn't need to make a wish. I already have everything I want."

_-- _

As another shooting star went by, Shane leaned in and kissed Mitchie. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

End

**Story 39 of 100**


	40. Vulnurable

**Song: Vulnerable- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: Sw33ti3-Pi3**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Mitchie looked at Shane from across the room. She could feel her heart lift and a smile come to her face. He was talking to Nate and suddenly looked up and waved. Mitchie blushed and gave a small wave in return.

"Breathe Mitchie." Caitlyn said, nudging her friend.

Mitchie focused her attention on to Caitlyn and gave a small smile, "Sorry…"

Mitchie looked back over at Shane, who was now walking towards her. She felt her cheeks flame up. Mitchie looked down at her feet, trying to hide her face.

"Hello, beautiful." Shane said with a smile, lifting Mitchie's face up with his index finger.

Mitchie felt as though her jaw would fall off if it wasn't attached to her face. She gulped, and tried to mentally make her face stop heating up, "H…h…hi." She said shakily.

Shane smiled. Mitchie suddenly felt as though she could melt. She loved Shane's smile…and his laugh…and his eyes. Oh, his big puppy-dog like eyes…

"Mitchie?"

Mitchie smiled and looked at Shane, snapping herself out of the trance she was in, "Sorry…I just…sorry."

Shane smiled and intertwined his fingers with Mitchie's. She gave a little gasp and blushed, but smiled up at Shane.

_-- _

Mitchie was rudely awoken by a bucket of water.

Ok, a glass. But still.

Mitchie glared at whoever woke her up at five in the morning, but immediately silenced herself when she saw it was Shane.

"Get dressed and meet me by the lake." Shane whispered.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, feeling extremely tired and confused.

Shane gave her a smile and a quick kiss on the cheek, "Trust me. You're going to love it. I promise." He gave her hand a squeeze and left the cabin.

Mitchie yawned and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, her old pink sweatshirt, and her favorite pair of boots. She tip toed to her dresser and grabbed the brush and a scrunchie. She ran the brush through her thick, auburn hair and put it up in a pony tail. She tried to keep her movements quiet as to not wake up Caitlyn, who was sleeping soundly.

She stepped out of the cabin and shivered. It was colder than she had expected, but didn't want to go inside for she didn't want to wake Caitlyn. Mitchie decided to grin and bear it as she walked down to the lake.

When she arrived, she saw Shane smile widely at her. He rushed over and gave her a hug, feeling her chills.

"You're cold." He said bluntly. It wasn't a question, he knew how cold she was.

Mitchie shook her head, "No, I'm not," she yawned, "just…tired…but not cold."

Shane smiled again, "You don't have to lie," he shrugged off his jacket and put it on Mitchie, "it's ok."

Mitchie gave a weak smile as she hugged Shane's jacket around her. She had to admit, it was really warm and comforting.

"There. You see." Shane said brightly.

Mitchie was silent for a minute and then said, "So…are you going to tell me what we're doing out here…besides freezing our butts off."

Shane laughed, "Follow me."

Shane led Mitchie to the fence that set the borderline for Camp Rock. Mitchie looked at it and then back at Shane, "You…wanted to show me the fence…"

Shane smiled, "No…I wanted to show you something outside of Camp Rock." Shane got down on his knees and crawled to a part of the fence that was hidden by a bush. The part had been worn away and there was a gaping hole. Shane crawled through to the other side easily, "Ok, Mitchie…your turn. And don't be such a worry wart…I already told Brown and he's fine with it."

Mitchie looked at the hole in the gate and sighed, letting her curiosity get the better of her. She crawled through to the other side like Shane did and stood up.

Shane took her hand and said, "You're spending today with me. And our first stop is…a surprise."

A limo pulled up to the gate. Mitchie gasped and looked at Shane, "A limo?"

"I'm Shane Gray." He winked and handed Mitchie a blindfold, who put it on and let herself be led by Shane to the limousine.

_--_

Mitchie suddenly felt her stomach rumble. She was still blindfolded so she couldn't tell if Shane heard it or not. She put her hands over her stomach to try and keep it quiet.

"Hungry Mitchie?" Shane suddenly asked.

Mitchie blushed and nodded, "A little bit."

"Ok…you can take off your blindfold now."

Mitchie untied her blindfold and looked out the window, "Wow…you did all that just for me?"

Shane opened the door and led her outside. They were at a local park, and a picnic breakfast was set under a willow. Mitchie had tears in her eyes, "Oh…it's beautiful."

Shane gave Mitchie a hug, "Come on. I have all your favorite things."

Shane took Mitchie's hand and they sat down under the willow which just so happened to be Mitchie's favorite tree. There were a lot of Mitchie's favorite things such as a bouquet of daisies, fresh red strawberries, a few candles, and even the blanket was Mitchie's favorite color, purple.

Shane and Mitchie ate quietly, Mitchie trying to absorb everything. She couldn't believe that he remembered all her favorite things.

She looked over at him and blushed. She felt her arms weaken the longer she stared. Mitchie sipped her juice and smiled.

'I think I love him' she thought. 'But…should I tell him?'

Shane grinned at her and said, "Come on Mitchie, we've got a full day ahead." He stood up and gave his hand for her to take.

Mitchie smiled. 'Maybe now isn't the right time…'

_-- _

Shane and Mitchie did just about everything in the course of just a few hours. They went to a bowling alley, a movie, about two more parks, and now they were on their way to an amusement park.

"Shane…you really don't have to do all of this…you've spent so much money on me already." Mitchie said, feeling guilty.

Shane smiled and squeezed Mitchie's hand, "Mitchie…don't worry about it. I've got it all covered. Don't feel bad. I just want you to have a good time today."

The limo stopped in front of an amusement park. Mitchie and Shane stepped out. The temperature had risen from the early morning, so Mitchie left Shane's thick coat in the limo. She rolled up the sleeves on her sweatshirt and linked arms with Shane. He smiled down at her.

The two headed towards the rollercoasters. Shane was glad that Mitchie really liked them.

After riding the Rockin' Rollercoaster about ten times, they went to a cotton candy stand. "Want some?" he asked.

Mitchie smiled, "Aw man…you know my weakness."

Shane laughed and bought a stick of cotton candy. He and Mitchie shared it while walking through the park.

After a few more rides, it was nearly eight pm. Mitchie glanced at her watch a few times and finally said something, "Shane it's eight and it's going to take at least an hour to get back to camp."

Shane just smiled and said, "Ok…I have one last stop. But first, come with me."

Mitchie followed Shane to a part of the park that seemed deserted. She looked around and finally saw a young, Asian woman come out of a door. She smiled at Shane and handed him a bag. She bowed to him and to Mitchie and left.

Shane gave the bag to Mitchie, "I'll be waiting at the front of the park." He kissed her forehead and then left.

Mitchie stared off at him in shock and then looked inside the bag that he had given her. Inside was a beautiful midnight blue dress with a silver sash. Mitchie gasped as she took it out. It was her size.

Mitchie ran into the nearest bathroom and changed into the dress. She looked inside the bag again, because it seemed to be too heavy for it too be empty, and inside were silver heels. She pulled them out and replaced her boots with them. Mitchie smiled and noticed one last thing inside the bag. It was a tiny box.

Mitchie grabbed it carefully and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace in the shape of a heart. Mitchie's eyes filled up with tears and she fastened on the necklace. She looked at herself in a mirror and sighed. It was the best, and probably most expensive, present she'd ever gotten.

Mitchie walked to the front of the park, trying to ignore all the stares she got along the way. She walked with her head high, like she wore extremely elegant dresses everyday. When she finally reached the front, she saw Shane standing there with a tux on.

"I give up Shane. Why are we all dressed up?" Mitchie asked.

Shane grinned, "You'll see."

He held his hand out and led her to the limo once more. He handed her the blindfold from earlier in the morning. Mitchie took it, not complaining, and put it over her eyes, now excited to see (or not see) where she was going.

_-- _

"You can take your blindfold off now." Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear, making her jump. She hadn't heard him move over so close to her.

Mitchie nodded and took off the blindfold. Since it was dark out, she couldn't make out where she was. She took Shane's hand as he led her out of the limo and onto the streets. She looked up and saw that she was standing right outside of Fleur de Lyswhich was, of course, incredibly expensive. Her jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"Oh…Shane…here? It's so…wow…fancy and amazing…but I heard you had to make reservations like…months in advance!"

Shane smiled and said, "Don't underestimate the power of Shane Gray. After you."

Mitchie walked inside and it was everything she had ever imagined it would be. The tables were lit by candles, the room was dark but had a sort of glow to it. The table cloths weren't paper, but actual cloth. She swallowed and turned to Shane, "Why Shane?"

He winked and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

A waitress came up to Shane and Mitchie and smiled, "Let me escort you to your booth."

Shane and Mitchie followed, holding hands the entire time. They sat down in a booth, Mitchie now feeling uncomfortable as the booth was in the center of the restaurant, and listened about the evening's specials. The waitress gave the two their menus, and left without another word.

"Shane…I can't. I mean…I love that you care so much about me to bring me here but…you've already spent so much on me and…I mean…I just…"

"Mitchie…it's ok. You can calm down." Shane said softly, taking Mitchie's hand. "I brought you here so I could tell you something."

Mitchie's eyes widened, unsure of what he was about to say. She wasn't even sure herself what she wanted him to say, but she nodded her head to show him that she wanted him to continue.

"Mitchie…did you know that tonight is also my parents' anniversary?" Shane asked.

Mitchie was taken aback, unsure of how to answer. She shook her head, "No…I didn't. Why do you ask?"

Shane smiled, "Did you read your necklace?"

Mitchie blinked a few times, "Read my…" she quickly unclasped the necklace and squinted at the small writing on it. "Please be mine…"

Mitchie looked up at Shane, who widened his already big eyes, "I love you Mitchie."

Mitchie looked down at the necklace and back up at Shane and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love you too."

_--_

It was nearly eleven by the time Shane and Mitchie "snuck" back into camp. Mitchie hurried off to her cabin, worried about the interrogation that was surely to come. Shane walked quietly to his own cabin, smiling at the memory of the day.

Shane opened the cabin door, "Hey Uncle Brown." He said, closing the door.

"Have a good night?" Brown asked.

Shane smiled, "The best."

Mitchie opened the cabin door quietly, wondering silently why any lights hadn't gone off.

She looked over at Caitlyn's bed. She was sleeping. It looked as though she had been waiting for Mitchie's return, but fell asleep.

Mitchie smiled and got into her pajamas. She climbed into her own bed and pulled the covers over her.

Mitchie played with the necklace chain, and although she couldn't see the words, she knew they were there, "I'll be yours forever." She whispered, closing her eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

End

**Story 40 of 100**


	41. Meds

**WARNING: SLASH!**

**Song: Meds- Placebo**

**Requested by: ManUchi**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Jason (Shason)**

Jason stared at the ceiling. It seemed like any other day to most kids; what with the sun shining, the slightest breeze, and not a cloud in the sky. To Jason, the day marked a tragedy.

He turned over. He was still supposedly "sleeping" even though it was well past noon. He had technically been awake for a couple of hours, but didn't want to bother getting out of bed.

"Jason!" he heard from outside his room. It was his mother. Jason put a pillow over his head and grunted. His mother pounded on the door, but eventually sighed and walked away.

Jason removed the pillow from his head and sat straight up in bed. He looked around his bedroom, feeling lost and sad.

Today was July 21, 2009. It's been exactly a year since…it had happened.

_--_

The day had been exactly the same, if not better. The faithful July heat was active, and the sky was bluer than ever. It was the perfect day for the pool and mango smoothies.

Jason could honestly say that he wasn't into the whole smoothie deal. He could live off of bread and vegetables, but fruit wasn't his thing. But Shane loved it, and he had a weird craving for mango smoothies.

--

It seemed to be a day just like any other. Shane, Nate, and himself were all hanging out by the local pool, trying to get attention from the pretty girls. Did they ever get the pretty girls? Of course not, but it was fun to fantasize. They'd throw out the lamest pick up lines, occasionally making one giggle, but for the most part they ended up scaring the girl away.

"Ok guys, I'm craving a mango-a-go-go smoothie, who's in?" Shane said, already heading towards Jamba Juice.

"Sure thing. I'm in desperate need of a strawberry shortcake." Nate said, standing.

Jason rolled his eyes, "What is it with you guys and your fruit?"

"Come on dude, you can get a white gummy…or something with chocolate and peanut butter…let's just go!" Shane said over his shoulder.

Jason reluctantly got up and followed. He knew for a fact he wasn't going to get anything, but he didn't want to be left alone without his two friends.

Jamba Juice was surprisingly empty when the trio entered. Shane and Nate put in their orders, and Jason sat at a table by the window. Shane and Nate grabbed their smoothies and sat with him.

"Don't be such a sour puss." Shane joked.

Nate rolled his eyes, not saying anything.

"Ok look," Shane continued, "there's a Starbucks right across the street. I will go get you your venti latte because I dragged you down here."

Jason smiled, "Do what you wish."

"I'll be back!" Shane said, smiling and running outside.

"Do you honestly trust him?" Nate asked, sipping his smoothie.

"Not in the slightest." Jason joked, getting up with Nate and walking outside. "Hey! Shane, shouldn't you be using the crosswalk?"

Shane glanced back and Jason, "Nah! There aren't any cars coming! And I'm lazy!" He gave a quick smile and started walking across the street.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that. He's accident prone." Nate muttered.

Jason sighed, "Tell me about it."

Shane made it across the street safely and went into Starbucks. About five minutes later he walked back outside, holding a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, ignoring the eye rolls of his friends. Since no cars were coming, he walked across the street, posing with each step. Yes, posing. Like he was some sort of male model.

Jason couldn't help but crack a smile at his bizarre friend. But the smiles didn't last forever.

Nobody knew where the car had come from, or who was driving it. Nobody saw it leave. It came and simply disappeared.

A honk. A flash. Tire screeches.

And a dead boy on the street.

_--_

Jason grimaced at the memory. It was an ill fated day. The ambulance came, but it was already too late. There was no pulse. There was no life.

"All because he was too cocky for his own good." Jason muttered.

Shane was always that way. He enjoyed showing off, and he liked to be "stuck up" and "snobby." He liked bringing attention to himself…of all types. Sure, everyone knew that he wasn't really that type of guy (well maybe the attention thing), but he enjoyed comedy. Shane liked to make others laugh.

It was why he wanted to become a comedian someday. Everyone was half expecting him to sit up and start laughing. Everyone wanted that to happen.

But it didn't.

All it did was make Jason feel horrible about himself. He managed to blame himself for Shane's death. If he hadn't made such a big deal about smoothies, he wouldn't have run across the street. "He'd still be alive if I wasn't so selfish."

"It's not your fault."

"Don't blame yourself."

"It's all because Shane was too flamboyant for his own good."

That's what he heard whenever he blamed himself, and he was getting sick of it. Jason didn't know what he wanted to hear from everybody, he certainly didn't want to hear that it WAS his fault, and of course he didn't want to hear that it WASN'T his fault.

After all the drama had died down a bit, Jason was still in a hysteria. His parents didn't know what else to do, as they tried to calm him down themselves, so they sent him to a shrink.

And that's where things went from bad to worse.

_--_

Sure, the therapist tried to comprehend the pain Jason was going through, but she couldn't understand it very well. Jason mistook her misunderstandings as being heartless. She wasn't doing so much to help him.

--

"Hi. My name is Sharon. Please, have a seat." Sharon said, gesturing to a charcoal colored couch.

Jason gave her an icy glare, but did as he was told. Sharon smiled at him kindly and silently prayed that he wouldn't be extremely cruel to her.

"I heard what happened to your friend…I'm sorry."

"He wasn't just a friend. He was the brother I never had." Jason scoffed.

"I'm sorry." Sharon repeated.

The room filled with an awkward silence before Jason said, "It's my fault. I don't even know what I'm doing here. I already confessed. I killed my best friend."

Sharon was taken aback. That was what she was least expecting, "Now, don't be so hard on yourself. I heard that he was quite the risk taker. Am I wrong?"

Jason thought about all of Shane's crazy antics. He jumped off of nearly everything, jumped OVER nearly everything, jumped on everything…he jumped a lot, and usually ended with a crash landing. He also liked to do crazy stunts on his trampoline and off of the diving board at the pool. Everyone knew he was going to seriously hurt himself one day…they just didn't think it would be how it happened.

"No." Jason whispered.

Sharon gave a small smile, "Why don't you tell me about better times?"

Jason looked at her and asked, "Has your best friend ever died? Maybe I don't want to think about them! Maybe that's why I'm here!"

Sharon closed her eyes and took a breath, "Listen…I've lost family members before."

"But not your best friend."

There was a pause, "No."

"Then you don't know what I'm going through!" Jason yelled. He got up off the couch and walked out the door, slamming it as he left.

--

In all honesty, after Jason had cooled down, he did go and apologize. There were a ton of good times that he had with Shane. But at the time, all he could remember was the tire screeches. And the scream.

He couldn't forget the scream.

_--_

Everyone tried to make Jason forget about Shane. They even had special medicine for him to take to help ease the pain. But Jason was stubborn; he didn't want to forget his friend.

"Jason…please just take it." Sharon pleaded.

"Jason, listen to her. We're all taking it hard, but you…you're not yourself anymore." Nate said worriedly.

Jason snatched the bottle that was offered to him and looked at the label. He put on a face of disgust and went into the bathroom, where he poured the dosage he was supposed to take down the sink. He came out, crossing his arms, "Happy now?"

Sharon smiled and took the bottle back, "Thank you, Jason. The pain and the memories will stop soon enough."

_--_

Soon enough, everyone was reminding him to take that dark and vile liquid. Jason made it a part of his day to take it into the bathroom and pour it down the sink. He'd take a gulp of water so that anyone who was listening would think that he took the medicine.

It happened everyday.

As weeks went by, the topic of Shane started dwindling until his name was hardly brought up at all. There was a funeral in which everybody attended, but it was the last that anyone heard of his name.

Except for Jason. He constantly played back the death of his friend in his mind. He wouldn't forget him. Ever. Shane wouldn't have wanted that. Shane was the type of person who wanted to be remembered by all the incredible stupid stuff that he did.

And Jason still had to make everyone think that the medicine was working, so he stopped bringing up Shane as well. But he never forgot.

_--_

Jason was in his room, the afternoon sun was out. Jason glared at it, wondering if it had forgotten what today was. He shifted his weight out of bed and over to his dresser. He looked at a photograph that he, Nate, and Shane took when they were little kids.

Jason gave the picture a small smile.

"Jason, are you awake?" his mother called again.

Jason gave the picture once last glance until he called, "Yeah, mom! I'll be out in a minute.

_--_

Jason sat at the breakfast table, sipping a mango smoothie that his mom made. She was suspicious, but because she didn't know it was Shane's favorite, she didn't really mind it all that much. Jason couldn't help but want the smoothie to last forever.

Just like the memory of Shane should.

End

**A/N: Not exactly slash…more like a friendship sorta deal. Anyways, hope you liked it. Review please! Tell friends/family/coworkers…blah blah blah!**

**Story 41 of 100**


	42. I'll Fly With You

**Song: I'll Fly With You- Gigi D'Agostino (if you have EVER heard of this song before this songfic chapter, tell me in a review because apparently, a lot of people haven't heard of this song before…HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!? Gosh! J/K! ILY!)**

**Requested by: KelpayLuv**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Ella (Shella)**

Ella swallowed. Progress reports were due today and she knew that she hadn't done so well in her chemistry class. Sure, she'd probably skim by with a D+, but she didn't want to bring home bad grades to her parents.

Shane fixed his gaze over to Ella, who was biting her fingernails, waiting for their homeroom teacher to pass the grades back. Shane felt sorry for Ella. She was smart…but only when it came to the practical stuff. School work wasn't exactly a major point for her.

But Shane didn't care about that. He really, truly liked Ella. He's liked her since about the fourth grade when she helped him to the nurses' office. Shane thought that he could do flips on the monkey bars. He was quickly proven wrong. Ella had been watching from the swing set, and was the only person to see if Shane was ok.

And he was mostly ok…he had a broken arm, but he was ok.

"Gray, Shane." The teacher called. Shane stood up and grabbed his envelope. He gave Ella a reassuring nod as he went back to his seat.

"Guiterrez, Ella."

Ella stood up and felt her legs shaking. She walked to the front of the class, her palms sweaty. She grabbed the envelope and walked back to her seat. She sat with a worried expression as she stared at the envelope.

_--_

"There's still time to make a run for it." Ella said, trying to walk away.

Shane put his arms around her and continued to make her walk forward, "You haven't even opened it yet. You don't know for sure if your grades are bad."

Ella stopped walking and pulled out the envelope from her backpack. She was a few more houses away from her own. Shane was even closer.

They were next door neighbors.

"You sure?" Shane asked, furrowing his brow. He and Ella always had a tradition of opening their grades together. Ella nodded furiously. Shane shrugged his backpack off and grabbed the envelope inside.

Ella shakily tore the paper open at the same time as Shane ripped his, "Let's pray for A's! Let's pray for A's! Let's pray for A's!" they chanted.

They opened the cards. Shane smiled as he looked at each little happy 'A' on his sheet. Ella's face fell flat when she saw the mix of D's and C's on hers. She leaned against Shane and started sobbing. Shane's eyes softened and he put his arm around her. He knew exactly what she had to face when her parents saw the card.

"You don't have to be alone. I'll be with you."

_--_

Ella and Shane walked into Ella's one story house. Her dad was at work, but her mom was going around the house, cleaning everything in sight, "Hey kids!" she called.

Shane waved, Ella clutched to his shirt even tighter, "Don't leave me alone." She whispered. Shane nodded as a response.

The two went into the room Ella shared with her older sister, Danni. Danni was a senior in college, and only came home during summer. And even then she was hardly around, because she had a summer job at the local deli. Shane always thought Danni was cool, but he thought that Ella was the prettier of the two.

Ella threw her backpack onto the floor and collapsed on her bed. She motioned for Shane to come sit with her. He threw his backpack onto a chair and laid beside her. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, "You're going to have to face them sometime. And this is only a progress report."

Ella let go of Shane's grip, "I know but…Danni was really smart. She still is. She speaks English, Spanish, French, and German! I'm barely passing Spanish, and I'm half Latina!"

Shane frowned. It was true. Danni could teach herself nearly everything, and it made Ella's life horrible. She always felt as though she had to compare herself to her older sister, and that she failed her parents when she didn't come close.

"Shane! Your mother called, she wants you home." Mrs. Guiterrez called from the kitchen.

Shane looked over at Ella, who looked panic stricken. Shane gave her a long bear hug and said, "Don't worry. Just tell them the truth."

Ella watched as he walked out, wondering exactly what the truth was.

_--_

Shane must be dreaming. He was dancing with Ella. At the prom. He was dancing with his dream girl, on the perfect night. It was a slow dance, and Shane pushed Ella's hair out of her eyes. Birds seemed to start chirping and the 'Hallelujah' chorus was playing.

And then Shane felt someone shaking him.

"Shane, Shane…SHANE!"

Shane snapped his eyes open and glared at the figure, "What?" he hissed.

"It's me, Ella."

At the sound of her name, Shane immediately softened, "What's wrong Ella?"

There was a long pause before Ella sighed and said, "My dad came home about ten minutes ago. I finally brought up the subject of my grades…" another pause, "all I remember after that was a lot of yelling about how I need to get into college. I remember screaming at them and running out. I didn't know where else to go…so I came here."

"To spend the night?" Shane asked.

Ella nodded and whispered, "You're all the family I have left."

Shane smiled and then said, "How did you even get in here? My room is up on the second floor."

Shane swore he could feel Ella smile as she said, "I used the rope ladder we made back in sixth grade."

Shane chuckled at the memory and said, "Alright, alright. Climb in." he kicked the covers off and scooted over. Ella smiled. She climbed into bed. Shane held her close to his body and put the covers back over them. They both fell asleep with a smile.

_--_

It was a few days after Ella's fight with the parents. Basically, whenever she gets into a disagreement with them, she'd spend a few days at Shane's house. They already had a few of her clothes, a toothbrush, shampoo…all the things she needed. She even got to stay in the guest room, but the first night was always spent with Shane.

They weren't sure how this friendship formed, but they were both glad that it had. The first night that Ella came over, probably one day in seventh grade, was a disaster. It was probably how the tradition started.

Ella's boyfriend just dumped her. Over the phone. And Ella was secretly dating him because her parents didn't approve of him at all. Ella didn't know what to do and if by fate, Shane was taking out the trash. Ella remembered him from the accident in fourth grade, and decided that she didn't want to walk all the way across town to see her girlfriends.

"Shane?" she asked shakily.

Shane had looked up in surprise, not believing that Ella was the one talking to him. He'd been crushing on her for years now, but didn't have the courage to say anything. "Yes?"

Ella sniffed and wiped a few tears from her puffy, red eyes. Shane looked at her in surprise, wondering what could be wrong. "Can I come in?"

Shane nodded and took her by the hand. Ever since, the two have been inseparable. Although, Ella hasn't dated too much since then. She was just going to take things nice and easy and be happy single for her freshman year.

_--_

The next morning, Ella had her normal smile back on her face. Shane grinned and asked why the sudden change. She darkened and said, "Because I'm officially going to the darkside."

There was a long silence. Shane looked at her and then started laughing, which caused her to start laughing. She smiled, and Shane hugged her, "I'm not letting my best friend go to the darkside."

Ella then pulled back and pouted, "But they have cookies!"

Shane smiled and slung his arm around her shoulder, "And this is why I'm your protector!"

Ella raised an eyebrow and pinched Shane in the arm, causing him to scream (like a girl) and jump, "Yeah, some protector you are."

_--_

Shane was thinking. It was something he usually didn't have to do because things like school came easy for him. He scrunched up his face.

He was planning on telling Ella exactly how he felt about her. Today was definitely a good day to do it. It was April 17. And it was exactly five years since the day in fourth grade. Exactly five years that Shane has been in love with Ella.

Today was a Saturday. Ella was going to come over to swim for a little bit, and then they were planning on going to go see a movie later on.

"Hey there stranger!" Ella said, opening the gate into Shane's backyard.

Shane smiled. He was just going to spontaneously kiss her. He waved. "Wanna get wet?"

Ella froze, "NOPE!"

Shane grinned, "Too bad!"

Shane raced over to Ella, who was wearing her swim suit, board shorts, and a t-shirt to cover her bathing suit. She pulled the t-shirt off as Shane lifted her into the air and dropped her into the pool.

Ella made her way back to the surface, to find Shane on the ground, laughing. She narrowed her eyes and stood up. She got out of the pool and walked over to Shane, offering her hand. Shane smiled and took it gracefully. Ella then pulled hard and jumped back. Shane, being the klutz that he was, fell into the pool. Ella giggled and gave a small wave. She took a few steps back and then jumped into the pool as well. _--_

It was Shane's moment and he took it. As Ella shook her hair, he leaned in and kissed her. Ella blinked for a few seconds and said, "Why'd you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear you say it." Ella said with a grin.

Shane smiled, "I, Shane Gray, am in love with you, Ella Gutierrez."

Ella gave a small smile and hugged him, "I love you too. Don't ever leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

End

**Story 43 of 100**


	43. What it Takes

**Song: What It Takes- Camp Rock Cast**

**Requested by: pinkangelqueen**

**Dedication: Hmm uh………..**

**Pairing: Sander x Ella x Barron love triangle**

**A/N: Whoops...I uploaded this out of order...my bad. This was supposed to be 42 :/ heh...**

Throughout Ella's entire life, she was treated like a princess. If not by her parents, then by the boys at her school. They always walked her to class or her locker, held her books, and opened the door for her. Ella couldn't be found without an entourage of at least five other people trailing behind her.

Ella certainly liked the attention she was receiving, but she couldn't tell whether it was because of her, or her parents.

Lola Lopes, Ella's mother, was a famous Broadway star. She started her career when she was only ten years old, and met Ella's father, Rick, who was a backup dancer at the time, when she was twenty. They got married at age twenty two and had Ella a few years after.

Ella's parents showered her with gifts, gave her whatever she wanted. Ella never asked for anything half the time, but her parents always knew when she wanted something.

Ella didn't want to be treated differently because of her parents. She just wanted to be another kid that roamed the halls at school. She wanted a boyfriend that liked her for her, not for all the perks that came along. Ella wanted to be normal.

"Mom, dad…can I go to Camp Rock this summer?"

--

On the first day of Camp Rock, Ella made a promise to herself. She wouldn't be known as Rick and Lola's kid. She'd be known as Ella Lopes. Or better yet, just Ella.

"Ohmigosh! I'm sorry!" Ella said, apologizing. While she was thinking about her goal, she ran right into someone.

The boy on the ground rubbed his head but smiled up at Ella, "It's alright."

Ella bit her lip and held out her hand to help him up, "Sorry." She said again.

He smiled once more, "The name is Sander."

"Ella."

"Nice meeting you Ella." Sander said with a wave, walking away.

Ella gave a small wave back and smiled, "Maybe…maybe I will be a normal this summer."

--

Ella's first class was singing. She decided to sit in the back of the room and pray not to be called on. It wasn't that Ella didn't have a great voice, she did. The only problem was that her voice resembled her mothers'. She didn't want people to know about her parents. Not now. Not ever.

"Why so nervous?" A voice asked from next to her. Ella turned to see a boy with a quirky smile.

"I just…don't really like to sing all that much." Ella lied.

The boy smiled again and then asked, "So…why did you sign up for a singing class?"

Ella froze, unsure of what possessed her to sign up for a class that could possibly blow her secret, "My parents." Well…it was sort of true.

"My name is Barron." He said, sticking out his hand.

Ella smiled, "Mine's Ella."

"Alright, quiet down everyone!" The teacher said. He then called on a few people to sing, but pretty much ignored Ella all together.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Barron asked.

Ella shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe I'll go to tonight's jam."

"I'm going to be dancing in that!" Barron said proudly.

Ella smiled, "Well then…I guess I'll be watching.

Ella couldn't help but feel a sense of security around Barron. It was…different then the feel of security back home. Back home, she didn't know whether or not it was sincere. Here…here it definitely was.

--

"ELLA!" Tess screamed.

Ella was daydreaming about last night. As it turns out, Sander and Barron were good buddies, and they were the ones dancing together. It was nice, seeing both of her newly found friends up onstage. Ella couldn't help but think how cute they both looked.

"ELLA!" Tess screamed again.

Ella turned her attention to Tess, who was showing her and Peggy dance moves for a song. Ella hadn't planned on meeting Tess, it sort of happened. They were sharing a cabin.

When Tess asked to hear Ella sing, Ella said she only sang backup. It was another lie, but Ella couldn't risk Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler, to know anything about her parents.

Ella couldn't help but wonder why Tess was such a brat. Her mother was never around, which could be the cause, but she had a reputation with the public. Ella hoped that she never acted that way with her parents, yelling at them over the phone.

Tess wasn't what Ella would consider a friend, but she was now being held captive until she learned the dance and song. Tess wasn't the type of person that would take 'no' for an answer.

So Ella worked until her legs felt like jelly and then walked to the lake. She muttered to herself and kicked off her shoes. She put her feet into the water and just stared out into the nothingness.

"Hey Ella!" Sander called.

Ella smiled and waved him over. He came and sat down next to her. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Ella agreed, closing her eyes.

"Just like you." Sander whispered into Ella's ear, causing her to snap her eyes open.

"What?!"

Sander smiled and kissed Ella's cheek, "You're smart. You'll figure it out."

Ella sat there, stunned. Sander got up and walked back to the cabins. Ella watched him as he left, "He likes me…"

--

It was about a week after the whole kiss-by-the-lake-thing. Sander and Ella were both pretending like it didn't happen, which was hard for Ella because now she was blushing whenever she saw him. Nobody else seemed to notice though, or if they did, they weren't saying anything.

Ella was now in dance class. Sander wasn't in this class, but Barron was. Whenever they had to partner up, which was often, they'd always be together. It was sort of an unsaid-said thing.

"Alright everyone, partner up." Shane said. Yes, Shane Gray. Ella wasn't freaking out like everyone else was though, she already met Shane through her mom. She also made sure that he kept her parents identity a secret, and he had.

Barron looked at Ella and smiled, they got up and stood together, while everyone else was scrambling around, trying to partner up. He had his arm around her shoulder, holding her protectively.

Shane looked over at the two and raised his eye at Ella. Not only did he know that her parents were extremely famous, he also knew what happened on the beach with Sander. He also knew that Ella kinda-sorta-maybe liked BOTH Sander and Barron. Shane knew way too much for his own good.

"Alright everyone. Today we're going to learn how to salsa." Yes, this was Camp ROCK, meaning normally we'd learn hip hop and other dances like that. But this was a way of showing other cultures, and trying new things.

Luckily for Barron, who couldn't do more then maybe hip hop, Ella already knew how to salsa. She was Mexican after all, and she had to learn for a few festivals her mom would appear at.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Barron said softly.

"My mom taught me." Ella said with a grin.

"Hey…can I talk to you after lunch?"

Ella chewed on her bottom lip and said, "I'm having practice with the she-witch…how 'bout after dinner?"

Barron smiled, "Ok."

--

Ella was the last one in the dance hall. She knew that Tess and Peggy would be angry at her for being late…ok Tess would be angry. Peggy would be ticked that she was left alone with Tess for more than a few minutes.

"I didn't know you could salsa." Shane said with a smile.

Ella rolled her eyes, "You did so."

Shane grinned, "So, thought about what to do about Sander yet?"

Ella shrugged, "I…don't know. I like both him and Barron…but I can't lead them both on."

"Sorry kiddo."

Ella raised an eyebrow, "So what are YOU going to do about Mitchie?"

Shane averted his gaze, "I wish I never told you about her. You're going to use her against me!"

Ella smiled, "Shane. She likes you. Trust me."

"Trust the girl who likes two guys at once. Nah…I don't think I will. Besides, shouldn't you be practicing with the witch right now?"

Ella groaned, "Yeah…I better be going. Good luck with Mitchie!" she said over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.

"Good luck with whoever!" Shane called back.

--

Ella ate dinner as slowly as possible. She was sitting with Tess, who wouldn't let her sit with the "untouchables" as she called them. Ella poked her fork around, trying not to look extremely bored. She knew she was failing.

"What's up with you?" Tess asked harshly.

Ella shrugged, knowing for sure she couldn't tell Tess, "Nothing. Just…homesick is all."

Tess crinkled her nose, "Sick of being here? Missing your parents? Are you crazy?"

Ella looked back down at her plate and then over to Barron and Sander, who were laughing. Ella wished more than anything that she could be over there, laughing along. Suddenly, they both stood up and left. Ella dropped her fork and said, "I'm not feeling so good. I'll meet you back at the cabin." Before anyone could say or do anything else, Ella was well on her way out of the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" Tess asked, watching as she left.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Who knows."--

"Barron! You out here?" Ella called, shivering. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, and even though it was summer, it was a little bit chilly outside.

"Hey Ella!" Barron called, coming out from behind a bush. He gave Ella a quick hug and then asked, "Are you cold?"

Ella shook her head vigorously, "Nope. Not me. I'm happy as a clam."

"Ella, you are a horrible liar." Barron said, pulling off his sweatshirt. Ella gulped, knowing how wrong he was, and took it.

"Thanks." She whispered. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Barron smiled and grabbed Ella's hand, causing her to blush a bit, "Come with me."

Barron led Ella out to the docks, the very same place where Sander kissed her before. Ella could feel that whatever was about to happen couldn't be very good. She shifted her feet and looked everywhere except Barron's eyes.

"Ella, look at me." Barron whispered. Ella turned her attention to him and squirmed uncomfortably. "Ella…I just want to say…you're really special…and I like you…probably a lot more than you know." Barron kissed Ella on the cheek and dropped her hand. Ella put the hand he dropped on her cheek and was thankful that it wasn't the same one that Sander had kissed. Barron smiled and said, "Think about what I said." He then turned and walked away, not even bothering to ask for his sweatshirt back.

Ella smiled and then snapped back into reality. She knew she was in some SERIOUS trouble.

--

Ella sighed inwardly. It had been a few weeks since the kiss between her and Barron. Shane, of course, knew everything.

"Come on Ella, you can't lead BOTH of them on." Shane said irritably. He was supposed to be helping Ella emotionally, but it wasn't working.

Ella narrowed her eyes, "Well…you're leading Mitchie on! How dare you not tell her how you feel! You can't keep looking for that girl with the voice!"

"But…that voice…it was…I just…" Shane said, trailing.

Ella smiled, "Who knows, it might just be Mitchie."

Shane glared, "I thought we were talking about you now. So, you're going to have to decide soon. You aren't at home. You can't be dating five different guys at once and not have them mind because of your parents. Here, you are a NORMAL kid."

Ella sighed, Shane was right. She got what she wanted most, and it sucked big time. She also knew that it was too late to come clean, so she was just going to have to keep up her "image" until she went home. "I don't think I should be dating either of them. I'm just going to have to go home soon."

Shane sighed, "It's your call. I know you like both, but you can't have both."

"Hypocrite." Ella muttered, making Shane glare at her once more. "I'm leaving." She said, getting up and walking out, hearing a "good riddance" from the back of the room. Ella rolled her eyes and walked around for a bit, trying to decide between Barron and Sander.

--

"Ella!"

Ella spun around and saw both Sander and Barron coming towards her. She suddenly panicked, wondering if she'd have to choose between them this very second. She gulped and looked at their faces…they were smiling. Ella raised an eyebrow and waved back, wondering what was going on.

"Ella, we've got great news!" Sander said, jumping up and down.

"We're in a group for Final Jam! And we want you to join us!" Barron said excitedly.

Ella looked at the two boys and smiled, "Uh…I'd love to! Really I would but…Tess…you know what, forget Tess! I'd love to join you guys!"

Sander smiled, "Great! The song is called 'Hasta La Vista!'"

Ella smiled, "Well…this has got to be interesting."

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go and practice while the day is young!" Barron said, throwing his arm around her.

Sander looked at the ground, looking a bit dejected, but then slung his arm around Ella as well. To everyone else, it looked like three friends having a good time. To Ella, it was like a battle for the heart. --

"ELLA! WHERE WERE YOU!" Tess demanded the second Ella walked into the cabin.

"Places." Ella responded coolly. She looked over at Mitchie, who looked uncomfortable. Ella knew why. Tess probably made Mitchie feel like she had a great voice and nice skills, and then said she was horrible. But Tess was popular, so that made everything a-ok. NOT!

"WE HAD PRACTICE! IF YOU MISS ONE MORE YOU ARE SO OUT OF THIS GROUP!" Tess screeched, her voice cracking on the last word.

Ella chuckled, "Sure, sure. I know the consequences." 'Too bad I don't care' she thought.

Tess gave her blonde hair a flip and then said, "Right, well don't miss it again. I mean it Ella Lopes. I can get you kicked out of this camp. Just one call to my mom."

Ella rolled her eyes. 'And I can get you banned from this city, but I don't brag about that now do I?' "Right…well anyways, I'm meeting someone. Hey Mitchie, wanna go on a walk?"

Mitchie nodded and got up a little too fast, pulling Ella away from the cabin. Ella saw Tess roll her eyes and say, "She's such a loser."

"Come on Mitchie, let's go spy on the guys." Ella said happily. Mitchie looked relieved just to be out of the cabin. She nodded. Ella led her to the dance room, where Barron and Sander were practicing the choreography to 'Hasta.' Ella smiled when she saw them and saw Mitchie's eyebrow raise. "What?"

"Are you staring at them?"

"Well duh! They're dancing center stage! Of course I'm staring at them!" Ella said, knowing that it wasn't what Mitchie meant. "Well…maybe."

Mitchie broke out into a grin, "So which one is it? Sander or Barron?"

Ella slumped. She still couldn't decide between them, "Both…"

Mitchie gave a half smile and said, "Sorry."

Ella knew it was the truth, but she didn't want Mitchie to be sorry. She wanted Mitchie to be a mastermind at deciding what the heart wants. Ella groaned and she hit her head against the wall a few times, "I need to decide soon…"

--

It was the day before Final Jam. Ella still hadn't told Tess that she was going to perform with the guys instead of her, but she just couldn't figure out how to say it gently. Ella also hadn't figured which guy to choose between, Sander or Barron.

Now that both Shane and Mitchie knew, Ella didn't feel so alone. She knew she could go and talk to them whenever she needed it. They weren't extremely helpful, but at least she could get things off of her chest.

"Come on Ella, time to practice!" Barron said with a wink. Ella wore his sweatshirt nearly everyday now, even though it was well over 100 degrees outdoors.

Sander wanted to know where the sweatshirt came from, so Ella made up another lie and said it was her cousin's. Sander smiled and said something about Barron having a sweatshirt similar to it. All Ella could do was smile and hope that he never brought up the sweatshirt topic again.

Ella danced her part of the song, and she sang along quietly. She still didn't want anyone to hear her voice. In her singing class, she took extra care to make her voice sound scratchy and unbearable and claim that she had a sore throat. Even though everyone in the room, minus the teacher, knew she was lying, nobody ever said anything. This made Ella thankful.

"Nice practice!" Sander said, handing Ella a water bottle. She took it happily and chugged half of it down. "So Ella…you never told me if you liked me back."

Ella spit out the water that was in her mouth, and choked on the water that was going down her throat, "Uh…sorry about that." She said in between coughs. Luckily, Sander just laughed. "Umm…you know, I still haven't told Tess yet."

Sander suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Ella seriously, "You need to tell her soon you know."

Ella nodded weakly, "I will…soon. I promise."

Sander gave her a quick hug and then walked away. Ella sighed again and wished for her old life back.

--

It was the night of Final Jam, and Ella still hadn't told Tess about 'Hasta' or Sander and Barron about who she liked better. In fact, she hadn't told Sander and Barron about each other. Ella was immediately regretting that fact as she put on her makeup.

"This is not amateur night!" Tess screamed. Ella turned around. Tess and Peggy were working out the last few kinks in the choreography and Tess finally lost it. Peggy spun around and started leaving, "Peggy, come back here!" Peggy kept walking.

Ella suddenly admired Peggy for her actions. She wasn't intimidated by Tess any longer. She smiled, "I'm proud of you Peggy." She whispered.

Tess spun to her, "Now you really better not mess up!"

Ella bit her lip, "I'm not going to mess you up."

Tess gave a smug smile, "We'll show that Peggy! Who needs her anyways?"

Ella looked at the ground, "I'm not going to mess you up because I'm in another group."

Tess' eyes nearly came out of her head, "WHAT?!"

"Goodbye Tess." Ella said, leaving the dressing room and walking down the hall to find Barron and Sander.

"You'll be sorry Ella!" Tess screamed, "YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

--

Hasta La Vista went without any problems. Ella enjoyed jumping up on the trampolines. Ella also enjoyed the fact that she salsaed with Barron for a little bit of the song, and was lifted in the air by Sander later on.

After everyone came off stage, Ella ran to grab a towel. She matted her forehead, feeling gross and sweaty, but happy at the same time. She saw Shane was a judge, but he knew that he was really thinking of something else. Ella made a quick promise to herself that if they won, she'd have to convince Sander and Barron to let Mitchie sing with Shane. It was only fair.

"You were great!" Barron said, hugging Ella from behind.

"Thanks. You were pretty good too!"

Ella smiled and was about to respond when two adults came into the room. They smiled at Barron and gave him a hug. Ella felt a pang of jealousy. She didn't ask her parents to come because of the whole secret thing. Barron smiled at her, "Mom, dad, this is Ella Lopes."

Ella gave her hand to shake, but was instead pulled into the big group hug. Ella had to admit, it felt like home being in a hug with his parents. Definitely better than the pat on the back her parents gave her.

"Barron has talked about you everyday this past summer." His mom said.

Ella blushed and glared at Barron, "You don't say…"

His father smiled, "Well, we'll leave you two alone."

When his parents finally left the room, Barron smiled at Ella and said, "So…remember that kiss by the lake?"

Ella nodded, feeling dread in her heart. She knew what was coming.

"Do you feel the same way?" Barron whispered.

Ella opened her mouth to speak when Shane came running downstairs, "Ella! We've got a problem!"

Ella shot an apologetic look at Barron and sprinted up the stairs, "What?" she hissed, "I was just about to tell him."

Shane stopped, "Your parents are here."

Ella froze, "No…NO!" Ella ran up the stairs and saw her parents waiting for her. Many kids were crowded around, wondering who the child of the two could be.

Shane and Ella pushed their way past the kids and Shane said, "Rick! Lola! HI!"

"SHANE!" Mrs. Lopes said, pulling Shane into a hug, she turned to Ella, who gave a 'no' face. She smiled at her daughter, "We were about to go out to eat and then go home with our daughter. Want to come?"

Shane smiled, "I've actually got plans with a girl of my own. But thank you."

Mr. Lopes smiled, "Well…we'll meet her in the car."

Ella's parents got up and hurried off to the car. Ella snuck out of the room and climbed in.

--

After eating, her parents both glanced at her, "Have a good summer?" they asked.

Ella nodded weakly. She never decided between Sander and Barron. Never got any information on them…no number no address.

But Ella did decide on one thing…she was never going back to Camp Rock again.

End

**Story 42 of 100**


	44. Everywhere

**Song: Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

**Requested by: KelpayLuv**

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this chapter tooooo…hmmm…(thinks) my AWESOME LAPTOP because without it I wouldn't be writing this (or any of my other stories)**

**Pairing: Shane x Caitlyn (Shaitlyn)**

Caitlyn tossed and turned in her bed, trying to fall asleep. It wasn't working.

A few weeks had passed since the summer at Camp Rock, and Caitlyn couldn't stop thinking about a certain member of Connect 3 that had caught her eye.

Nate right?

Nope. Couldn't be anymore wrong.

Caitlyn was hopelessly in love with Shane. Yes, THE Shane Gray. That one boy who seemed to have a "thing" for Mitchie Torres. Caitlyn just had to be in love with him of all people.

She hadn't MEANT for it to happen that way. No, she wanted Mitchie to be the one to fall in love with Shane…but somewhere along her well thought out plan, Caitlyn fell. Hard.

It started probably after the argument between Shane and Mitchie. Caitlyn wanted to stick up for her best friend and go tell Shane off. It started out that way. But all that did was seal Caitlyn's fate.

--

"GOD SHANE, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" Caitlyn demanded.

Shane looked at Caitlyn's flamed eyes and knew instantly what she was talking about. He looked away angrily, "You heard the argument."

Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air, "So what if you had a disagreement? She didn't WANT to lie! Why don't you see that?"

Shane winced, "Caitlyn, how do you feel about Nate?"

The question caught Caitlyn off guard. She wasn't sure how to respond, so she stood there, not saying anything. She narrowed her eyes, "Look, if this is some sort of way to get me off topic, it's not going to work!" She looked into Shane's eyes and saw that he was serious about his question. Caitlyn sighed angrily, "I don't know Shane! I barely know him! I guess he could be considered a friend!"

Shane looked down at the floor, "That's why."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "What on Earth could you possibly mean?"

Shane stood up from his bed and walked over to Caitlyn. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and wouldn't say a word. Caitlyn was taken aback. She enjoyed being in his arms, but was so stunned that she left the cabin without another word.

--

Everybody knew the rest of the story. The whole thing at Final Jam made the gossip mill start up. Everyone wanted to know about "Smitchie" as they were now called.

Caitlyn looked up at the ceiling and could still feel Shane's arms around her. She still didn't understand his cryptic message… 'That's why' kept playing over and over in her mind.

"What's why?" Caitlyn asked, closing her eyes, and finally falling asleep.

_-- _

Caitlyn sighed. She flipped open her phone and scrolled through her contact list. She had Shane's number. She smiled and hit 'call' not really sure whether or not he would pick up.

"Hey, this is Shane's phone! Uh…not Shane Gray in case you were wondering…uh…leave a message."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Only Shane Gray would leave a voicemail like that. "Hey Shane…it's Caitlyn. I know we haven't spoken since Camp Rock…but I was wondering about what you said. You never did answer me. Call me back."

She hung up and turned on the TV to the news. They were having an interview with…Shane Gray?!?

Caitlyn slowly put the remote down and turned the volume up. She sat with her eyes glued to the TV.

"So Shane, are you still single?" the interviewer asked. Shane shifted uncomfortably in the chair that he was sitting in.

"Uh…well…I am but…there's this girl…"

The interviewer suddenly perked up, "Is it that girl you sang with during Final Jam?"

Shane ran his hand through his hair, "Not…exactly. We're…just friends is all."

Caitlyn smiled. She was glad that he was still single, and as mean as it sounds, she was especially glad that he was only just friends with Mitchie.

"So, who's the lucky lady?"

Shane twiddled his thumbs and finally said, "Her name is Caitlyn."

_-- _

Caitlyn stared at the TV in disbelief. She ignored her cell phone which was going off about every five seconds. It was her crazy Connect 3-obsessed friends. She just kept staring as Shane answered a few questions about her and whatnot.

Finally, Caitlyn swallowed and answered her phone, hearing only squeals on the other line. She listened to her friends drone on about how lucky she was for a couple of hours, and then she finally hung up, only to have the phone ring again.

This time it was Shane. Caitlyn answered it within a heartbeat, "Hello?"

"Hey Caitlyn…did you um…watch…um…"

"Yeah…but I'm still confused."

There was a pause before Shane finally spoke, "Remember how you said you were just friends with Nate?"

Caitlyn thought for a minute and then said, "Yeah but what does that have to do with…" she trailed, and suddenly remembered what Shane had said about him and Mitchie, "Oh! I get it now."

"Yeah…well…Caitlyn, I wanted to ask you in person but…be my girlfriend?"

Caitlyn smiled and thought about Shane's smiling face, "Of course."

And Caitlyn slept right through the night, images of Shane coming to her mind. It was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

_-- _

A few more weeks went by. Reporters were coming to the Gellar residence all the time. How Caitlyn's last name was leaked to the press was a mystery, but they were there now.

It was hard…being in a relationship with someone you only saw in your dreams. Someone you could only talk on the phone with. It was…certainly interesting.

Tabloids were everywhere. And tons of rumors were flying around about "Shaitlyn" having competition with "Smitchie." It was funny, but since Mitchie was on tour with Connect 3 (thanks to the amazing duet) Caitlyn couldn't help but feel jealous. They were with each other all the time, and…who knew what kind of trouble Shane could be getting into.

"Just got to keep positive." Caitlyn said to herself, trying to wash the bad thoughts away from her mind.

But it was hard especially considering that tabloids had many rumors about Shane cheating on Caitlyn for Mitchie. Sometimes the nasty rumors (and a few bullies at school) were enough to get to Caitlyn to make her cry.

"Oh Shane…please don't be two timing me…"

_-- _

Caitlyn had a few nightmares. Mostly they were filled with Shane leaving her for Mitchie…or some other famous celebrity. Caitlyn would wake up from these dreams crying.

But then she would think of the day that he hugged her so incredibly tightly. It was…different then the hugs he gave to fans. It felt…safe. And the sweet voicemails that she got on a daily basis that also helped her get through the day. It was a nice thought.

Caitlyn realized that she was just going to have to stick it out until Shane got to her hometown (where he would be staying since that's where the tour ends) before she could really do anything. She was sick of waiting, but the thought of hugging Shane made him feel close to her.

"I'm not going to let the gossip get to me." Caitlyn whispered.

She knew that she wasn't alone.

_-- _

Finally. The day had come. Shane was here, in Caitlyn's town. He had gotten her tickets and backstage passes for her and a few friends. Caitlyn was too excited to see Shane to think about anything else.

She decided to bring along two friends (Lilah and Hannah) to the concert with her. They'd get to meet everyone and have a good time. Caitlyn was just excited to see Shane.

--

When the concert finally ended, Caitlyn, Lilah, and Hannah went backstage. Luckily, Lilah adored Nate and Hannah loved Jason, so everyone was happy.

Mitchie came up to Caitlyn, "Caitlyn I just want to say something to you."

Caitlyn felt guilty all of a sudden, "Look…if you're mad then I could just-"

Mitchie laughed, "Mad? No! Caitlyn, I want you to go for him. He's been talking about you nonstop since we left Camp Rock. It's obvious that he cares about you."

Caitlyn blushed and looked over at Shane, who was waiting patiently for her by the table. Caitlyn gave Mitchie's hand a squeeze, "Thank you."

Caitlyn bounded over to Shane and gave him a huge bear hug. He wrapped her arms around her. Caitlyn could feel his heart getting faster, just like hers was. She felt the butterflies in her stomach and knew that it was meant to be.

_-- _

"I haven't stopped thinking about you." Caitlyn blurted when they pulled away. She quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Shane laughed and removed Caitlyn's hand from her mouth, "I haven't either."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was definitely the best moment of both their lives.

End

**Story 44 of 100**


	45. Anything You Can Do

**Song: Anything You Can Do- (this song is from Annie Get your Gun)**

**Requested by: Camp Rockians (well…the plot line and pairing were anyways)(and ok, sorry I think I might have put my own twist on to the plot line that was requested, hope you forgive me!)**

**Dedication: My little sister, Paige, because she actually gave me the song idea for this chapter!**

**Pairing: Jason x Ella (Jella)**

Jason stared at a pile of wood with a confused look. He decided that he was going to attempt to make a birdhouse himself. Unfortunately, he had no clue as to what he was doing. The instructions were in Japanese.

"Ugh!" He groaned, throwing his hands up. He had no idea it was going to be so hard. This was probably the reason that nobody wanted to make him one. They knew exactly how difficult it was going to be. Jason glared at the pile of wood and nails, hoping that by some miracle they would come together.

Suddenly, he heard somebody come through the shed door. Jason looked up and saw a girl who looked more like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth and turned around to leave.

"WAIT!" Jason called. The girl stopped and turned, "You can stay."

The girl blinked a few times and gave a smile, "Uh…thanks…you won't tell anyone I was in here, right?"

Jason cocked his head, "I guess…but why?"

She bit her lip, "Just…no reason…" she looked at the pile of wood, "What are you doing?"

Jason looked at her sheepishly, "I'm trying to build a birdhouse." The girl looked at the pile of wood and burst out laughing. Jason narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

She kept laughing but finally choked out, "That's…got to be…the WORST…birdhouse I've ever…seen!"

"Like you could do better!"

She got serious, "I bet you I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes! I can!!"

"NO!"

"YES! And I'll prove it too!" she said, moving to the wood, "You'll see."

_--_

"My name's Ella by the way."

"I'm Jason…are you really going to build a birdhouse?" he asked.

Ella nodded, "Yup…and you'll see that I can SO make a birdhouse."

Jason was silent for a moment as Ella sorted the wood, "Don't you need instructions?"

"Nope."

Jason looked at her in disbelief, "Yes you do."

"Nope."

"YES!"

"No."

Jason threw his hands up in frustration, "Who do you think you are?"

Ella put down the piece of wood she was holding and looked Jason in the eyes, "I told you. My name is Ella."

"But…you're a girl!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I'll alert the media."

Jason opened his mouth to give a witty comeback, but nothing came to him. He looked at the wood and then up at Ella. He didn't think she could make a birdhouse. He didn't think girls were good with tools, "Ok, how about we make a bet."

Ella smiled, "Thought you might say that."

"First one who finishes wins."

"Ah…no." Ella said smugly.

"Scared?"

"No. But you don't know how to make a birdhouse. So you'd glue some pieces of wood together and call it done. We both make a birdhouse, and then get someone to judge it."

"Ok…but you're still going down."

Ella shook her head, laughing, "No I'm not."

_--_

After thirty minutes passed, Jason still couldn't figure out the Japanese instructions. He grunted and looked at Ella, who was working just fine without any help from directions. Jason sighed and then asked, "Ella, can you PLEASE translate these Japanese instructions?"

Ella laughed, "I'm not Japanese though." She walked over to Jason, who handed her the instructions. She flipped them over, "Here are the English ones." She handed the page back and smiled, "Don't feel bad…I'm sure you just didn't notice."

Jason opened his mouth to retort, but he already felt stupid, "Thanks…"

"No problem."

"So, what are you doing here?" Jason asked suddenly.

Ella froze, but relaxed and said, "Here in the shed? Or here at Camp Rock?"

"Both."

Ella sighed, "I'm here at Camp Rock to try and make a living out of music. It was my mom's idea."

"Are you any good?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"I bet I'm better."

"I'm sure you are."

"So what are you doing in the shed?"

"Looking for…stuff."

"Like?"

"Like it's none of your business!" She snapped.

Jason looked back at the instructions and sighed, not wanting to make Ella angry. She was pretty much the only person who's carried a conversation with him for this long. He didn't want to ruin that.

_-- _

After another half hour went by, Jason had managed to get somewhere in his birdhouse building. He looked at Ella, who was further along. He decided to ask a few more questions, "You said you were good, right?"

Ella paused and looked over, "What?"

"You said you were good…here at Camp Rock…can I hear you sing?"

Ella blushed, "I…I don't like performing for an audience of one."

"Please?" Jason asked, with his signature puppy dog face. Ella groaned, but nodded, "Yay!"

Ella took a deep breath and sang the first few bars of 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera. She paused and looked at Jason, "Was I horrible?"

"No…but I bet I can sing better."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"Prove it."

Jason sang the chorus to 'Play My Music' and smiled, "Pretty good, huh?"

"You sang your own song. How creative."

Jason pouted, "You never said I couldn't."

Ella smiled, "I guess not. Come on, let's keep working."

Jason sighed and turned back to his birdhouse, disappointed that he couldn't talk to her longer. It was fun talking to Ella.

_--_

Ella was getting bored. She looked over at Jason and saw that he hadn't made much progress. She smiled, winning this would be easy. She bit her lip. She wanted to talk to him. He was definitely more interesting to talk to than Tess or Peggy. He seemed…real. Interesting too…real interesting or interestingly real? Ella shook her head at the thought and spoke up, "I like your shoes."

Jason was wearing converse. Ella liked converse, "Thanks." He responded with a smile, "I got them for thirty dollars!"

"I got mine for twenty."

"Did not!"

"Did so! Some idiot sold his converse for twenty bucks! And they were like brand new!"

"Did not." Jason scoffed.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Are they knockoffs?"

"No." To prove her point, Ella kicked off the red high top she was wearing. She hopped over to Jason on one foot and showed him that she had real converse.

He whistled, "Twenty bucks…"

Ella smiled.

_--_

A few minutes later, Jason was stuck. He wasn't sure how to hammer in the nail properly…without hurting himself in the process that is. He looked over at Ella, who was a little over halfway done with hers. He groaned at looked at the mess that was his supposed-to-be birdhouse. He sighed.

"Anything wrong?" Ella asked.

Jason shook his head. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning, "Nope. I'm good."

"You sure? I mean…I could just help you with that one nail you're stuck with." She offered.

Jason looked at the ground, "Please?"

Ella smiled and walked over, "It's easy. Turn the birdhouse so it's facing this way," she turned the birdhouse so that the side that the nail needed to go on was facing upward, "and hammer in the nail." She gave Jason the nail and hammer and held the birdhouse for him.

Jason quickly hammered the side and smiled at Ella, "Thanks…"

"Yeah…anytime."

_--_

After about another hour of work, Jason and Ella were both starving. They walked out of the shed together, smiling and laughing all the way down to the kitchen. They grabbed a few waters and sandwiches.

Ella opened her turkey wrap on the way back to the shed and bit into it, "Wow! This is really good!"

"Bet I can eat mine faster."

"Why is everything a competition with you?"

Jason shrugged, "Its fun."

"Ok, you're on."

Jason and Ella ran down to the lake instead of the shed and ate as fast as they could. Jason won by a landslide. He gave a cheesy grin to Ella, who rolled her eyes.

"It's 'cause you're a guy!" she exclaimed.

"You came pretty close." Jason said, still smiling.

Ella looked out at the lake, "It's pretty…"

"Yeah…you are." Jason said without realizing it. Ella stiffened and looked over at Jason who was now staring out into the lake.

"What?"

Jason turned his head to face Ella, "What?"

Ella shook her head, "Nothing…nothing."

Jason shrugged, "Time to head back?"

Ella nodded. Jason offered her his hand, which she took nervously. She thought that she might be hearing things. Or maybe…maybe Jason really did like her.

_--_

The two started working again. Ella couldn't concentrate. She kept looking over at Jason, who was still having a little bit of trouble. She couldn't help but think about what he said earlier. She tried to shake it off, but the words kept coming back to her.

She decided to start humming. She hummed Tess' 'Too Cool' and then decided that was a stupid song. She then hummed a song she heard on the radio a few days ago.

"What are you humming?" Jason asked.

Ella blushed, she hadn't meant o hum so loudly, "Oh…just a song I heard on the radio."

"You do know that you're humming a Connect 3 song, right?"

"I am?" Ella asked confused.

Jason nodded, "It was back when we were less popular, but I remember that song 'Mandy always laughs when I act stupid, I am unaware that I'm a nuisance…' It was one of our first songs."

"So…who's Mandy?" Ella asked, feeling slightly jealous.

"Jealous?"

"NO!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, and you didn't answer my question."

"She's just a girl Shane dated back then. We're still friends, but we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Oh…" Ella said, and then went back to humming the song, replacing Mandy's name with hers inside her head.

_--_

Another hour flew by. The day was almost done. Ella shivered a bit. There was a window inside the shed, and it was open. Daylight was disappearing, and the night air was chilly.

"Cold?" Jason asked, now having to squint his eyes to see properly.

Ella muttered, "Yes."

Jason smiled, "You can wear my jacket."

There was silence, and then some footsteps. Ella managed to find the light switch, filling the room with a glow from the fluorescent light bulb hanging above them. "Really?" she asked.

Jason nodded and took off his jacket, "Here."

"Now you're going to be cold."

Jason smiled, "No. Me laughing at how my jacket practically eats you alive will keep me warm."

"I rock this jacket and you know it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'm seeing a pattern come between us." Jason said.

Ella frowned, "Kinda sad, huh? Maybe we should try not to be so…I don't know. Let's try not to argue, ok?"

Jason smiled, "Sure thing…I'm almost done building!"

"I'm starting decorating!" Ella said.

Jason glared, "Whatever." He turned back to his work.

Ella smiled and looked at the birdhouse, wondering how she was going to decorate it. She sighed and looked up at Jason. She looked back down at her birdhouse and suddenly had an idea.

_-- _

"Jason, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Jason, do you like CD's?"

"Yes…"

"Jason, are you interested in sea shells?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

Ella's face fell, "I just…trying to get to know you is all."

Jason's face softened, "Well…can I ask you a few questions then?"

"Sure."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink…and yellow."

"Do you like sea shells?"

Ella nodded, "Why do you want a birdhouse?"

"I like birds." Jason said with a grin.

Ella smiled, "I like birds too…I like their feathers…they're just so pretty."

Jason gave a smile, "I like the feathers too…so…why were you really in the shed today? I mean…if you're ready to talk about it that is."

Ella was silent, "IwantedtogetawayfromTessandbecauseIreallylovebeinginplaceslikethis." Ella said quickly.

Jason looked at her and said, "Huh?"

"I just…well you know Tess right?" Jason nodded, "Well…she's always bossing me and my other friend Peggy around. I try not to listen to her, but it's…I don't know, impossible I guess. I don't know why I'm friends with her half the time. So…whenever it feels like too much to handle, I just sneak off and…hide somewhere. I found the shed one day and it sort of…became my hiding spot."

Jason was quiet for a minute. He moved from his work bench and gave Ella a huge hug. "I'm so, so sorry."

Neither of them wanted to let go, so they didn't for the longest time. When they finally pulled away, Ella felt safer. She finally confided in someone, and she finally had a true friend.

_--_

Jason and Ella had to leave their birdhouses in the shed overnight. They were almost done, but they couldn't miss curfew (there was a cabin check every night) so they decided to meet up in the morning.

"Ella, where were you yesterday?" Tess asked.

"Just…hanging with a friend."

"Listen here, I am your ONLY friend here at Camp Rock. When I need you, I need you that second. You ignored all my calls and texts!"

Ella narrowed her eyes, "You're nothing but a sorry soul. I found a friend that I can tell stuff to. I found someone who likes me for me! I think that's what a friend is."

Tess gave a sour face and said, "Who is she."

"He. His name is Jason."

As if on perfect timing, Jason showed up and hugged Ella from behind, "Hey Ella."

Tess' jaw dropped, "Ja-Jason??"

"Oh. Hi Tess." Jason said flatly. "Come on Ella."

"Where are you two headed?" Tess asked sweetly.

"None of your business." Ella said, walking away with Jason, feeling happier then she's been in awhile.

"Tess seems…nice?"

Ella snorted, "Yeah. Nice to you. You're famous."

Jason chuckled, "I guess so. Hey, I'm still going to win our birdhouse challenge."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

Ella stuck her tongue out and then got to work.

_-- _

After finishing up the small details, the two teens covered their birdhouses and then went outside of the shed. They'd do a small reveal show to one another, and then go find someone to judge.

"You first." Ella insisted.

Jason looked at her skeptically, but lifted the sheet, "I know…it's probably cheesy and all, but I made it with you in mind."

The birdhouse was pink and yellow. It was doused with glitter and feathers. Sea shells were placed on the floor. On the side of the birdhouse it said: To Ella, Love Jason.

"Oh…Jason…I don't know what to say…" Ella said softly, "You win."

Jason gave a crooked grin and said, "Not yet. Show me yours."

Ella gave a smile and lifted the sheet that was on hers.

The birdhouse was blue. It had a few broken pieces of CD's glued onto it. It also had a converse shoe painted on the side. A few white feathers bordered the roof of the house and in a darker blue paint it read: To Jason, Love Ella.

Jason and Ella stared at each other for a few minutes, not really sure what to do or say. Ella ran back into the shed and grabbed some crazy glue. She glued the two birdhouses together.

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it, just as a bird landed on the house.

_--_

"It landed on my house." Jason murmured.

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did!"

"NO, it di-" Ella was cut off my Jason kissing her. She blushed and looked down at the ground. She looked back up and said, "It still didn't."

Jason gave another smile and kissed her again, this time with no argument.

End

**Story 45 of 100**


	46. Here In Your Arms

**Song: Here (In your Arms) - Hellogoodbye**

**Requested by: charmed4eva112**

**Dedication: Hmm…uh…lets dedicate this chapter to…the Earth! Yeah! There we go XD**

**Pairing: Lola x Barron (Barola)**

Barron has had a crush on Lola for as long as he could remember. They were always in each other's class, but Lola had her girl friends, and Barron always hung out with the guys. But back then, guys and girls had cooties, and they couldn't play together without being made fun of. Barron kept his secret hidden away from everyone.

A few months into freshman year of high school, Barron and Lola were partnered up for a biology assignment. They long left the days of cooties, but they still weren't extremely close friends.

"So…Barron. My place, after school?" Lola asked hesitantly. She was top of her class, and wouldn't let Barron get in the way of that. She knew that she had a project to finish.

Luckily, Barron still had a crush on her, and was willing to give up his afternoon to spend it with her, even if it was doing a school assignment. "Sure thing. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lola blushed and turned away, obviously feeling embarrassed. She liked Barron too, but didn't want him to know because she thought that he didn't like her back. It was stupid to like him, she knew, but to her it didn't matter.

_--_

The pair wasn't getting anywhere. It had been two hours since they started working, and no progress had been made. The project wasn't due for three weeks, but Lola was hyperventilating already. She always did if she couldn't get a project done right away.

Barron put his arm around her affectionately and smiled, "It'll be ok."

"No it won't! I'm going to get an F and then won't get into any good colleges!" Lola sobbed.

Barron actually thought it was pretty cute the way she overreacted, "Lola, look at me," she obeyed, "you are one of the smartest girls I know. You will get into a good college. And you will get an A on this project. Trust me."

Lola gave a soft smile and kissed Barron on the cheek, surprising him, "Thank you."

_--_

And, as it turned out, the project was finished and got an A. Barron gave Lola a congratulatory hug and asked her if she wanted to go out for ice cream after school to celebrate. Lola happily agreed.

So the two friends walked down to the nearest Cold Stone and ordered the same thing, cookies and cream. Lola couldn't help but laugh when she saw that he wanted the same thing. Barron took out money to pay for the both of them.

"Oh…Barron please don't! I have my own money!" Lola exclaimed.

Barron shook his head, "I don't mind."

"No…really you don't have to."

Barron shushed Lola and said, "I want to."

Lola blushed as Barron paid for the ice cream. They went to go sit at a nearby table. Lola licked her ice cream and smiled at Barron. There was a silence between the two, but it was a comforting silence. Not awkward at all.

Finally, Barron broke the silent void by saying, "I like you."

Lola was taken by surprise, unable to comprehend what was just said, "Oh…um…I like you too. You're a better friend than I thought you would be."

Barron frowned, "No. I like like you."

Lola looked at the ice cream cone in her hands and then smiled up at Barron, "I like like you too."

Barron leaned over the table and gave Lola a kiss, surprising the both of them. Lola looked down at the table in embarrassment, and Barron asked, "Want to watch movies at my place?"

Lola smiled once more, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_--_

Lola got to Barron's house at around eight the next evening. He invited her in, and the two sat on the couch. They were deciding on a movie when Barron's parents came down the stairs.

"Ah, you must be Lola." Mrs. Scott said.

Lola gave a smile, "Yes. And you must be Mrs. Scott. And you must be Mr. Scott." Lola shook each of Barron's parents' hands. They smiled at her, obviously approving.

"Well, we'll be gone until midnight. Don't do anything stupid you two." Mr. Scott warned with a smile. Lola laughed at the light joke as they left the house.

Barron smiled at pulled out Cinderella, "What about a classic fairytale?"

Lola smiled, "I'd like that."

Barron put in the movie and Lola sat down on the couch next to him, happy that she was there. Barron put his arm around her and Lola closed her eyes. She couldn't help it. About half way into the movie, she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

_--_

"Lola…Lola…"

Lola opened her eyes to see Barron standing over her, "Hi Barron." She mumbled, still feeling tired.

"Lola, it's time for you to go home. Dad is going to give you a ride."

"It's past midnight already?" Lola said, suddenly sitting up.

Barron nodded, "You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh…well…thanks for a nice night. I guess I kind of ruined it with my sleeping."

"No…you fell asleep on me. It was nice." Barron said, scratching the back of his head.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Lola exclaimed.

"No need to apologize."

"Well…goodnight." Lola said, walking to the door.

"Hey Lola!" Barron called. Lola turned around and Barron pressed his lips to her, "Sweet dreams."

Lola suddenly felt light headed. She nodded clumsily, "You too."

_--_

It was summer vacation, and Barron saw a flyer for a music camp. He grabbed it excitedly and begged his parents to let him go. Although they were reluctant, he managed to convince them.

The only problem was that he hadn't told Lola yet.

Barron walked up to her house shakily. He wasn't sure how she'd take his being gone for the entire summer. He knew that he would be upset if she decided to leave. He rang her doorbell twice and knocked once.

"Hello!" She said at the doorway.

Barron gave a weak wave, "We need to talk."

Lola's expression darkened a bit, "You're breaking up with me." She said flatly.

"NO! I just…I'm going to Camp Rock this summer." Barron said, suddenly flinching. He hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that.

Lola said nothing for awhile. She finally looked at Barron and smiled, "Well then. So am I."

_--_

Everyone at Camp Rock knew that Barron and Lola were together. It was painfully obvious too. They always held hands and hugged. They were in the majority of the classes together. You'd have to be blind to NOT know that they were together.

There was some drama that summer about Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres, but Lola and Barron were usually off in their own world. They accepted Mitchie back into a little group even after her lie because nobody deserved to be shunned.

After Final Jam (which Barron and Lola did together of course) Barron went to go and talk to Lola, "You have a great voice you know."

Lola laughed and said, "Having a great voice will not get you to college."

"You don't know that."

Lola paused, "It's just…not what I'm passionate about. But I've seen you sing. You're good. That's what YOU should go after. That's why you're here."

"What about you?"

"Just because my mom was once on Broadway doesn't mean that singing is my passion." Lola said bluntly. It was true. Her mom was on Broadway when she was younger, but quit when she had Lola.

"It's in your blood." Barron whispered.

Lola looked at Barron seriously and asked, "Are you worried that by you going after your dreams…means that you have to lose me?"

Barron looked away, unsure of how to answer the question, "Maybe…I don't know. We only have three more years together."

Lola gave Barron a kiss, "And that's three years that we'll be together. Don't worry. We can figure something out if and when the time comes."

_--_

Barron and Lola were back in town. Barron couldn't help but think of what Lola had said to him. If and when. If and when. The words haunted him, because he couldn't think of a time before Lola was in his life. He couldn't even imagine a time after she was gone.

Barron suddenly gave Lola another kiss. "What was that for?" she asked.

Barron smiled, "Just making the most out of the time we have together."

_--_

And ever since, Barron and Lola's hugs were tighter, their kisses were longer, and they'd squeeze each others hands until they stopped the blood from flowing.

But they couldn't be happier.

End

**Story 46 of 100**


	47. Lullabies

**Song: Lullabies- All Time Low**

**Requested by: charmed4eva112**

**Dedication: ...idk...you tell me XD**

**Pairing: Jason x Tess (Tason…or Jess) **

Tess choked when she saw her mom on the phone. She couldn't help herself, she ran off stage and burst into tears. She knew that if didn't get her mother's attention, then nothing would.

Tess let the tears roll off her cheeks. Every horrible thing she'd ever done in her life came flooding back to her. It was unbelievable. Tess always knew that she could be a bit bitter, especially when it involved performing, but she never realized how harsh she was. Tess never realized what a jerk she had been.

But now it was too late and nobody wanted to talk to her. Nobody at Camp Rock liked her. They most likely never did. And it was all TJ Tyler's fault. Tess wiped away the last of her tears. She had nothing left of her. Tess needed a clean slate, so she decided to start apologizing. It was her only hope.

"Peggy!" Tess called.

Peggy whipped around, an angry expression clear on her face, "What?!"

"I didn't know that you could sing that well…and when someone is that good, they should be told that." Tess started. Peggy's eyes lost a little bit of anger in them. Tess continued, "I'm sorry."

Peggy and Ella exchanged glances, but Peggy gave a nod to show that she accepted the apology. The two girls walked away from Tess, who was feeling a little bit better. She still had another apology she owed. She walked over to Mitchie, who was talking to Caitlyn.

"Mitchie…" Tess trailed. Mitchie turned around with a glare. Tess honestly couldn't blame her, "I…told Brown that you didn't take my bracelet."

Mitchie's face instantly softened, "Uh…wow Tess. Thank you."

"So…I'll see you next year?" Tess asked softly, her voice cracking.

Mitchie nodded hesitantly. Tess gave a small smile and went to her cabin to start packing. She fixed all the damage that she possibly could.

Tess finally reached her cabin. Another tear escaped from her eye as she turned the knob. She was about to open the door when a she felt a hand tap her from behind. Tess turned around to see Jason, from Connect 3, standing there. "Um…hello?" she asked softly.

"Hey. I saw you up onstage."

Tess immediately turned her gaze to the ground. She didn't want to be reminded of this dreadful night ever again. "Of course."

"Tess. I just want you to know, I really don't think you're as bad as everyone says." Jason blurted. Tess looked up with a shocked expression. "I mean…everyone always said that you were a horrible girl who couldn't care less about everyone else, but…I don't think that's true."

Tess felt a wave of guilt come over her, "Jason…that was sweet. And very kind. But I am that way. I guess it took my mother to show me that."

Jason stood there with a confused look, but shook it off and said, "I don't care what everyone else thinks. You were a girl who needed help. Nobody deserves to be treated like that."

Tess nodded, thinking about all the people that she bossed around. There seemed to be an endless list of them. Tess felt tears forming in her eyes once more, "I don't deserve your kindness Jason." She said, opening her cabin door, "I'm a horrible person."

"Wait!" Jason called, pulling Tess' arm. She turned around and looked at him with an expression of sadness and curiosity. "Can I see your phone?"

Tess reached into her pocket and pulled out her brand new iPhone. She had a sudden urge to destroy it, but gave it to Jason, who pushed a few buttons. He handed her back the phone. "What?" she asked softly.

"If you ever feel like being harsh, give me a call." Jason said with a genuine smile. He opened his arms for a hug, which Tess couldn't help but happily return. It had been awhile since anyone wanted to hug her.

_-- _

Being back home was horrible. Tess only had her "friends" to return to, and all they were wondering was whether or not Tess made out with Shane Gray. Tess couldn't help but feel disappointed that they were not more excited to see her, but then thought about how they were probably ten times WORSE than her.

Suddenly her phone vibrated. Tess opened it and saw that she had a new text from her mom.

**Tess, you'll have to get a ride. Pierre can't pick you up in the limo today. –Mom**

Tess' blood boiled, "AND WHY CAN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?" she yelled at no one in particular. She threw her phone against the brick wall of the school. The iPhone didn't break, much to Tess' displeasure. She walked over and picked up her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found what she was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Jason…it's Tess."

_-- _

Tess and Jason were able to talk for three hours straight, giving Tess plenty of time to calm herself down.

Tess took public transportation home, which was something she had never done before. Everyone on the bus looked at her as though she was crazy when she took a handwipe and cleaned her seat. Tess couldn't help herself. She was a high matinence girl.

It was nearly eleven PM, and Tess had school the next day. She grabbed her iPod and scrolled through her songs. She finally found one called 'Lullaby Baby' by Connect 3. She smiled. Tess used to hate this song, because it was sung by Jason and not by Shane, but now she couldn't help but love it.

Tess caught herself mid-thought and said, "Does that mean I love Jason?"

Tess sat in silence before she finally sucked in her breath and said, "I miss him, and he's my friend. That's it…I think."

Tess covered herself in blankets and fell asleep to the sound of Jason's voice.

_-- _

Summertime was rolling around again and Tess had gone from being top dog to an untouchable in merely months. She really couldn't care less. So long as she had Jason to call, nothing else truly mattered. The people at her school really weren't friends anyways.

She realized something in the past months as well. She learned that you can't continually put up an image. Something will always stop you. Tess learned that you have to be true to yourself.

Tess also learned something else.

Jason was in love with her.

Tess was never supposed to find out. When they were done talking, Jason never hit the red button, so Tess was listening to every word.

"Still talking to Tess?" Shane had asked.

"Yeah…she's really hurting right now, what with her mom being gone."

To be honest, that wasn't the real reason Tess was upset that night. As it turned out her "faithful" boyfriend had been cheating on her. Tess was going to break off the relationship anyways, but it still stung.

"When are you going to admit it?"

"What?"

"That you're in love with her."

Jason was silent, "I'm…in love with her. I really am."

Both ends were silent, but Tess had to sneeze. It broke the silence and Jason picked up the phone, "Tess? Um…how much of that did you hear?"

"I'm sorry Jason…but…after…today…can we just be friends?" Tess asked weakly, knowing that his heart probably shattered.

"Oh…sure." Jason said softly. Tess could tell that he was holding back tears, so she hung up the phone and started sobbing herself.

Remembering what happened that night woke Tess up from her dreams. The song was still playing (it was on repeat) so Tess turned off her iPod. She took a deep breath in and turned on her light.

She pulled a magazine out from under her bed. On the cover was a picture of Jason, smiling.

With his girlfriend.

_-- _

Tess was dropped off at Camp Rock relatively early. She smiled, knowing that this was going to be a fresh start for her. She decided to take a walk to the lake, and hoped that Jason would already be there.

He was. He was looking out onto the lake with a sad expression. Tess ran over and sat next to him, "Hey."

Jason turned to her and gave a fake smile, "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Got dumped."

Tess frowned and put her arm around Jason, "I'm sorry."

"I knew it was coming. I was with her…Kellie, that was her name, but I kept talking about someone else, which bothered her."

"Oh." Tess said, feeling a slight pang of jealousy.

_-- _

Jason hummed 'Lullaby Baby' making Tess smile, "I like that song you know."

"So do I."

"Tell me something."

Jason looked at Tess and stopped humming, "Sure."

"Who was the person you kept talking about?"

Jason paused, debating whether or not he should tell her the truth. He gave a half smile and said, "You."

Tess blushed and looked away, "Why?"

"Do you remember that conversation between Shane and I? The one you so rudely eavesdropped on?"

Tess blushed even harder, "Don't answer my question with questions. Yes…I do."

"It was the truth," Jason took Tess' hand, "and still is."

_--_

Tess and Jason looked at each other for the longest time without saying anything. Suddenly, Jason leaned in and kissed Tess. He pulled back and let go of her hand, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No!" Tess exclaimed, putting her hand on Jason's shoulder, "I love you too."

Tess and Jason kissed once more, and Tess was finally genuinely happy.

End

**Story 47 of 100 **


	48. Pretend

**WARNING: FEMSLASH! (but not really…idk how to describe it. It's not lovey-dovey slash, it's more friendship...) **

**Song: Pretend- Secondhand Serenade**

**Requested by: charmed4eva112**

**Pairing: Mitchie x Tess (Mess)**

Tess grumbled to herself. She was having a horrible day, so she was in a bad mood. Anyone who dared crossed her path would basically have their heads bitten off.

Today was the day she found out Mitchie's dirty little secret. Her mother was the cook at Camp Rock, and she completely lied to everyone.

Tess didn't pity her, there was no reason to. If she told everyone the truth, they still would've liked her. Tess knew that the second they met, when Mitchie bumped into her on the first day of Camp Rock. She was sincerely sorry.

But Tess' world came crashing down shortly after. It was Mitchie that Shane wanted, not her. Tess knew that there was nothing she could do. She read every article ever written about Shane Gray, and in each of them he stated that he wanted a girl who was sincere, and treated him like a person. He wanted someone who could listen, and didn't think that the world revolved around her.

Tess knew that she was neither. She knew it deep down in her soul, but that didn't mean that she couldn't lie to herself. Sure, she could pretend that she was Shane's type easily, even if it was the furthest thing from the truth.

The day Tess found out about Mitchie, was the day she gained a new respect for her. She was certainly a lot slyer than was given credit for.

And in all honesty, Tess found herself not pining after Shane (like most of the other girls at Camp Rock) after the argument, but found herself trying to find more information on Mitchie.

_--_

Tess could deny it. She could deny it a thousand times. But she wasn't going to lie to herself anymore. This meant war.

Tess always knew that Mitchie had the better voice. Anyone who wasn't deaf knew that she had the better voice, but Tess didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to, but she did.

Which is why she got kicked out from the group.

Tess' methods for attention were certainly interesting. First she was trying to get Mitchie's attention, and now she was throwing all of that work out the window. But one thing that you should know about Tess, was that she always had a plan. And her plans usually ended up working.

Tess knew that Mitchie was headstrong, and would definitely start her own little group thing with Caitlyn.

Ah, the memories of Caitlyn made Tess want to think that she made a mistake in letting her go. At first it seemed like a good idea, but Tess wished that she hadn't. Caitlyn was high on the popularity scale, and knew a ton of cute guys. But Tess hadn't seen it at the time and, well, thought that she should move on to bigger and better things in life.

So, the night of Final Jam went smoothly. Tess made it so that Mitchie couldn't sing. Did she feel guilty? Yes, of course she did. But Mitchie was better than her, and she couldn't handle it. Not only wouldn't she win the contest, but she wouldn't win her mother's affection.

Either way, Mitchie needed to be out.

_--_

Tess had to give Mitchie a standing ovation. She somehow managed to convince Brown to let her perform. And who with? Shane Gray of course. Tess heard them sing. It was better than hers by about a million percent. She couldn't lie.

Now, she had to face Mitchie and apologize. It was the least Tess could do, especially in her situation.

And luckily, for Tess, Mitchie accepted the apology, and forgave her. Tess could definitely sense reluctance, but she decided to take it. It was better than having Mitchie turn her down flat and walking away.

But Mitchie wouldn't have done that. She might've lied to the entire camp about her mom, but she was a kind soul. Tess knew that was true, it always had been.

She just wish that she knew it from the beginning.

_--_

It was funny, going back to a regular life. A rut, as most people would say. Tess missed the talkative Ella, and the reserved Peggy. Tess missed Caitlyn's arm warmers and her incredible talent for making music. Tess hated to admit it, but she always wished that she could just make up music on the spot. It had never been one of her highest talents. Her mom created music for her. Tess also missed Mitchie's wardrobe, as much as that's hard to believe.

Mitchie was always colorful, and now in a town where everyone seemed to dress in black and white, Tess couldn't help but feel a little bit lonely. A lack of color wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, so with that in mind, Tess constantly dressed in bright colors. Not only did it remind her of Mitchie, but it reminded Tess that everyone needed color in their life.

_--_

Tess quickly learned that reminiscing in old memories helped to pass time. She remembered the day she tricked Mitchie into joining the group. It was at that time that Tess knew what a voice she had.

Tess had little respect for Mitchie at that point. She was just another great voice that could make a great background vocalist for her. Its all a part of the game, right? The game that nobody wants to play. The game of fame.

But as time grew on, Tess could feel herself getting affectionate for Mitchie. She was just a likeable person, so Tess tried to act kinder towards her. It apparently didn't blow over so well, considering that she was friends with Caitlyn.

Tess cringed. Pajama Jam was not one of her better moments. All it did was make her lose a place permanently in Shane's heart and mind. Plus, she made all the other campers think that she thought an extension cord was a snake. Smooth? Not really.

That was also the night where Mitchie finally spoke up. Tess shivered at the memory. Not one person had ever done that. Even when Caitlyn left, it was without a word. That was probably the day Tess decided that Mitchie was more than what meets the eye. She wasn't the shy little angel that everyone thought she was.

_--_

In the end, it all seemed to work out. Mitchie didn't even win Final Jam, even though she sung with Shane. Peggy won instead, which made Tess feel even worse.

Thinking too much about Mitchie gave Tess a huge headache, so she turned on the TV, hoping to catch a rerun of Lost when Connect 3's new music video appeared on screen.

And who else? Mitchie Torres, that's who.

Tess stared at Mitchie for a moment. She was singing with Shane, and she looked extremely happy. She glared at the screen, hoping to make it combust into flames.

_--_

She lied. She lied to everyone, broke a heart, became the biggest joke of the camp and in the end, still got the guy.

Tess couldn't help but smile. She was smarter than she looked.

Tess looked at the screen and watched her sing. If she could go back to the day she met Mitchie, things would've turned out differently.

Tess grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. She collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes.

But nobody can turn back time.

End

**A/N: OMG. I just reread this chapter. I am now hitting myself. This chapter sucked big time. But I have no idea how else to word it, so I'm mentally sticking this into the bin of horrible chapters.**

**Sorry for my terrible writing on this chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be better.**

**Story 48 of 100**


	49. Last Night

**Song: Last Night- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: EvilEmmaEvans**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Nate x Mitchie (Nitchie)**

Mitchie glared at Shane. Shane glared at Mitchie. Arguments like these were not uncommon between the two. They often argued, and usually about the stupidest things.

But Mitchie was tired of yelling. She was tired of running home with tears in her eyes. She was tired of always being upset with Shane, only to have him come to her with roses, expecting everything to be better.

But Mitchie was now in her room, scrolling through her phone to find a certain name. She called him whenever she needed to, and he never complained. He always had good advice to give her, and his hugs always made the pain melt away. Mitchie seriously thought that he could be magic.

The he that Mitchie was referring to is none other than Nate. Nate Matthews. Shane's best friend.

_-__-_

"Mitchie, what has Shane done now?" Nate asked, concern apparent in his voice. Mitchie always liked that about him.

Mitchie swallowed to hold back tears, "Can you…just…meet me?"

"Borders in ten?"

"Yeah."

So ten minutes later, Mitchie and Nate met up at the entrance of Borders. Mitchie couldn't help but feel extremely grateful when he arrived. She tucked a piece of hair around her ear and waved.

"Wanna take a walk?" Nate asked.

Mitchie nodded and felt flutters in her stomach. She suddenly stopped and the flutters went away. Nate turned to her and raised an eyebrow, but Mitchie smiled and said, "Thought I saw a nickel."

Nate nodded, looking a bit disappointed before saying, "So, what was it about this time?"

Mitchie paused, and suddenly remembered why she was here with Nate in the first place, "Oh. Nothing much. Just…he…well, we got into an argument over a picture. Of a model."

Nate looked at Mitchie and shook his head, "What'd he say?"

"Just…how pretty she was, and how thin she was…and…well basically how perfect she was. And…well I got mad!"

Nate stopped walking, "So, you got mad over that?"

Mitchie spun around, "Do you think that was a mistake?"

Nate shrugged, "Maybe these arguments are a sign that you two aren't meant to be together."

Mitchie stood there, stunned and unsure of what to say. She looked at Nate, who was still looking at her. They both stood in a silence. Mitchie couldn't help but think about the butterflies in her stomach. "Maybe." She whispered.

_--_

After roaming for a little bit, Nate and Mitchie decided to eat at McDonalds. It wasn't incredibly classy, but french fries were needed at a time like this.

"Nate, do you think I'm too…clingy?" Mitchie suddenly asked.

Nate had just taken a sip of his soda, and started choking when Mitchie asked her question. He coughed for a little bit longer and turned to her, "Mitchie, you are one of the most independent people I know. In no way are you clingy. At all."

Mitchie looked down at her tray and suddenly the burger and fries didn't look appetizing any more, "I just…Shane always seems annoyed with me when I'm around."

Nate looked at Mitchie, who was being dead serious. He took her hand, feeling a spark run through his tips and said, "Mitchie Torres. My friend is an idiot. But he's also probably overly exhausted." He removed his hand from hers and smiled, "You are not clingy or annoying. You are sweet and generous. You're one of the kindest and most down to Earth girls I've ever met. Don't forget that, and don't let Shane get to you."

Mitchie nodded, taking in each word Nate had said, knowing that it had come from the heart.

_--_

After eating their lunches at McDonalds, Mitchie and Nate decided to go for a walk in the local park. Mitchie walked straight to the swings and sat in one. She started swaying back and forth, and she put a smile on her face. She loved the swings.

"Want me to push?" Nate asked.

Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, but Nate already started pushing her. Mitchie couldn't help but think about how Shane had pushed her as well. His arms didn't feel as protective as Nate's though.

Mitchie screamed with delight as she flew into the air. Swings make you feel like flying. Shane taught her that. He taught her how to just feel things. All you had to do was close your eyes and believe.

Mitchie smiled at the memory, but remembered how he had to leave early that day for some sort of music-band party gig. Mitchie had been understanding, but couldn't help but feel jealous, considering at how many girls she knew would be there.

Mitchie suddenly threw her feet down at the ground and skidded to a halt. Nate looked at her curiously, but Mitchie got up off the swing and started walking away. That night was horrible. She felt alone and couldn't help but think that he might be cheating on her.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Nate asked, running up to catch up.

A tear started falling down Mitchie's cheek. She brushed it away and looked at Nate with a smile, "Just…thinking is all. Come on, let's go."

_--_

Mitchie decided to clear her mind about all those parties that Shane had been to. All those nights she just remembered that Nate would come over and they'd watch movies on the couch. It was comforting, and something Shane wouldn't do…unless he was begging for forgiveness that is.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nate asked.

"Just thinking about our movie nights." Mitchie said, a genuine smile on her face once more.

Nate smiled, "Those were always fun. Do you still like Pocahontas?"

Mitchie smiled, "It's my favorite. You know, that was the only reason I was ok with Shane going to those parties. It was because I got to see you."

There was a silence between the two. Mitchie hadn't meant to say anything, but it slipped out of her mouth. Nate looked at her, trying to make sure what he heard was correct. Mitchie blushed, and looked away. She started to walk faster, just wanting to get out of where she was.

"Wait!" Nate called.

Mitchie turned around, still red as a tomato, "Yeah?"

_--_

Nate rushed up and kissed Mitchie. It was an impulse move, and he quickly broke away and averted his gaze, "Sorry…that was stupid."

"No." Mitchie said, her voice low, "No, it wasn't."

Another silence formed before Nate finally said, "Who do you choose?"

Mitchie looked at Nate and then thought of Shane. Shane was never around. Shane made pointless squabbles into big blowouts. Shane always partied, but never took Mitchie. Nate was always there, and he was patient. Nate was a true friend. "I choose you."

Nate smiled and grabbed Mitchie's hand, "Wanna go watch Pocahontas?"

Mitchie smiled, "As long as you make the popcorn!"

_--_

Mitchie and Nate were watching Pocahontas in Mitchie's den. Nate's arm was draped around her and Mitchie's head was lying on his chest. Suddenly, Mitchie's mom came in and said, "Mitchie, someone is here to see you."

Mitchie sat up and waited for her visitor, who was Shane. He had a rose in his hands and handed it to her, "Sorry, Mitchie. Forgive me?"

Mitchie looked at Shane and then at Nate, who stood up and took Mitchie's hand. Shane looked down at the intertwined hands and looked at Mitchie, who broke the gaze and looked at the ground. Nate finally looked at Shane and said, "We're kinda together now."

End

**Story 49 of 100 (OMG I'm almost at 50!!) **


	50. First Bad Habit

**Song: First Bad Habit- Vanessa Hudgens **

**Requested by: EvilEmmaEvans**

**Dedication: Hmm…uh…I dunno!!**

**Pairing: Shane x Caitlyn (Shaitlyn)**

Fourteen years.

Shane Gray and Caitlyn Gellar have known each other for fourteen years. They've known each other since they were three years old.

Caitlyn's had a crush on Shane since day one.

And each day, it seemed that her heart grew fonder of him. She couldn't help it, he was always nice to her. No matter what happened, everything always turned out alright between the two of them.

When Shane had to leave, Caitlyn would miss him a lot, and would swear never to forgive him when he came back. The feeling melted, however, when he enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Then all the feelings would come back to her, hitting harder than ever.

Caitlyn thought that their pure friendship could survive anything.

And then, Caitlyn Gellar and Shane Gray met Mitchie Torres.

_-- _

Caitlyn felt as though she couldn't compete with Mitchie. Sure she liked her well enough, and knew that if Shane hadn't gotten in the way, her and Mitchie probably would've been really good friends.

"Come on Caitlyn!" Shane begged.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Shane huffed, "Fine. I'll find her myself."

Shane had heard this angelic voice in the mess hall the other day. Caitlyn knew it was Mitchie, because she knew Mitchie would be the only one in the mess hall at the time Shane was. How? Because Mitchie was the cook's daughter.

Caitlyn knew that if Shane figured that out, he probably wouldn't like her. But Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to tell him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't break the strange trust she had with Mitchie. So, she decided to keep quiet.

Plus, if he found out and didn't like her, Caitlyn could use it towards her advantage, and then she could be with her friend. Caitlyn could show him that she had a good voice, and that she'd be a good girlfriend.

_-- _

The day that Caitlyn fell for Shane was a day neither could ever forget. They were three years old, and met at the local day care center. Caitlyn hadn't wanted to go, but her mom and dad had work, and she had no older siblings to take care of her. Shane lived with his dad, who also had work, and didn't want to hire a babysitter because they were too expensive.

Caitlyn had worn her curly hair in pig tails that first day. She also wore a white dress with a big bow. She looked more like a cupcake than a toddler.

And Shane had teased her about it. He walked right up to her and asked, "Are you a cupcake? Your dress looks funny."

Caitlyn wasn't sure how to respond, so she said, "My mommy picked out this dress."

"You look stupid."

Caitlyn stood there in shock. Her mom told her never to say 'stupid', "You said a bad word! I'm telling!"

All Shane did in response was laugh. Caitlyn crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same.

And then he broke out into a smile, "I'm Shane."

Caitlyn gave a small smile and uncrossed her arms, "I'm Caitlyn…you can call me Caity."

And ever since, the two had been inseparable.

_-- _

Even though Caitlyn and Shane were teased throughout the years, they never let their friendship die. It was just one of those incredibly stupid things to do. They never let teasing get to them. All they would do is smile and say, "Whatever."

As it turns out, they had a lot more in common then they had thought, especially as they started growing up. Musical interests and such were similar.

Caitlyn never wanted the friendship between them stop. She was happy whenever he surprised her with a hug, or if he gave her a mix CD.

"Shane, you'll be my friend forever, right?" Caitlyn asked on her thirteenth birthday.

Shane smiled, "Forever and ever babe!"

The comment received a punch in the shoulder, but Caitlyn knew that he meant what he said. Well…the forever and ever part anyways.

_-- _

Final Jam. It seemed that night went on forever. Caitlyn was making the music for Mitchie, and was tempted to ruin it when Shane started singing with her. But he would've known, and that would have screwed up everything.

As Mitchie and Shane's hands intertwined, Caitlyn felt like her heart was being ripped out. She watched the seen, and was close to tears, but sucked it up and told herself to stop being such a baby. It was one song…and they wouldn't kiss with all these people watching, right?

Caitlyn was right. They didn't kiss, but it seemed as though they were about to, which was enough for her. After the song was over and they took their bows, Caitlyn went running off, wishing more than anything that they hadn't come to this camp.

Shane became famous a few years back, but promised to keep in touch with Caitlyn, which he had. Caitlyn knew it wasn't the same, but he called everyday, and would sing to her before they hang up. When he told Caitlyn that he was coming to Camp Rock, she got really excited.

This was going to be the summer that she told him how she felt.

But she was too late.

_-- _

So, Caitlyn sat crying in front of her cabin. Mitchie had the key, leaving Caitlyn locked out. Everybody was busy talking to Connect 3 members (and Mitchie) so she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her.

Caitlyn felt miserable. If she just told him how she felt before he left, none of this would've happened.

"Hey."

Caitlyn looked up and saw Shane standing before her, hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. He smiled and sat down next to her. She smiled and said, "Hi."

"What's wrong?"

Caitlyn hesitated, but asked, "Do you like Mitchie?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well do you?"

Shane was silent, "Yeah," Caitlyn's heart fell, "but as a friend. Now, answer my question."

Caitlyn looked away from his eyes, "I…you…I mean…"

Shane chuckled, "Thanks for telling me your problem."

Caitlyn glared and smacked his shoulder, "You just seemed to connect with her on stage is all."

"Are you jealous?" Shane asked jokingly.

Caitlyn looked away and blushed. Shane stopped smiling and looked at her seriously, "Are you?"

Caitlyn looked down at the floor, "You…I mean…yes."

Both Caitlyn and Shane were silent for a minute before Shane said, "I like you, Caitlyn. I really do."

Caitlyn looked at him and sucked in her breath. That wasn't what she was expecting at all, "Really?" she squeaked.

Shane squeezed her hand, "Really."

_--_

He leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and winked, "Forever and ever babe!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at the comment, but wrapped her arms around Shane, pulling him into a hug. She was never going to give him up.

End

**Story 50 of 100**


	51. Last Name

**Song: Last Name- Carrie Underwood**

**Requested by: MissCrazyChick**

**Dedication: Hmmmm…I was ABOUT to dedicate it to Disney Channel for finally airing the music video but NOOOOOOO. They ruined it, so forget that Disney!! (heh…I originally posted this right after the Get Back video aired…teehee)**

**Pairing: Nate x Tess (Natess) **

Tess Tyler was at a party, celebrating her mom's new CD. That was great and all, but all Tess wanted to do was go home and curl up with a good book or go and see a movie with her friends.

"TESS! Come on, chill out, have some fun!" Her mother said, slurring her words and walking up to her.

Tess rolled her eyes; her mom was obviously drunk. She always cut loose when she was drunk. Tess had seen it happen before at these types of parties. Tess always had to call her dad, who was smart enough to stay home, to come and pick them up. Tess couldn't help but think that her mom would be a little bit more responsible, but apparently not.

"Here, drink this." Tess' mom handed Tess what looked to be a fruit smoothie. Tess sniffed it and immediately threw it out. It had the deep scent of alcohol in it.

Where was she?

Tess didn't even know. She wasn't exactly paying attention on the drive down (she had been sleeping) and it seemed as though they were in the middle of no where.

What is her mom thinking?

Tess didn't know that either. Tess wasn't even old enough to drive yet, much less have an alcoholic beverage. Tess laughed bitterly. Her Friday movie night with friends had been ruined. And for what? Another pointless party that half the guests won't remember in the morning? The whole party seemed pointless, and there was nobody that was her age.

"Hey."

Tess looked up from the chair she was sitting in. She had gotten used to being alone at her mother's parties. She was used to sitting alone in silence for hours. She was not used to teenaged boys (roughly her age) coming up and saying hello.

"Hey." Tess said in return.

She couldn't help but think that the boy was pretty cute. His hair was a deep brown and it curled and he had big, brown eyes and-

Tess immediately stopped all trains of thought. He was probably the son of one of her mom's co-workers or producers. And because he was at this party, he was most likely drunk.

As if reading her mind he said, "I didn't drink anything, don't worry."

Tess smiled and looked at him again, "Ok, you're clean."

"What are you doing here?"

"This party is in honor of my mom…what about you? Or did you just come here to crash a party?"

"My dad owns the record company."

Tess smiled and nodded her head, pretending to be interested and then interrupted his rambling on music, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Does anyone here seem like they can carry an intelligent conversation?" he asked. Tess smiled and shook her head. The boy gave a crooked grin and asked, "Wanna dance?"

He held out his hand and Tess gave a small smile. One dance wouldn't hurt, right?

_--_

"So, you from around here?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

Tess smirked and said, "Why, are you planning on stalking me?" she placed her hands on his shoulders.

He laughed and said, "No, but I live in another state for most of my life. During the summer I come out here and spend time with my dad."

Tess nodded, "I live…well, actually I have no idea where we even are, so I can't exactly give an estimated distance," she paused and said, "we live in California."

"So…you're not even in your home state."

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smirk.

Tess opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of any clever comebacks. She decided just to enjoy the dance.

And then one dance led into another.

And another.

And pretty soon, the party was coming to a close.

"HEY! Sweetheart!!"

Tess groaned and turned to her mother, "Mom, have you called dad?"

Tess' mom dizzily walked towards Tess, and ignored her question, "Who is this cutie?!"

Tess suddenly realized that she had no idea as to who this person was, "Uh…this is my new dance partner. Mom, we really got to go call dad now."

"I can give you a ride." He said coyly.

Tess turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "You can drive?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Well…my aunt can, and she's coming to bring dad home. I bet he isn't in any better shape then your mom is."

Tess bit her lip, "Is she…coming right now?"

The boy looked at his watch and nodded, "She'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I'll go get my dad."

He walked away, and Tess now had to hold her mother upright, "How much did you have to drink tonight?" she asked warily.

"I think I drank my age in Jell-O shots…"

Tess groaned. Her mom was going to have a hell of a hangover the next morning, and she prayed that the boy's aunt would get here soon.

_-- _

Finally, they were going home. Tess gave "Auntie Mae" her address, and luckily she knew the general area well enough to get the gist of where her house was.

Tess also called her dad, so that he didn't get worried. He already had enough to handle at home, he didn't need to be bothered by worrying about his wife and kid.

Tess looked at the radio clock in the car. It read 3:01 AM. She hadn't realized it was so late (or early) in the morning. She sighed. Her mom and what's-his-face's dad were sleeping. Tess looked at her mom caringly. She wished more then anything that she could be one of those parents who told their kids never to drink. She wished that her mom would be the grown up for once.

"What are you thinking about?" the boy asked softly.

Tess shook her head, "Nothing…"

"Are you sure, you look like you're about to cry."

"I said NOTHING!" Tess snapped. It wasn't her fault. She was tired, and wanted to go home. The boy curled himself up and looked out the window and away from Tess, who suddenly felt extremely guilty. "Sorry…" she muttered.

He didn't say anything, so Tess figured that she wasn't forgiven. She crossed her arms and propped herself up against the back of her seat. They were in for a long ride.

_--_

Apparently, the party place was further from her house then Tess had originally thought, because now it was about 5 AM and they still weren't home. She sighed, wanting to be in a nice warm bed.

She looked over at the boy, who hadn't moved a muscle in three hours. She grimaced and said, "Look, I'm sorry alright."

He looked over at Tess and gave a half smile, "It's…cool. I guess you and I…were just tired." He yawned, "And I guess I still am."

Tess nodded, and then realized she still didn't know his name (how sad?), "Hey, um…not to be like…rude or anything but I've known you for about…seven hours and I still don't know-"

Tess was interrupted by the car lurching forward. She lost her balance and crashed into her mother, who woke up for about a minute, and then fell back asleep.

Tess repositioned herself and looked back over at the boy, who was now sleeping. Tess silently prayed that she'd soon be home, and could just forget that this night ever happened. Nothing seemed to be going her way. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. Tess fell asleep within five minutes.

_--_

If only it was a dream.

If only the past couple of hours were just a part of some crazy dream. Then Tess wouldn't be in the middle of Nevada, far from home, with a drunk mother and her drunk company owner, with two other total strangers.

Tess had woken up to someone shaking her. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, "Where am I?"

"Uh…Vegas."

Tess' eyes suddenly opened and she glared at the boy, who was the one to wake her up, "What are you talking about? I live in California, remember?"

He grinned sheepishly and ran a hand threw his curls, "Uh…well, Auntie Mae needed gas, and we're all hungry and we're going to stop for breakfast. Please don't be mad."

Tess rubbed her head, unable to take in it all. She was exhausted and just wanted to go home. She nodded and said, "Pancakes?"

He smiled, "I think that can be arranged." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car. He never loosened his grip on her, causing Tess to become uncomfortable quickly.

Auntie Mae looked at them and smiled, "Good morning sweet pea. How'd you sleep?"

Tess shrugged and the same time the boy did. Auntie Mae looked at them with a knowing smile and turned away. Tess raised an eyebrow and looked at him, he was now smiling (and blushing a little bit too) and looking away, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

Tess glared and shook her hand away from his. The last thing that she needed this morning (or her life for that matter) was more drama. And this boy was definitely drama. Tess could see it, it was written all over his face. "Where are my pancakes?" she finally asked.

The boy grinned happily and took her hand once more, receiving an eye roll in return, "In this restaurant."

"IHOP?" Tess asked with a smile. IHOP was one of her favorite places to get pancakes, or anything from the breakfast category for that matter.

The boy smiled and said, "Shall we?"

Tess nodded, "But afterwards, we HAVE to get home."

He nodded and said, "Of course. After you get your pancakes, I'll tell Auntie Mae that you need to get home to your comfort zone."

Tess was amazed at how well he could read her, and was thankful that he had been there last night, "Thank you." She said softly, so that she was the only one who could hear.

_--_

After having a plate of pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice, Tess could honestly say she felt better. She hadn't eaten anything at the party for fear it was spiked or been poisoned or something.

She was about to strike conversation with the boy, but was too hungry to. And he was as well, so the two had eaten in silence.

After he paid the bill, much to Tess' protest, the two walked outside and towards the car. Tess looked up and out at her surroundings. It wasn't as glamorous in Vegas as she thought it was going to be.

"HEY BABE!"

Tess turned her attention to the voice. She cringed when she saw it was one of her exes. Why ex? She dumped him after he tried to convince her to smoke weed. "Go away."

"Hey, hey, no hard feelings from earlier. We're in Vegas." He stepped towards her.

"Old friend?" the boy murmered to Tess.

"As if…old boyfriend…his name is David. I never want to see him, or talk to him, again!"

"Is this your new boyfriend?" David asked, looking at the boy with disgust.

"So what if he is?" Tess snapped. Honestly, couldn't David go make out with his NEW girlfriend, who just so happened to be standing no more than five feet away.

"Wow." Was all David said, "You've certainly changed."

Tess' nostrils flared, "No, I haven't changed one bit."

And, on an impulse move, she grabbed the collar of the shirt of the boy whose name was still unknown and pulled him into a kiss. He stumbled back when she let go. Tess glared at David, who started backing up towards his girlfriend, who was also giving him a dirty look.

Tess smiled triumphantly, and looked at the dazed boy, "Oh…God…"

_--_

Tess couldn't believe what she just did. It was an impulse move, sure, but she still did it. Not that he seemed to mind, but he was pretty surprised.

And she still had no clue as to what his name was. Sad, huh?

Tess decided not to talk to him for the remainder of the time they had together. It was already embarrassing having run into him at a party where your MOTHER gets drunk, eat like a pig in front of him, and to top it all off, kiss him in front of an ex.

Without ever learning his name.

Tess checked her watch. It was nearly noon. Both the adults were still sleeping and Auntie Mae glanced at her own watch and called, "Alrighty! Time to head home!"

Tess smiled, "Finally." She climbed into the car without assistance from the boy and leaned against the backing. The car started and she started humming to herself, avoiding the gaze from the boy who was sitting right across from her now.

"Hey…that…stunt you pulled back there…" he trailed.

Tess looked up, she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about it. Ever. And considering that they'd only be spending about two more hours together tops defeated the purpose of talking. She looked away, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Why?"

"I don't know OK?!" Tess spat, "It was an impulse move! He was bothering me and I couldn't help it!"

The boy was silent for a moment and finally said, "I liked it."

Tess looked away and said, "Well…I guess that makes one of us."

_--_

Finally.

Tess was home. Finally. Her father came out of the house and thanked Auntie Mae about a thousand times before he hauled his wife inside. Tess stepped out of the car, happy for fresh air, and happy to finally be home.

She turned around as the car started. She quickly knocked on the window. The boy rolled it down and looked at her curiously, "Hmm? What do you need?"

"What's your name?" Tess asked hurriedly. If nothing came out of this experience, at least if she ever saw him again she'd be able to say 'hi' plus his name.

The boy smiled, "Thought you'd never ask. It's Nate."

Tess smiled, "Tess."

"Listen, I know you probably DON'T want to hear this but…well when I'm living here…in California…I'm only down the street."

Tess' jaw dropped to the floor as the Nate waved and the window rolled up. She watched as the car drove away down the street, becoming nothing more than a little speck.

_-- _

Tess had been to a lot of her mother's parties before. But this was definitely the best.

End

**Story 51 of 100**


	52. What Hurts the Most

**Song: What Hurts the Most- Rascal Flatts**

**Requested by: K2-Romance**

**Dedication: Certainly not school work...**

**Pairing: Shane x Tess (Shess)**

A dream.

That's what this is right? A stupid dream?

A stupid wish.

A stupid fantasy.

This tear isn't real. It's a part of the dream. The fact that this pillow is wet with them is part of the dream too. Nothing is real.

That picture on the nightstand certainly isn't real. Everybody is too happy for it to be real. The smiles. The laughter. The joy.

That kiss wasn't real.

Just another part of this big joke we call life.

Shane Gray can't be real. He's too perfect. He's too kind and funny to be real. He's too sweet to ever be more than just a dream.

If Shane Gray isn't real, then that means that the picture isn't real. And that the kiss wasn't real either. The fact that Shane Gray doesn't exist on planet Earth makes sense because then the pain wouldn't be real either. If Shane Gray isn't real, then my pillow isn't wet because he didn't say that he was seeing someone else. He couldn't have.

Because he's not real.

--

Here is a warning to everybody. Don't fall in love, especially with someone who is simply fantasy.

All he'll do is pretend to be your friend, pretend to care. And then…he leaves. He's gone.

Figuratively, of course. He's still there…in your thoughts, in your heart. In fact, he is still in the same room. But while he is standing right in front of you, he is in a different galaxy altogether.

All I did was fall in love. I didn't realize the heavy price I had to pay.

Shane Gray, if he was real that is, was the perfect friend. He'd hug me and let me win at the video games we play. Shane was thoughtful and more insightful then most people would think. He remembered birthdays and other special days. Shane could make anyone laugh, so long as he tried hard enough.

Don't ask how I fell in love with a figment of imagination.

Because I myself don't even know.

The scenes that play in my mind. Over and over again. They come to haunt, not to help. I can't help but hate the feeling.

He led me on. I thought he liked me the way I liked him…but I was wrong.

One day…one day he was gone.

--

The last day of summer is my least favorite day of the year.

You want to know why? It's not because school is about to start, oh no. In fact, I was filled with glee when I realized that school would be starting soon. My thoughts of Shane Gray would be clouded by algebraic equations and long words like antidisestablishmentarianism.

The last day of summer is my least favorite day of the year because I was going to tell Shane how I really felt. I thought it would be easy, considering how much I've talked to him before. It should've been the easiest thing in the world, right? I was certain that he felt the same way. And that we would be happy, like all the other couples in the world.

We'd spend the rest of our lives together, and even if we were miles and miles apart, we'd still hold each other's hearts to ourselves. We'd be together, even if it was impossible.

But I couldn't tell him.

I couldn't tell him because he is not real.

I couldn't tell him because he did not feel the same way.

--

To see him with her made my eyes water. She was perfect. Her hair was never frizzy, her smile was never crooked, and her voice…her perfect, perfect voice. I felt alone and betrayed.

I thought he was in love with me! But then maybe it was a good thing he is not real. If he was real, it would've hurt a lot more.

The pain subsided, and I thought I could go on with my life.

But the truth is; is that whatever I do, or whatever I see…I think of him. To think, only a few months ago we might have been together.

But then he met her.

I never stopped thinking about you Shane. Even though you hug and kiss her and not me, I still think about you. Even when your arm is wrapped around her petite shoulders, I still think about you.

Why don't you think of me too?

Didn't you ever think how great of a couple we would be?

I know you are happy with her…I understand why. She's pretty and outgoing. She knows how to be herself. But can't you see, I'm not hiding behind anything anymore! Come back and be my dream, my wish, my fantasy!

I love you Shane Gray.

Why can't you see that?

--

I lied.

Shane Gray is very real, and so is that picture of us kissing. Everything was real. The tears, the memories, the happiness.

It wasn't a dream.

But I wish it was.

If it was a dream, I could've woken up and pretended like it never happened. Everyone dreams about stupid things from time to time? I could've lived my life, and forgotten about the dream. I could've kept the images of Shane and me in my mind and not cry whenever I think about them.

I could've kept the picture of the kiss on my nightstand and loved to look at it.

But now every time I look at it, I think of her.

I think of how Shane loves her.

I think about how horrible Shane Gray and Tess Tyler look together.

And I think about how Shane Gray and I, Mitchie Torres, could've been together instead.

End

**A/N: HA! I bet you thought this was in Tess' point of view about Mitchie! Well you were WRONG!! Bwahaha!!! Ok, so it was originally in Tess' POV, but I think I've written about enough sad Shess fics…although this was more of a bittersweet Smitchie then a Shess, but well…why can't they be happy together? Seriously! **

**Anyways, I liked how this turned out. Review please!!!**

**Story 52 of 100**


	53. Check Yes Juliet

**Song: Check Yes Juliet- We the Kings**

**Requested by: charmed4eva112**

**Dedication:**

**Pairing: Shane x Tess (Shess) **

"Theresa Emily Tyler!"

It was a cold, rainy, winter's day in Los Angeles. Tess decided to spend the day talking to her friends, and watching MTV's latest reality shows. It wasn't the best way to spend her time, she should've been doing her homework, but it was entertaining.

Tess' mom was the infamous TJ Tyler. Tess always kind of wished that her mom was normal, but she loved her all the same. Unfortunately, she was never around, and Tess since Tess had no brothers or sisters, Tess got to be very lonely.

And when her mom was around…well Tess had never been the daughter her mom wanted her to be. Meaning…Tess usually got into trouble from her grades or from her bad boy boyfriends.

"Coming!" Tess yelled back to her mom.

Tess ran down the stairs and stood in front of her mother, who had a disgusted look on her face. She held out a cordless phone and spat, "It's that boy."

'That boy' is what TJ Tyler referred to Shane Gray as. It wasn't the most endearing name to call someone, but the fact that Tess got to talk to him at all was a plus.

Not that Tess was extremely interested in dating Shane Gray. In fact, he wouldn't even have her phone number if it wasn't for her English teacher Ms. Wilde. She partnered them up for a book project, and ever since Shane had not left Tess alone.

"What?"

"Just calling to say hi."

"Don't you have a life?" Tess wasn't really being mean, because this banter was common between the two of them. Tess needed to keep things interesting, and felt that if she had a real conversation with Shane that her popularity level would go down. She wasn't supposed to be talking to anyone with grades higher than C's.

"Well, you're home on a Saturday, so what kind of life is that?"

Tess groaned, but smiled. In all honesty, Shane wasn't that bad of a guy, but she couldn't let anyone else know that, "Mom's making me do homework."

"Oh…you mean that angry lady who answered the phone?"

"That's the one."

"Hey, wanna come and do something with me tonight?"

Tess considered her options. She could go and have a fun time with Shane, or she could stay at home and continue to watch MTV. She could go, and risk being seen with her friends from school. Or, she could stay at home, read a book, and keep her popularity status, "Sorry, it's a no go."

"Come onnnn!!" Shane whined.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I won't stop bothering you until you say yes."

Tess smiled. That was another thing she liked about Shane. He was always incredibly determined, "Goodbye Shane." She clicked 'end call' and put the phone back on the receiver.

_--_

It was about two weeks later until Shane finally started talking to Tess again.

It wasn't that big of a deal that Tess abruptly stopped their conversation, right? Well, that's what Tess had thought anyways. But Shane, being, well, Shane, thought that it meant she hated him. He stopped communicating with her altogether. It was the worst two weeks of Tess' life.

But now, at nearly midnight on Friday night, Tess heard something hit her window. She was a light sleeper, and much as she tried to drown out the noise, she couldn't. Finally, she kicked off the covers and walked to her window. She opened it, and saw Shane standing below her, with a few pebbles in his hand, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you."

"So you couldn't have waited until later today?"

Shane grinned, "Well, here I thought I'd do something romantic for you, and you're turning me away."

Tess rolled her eyes, "I'm flattered, but if my mom catches you out here, we'll both be dead."

"True. Can I come up then?"

Tess' jaw dropped, "No!"

"Aw. C'mon!"

"No, Shane. I'll see you at school!"

"No you won't. You never do. You never talk to me at school. Never!"

Tess suddenly felt guilty. It was true, whenever she saw him she'd turn in the other direction, or ignore whatever he was saying. She felt bad, but she had a reputation to protect, and as cute as Shane was, he was still a big dork.

Wait…cute? Tess shook the thought from her mind and said, "Sorry. Look, I need some sleep. I promise to talk to you tomorrow!"

Shane winked, "I'll be counting on that!"

_--_

School the next day was horrible.

"Hi Tess!" Shane said, nearly jumping up and down. It was a normal greeting from him, but Tess was surrounded by a bunch of her friends.

"Who's this loser?" Ella asked.

Tess looked at Ella with a glare and then back at Shane, who was grinning from ear to ear, "He's not a loser."

Jason, Ella's boyfriend, raised an eyebrow, "Right. Funny, Tess. You really had me going there. Now, loser, get out of the way."

Shane looked at Tess, his smile falling. His eyes were full of confusion. Tess looked at her friends, who were now laughing at his shoes. Shane looked down at the ground and started walking away.

"Wait! Shane!" Tess called. Everyone looked at her, "Stay."

"Tess, are you sick?" Ella asked.

Tess took a deep breath, "I'm sick of you guys putting Shane down. He's…he's my friend." She took a step towards him and squeezed his hand, "Whether you guys like it or not."

Tess didn't know what she was thinking. She thought maybe if she stood up to her friends, that they would accept Shane, and they'd all live happily ever after. Unfortunately, all they did was walk away without another word.

Except for Peggy. She turned back and said, "You just kissed your ticket to popularity goodbye."

Tess nearly crumbled, watching her friends walk away, but Shane gave her a side hug and said, "Don't worry. Just you wait, everything will be fine."

_--_

Soon enough, Shane and Tess were basically conjoined at the hip. Tess knew that her popularity status was officially gone, but it was better than she had thought. In fact, it was kind of fun. She had never been happier.

And her grades had never been better.

"Tess…" her mother said to her one day.

"Yes, mom?" Tess squeaked.

"I got your grades in the mail today." TJ raised an eyebrow, making Tess squirm. She suddenly broke out into a smile, "Why didn't you tell me you were passing all your classes with A's?"

Tess choked. She had been studying with Shane, although her mom didn't believe her, and noted that she was doing better. She just hadn't realized how well she was actually doing.

"Mom…I told you…I've been studying with Shane. He's really smart, and really helpful."

TJ Tyler smiled at her daughter, "Tess…I think you have finally found a boyfriend that I like."

Tess twisted her face, "Boyfriend?! Mom! Shane is just my best friend!"

Tess was suddenly reminded about earlier that day in gym class.

--

"Alright! Everybody partner up!" Coach Bryan said to the class.

Tess and Shane immediately looked at each other and gave a quick nod. They were partners for everything now, especially since neither of them had any other real friends.

In gym, they were doing tumbling, and in tumbling you have to be able to trust your partner. So, they were doing one of those trust exercises where you fall and the other person is supposed to catch you.

"What if I don't trust you?" Tess asked playfully.

Shane stuck his tongue out, "Maybe for that I'll let you fall."

Tess gasped and pretended to look hurt, "And here I thought that you were my best friend."

Shane gave a wink, when Coach Bryan came up to the two of them, "Alright you two! Enough flirting!"

Tess and Shane's jaws dropped, "We're JUST FRIENDS!" They both screamed, causing Coach Bryan to chuckle. They looked at each other and blushed.

--

Tess remembered how red her cheeks were, "Just friends." She repeated, more for herself then for her mom.

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

_--_

The school year was coming to a close.

"Tess! We haven't DONE anything all year! I mean, nothing that we'll be able to tell stories about when we're like…eighty! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Tess rolled her eyes, "What? Me leaving popularity isn't big enough for you."

Shane gave an eye roll in return, "But I knew you were going to do that anyways. C'mon Tess! Can't we do something FUN!?"

Tess sighed, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Shane's eyes lit up, "I say that we go fly out to LA!"

"Shane, we live in Dallas! We cannot fly out to LA!"

Shane put on his puppy dog face, "I have tons of flyer miles thanks to my parents! And your mom I'm sure has a lot too! Come on Tess! We'll just leave for a weekend!"

"You're crazy."

"But that's why you love me." Shane said with a smirk.

Tess opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of anything. She DID love Shane (more than she knew) so instead she said, "Let's pack."

_--_

So, one week later Shane and Tess boarded a plane to LA. They told their parents what they were doing, and that they were paying for it.

Tess looked out the window of the plane. It was pitch black outside. She hit her head against the head rest and looked over at Shane, who was staring at her, "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Want to elaborate?"

"I can't believe you agreed to go with me."

"Why wouldn't I? Shane, you are my best friend. I need to look out for you. If I ever lost you…"

"What?"

"I don't know, forget it."

"No, what?"

"Just…I wouldn't be the same without you."

Shane smiled and squeezed Tess' hand, "I wouldn't be the same without you either."

Tess gave a shy smile and squeezed his hand back. Neither let go for the rest of the plane ride.

_-- _

LA was truly…a mad house.

Apparently, Shane was super popular because girls stared at him wherever Tess and Shane went. Shane laughed it off, saying how he must lead a double life and maybe should come to live in LA.

Tess didn't think it was as funny. She'd shoot daggers at anyone who gave Shane a second glance. He was hers.

He was hers.

Tess thought about this. She wondered why she was so insanely protective of him, because it wasn't as though they were actually dating.

But they could've.

And Shane was so sweet…and so kind, and thoughtful. He protected Tess and was her friend, even when she was mean.

Tess couldn't believe it.

She was in love with her best friend.

_--_

Before the two went home, Tess wanted to tell him. It just seemed that LA would be the perfect place to say something. She didn't know why really, but it felt…right to her.

So, while the two were waiting in the terminal, Tess finally said, "Shane, I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

So Tess started from the beginning, back to when she first thought of Shane as a friend. Back to that English project. Shane listened patiently while Tess told her long story.

When she finally finished, Shane broke out into a grin, "I knew you'd come around."

He leaned in and kissed her, just as the loudspeakers rang, "Flight to Dallas, now boarding."

End

**Chapter 53 of 100**


	54. Don't Forget

**Song: Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

**Requested by: jobros116**

**Dedication: Umm…my friends who are still at Laguna and didn't go to Cosumnes!!**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Mitchie was jumping up and down in her seat. Her mother was driving her to Camp Rock, her second summer in a row, and after not being able to see Shane for a long time, she was excited. And this time, her mother wasn't even going to be a cook, so Mitchie now had nothing to lie about. And she wasn't going to.

"Mitchie, calm down. We're almost there."

But Mitchie couldn't calm down. She could just remember the tension in the room during Final Jam. She wanted that kiss, but it never happened. She was determined to have it happen this time around.

But finally, her mom's old Cadillac pulled up to the front of Camp Rock. Mitchie gave a wide grin and nearly jumped out of the car. She gave her mom a quick kiss goodbye and grabbed her stuff.

She ran all the way to her cabin and threw her things onto her bed. She gave a quick "Hi!" to Caitlyn, but made a beeline to the front of Camp Rock, where Shane promised that he would meet her.

And then she saw him. She started jumping up and down and waving and calling out, "SHANE! SHANE!"

And Shane looked at her. He looked right into her eyes.

He didn't smile.

He didn't wave.

All Shane did was walk away.

--

"What did I do wrong now?!" Mitchie wailed. She was now in her cabin with Caitlyn, who was handing her tissues.

"Maybe…the long distance thing wasn't working out so well." Caitlyn said softly.

Mitchie burst into tears, "We…were…doing…so…well!!" She said through sobs.

Caitlyn gave her friend a hug, "Well…maybe it's a sign Mitchie. A sign that maybe you should get on with your life. Maybe Shane just…well maybe he's just not the right one for you."

Mitchie choked, "Caitlyn? Didn't you see us during Final Jam? If that's not chemistry…well then I don't know what is!"

Mitchie was trying to think about everything that happened over the year. They actually kept in pretty close contact up until the past two weeks because they were busy with last school day things and ending a tour. At the time, the two were excited to see each other.

As much as it hurt to admit it, but Mitchie couldn't help but think that Caitlyn might be right. Maybe Shane really wasn't the one for her. Maybe…just maybe…

--

Mitchie finally thought of the reason why Shane probably hated her guts right now. She wasn't wearing the necklace that he gave her the last day. It was a bit like a promise necklace, but not really. Mainly it was just to show that she was taken.

But Mitchie's dog had accidentally…swallowed it.

Mitchie was going to tell Shane about how funny the story was, but since he gave her the cold shoulder, Mitchie was going to have to change plans.

It was almost unbearable not being with him. She had been in constant communication, and he had not only been the best boyfriend ever, but he was also her best friend. Without him, she felt a hole in her heart.

She just didn't understand why he had made such a big deal out of it. Did he think that she was cheating on him for someone else? Mitchie thought about this and another tear fell down her cheek. She would never do that. She loved Shane and everything about him (even his egotistical attitude).

Mitchie had brought her mom's camera to Camp Rock with her. She saw that her mom hadn't taken any pictures or videos since last summer, which meant that the entire song with Shane had been recorded.

Mitchie watched it. And then she watched it again. And again. Finally Caitlyn, who had been patient up to this point, finally turned the camera off. Mitchie looked up, "I was watching that!"

"Watching that isn't going to help you get over Shane Mitchie."

"But I need-"

"What you need is a reality check," Caitlyn said harshly, "and Shane obviously doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Mitchie paused and finally whispered, "But he acts like he doesn't even remember me."

--

Mitchie swallowed. Shane was teaching dance classes once more. Mitchie wasn't in this class, as she had taken it the year before. But, she decided to go and visit him. She hoped that maybe he wouldn't be so angry this time around.

"Hey."

Shane didn't even turn around. He was flipping through his CD's, although Mitchie didn't know why, since his last class ended twenty minutes ago.

"Why are you so mad?"

Shane finally pulled a CD out. He loaded it into the stereo, but didn't hit play. Instead, he turned to Mitchie and glared. If looks could kill, Mitchie would've been dead three times by now.

She swallowed again, "If this is about the necklace…"

"It's not about the necklace." Shane said icily.

Mitchie was stunned, "Shane, why are you mad? I'll fix it! I'll undo whatever it is! Please Shane, you can't forget that song that we sang together!"

"Maybe I can."

"You're WORSE than the jerk I met last summer! What is your problem? How can you just forget everything we've done. Don't you remember the canoe ride? And how you'd hold my hand?"

Shane was silent. He looked at the ground bitterly. He clenched his teeth and turned away from Mitchie. He walked out of the room without another word.

--

Mitchie swallowed what was left of her pride and walked back to her cabin, placing a fake smile on her face. She hated it at Camp Rock, and wanted to go home. Unfortunately, it cost a lot of money and there were no refunds. She sighed, and knew that she would just have to stick it out.

Mitchie looked at a picture that she brought along with her. It was a picture of her and Shane, the first week of September. He had come to visit, and they hung out at Mitchie's house. He was carrying her piggy back style. They were both laughing when the picture was shot.

It was the best one that Mitchie had of the two of them, to be honest.

Mitchie traced the faces on the photo and sighed. She was alone in her cabin; everyone else was down at Beach Jam having a good time listening to Connect 3 perform.

"Why…" she whispered, "If not the necklace…what was it Shane?"

--

"Shane! Please talk to me!" Mitchie begged. She had enough of the cold shoulder. She wanted answers so that she could fix the giant mess that she was in.

Shane ignored her and continued walking down to the docks. Mitchie knew that's where he went when he wanted to be alone, so she stopped following him. Tears flooded her eyes as she turned around and walked the other way.

"Aw, poor Mitchie got dumped by her boyfriend?"

Mitchie turned around and saw Tess standing behind her, "Not now, Tess."

"Wow, didn't think either of you would be so sensitive."

"I am not…either?"

"Oops. Did I just so happen to mention to Shane that you had a boyfriend back home? My bad."

"Tess! How could you?" Mitchie asked angrily, her voice shaky.

Tess smirked, "Because you don't deserve to date Shane. That position is mine."

And with that, she walked away, leaving Mitchie feeling even worse.

--

"Tess lied!"

"Go away Mitchie."

"But-"

"Tess didn't do anything. Now leave me alone."

"Please Shane!"

"Mitchie. Leave."

Shane turned from Mitchie one last time, leaving behind all their memories. All the time spent with one another. Gone forever. --

Mitchie pulled out that picture of her and Shane. She looked at the faces one last time and began to cry.

She took the picture outside (along with a few others) and took out a match. She took a deep breath in and lit the match. She looked at the flame, and then placed it on the pictures.

And she watched them all burn to ash.

End

**A/N: This is…depressing…-.-…anyways, review please! Tell me what you thought about this!!**

**Story 54 of 100**


	55. Afraid

**Song: Afraid- Vanessa Hudgens**

**Requested by: 0o Silly Lily o0 **

**Dedication: Uh…hmm…how bout youtube? Because without youtube, I wouldn't be able to listen to any of these songs, so then I wouldn't be able to write these (ok, I probably could but whatever) and then everyone would be bored. XD.**

**Pairing: Nate x Tess (Natess) **

Tess Tyler was kissing Nate Ray.

Yes, the famous Nate Ray from Connect 3.

Can't believe it? Tess couldn't either.

How did this happen? All you have to do is rewind to about a month ago.

--

"Because two stars are brighter than-WOAH!"

Tess tripped. She fell flat on her face in front of her mom, her 'friends', and Shane Gray. Her cheeks flamed as she managed to get back up and run backstage. She quickly ran into a small corner and scrunched herself into a little ball. Tess tried to make herself invisible.

Although she wanted her mother's approval, she wanted Shane's even more. He'd always been her celebrity crush, ever since Connect 3 became big. She wore more green in the past couple weeks then she had on St. Patrick's day last year.

Tess thought that if she had a flawless performance, that Shane Gray would fall head over heels for her, and think that her voice was better than the 'mystery girl's.' All of those dreams suddenly vanished. She'd never be noticed by him now. Well…not in a good way anyways.

"I'm an idiot." Tess said to herself, "A big, fat, horrible idiot who thought that I could change Shane's mind."

"Just Shane, huh?"

Tess looked up, her tear stricken face suddenly flickering with anger, "What?" she snapped.

"Hey, just trying to make peace here."

Tess squinted her eyes and saw that it was Nate Ray, Shane's best friend, that was standing before her. She suddenly felt even worse, ticking off one of Shane's friends, "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok. I'm used to people falling for Shane. Mind if I sit with you?"

Tess actually did mind, she wanted to be left alone, but she reluctantly scooted over.

_-- _

"So…why do you want Shane to fall for you?" Nate asked.

Tess sniffed, "Well…" she paused, "because…he's…well…" Tess didn't even know. All she knew was that he was incredibly cute. Egotistical, but cute.

"Nice reasoning."

"Nobody asked you." Tess snapped again.

Nate gave a small smile, "So…that performance up there…"

"Go ahead and say it, it's horrible."

"What happened?"

Tess fought back tears, "It's just…well my mom finally came to one of my performances, which she hardly does anymore. I mean…I don't know why I missed her so much…she's never around and when she is she doesn't pay any attention to me. So…I guess when I saw her, I grew stronger so that I could play the part of a perfect daughter. And…well when she started to ignore me…it all sorta fell apart."

"What about Shane?"

"I…I don't know. I guess I just wanted a celebrity to like me."

Nate paused and then took her hand, "I like you."

Tess pulled her hand back. Nate looked at her confused. She sighed, "Nate…I just…can't right now. And…I barely know you."

"Tess, listen, I get it. But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here." Nate got up and dusted himself off. He gave Tess a small wave, and left her in her little corner, still alone.

"It's just too soon Nate…" Tess whispered.

_-- _

Tess had to swallow her pride and apologize. Much as she hated it, she knew she'd have to. She was bitter and cruel and mean to everyone at Camp Rock. And all because she wanted that one guy to herself.

Tess knew all along that Mitchie was the one for Shane. But she didn't want to let Mitchie get in her way. She wanted Shane all to herself.

After Tess gave her apologies, she went to go pack for home. She had never felt more alone in the world.

"One minute, I was on top of the world. I got everything I could've ever wanted. And now! Now look at me! I'm the joke of Camp Rock! Nobody will talk to me! Except…" she stopped mid sentence. She was about to say Nate, because of the conversation that was held just about an hour ago.

Tess had to admit that she thought Nate was pretty cute. If Shane wasn't alive, Nate would definitely be her celebrity crush (or Orlando Bloom, it really depended on the day). But she didn't want to get hurt. She was basically rejected by Shane in a single stumble. So why bother trying anymore?

Tess sighed, "I hate summer."

_--_

And luckily, summer was over soon enough. Tess returned home, but she couldn't stop thinking about that talk with Nate. He seemed genuine, but Tess couldn't be sure of it.

"Tess?"

Tess was shaken out of her thoughts by her maid, Lana, who had brought her some tea. She smiled and said, "Thank you for the tea Lana."

Lana gave a quick bow and left the room, leaving Tess with her lemon tea and her thoughts. She just wished that Nate hadn't talked to her. She wanted to like him, she really did. It just still stung.

Suddenly, her phone went off. Tess looked at Caller ID and saw Unknown Caller. She picked it up hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Tess?"

"Yeah…"

"It's Nate."

Tess was confused. She didn't remember giving out her number to him, "Uh…how did you get this number?"

She heard Nate's familiar laugh, "Well, you gave it to Mitchie, who gave it to Shane, who gave it to me."

Tess gave a small smile, "That's…great. Um…why are you calling?"

"We're…Connect 3 that is…is going to be in your town this Friday! I want you to come to our concert."

Tess blinked a few times. It made sense that he knew where she lived, her mom DID live at the house most of the time (but work made it hard for her to actually stay there). But she didn't want to go to a concert where she would see Mitchie and Shane sing.

"Don't worry, when Mitchie and Shane do their duet, we can go outside and just, talk."

That boy had thought of everything.

Tess didn't exactly have any big plans. A concert after school would be a good idea, and being backstage could even be fun. Maybe. So long as she didn't see…them together.

"So, you in?"

"Sure."

_--_

The concert was amazing. And Tess had learned two things that night.

One- She was totally and completely in love with Nate Ray. It just…sort of happened. One minute she was staring mindlessly at Shane, wishing he'd be hers. And the next she was listening to Nate sing. And he most definitely had the best vocals of the band.

Two- Nate Ray was still totally and completely in love with her! He dedicated the band's new song "Lovebug" to her, and sung to her. Well…sort of, he looked at her while he was singing since he couldn't exactly get off stage.

"So, how did you like that song?" he asked when Mitchie and Shane were singing.

Tess gave a smile, "I loved it."

"I love you, you know."

"I know."

"And I won't hurt you. I promise."

Tess grinned, "I know."

_--_

And even though Tess was risking getting hurt again, the fears suddenly melted away with that perfect first kiss.

End

**Story 55 of 100**


	56. Shake It

**Song: Shake It- Metro Station**

**Requested by: Kelsey Braun (anon.)**

**Dedication: Umm…I dunno.**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie) **

"Come on Mitchie!"

"No, Shane! I changed my mind!!" Mitchie said, trying to break away from Shane's tight grasp.

"Mitchie, you've never been to an after party. We're celebrating our new CD, and you're ON the CD…you have to come."

"No…no thanks!"

Shane shook his head, "Come on Mitch. You'll enjoy yourself. I promise."

Mitchie gulped, "But…everyone there is so…famous." She said quietly.

Shane burst into laughter, "Is that all you're worried about?"

Mitchie looked at the ground, feeling very stupid, but she didn't know what other famous people were like. They could either be incredibly nice, or complete obnoxious jerks.

Shane put his arm around her, "Don't worry. With me, you'll be safe."

_--_

Shane gripped Mitchie's arm. They were standing outside of a huge mansion-like home, where music was blaring on full max. Mitchie looked at Shane nervously, and then intertwined her fingers with his. It was a reassuring feeling to have him right there with her.

"Don't worry. I've been to a ton of these parties, and I'm still here."

Mitchie nodded, but paled as the Shane rang the doorbell. Using her other hand, she combed her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself presentable. After waiting about a minute or so, a perky blonde (who was, by the way, wearing an incredibly skimpy outfit) answered the door. "Hi! My name's Tammy!"

Shane gave a small smile and squeezed Mitchie's hand, "Hey, we're here for the party."

Tammy giggled and swung the door open, "Eat, drink, dance, make out…whatever."

Mitchie gave a fake smile, "Thanks."

Tammy giggled again and skipped away. Shane looked down at Mitchie and gave a small, apologetic smile, "She's…not the hostess of the party in case you were wondering. I think she's a friend of a friend…"

Mitchie nodded and looked around the room, but didn't recognize a whole lot of people. Ok, so she knew most of the celebrities, but she doubted that a good conversation starter would be, "Hey! Can I have your autograph?"

"Hey, Mitchie…" Shane started. Mitchie looked up at him curiously, "let's dance."

Mitchie shook her head violently, "No…I mean…uh, no thanks. I'd really rather not."

"Don't tell me you're scared." Shane teased.

Mitchie opened her mouth to retort, but Shane took her wrist and led her out on to the dance floor.

_-__-_

"Come on Mitchie, at least pretend that you're having a good time!"

Mitchie sighed. The song that they were dancing to, well mostly Shane was dancing to, was upbeat. She knew that she should just chill out and have a good time, but she couldn't make herself loosen up. Everyone in the room seemed to be intimidating.

She looked up at Shane with big eyes and put on a fake smile. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Here, take my hands." Mitchie did as Shane told her. He grabbed her hands delicately and smiled at her. He twirled her and pulled her in close. "Will you try to have a good time?"

Mitchie wiggled out of his grasp and pouted, "No."

Shane rolled his eyes and kissed Mitchie on the cheek, "For me?"

Mitchie gave a small smile, "Ok. But only for you."

_--_

"Mitchie, you're not having a good time."

Mitchie looked at the ground. The words Shane spoke were true; she wasn't having a good time at this party, "Sorry."

Shane gave a small smile and tilted Mitchie's head up, "Look, all that's left is a few speeches and one last dance. Then it's over. Can you wait that long?"

Mitchie sighed, but nodded, "Do I have to make a speech too?" she asked quietly.

"Only if you want to make one."

Mitchie nodded and smiled, "Thanks." She looked up at Shane with bright eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, making their heartbeats go quicker.

Shane smiled and stroked her hair, "Love you Mitchie." He said softly.

_--_

"And now, here are the guests of honor, CONNECT 3!"

Shane, Nate, and Jason all walked up to the front of the living room. They smiled and waved as the crowd cheered for them. Shane cleared his throat and quieted the audience down.

"Thank you all for coming to support our latest CD! We really appreciate it!" he said.

Nate smiled, "And thank you for everyone who has helped us come this far. We wouldn't have made it without you."

"And thank you for all the birdhouses!" Jason exclaimed, receiving rolled eyes from Shane and Nate.

Shane spoke again, "Thank you for this celebration! Now let's have our last dance and make this night one to remember!"

The crowd cheered and Shane and Nate started walking away. Jason looked at them confused and then hollered, "What about Mitchie? Isn't she going to say anything?"

Shane turned and glared. Mitchie, who was in the audience, swallowed and tried to hide herself. Unfortunately, it didn't work and someone pushed her to the front of the room. Shane walked over and put his arm around her, "You don't have to say anything."

Mitchie looked out into the crowd, and then back at Shane. She shook her head and faced the audience once more, "Thank you everyone. For supporting Connect 3, and for making this night…fun. Thanks for the support, and even though you don't know me…maybe you will someday. Goodnight everyone." Mitchie gave a half smile, and then ran to a corner of the room.

Shane followed, "You didn't have to say anything."

"I felt as though I had to…"

Shane smiled, "Last dance of the night. It's a slow song. Come on, we can go home after this."

_--_

Shane led Mitchie out to the dance floor. He smiled down at her, only now just realizing how short she actually was. Mitchie returned his smile with one of her own and put her arms around his neck.

"Thanks for coming tonight Mitchie."

"Anytime, Shane."

"Really?"

"Uh…no."

The two swayed to the sound of the music in silence. They didn't need words to express how they were feeling. They knew.

_--_

Shane smiled, happy to be where he was. To be with Mitchie. "I'm glad I found you Mitchie."

Mitchie looked up at him, startled that he spoke, "I'm glad I found you to…"

Shane kissed Mitchie's forehead, "The night is almost over you know."

"Yeah…I know."

"Sorry I dragged you into this."

Mitchie pulled away, "No…don't be sorry. I should be the one saying I'm sorry. I wasn't exactly the happiest person when you said we'd be coming here."

Shane smiled and hugged Mitchie, "Mitchie, I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too Shane." Mitchie whispered.

_--_

Mitchie pulled back once more and stood on her tiptoes. She gave Shane a light kiss just as the song ended, "I love you too…"

End

**Story 56 of 100**


	57. Is It You

**Song: Is It You- Cassie**

**Requested by: SmitchiexNaitlynxJeggy**

**Dedication: Um…hmm…uh…**

**Pairing: Jeggy (or Pason) (Jason x Peggy)**

"…I like you."

Silence.

"Um…and I was hoping that maybe you liked me too?"

"Listen Peggy, I'm just not into having any relationships right now."

Peggy felt tears form in her eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't heard this before. She nodded. "It's ok. I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah…"

Peggy watched as another guy she really liked walked down the hall. She sighed and slid against one of the metal lockers behind her. She bit her lip to keep from crying. The bell rang and Peggy stood up and walked to her first period, knowing that today was going to be a horrible, horrible day.

--

Peggy slumped in her seat and doodled aimlessly on a piece of binder paper. She was in a bad mood.

"Class, this is our new student."

Peggy perked up, thinking maybe this could be a potential new friend. She watched as a boy walked into the room. Her eyes widened. She gave a wide grin, hoping to catch his attention.

The boy gave a smile in return, causing all the girls around Peggy to sigh. He looked right at Peggy and gave a wink, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Class, this is Jason Porter. He came from Los Angeles, California, so please make him feel welcome." She paused and looked around the room, "Jason, you can take a seat next to Peggy." She pointed to an empty desk next to Peggy.

Jason smiled, nodded and walked over, "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Peggy. Nice to meet you."

Jason gave a smile, "I think I might like New Hampshire already."

--

After class, Peggy and Jason walked out together, Peggy telling Jason all about the local shops and all the school clubs he could join. Jason listened patiently, with a genuine smile on his face.

"…and you can even join a guitar workshop, to learn how to play."

"I can already play."

Peggy stopped talking, "You…you can play guitar?"

Jason nodded, "Is that a surprise?"

Peggy shifted the weight on her feet. One of the qualities she looked for in guys was the ability to play either the guitar or piano, "No…I can play guitar too you know!"

"Maybe we'll play together sometime."

Peggy stopped walking, "For real?"

Jason gave a smile, "Yeah…how about after school today."

Peggy nodded, "Sure…"

Jason laughed, "Well…here's my math class. Thanks for showing me around campus. I'll catch you later!"

Peggy gave a wave as Jason walked into the classroom. She reached into her pocket and looked at the guitar pick that her old crush gave her. She dropped it on the ground and left the memory of him behind her as she walked down the hall.

--

Peggy went to her locker after school and shoved everything into her backpack. She looked around for Jason, hoping that he would miraculously show up in front of her. Peggy sighed, and thought that maybe he was just being nice to her.

Or, he was lost.

Peggy decided to believe in the second theory.

"Peggy!"

Peggy turned around and saw Jason jumping up and down. She smiled and walked to him. He gave her a big hug, which threw her in for a surprise. But, it was a nice surprise.

Jason pulled away and gave Peggy a wide grin, "So, guitar at your house?"

Peggy nodded, "But…how are you going to get a guitar?"

Jason thought for a moment and said, "The music room."

Peggy furrowed her brow, "The music room? I thought that they never let the students take home the instruments."

"Ah, Peggy, this is one of the many perks of being the new kid."

Peggy didn't know what Jason had meant, but felt as though she'd be finding out soon. The two walked into the music room and Jason went to go and talk to the instructor. Peggy looked at all the instruments in the room, smiling when her eyes landed on the guitar.

Moments later, Jason appeared in front of her, holding another guitar. Peggy raised an eyebrow, "How on Earth…?"

Jason simply gave a smile in return, "New kid charm. Come on, to your house!"

Peggy rolled her eyes, but grinned. There was something about this Jason guy that just felt right. Almost as if he were the one.

But Peggy had felt it before on many guys…maybe not as strongly, but it was there. And she was scared that this new friendship would end terribly.

But for now…well for now Peggy just wanted to have fun while she could, and be Jason's friend instead.

--

Peggy cried.

Her parents cried.

Even her dog cried.

On September 5, 2008, her grandmother died.

It was one week exactly from the day Jason had come over to play guitar for the first time. Peggy's granny seemed to be fine and in good health. She was even playing the piano to accompany the guitars. She baked two dozen batches of cookies. She mowed the lawn and sewed, and even tried to play Peggy's new game system.

No one knew what happened.

It had just happened fast.

The next day at school was dreadful. Peggy didn't speak, didn't laugh. She made no goals for herself for the day. She felt dead on the inside. She felt as though her last shield went down.

"PEGGY!" Jason called happily from the end of the hallway.

Peggy had gotten used to Jason's calls. They were usually reassuring, and usually came with a giant hug when he finally caught up to her. Today, however, Peggy didn't want to talk to anyone. And she really didn't want a hug.

Jason bounded over and wrapped his arms around Peggy, expecting her to give a hug in return. When Peggy made no movement at all, Jason took a step back and looked at her confusedly, "Why so glum?"

It was an innocent question. It would've been easy to lie about. Peggy could've said 'I haven't had enough sleep' or 'I just feel ill.'

But Peggy didn't want to lie, especially to the only true friend that she had. She looked at the ground and said quietly, "Granny…she…" she paused as a tear fell down her cheek, "Granny…died…last night."

Jason dropped the textbook he was holding, and his backpack. He walked over to Peggy silently and put his arms around her. He didn't need to say anything; his hugs were enough.

--

About two weeks later, Peggy was feeling upbeat again. Everything had gone well, the funeral was held in a small section of the local park, her granny's favorite place to go. Even Jason showed up, even though he knew her for only a few days.

Peggy started liking Jason more and more with each passing day. Maybe it was his cute smile, or his big hugs; but one thing was for sure: Peggy was falling for Jason. Hard.

--

"Hey Peggy!" Jason greeted Peggy with a warm hug. Peggy looked at all of her classmates and noticed that all the girls were giving her cold stares. Peggy smiled to herself. Since Jason was new, he didn't have too many friends. In fact, Peggy didn't think that Jason wanted any other friends.

"Hi Jason!" Peggy smiled, returning the hug.

"Your place after school?" Jason asked, his eyes shining.

Peggy nodded and grinned. Jason always came after school now, except that one time where he had to go to a dentist appointment. He came back with three cavities and a note saying that he needs to cut back on the sugar.

"Cool." Jason winked and sat down as the bell rang.

Peggy's heart skipped a beat whenever he gave her that familiar wink. Even sitting next to him made her heart go faster, and send shivers down her back.

--

After school, Jason and Peggy started walking to Peggy's house. Peggy was used to being alone on these walks, but now that Jason was with her, she couldn't imagine going back.

"So, Peggy, when's your birthday?"

"Um…in a week…" Peggy trailed. She never liked celebrating her birthday. It made her feel old, and she didn't like everyone making a big deal about it.

Jason gave a wide smile, "Ok, what do you want?"

"Jason, please don't make a big deal about it!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like people making a big deal about my birthday."

"I'm gonna get you something anyways."

Peggy groaned, "Well, when's your birthday?"

"August."

Peggy stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine. But don't be offended if I don't like your present. I never like anyone's presents."

Jason just smiled again, "I bet you WILL like my gift."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

Jason didn't reply. Instead he just smiled and wrapped his arm around Peggy, making her blush slightly.

--

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Peggy!! Happy birthday to you!"

Peggy groaned and sat up. She was in her pajamas, had no make up on, and most likely had bed head. And here was Jason (and her family) surrounding her, singing her Happy Birthday. "What did I tell you about making a big deal about my birthday?" she directed at Jason.

Jason smiled innocently, "I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

Peggy glared and then looked at her parents, "Mom! Dad! You know I don't like celebrating my birthday!"

Peggy's parents looked at each other and smiled. Peggy's mom stepped forwards, "Well…when Jason said he had a great idea for your birthday, we were both a little hesitant. But, he's quite the charmer and rather persuasive."

Peggy glanced over at Jason warily, "Ok, what's your big idea?"

"Well first, you need to get dressed. Then we're going to go and get pancakes!"

Peggy mumbled something but gave a smile. She shooed her parents and Jason out her door and closed it quietly. She grabbed her favorite pair of Levi's and an old, faded, purple shirt. She threw on some flip flops and ran a comb through her hair. Now she was at least presentable.

Peggy walked downstairs and out to the car, where everyone was waiting for her. She climbed in and gave a small smile at Jason. "You better have a great day planned for me."

Jason winked, "You'll have fun, trust me."

--

Best. Day. Ever.

After going out to a local diner for breakfast (and nearly eating their weight in pancakes) Peggy's parents dropped Jason and Peggy off at the roller rink. And then from there, Jason took Peggy down to the lake, where they saw many different types of exotic fish.

But the best part of the day was when Jason took Peggy to a concert for Peggy's favorite band, Jamestown Story down at the park. And then the two walked home.

"Presents!" Jason exclaimed.

Jason handed Peggy a brightly wrapped box. Peggy took it hesitantly, "You didn't have to get me anything. In fact, I remember telling you NOT to get me anything."

"Just open it already!" Jason shouted, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Peggy sighed and slowly unwrapped the present. She blinked a few times when she saw what was inside. It was a birdhouse. She pulled it out. It was colorful as well, painted with different shades ranging from red to black to green to purple.

Peggy looked up at Jason, "Did you make this?"

Jason nodded, "Listen…I like you Peggy."

Peggy's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the same words she had said so many times before. And now, somebody was saying them to her.

"Like…really, really like you." Jason said, as though Peggy hadn't heard him the first time.

Peggy put the birdhouse on the table that was beside her, stood up, and gave Jason a kiss.

"Thank you." She said softly.

**End**

**Story 57 of 100**

**Note: This is the last time I'm updating for about a week because I'm going on vacation!! **


	58. If I Didn't Have You

**Song: If I Didn't Have You- Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment **

**Requested by: SmitchiexNaitlynxJeggy**

**Dedication: Prince Tyler Talloon of Talloonia…(it's an inside joke XD)**

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn)**

Nate sighed. It was raining outside. He was in a hotel, sharing a room with his band mates, Shane and Jason. Normally, he'd be happy to finally be around no other people. Now, it was the worst feeling he could possibly think of.

Nate was sitting at the window. He placed his hand against the glass and was not bothered by its freezing temperature. Nothing bothered him anymore. Nothing made him happy anymore. It was almost as though Nate had lost all of his emotions completely.

"Nate! We have a concert in an hour!" Shane yelled from the doorway. But really, all Nate heard was "Blah, blah, blah."

He kept staring out the window. The cloudiness seemed to be a bad omen. He sighed and took his hand away from the window, got up, and blankly got ready for the concert that Connect 3 had that night.

Nate sat down on his bed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture of him and Caitlyn. He gave a small smile, "You were different, you know?" he asked the picture, "You were special." He paused, "I love you Caitlyn."

_-- _

Caitlyn was staring out her own window. The rain made a pat-pat-pat sound as it hit the window pane. Caitlyn gave a small smile to herself. Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Rainy days always reminded her of the last day of summer.

She wiped the tears away and looked out the window, putting her hand against the glass. The iciness didn't bother her anymore. It was almost routine, and felt awkward when she didn't touch the window.

Caitlyn sighed and removed her hand from the window. She turned her gaze to a poster on her wall. It was Connect 3. She had a sudden urge to want to take it down, but she knew she would regret it later.

Caitlyn focused her attention to Nate, who was standing to the right of Shane. She gave another small smile.

"You really cared, didn't you?" Caitlyn asked the poster. "Yeah…I did too." She paused, "I love you Nate."

_-- _

Caitlyn was going to the Connect 3 concert that night. The only reason she was going was to talk to Nate at the Meet and Greet. She wanted to talk to him, more than anything. About a memory. About a lifetime.

--

The last day of Camp Rock was memorable, to say the least. It was about two days after Final Jam. For a summer day, it was certainly gloomy. The clouds had completely blocked out the sun's rays, and it looked as though it were about to rain.

Caitlyn slung her backpack over her shoulder and sighed. It would be a whole year before she got to see any of these people again. She knew she would miss Mitchie to pieces. But, she'd actually miss Nate even more.

Why?

Because she had liked him since before he became famous. She liked him that very first summer, three years ago. That was the year they had met. But every year that Nate had come to Camp Rock after that, she had chickened out telling him how she felt. Caitlyn hated bottling up her emotions like that, but she couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

This year she had promised herself that she would say something, but he only showed up during Final Jam, and the last two days. And those last two days were filled with everyone running around. It was an impossibility to find anyone in the crowd.

Caitlyn sat on a wooden bench and waited for her mom to come and get her. She turned on her iPod and completely zoned out until, "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn took out her earphones and turned around irritably, "What?"

It was Nate. Caitlyn blushed and mumbled an apology, receiving a small chuckle from Nate, "Ah, you haven't changed a bit. Still really getting into your music."

Caitlyn opened her mouth to retort, but became tongue-tied instead. She nodded in agreement and lamely responded, "So…how are you?"

Nate laughed, "I'm good. I saw your performance…at Final Jam."

"It wasn't my performance, it was Mitchie's."

"Yeah, but you supplied the music. What's a song without music?"

"Well, that's not how everyone else sees it."

Nate smiled, "Then maybe not everyone is as deep as we are."

Caitlyn blushed again and turned to Nate, "Why are you talking to me?"

Nate looked taken aback, "Because I knew you before…fame and fortune. And…cause…I kinda like you."

"What?"

"I…like…you…" Nate whispered.

The two stood in silence and the clouds opened up and started raining. Still, neither moved. They sat in the rain, getting drenched. In silence.

Finally, Caitlyn responded, "I like you too."

Nate smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two kissed in the rain.

--

After they had pulled back, they ran to an empty cabin where they placed their hands on the glass and then drew shapes with their fingers. Ever since, if either felt lonely, they would touch the glass as a memory of one another.

_--_

At the concert, Caitlyn couldn't take her eyes off of Nate. She smiled the entire time.

Meanwhile, Nate could've sworn he saw Caitlyn in the audience, so he kept turning his gaze to the direction to where he saw her, getting happier and more anxious by the second. If she was in the building…just the thought made his heart beat faster.

Caitlyn saw him looking at her often, which made her heart flutter inside. She couldn't help but smile whenever he shifted his eyes over to her.

Finally the concert was over. Finally, Caitlyn could go talk to him.

_-- _

After about an hour, it was Caitlyn's turn to talk to Connect 3. Their security guard Big Bob, gave her a funny look as she had walked up to them without anything to be signed or anything to sign with.

Nate's eyes widened, "CAITLYN!" he got up out of his chair and gave Caitlyn a huge bear hug. Caitlyn received a few death glares from a few girls nearby, but brushed it off since she got to be in Nate's arms once more.

"Nate, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I can't do anything without you."

Caitlyn pulled back, "Really."

Shane and Jason nodded, "Really."

Caitlyn turned to Nate and smiled, "I'm glad you care."

"I've missed you."

_-- _

"Nate, I've missed you so much. I've touched glass everyday. I can't…I can't…" Caitlyn broke off from happiness. She couldn't believe she was talking to him again.

"I can't live without you." Nate said breathlessly.

The two stood in an embrace for what felt like an eternity before Shane finally said, "Uh, Nate, we've got fans."

Nate glared, and then gave Caitlyn a smile, "You can stay here with me."

Caitlyn nodded and took Nate's hand, which felt warm and comforting. Just being in his presence was a warm and comforting feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

_-- _

Three years of touching windowpanes.

Three years of hopeful dreams.

Three years of continuous love.

End

**Story 58 of 100**


	59. A Place in this World

**Song: A Place in this World- Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: creative-writing-girl13**

**Dedication: Hmm...uh...SELENA GOMEZ AND DREW SEELY!!! You know why? Because I saw Another Cinderella Story...if you haven't seen it, you need to go and watch it!!! Like…NOW!!**

**Pairing: Nate x Tess (Natess) **

"What do you want from me!?" Nate exclaimed.

"I...I don't know!" Tess replied, tears forming in her eyes.

Why she was even in this situation, no one knew. It wasn't as though she had given Nate the time of day before now.

It all happened so fast, like a blur. Tess couldn't even remember completely how she got to be in this situation with Nate. As her boyfriend.

Oh wait. Yes she did.

She used him.

To get to Shane.

It sounded like a good idea in the beginning, in fact, Tess was proud of herself for thinking of such a devious plan. She dates Nate, seduces Shane, bitterly breaks up with Nate, and be happy and merry with Shane forever. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone the way she had intended. Shane never fell for her, because he had Mitchie at his side. Nate was putty in Tess' hands though. It was ridiculous actually, but Tess couldn't help but like all the attention he gave her. Because, for some unknown reason, he really did love her.

And somewhere along the line, Tess fell for Nate.

Hard.

_--_

Tess wanted to fit in, that's what she really wanted. She wanted a boyfriend that she could show off to the kids at school. The cruel, hard stares would've end.

"I love you Tess."

"I love you Nate."

Tess had meant it. She no longer loved Shane. He was just another unfamiliar face. Tess didn't mind it though, she had Nate.

Emphasis on the had.

--

"How could you?" Nate asked coldly.

"Nate I-" Tess faltered and choked. Nate never got angry. Ever. It was just part of his nature not to be mad. At anyone.

"Goodbye Tess."

"Nate! I really do love you!"

"I said goodbye."

--

_I said goodbye._

Tess replayed the night over and over in her mind. Tears were falling down her cheeks. That night was about a month ago, and she hadn't spoken to anyone since.

Well…that's not entirely true. She spoke to herself often, just to make sure that her voice was still working. But she didn't do anything anymore. It was almost as though a robot had taken over her. She woke up, showered, ate, did homework, and sleep. Everyday.

Like clock work.

_--_

Tess turned on her iPod, but didn't really listen. The words went through one ear and out the other, it was ridiculous.

Tess had stopped caring about her appearance long ago. Ever since…that night. She let her hair get frizzy and she stopped wearing makeup and designer clothes. Now she usually wore old, faded jeans and a hoodie. Her hair thrown in a messy ponytail.

"Wow, she really let herself go." The kids at school would say. Not that Tess cared. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

Tess took out her phone and opened it. She didn't know why. It wasn't as though anyone ever called her anymore. They all pretty much looked down on her. Or they were afraid of her. Or both.

The picture looking back at her on the screen was a picture of her and Nate. It was taken at a street faire when they were…still together. It was funny, Nate had spent all of his money trying to win Tess an over-sized teddy bear. He didn't win, but the vendor felt sorry for him and gave it to him anyways. Tess didn't care that it was a pity prize. Nate tired his hardest, which was all that mattered to Tess.

Tess felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at the picture.

"Oh, Nate…"

_--_

Tess' conscience told her, "Call him."

"He hates me."

"You don't know that. Just hit call."

Tess stared at her phone for a long time. Finally, she punched in his number and hit the little green button.

The phone rang over and over. By the eighth ring, Tess was about ready to give up, "Nate, give me a second chance." She swallowed, "Please."

When her answer was met by silence, Tess pulled the phone away from her ear. As she was about to hit 'End Call' she heard, "What?"

The tone was bitter and irritated, but Tess didn't mind. He had answered her phone call, "Nate?"

"No! The Easter bunny! Of course it's Nate!" Normally, Nate would answer the phone like this, but in a joking manner. Now it sounded harsh and sour.

"Nate…I just…wanted to explain. Everything. I mean…I just." Tess took a deep breath, "I just want a second chance."

_--_

There was a long silence until Nate finally said, "Tess. Get up. Walk to your door."

Tess blinked a few times, but got up from her bed. She walked down the familiar halls of her home and finally came to her front door, "Why?"

"Because. Just trust me." Nate said calmly. Tess smiled. Nate hated arguments and confrontations, so Tess was pleased that he wasn't raising his voice at her.

_--_

Tess reached for the door, slowly…cautiously. When it swung open it revealed Nate on the other side.

"I love you Tess." He whispered, sending shivers down Tess' spine.

"I love you too Nate." Tess said in reply.

And finally, Tess knew that what she wanted wasn't to fit in.

What she wanted was someone to love her.

End

**Story 59 of 100**


	60. Hello Beautiful

**Song: Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers**

**Requested by: WritingSia**

**Dedication: Hmm…all my friends who went to the new high school (I miss y'all!)**

**Pairing: Jason x Caitlyn (I chose this pairing because I haven't done it yet. In fact…I've never seen this pairing yet. Maybe I'm the first XD) (Jaitlyn) **

Love had a funny way of working. It seemed so simple in the beginning. Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, Jason and Ella. Perfect, right?

Well, not exactly.

To be honest, Jason wasn't in love with Ella. It didn't matter how "cute" they looked together. Jason didn't want to be forced to be with someone he didn't even like. No, he didn't like Ella. Jason was in love with Caitlyn.

"Hello beautiful." He flirted.

Caitlyn smiled, "Hey there handsome."

Jason always thought that there could be a chance with her. That is, until the day Nate asked her out. Ever since, besides Shane and Jason, he wouldn't let any guy come within five feet of Caitlyn. He was way past overprotective at this point, and he was testing Caitlyn's patience in the process.

"I've missed you. You never wrote…or sent me a birdhouse." Jason pouted playfully.

Caitlyn lightly smacked his arm, "I've missed you too buddy."

Jason gave a small smile at the word buddy. He didn't want to be a buddy. He wanted to be a boyfriend. But, he supposed he could settle for buddy for the time being.

It had been about a month since Jason and Caitlyn have seen each other. That's mainly because of Connect 3's new tour. They sold out tickets everywhere, it was insane. The promotion for the new CD went fabulously. Unfortunately, it meant a lot less time hanging out with their friends.

Well…minus Ella that is.

Jason had broken up with Ella about a week before their tour started. It was a painful day, but Jason knew (even with his small mind) that he couldn't lead Ella on. So, he broke up with her.

And she hadn't talked to anyone in the group since that day.

_--_

Seeing Caitlyn again brought back a lot of emotions for Jason. He felt his heart beat faster every time he saw her beautiful, bouncy hair. Or her brown eyes. Yeah, her eyes were her best feature.

"Earth to Jason!" Caitlyn said, waving her hand in front of Jason's face.

"Huh? What?" Jason said, shaking his head a bit. He hadn't realized that he had been staring off into space.

Caitlyn laughed, "We're going out to eat…so let's get moving."

She grabbed his hand, making Jason's legs wobble a bit. He stumbled, but regained balance and followed her lead.

She ended up leading him to a limo that was outside his house. Jason smiled and opened the door for her, only to reveal that Nate was already inside. He extended his arms out to Caitlyn and pulled her close to him. Jason climbed in and averted his eyes, feeling jealous.

Mitchie and Shane looked at him curiously, and with sad eyes. They knew about the break up first, and knew he was probably feeling left out because everyone else was paired up already.

Jason slumped in the limo and then realized that there was an extra person in the car. She was a bleach blonde, blue eyed girl who had the figure of a supermodel. Jason raised his eyebrow at Shane, who was now giving him a toothy grin.

"Jason, this is Whitney Thompson, Whitney, this is Jason." Shane said, smiling at Jason.

Jason gave a weak smile in return. Shane and Mitchie (and most likely Nate and Caitlyn) had good intentions, but Jason just couldn't replace Caitlyn in his mind. Not even with Whitney Thompson.

_--_

The six-some ended up going to a really expensive restaurant. All the girls protested and said that it was way too expensive, and all that money shouldn't be spent on them…this way.

Jason couldn't help but smile. He knew Caitlyn didn't want to be spoiled with dinner from the most expensive place in town, or be pampered in the best spa in the country. Caitlyn wanted to get a new, state of the art electric piano. He knew this because he was there the day she saw it in Best Buy for the first time.

He could tell by the way her big eyes just stared at it. Without moving. At all.

It was almost as though she was hypnotized, but Jason knew the feeling. He experienced it firsthand when he laid his eyes on his first guitar. Ah, those were the days.

"You're going to be spoiled, and you're going to like it!" Shane demanded, putting his foot down.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Whitney all rolled their eyes, but sat down at the table anyways. Shane grinned widely at Nate and Jason, probably thinking that he's the greatest thing next to sliced bread.

During dinner, Jason couldn't help but never take his eyes off of Caitlyn. She was beautiful, especially when she laughed. Jason ended up tuning Whitney out, which was not a smart move. By the end of the night, he was covered in pasta and had a slap mark on his cheek. For a model, that girl sure had a lot of muscle.

"Oh…does it hurt?" Caitlyn asked softly.

They were all back in the limo. Caitlyn was putting an ice pack on Jason's cheek, which just kept getting redder by the minute since Caitlyn kept touching his face so much.

Jason shook his head slowly, "No…no I'm fine."

Caitlyn looked at him skeptically, "Ok…but we're still dropping you off at your house first."

Jason smiled weakly, and stared into Caitlyn's eyes, "You've got pretty eyes." He said dreamily. He realized what he just said and widened his eyes. He broke his gaze with Caitlyn and mentally slapped himself.

Caitlyn blushed and looked away. She stared out the window and didn't make eye contact the rest of the ride.

_--_

After Jason had fully healed, Connect 3 had to go finish up their tour.

Nate called Caitlyn everyday, and when he did, Jason would always talk to her too. Jason couldn't help but notice that Nate always seemed to slightly glare whenever Jason took the phone. But, Nate couldn't be jealous of JASON…right?

"Hey, hey, hey." Jason said happily into the phone.

"Hi Jason." Caitlyn said sweetly.

"I miss you sweetie." Jason said flirtatiously.

Caitlyn laughed. Jason grinned when he heard it. Caitlyn finally said, "I miss you too Jay Jay."

Jason smiled. Jay Jay is what Caitlyn would call him sometimes. It used to get on his nerves, but now he thought of it more as a term of endearment. He enjoyed the name now.

So, every night they would talk to each other, and every night Jason ended with "OXS!!" **(A/N: Think London in Suite Life when she says "OXs to you too sweetie! That's how he pronounces it.)**

And every night he was able to hear her laugh.

_--_

"Nate…I'm…we can't…we can't…"

"Be together?" Nate asked softly.

Connect 3 had come back from their tour and was spending some downtime with their friends. Caitlyn and Nate had just spent a whole day together, but Nate's overprotective-ness completely stressed Caitlyn out. And, all she could think about all day was seeing Jason.

Caitlyn had actually admitted to herself a long time ago her feelings for Jason. She always thought that there might be something between them, but she didn't want to hurt Nate. But, leading him on was going to do nothing later on.

Caitlyn nodded, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I…kinda knew that this would happen." Nate smiled, "Now, go tell Jason."

"What?"

Nate smiled again, "I know you're in love with him. I see it in your eyes. Now, go on and tell him."

Caitlyn smiled and gave Nate a quick hug, "You'll still be my best friend."

She scurried off to find Jason, who was sitting in his room and strumming his guitar. She burst through the door. He looked up and was about to yell at whoever it was to stay out of his room, but saw her standing there, a look of anxiety on her face. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn nodded, "I…uh…broke up with Nate…today."

Jason stared at Caitlyn in disbelief, "Why?"

Caitlyn blushed, "There's…someone else."

Jason looked at the ground, "Oh."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Caitlyn finally said, "It's you!"

Jason looked up, "What?"

She ran over and kissed him. She also landed on him so powerfully that she broke his guitar, but he didn't mind.

"Wow…" Jason said stunned.

"Now come on handsome,"

"Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not as long as I'm with you beautiful."

End

**Story 60 of 100 (OMG!! 3/5 done with my story!!) **


	61. Because You Live

**Song: Because You Live- Jesse McCartney**

**Requested by: Mina (anon.)**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie! WOOT! I miss writing Smitchie fluff)**

Shane felt empty. He promised Mitchie a ride in the canoes and, to his luck, it was raining. Yes, raining in the middle of August…in California. How that managed to happen, nobody could explain. But, it was raining, which was definitely not good canoeing weather.

So now he was sitting in his cabin, listening to Jason ramble on about the rain and how it must be magic, just falling from the sky like it was. Nate had given up trying to explain the water cycle nearly an hour ago, and was now strumming his guitar.

Trying to tune out the babble, Shane focused his attention to what was happening outside his window. He saw a lot of kids waiting for their parents, waiting in their short shorts and flip flops. He gave a sympathetic smile, even though they couldn't see it, and rested his head against the glass.

He squinted his eyes and saw a small, pink trunk. He could barely make out what it said, but he thought it said something along the lines of 'Connie's Catoring.'

He abruptly sat up, "Nate, has Caitlyn left yet?"

Nate looked up from his guitar, looking slightly startled, "Uh…what?"

"Has Caitlyn left?"

Nate was quiet, but an apparent blush was creeping on his cheeks, "Uh…no she's leaving later today…she's…with Mitchie."

Shane sucked in his breath. He wanted to go talk to Caitlyn about Mitchie, but decided that he'd go talk to her himself. "Ok…in the kitchen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why would a singer be in the kitchen?" Jason asked, interrupting his own thoughts about the rain.

Nate and Jason looked at each other, and smacked their foreheads. Jason looked at them funnily and then started to ramble about the rain some more.

_--_

Shane ran out of the cabin without a jacket, not that he had one. He tracked through mud getting to the kitchen, thus getting his tight, white skinny jeans covered in dirt. He groaned and mumbled something about it leaving a stain when he heard Mitchie and Caitlyn talking. He ducked down and hid behind a counter so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, wow. So this is where you first met Shane?"

"Well…technically speaking. I was covered in flour. I'm surprised he didn't recognize me later on."

"Well, I guess that's what love does to you."

"Who said anything about love?"

"Oh, come off it Mitchie. You know you love him."

There was a small silence. Shane suddenly felt bad intruding, so he got on his hands and knees and started to crawl out when suddenly he heard a gasp.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Mitchie demanded, her cheeks turning red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger was unknown to Shane, but he suddenly fled. "Shane! Wait!"

Shane ran out into the rain again and started panting, "You'd think…I'd be…in better…shape…" he huffed. He ran a hand through his wet locks and looked around, relieved to be out of Mitchie's path. He wasn't sure what she'd do to him.

"Shane?"

_--_

Shane grimaced. He knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to see a dripping wet Mitchie, standing with flour covering her face. She gave a weak smile, and stepped forward to give him a hug.

Shane decided that now was the moment. Instead of hugging her, he bent down a bit, pulled her in close, and kissed her. He heard somewhere that kissing in the rain was supposed to be romantic. Mitchie certainly seemed like the romantic type.

When they pulled away, the rain stopped. Mitchie blinked a few times and then said, "Jerk!"

Shane's jaw dropped, "I…you…but…"

Mitchie smiled, "My jerk."

Shane smirked, "That's better."

The two stood in silence as the sun started to shine again. Suddenly, they heard running footsteps come towards them. Jason had a wide grin on his face, "Guys! A rainbow! I'm going to go and find a pot of gold!"

"Is he always…that hyperactive?" Mitchie asked, as Jason skipped away.

Shane nodded, "Er…yeah. Sometimes more."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow, "How-"

"No one knows." Shane was quiet before saying, "Look, I need to tell you something."

Mitchie looked at him warily, "If it's about the lying thing…I wanted to tell you, but…the lie had gotten so big. I just…couldn't bring myself to it…" her voice cracked at the end. Her flour covered face had mostly been washed off my the rain, but now tear streaks were running through it as well.

"Mitchie…" Shane trailed, "I understand. Mostly. But…" he swallowed, "I wanted to tell you something else."

"Shane, you can tell me…"

_--_

Shane looked around, hoping that no crazy fans were around. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her to a log bench. Ironically, it was the same bench where he technically met her for the first time.

"Mitchie…I wanted to thank you."

"To…thank me?" Mitchie asked, obviously surprised by the statement.

Shane nodded and swallowed, "I…haven't been myself lately. And, to be honest, I've lied to more then just a camp. I've lied to most of the world."

"But-"

Shane held up a hand, "Let me finish. I always say that I'm happy with my sound, that I'm happy with who I am…and the more I said it, the more I started to believe it…until one day I snapped. Walked right off of the set. And…after meeting you…well I started to become who I was. A kid with a heart for music."

Mitchie was quiet. She turned and then said, "Thank you Shane. For giving me the summer of a lifetime."

_--_

The two sat in silence as the sun started to heat them. Finally Shane asked, "What can I do to make you happy?"

Mitchie faced him, "You already have." She smiled.

_--_

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called from the cabins, "Your mom says it's time to go!"

Mitchie looked at her friend with a sad look in her eye. She looked back at Shane, "I guess…I got to go." Mitchie stepped forward and gave Shane a quick kiss, "Don't forget me."

Shane shook his head, "I couldn't ever forget you Mitch."

Mitchie smiled, "Hand me your cell phone."

Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket. Mitchie grabbed it and typed in her number, "Call me when you can."

Shane gave Mitchie one last goodbye hug, and she ran down to her mother's truck. She waved goodbye and then screamed, "Next summer jerk! Next summer!"

_--_

Five minutes after Mitchie left she received a text from Shane.

_Dear Mitchie,_

_Because you live and breathe_

_You make me believe in myself when nobody else would_

_It's because of YOU Mitchie_

_It's because of you my world shines brighter_

_How's that for my new song?_

_Love,_

_Shane_

_PS. I'm not a jerk_.

Mitchie smiled at Shane's PS. "Next summer Shane…next summer…"

End

**Story 61 of 100**


	62. Your Call

**Song: Your Call- Secondhand Serenade**

**Requested by: xoAlmostFamous**

**Dedication: Eh...I don't know.**

**Pairing: Nate x Tess (Natess)**

Waiting.

Waiting for the phone to ring. Waiting for his ringtone to start playing. Waiting as seconds go by, seconds that felt like hours.

Waiting.

I groaned and laid flat on my back. I was lying in my bed now, staring up at the ceiling.

Waiting.

It's not like I didn't understand why he couldn't call. He was in a band…a popular band, and he was doing a show right now. Unfortunately, it's a private show, meaning that I can't watch him play his guitar. I can't be comforted by seeing his face.

So instead, I take out my iPod and listen to his voice. The melody flows in me and I feel genuinely happy.

Waiting.

--

I honestly love him. I know it may seem that Tess Tyler couldn't possibly love anyone, but I do. I love him.

I love everything about him too. His curly hair and bright smile. I even love his flaws; the fact that he can be too analytical, or the fact that he's not incredibly tall. I still love him.

And I'm still waiting.

Pacing the corridors of a house that is much to big gets tiring, and I enter the kitchen, phone still clutched in my hand. I sit at a stool and microwave some popcorn. His favorite thing to eat.

Waiting.

I look out the window, and wait for the sun to completely go down. It's dusk here in California, and there is a beautiful sunset outdoors. I smile to myself as I watch the sunset, all the colors melt together. We watched the sunset all the time in the summer. Even when I'm alone, I feel his presence, almost like he never left.

--

Waiting.

I looked anxiously at the clock once more. It's almost midnight, and he still hasn't called me.

Why?

I tap my foot and start pacing once more. I was back in my room and getting more and more anxious. I peeked out the window, only to see a couple standing across the street, kissing.

I softly smiled, remembering the first time he had kissed me. It was here, on my front porch. Lasting seconds but feeling like years…it was something that I had never before imagined in my life.

Waiting.

He told me that night that he loved me. I couldn't say it back. Why I couldn't say it back is unknown to me. I thought for sure that I did. He said he would wait. He said that he would wait forever if he had to. 

--

Waiting.

It's two in the morning, and the streets are pitch black and empty. I swallowed, unsure of what to think. Maybe he fell asleep…that's it, he fell asleep.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. I played Connect 3's album over and over again, hoping that Nate's voice would calm me down.

Waiting.

When I see Nate again I'm telling him I love him, I said to myself. I can't wait to see him once more. Or for him to call me and have a pointless two hour conversation.

Waiting.

--

The wait is over.

I never really knew what it was like to have something taken from me. Sure, I had material things taken before, but it wasn't as though I couldn't go and get a new one. I was filthy rich. If anything was stolen from me, I could get a better one.

But now I know.

Nathanial Garrison is gone.

And I can't get a better one of those.

--

The funeral was today. I didn't say anything, I couldn't find the words. Everyone else said something. Everyone was crying.

I was bawling my eyes out.

And now, there was no Nate to wipe the tears away.

After the funeral was over, and the cemetery was empty, I walked over to Nate's grave and got on my knees.

Nate died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him on the way home from a concert. Jason and Shane were riding around town. The driver walked away with little injury. Nate wasn't so lucky.

I let a few loose tears fall down my cheeks and onto the dirt. I took a deep breath and whispered, "You said you would wait forever…I guess forever wasn't as long as you thought." I looked at the tombstone and continued, "Please, Nate…know that I will always love you. Forever and ever…I always have."

I stood up and cried for a few more minutes before I finally turned, and left.

End

**Story 62 of 100**

**A/N: Is it a bad thing to say that I really love this one?? XD**


	63. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

**Requested by: Sw33ti3-Pi3**

**Dedication: Hmm…uh…let's go with my BFF Viviane, even though she hates Camp Rock XD lol (she loves Taylor Swift though)**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

"I don't want to leave Mitchie." Shane whispered, stroking Mitchie's hair.

"I don't want you to leave either Shane…" Mitchie trailed, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The couple was at Mitchie's house, enjoying the last Friday that they had together. They spent the entire day crazily painting the fence in Mitchie's backyard. Now the two (and the fence) were coated in colorful paint.

Chirp, chirp, chirp, went the sound of nearby crickets. Mitchie whimpered a bit. The day was coming to an end. She'd have to go back to school soon, and Shane started his fall tour the very next day.

"I'll call every day." Shane promised, giving Mitchie's hand a squeeze. They both knew that he would, but neither of them wanted to part ways.

"I don't want to go back." Mitchie said shakily, "Nobody is going to believe me…and…I'm not exactly popular."

"You don't need to be."

"That's comforting to hear you say that now, but when you're gone…it will get to me Shane."

The two were silent for a few minutes before Shane finally said, "You can be strong Mitchie. I know you can."

_-- _

"I guess this is…goodbye." Shane finally said, stepping forward to give Mitchie a final hug.

Mitchie gave a small smile and nodded, "I'll see you again…"

The young couple embraced and Mitchie allowed the tears forming in her eyes to fall down her face. They both knew that they wouldn't be happy until they were in each other's arms again. They both knew that that would be awhile.

_-- _

A few weeks after school started, Mitchie was back in her everyday routine. She started her mornings by playing a few of her original songs and danced around the room. Unfortunately, her dancing wasn't as high spirited as usual.

Walking to school became torture. Mitchie had grown used to having friends around her all the time. Now she was back to being alone until she got to school, where she'd see Sierra. Unfortunately, her brainy friend wasn't in any of her classes. Mitchie was slowly losing herself.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked up to see Meredith, the Tess Tyler of the high school, leaning over her with a crazy grin. She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, Meredith?"

"You know SHANE GRAY!!"

It came out as more of a statement rather than a question. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something when a magazine was shoved into her face. The page showed an expose on Camp Rock and how it had changed Shane Gray's life. There was a picture of Shane and Mitchie singing "This is Me" in the dead center of the page. Underneath it was a caption, "Shane Gray singing with Mystery Girl."

"Uh…yeah…" Mitchie trailed, now blushing and fighting tears. She had managed to not listen to the song (or looked at a picture of Shane) for awhile. She had hoped that this way she wouldn't miss him so much. Unfortunately, having him shoved in her face wasn't helping in that department.

"Oh, did Mitchie's boyfriend break up with her?" Meredith said mockingly.

Mitchie looked at her, and promptly burst into tears. Meredith snickered and walked away. Mitchie ran to the bathroom and stayed there for the rest of lunch, thinking about Shane the entire time.

_--_

"Mitchie!" Shane's happy voice came over the phone.

"Hey Shane…" Mitchie said sadly. Shane called nearly every night, but she usually didn't answer (part of her forget-Shane plan)

"What's wrong?" Shane immediately asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Nothing." Mitchie said quickly, not wanting Shane to worry about her.

"Mitchie."

"Shane."

There was a pause. Mitchie thought Shane had given up, but before she was about to hang up Shane said, "It's about the article isn't it?"

Mitchie was quiet for a moment, and then said, "No…I mean…that's part of it…" Mitchie felt tears come to her eyes again, "I just…really miss you and…that's why I haven't been talking to you."

"Mitchie, you know I love you right?"

Mitchie sniffed and said, "Yes."

"Good. Remember that. And I promise I'll come visit you soon."

_--_

After talking to Shane, Mitchie felt better. Nobody really noticed much difference in her though, except for Shane. He could tell in her voice that she was happier.

"Shane, you're coming home really soon, right?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"Of course Mitchie." Shane said, smiling, even though Mitchie couldn't see it.

_-- _

Together.

Today was the day that Shane was visiting, and Mitchie was ecstatic. Her mother smiled at her and gave her a wink when the doorbell rang.

Mitchie ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was Shane Gray with a rose in his hands. Mitchie burst into happy tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shane smiled and buried his face into her hair.

"I love you Mitchie."

End

**A/N: eh…mainly a fluffy fic without an exact plot line…oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways! I'm listening to fluffy songs right now XD haha. Yeah…ok…review?**

**Story 63 of 100**

**PS. WOOT! Now I'm finally able to start writing some new chapters!! :D**


	64. Summertime

**So…this story was was taken down due to a TOS violation, and I've had to repost everything. Up until now, all my stories were already written and ready to be published (without the lyrics) and so this marks the first 'new' chapter. Enjoy ^^**

**Song: Summertime- New Kids on the Block**

**Requested by: whatsyourface**

**Dedication: Everyone who re-reviewed, re-subbed, and kept with me!! Love you guys!!**

**Pairing: Jason x Tess (Jess)**

Jason Griffiths sighed as he daydreamed in the tour bus. What he was dreaming about, Shane and Nate couldn't figure out. All they knew was the Jason had found "the one."

Of course, they didn't exactly believe him, as he was a bit of an airhead.

"Jase, snap out of it!" Nate scolded.

But his airy friend only lightly swatted him away. He acted as though he was in another world all together.

Nate shrugged, and Shane shook his head. Both boys left Jason to his thinking so that they could go play video games. "Sure you don't wanna come?" Shane asked, "We're playing Guitar Hero?"

Jason shook his head, "Nah."

Shane gave his friend one last worried look, before leaving him to his thinking.

--

What Jason was thinking about was the crazy summer he had just had. There were loads of screaming fan girls at Camp Rock, but none as beautiful as Theresa Ann Tyler.

As soon as Jason saw her climb out of her limo, decked out in a black denim mini skirt, a red tight halter, and her tiny golden flip flops, he knew she was the one.

She had flicked her hair back, and was walking with amazing confidence, almost as though she knew she was admired. Jason's mouth had gone dry, and he started to sweat. So, he did the only thing he could've done. He ran.

And fell.

That's when he met her for the very first time. She walked over and looked at him, lying flat on his back.

She had smiled, but not in the mean sort of way. No, Jason knew that it was a pretty smile, unlike anything else he had ever seen before. He gave her a grin, stood up and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jason."

The golden haired, blue eyed girl stared into his eyes and said, "Tess."

_--_

"So…uh…"

It had been a few days, and, despite Jason's fame, he and Tess had gotten to spend lots of time together, and had come to realize that they had more in common with each other than what meets the eye.

Although, everyday Tess would go missing. Jason never really found out where she went, or who she hung out with. It didn't matter though, Jason was happy enough with the time he was allotted.

"Yes?"

"Can I…uh…" Jason scratched the back of his neck, "Can I…erm…get your cell number…so that…uh…I can call you when I can't find you."

Tess blinked a few times, her blue eyes looking straight at him. Jason couldn't figure out if it was a good or bad stare. She nodded slowly, and grabbed his arm. It felt as though it was on fire.

Tess slowly wrote out her number in pink pen. 555-7698. She smiled and said, "Just…don't call after ten, ok?"

Jason, now trying to ignore the burning sensation in his arm, was confused, "But curfew is only 11."

Tess suddenly looked worried and looked around. She lowered her voice, "I know…but just trust me, ok. I won't answer if you call me after ten."

Jason nodded, still not completely understanding, "Whatever you say Tess."

Tess smiled, "Thanks Jason."

_-- _

Jason couldn't get the burning feeling to go away, so he asked his friends what to do.

"A girl touched you, and now it burns." Nate clarified.

Jason nodded, "Is that bad?"

Shane smiled, "No dude, it means that you like her!"

Jason pondered the thought. Tess was insanely smart, pretty, sweet, and likeable. He smiled at the thought of her shining face.

He looked over at the clock. 9:59 pm. He still had a minute. He dialed the number she gave him and waited.

One ring.

Two ring.

Three ring.

Four ring.

Fi- "Hello?"

The hello sounded rushed, almost as though she was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Tess?"

"Jason? … Jason?"

"What, I nodded!"

"Uh…why are you calling?"

"It's before ten, right?"

"Well…yeah, but…"

Jason's hands started feeling clammy, was she upset? "Um…are you alright."

There was a silence on the other end before, "I'm fine, but I gotta go. Bye!"

The dial tone came up and Jason stared at his cell phone dejectedly, wondering if the knot in his stomach was permanent.

_--_

Luckily, Tess seemed fine the next day, and asked Jason to go swimming with her. Jason hurriedly agreed, and said to meet at the lake in fifteen minutes.

"Hey Jason!" Tess called, smiling at him.

Jason waved and ran over to Tess, "Hi!"

"Sorry about last night." Tess said, rubbing her arm. "I didn't mean to sound that I didn't want to talk to you…I just…I wait from ten to eleven to talk to my mom is all…yeah. And so, I didn't want to miss her call."

It would be an obvious lie to anyone else, but to Jason, it was not. He smiled and said, "Ok, well you had me scared for a moment there. So…swimming?"

Tess nodded, "Swimming."

Tess took off the t-shirt and Bermuda shorts she was wearing and revealed her bright pink and yellow polka dot bikini. Jason's jaw dropped straight to the ground, "Uh…uh…y-you…uh…"

Tess giggled, "What? Like what you see?" she turned and dived into the ice cold lake.

Jason took off his shirt and jumped in after her. And, after a quick swim speed chase, caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her soaked face. She smiled at him and grabbed his face.

Jason took this as his chance to kiss her. Tess kissed back, running her hands through his drenched, brown hair. He pulled away and smiled at her, took her hand, and continued swimming.

_-- _

During Final Jam, Tess was wearing a revealing black dress. It was very flattering on her, Jason had to admit. Nate and Shane were disgusted at how she was showing off her body like that. They knew that she was doing it to win. Jason, however, was too blinded by love to tell.

She didn't win, and Tess ended up throwing a hissy fit. Jason was also arguing that she should've won, and Nate and Shane couldn't understand why Jason, of all people, would want Tess Tyler to win.

"You should've won." Jason said. He and Tess were standing outside of the gymnasium, where Final Jam was held. It was dark out, and the only light was provided by the moon.

Tess turned, "Jason, I got to go."

"Tess, wait!" Jason called. But it was too late. Tess had disappeared into the darkness.

Jason looked after her, and decided to take a walk, maybe, by luck, he'd find her. So, he started thinking.

Jason smiled at all the memories of himself and Tess. He knew that he had just had the best summer of his life. He hoped Tess felt the same way, because he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He knew he could work out the long distance, or, hey, maybe he could convince Shane and Nate into taking Tess along with them.

Then he remembered Tess' face when she said she had to go. It was almost as though she were looking for someone. Her mom, maybe? Jason shook his head, he had seen her mom in the audience. Tess had said a hasty goodbye after she lost.

Jason pondered the thought and then suddenly he thought, boyfriend.

_--_

Jason started to think about all the conversations he had ever had with Tess. Had she ever said anything about having a boyfriend? If that was true, then was he the reason she couldn't talk past ten. Is that why she's been in a hurry?

Jason managed to walk all the way down to the lake. He felt slightly depressed now. He had a plan to play a song for Tess on his guitar. It was supposed to be really romantic, but now his plans were shattered.

Jason started to feel water come to his eyes. Then he remembered Shane told him that guys weren't supposed to cry. Jason stopped almost immediately, but the pain that Tess had caused him wasn't leaving. Was it supposed to?

Is this what love did to a person?

Jason didn't know, but he always thought that love was supposed to be a happy thing, and that he'd have his princess and he'd live happily ever after.

Tess.

Tess Tyler.

Theresa Ann Tyler.

Her name.

Her face.

Her piercing eyes.

That kiss.

Jason couldn't stop thinking about Tess. He couldn't help it. Nothing he did could stop the memory from flooding back to his head.

Her hand.

Her touch.

Her voice.

That hair.

_--_

Jason sighed, the pain still there. That knot in his stomach wasn't going away. He loved Tess.

He really did.

He got up from his spot by the lake and started walking. He walked past a cabin and heard voices. It was Tess.

And someone else.

Jason peered through the window and saw Tess talking to another guy. Someone that Jason didn't recognize. Tess didn't look happy. Mr. Mystery kept trying to kiss her, but Tess constantly pushed him away.

Jason was confused. This guy was supposed to be her boyfriend, so why is Tess fighting back?

Suddenly, the guy stood up and walked out of the cabin. Tess put her head into her hands and started to cry.

_--_

Jason knocked on the cabin door and went in. He knew he should be feeling angry at Tess for leading him on, but he couldn't stand to see a girl cry. It was one of the hardest things to look at. The other was hurt animals.

"Tess?"

Tess looked up, her eyes puffy. She sniffed, "Jason, I'm horrible."

Jason shook his head, "I don't think you're horrible."

Tess shook her head, "I am. I lead you on all summer, but the truth is…I had a boyfriend back home. I wanted to tell you, but after you asked me for my number I knew you liked me."

Jason blushed. He hadn't known he was so oblivious, "So…is this it? Our summer was a lie?"

Tess was quiet. She looked down at her shoes, "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Jason crossed his arms, "How?"

Tess was silent for a few minutes. She looked up at Jason and quavered, "I really did like you."

"But…you cheated on that guy…and me!"

"I know. Jase…you're awesome. I…I don't know. I feel awful."

Jason smiled and wrapped his arms around Tess, "Everything will be ok."

Tess pulled away, "I don't get it. You don't hate me?"

Jason shook his head, "Hate you? Never. Tess…I…"

_-- _

"You…?"

"I love you Tess. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend…but I think it's too soon. So for now…promise me you'll be my girlfriend someday?"

Tess nodded, "You're too good for me."

_--_

"Jason…Jason…Jason!"

"Huh?"

"Jason, you were totally spaced out there!" Nate said, smacking Jason's arm a few more times to make sure he was alive.

"I was?"

"Dude, you were."

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Jason said. He looked out the window, "Summertime does that to a person."

"…"

"Never mind…you won't understand until you find her."

End

**Story 64 of 100**

**A/N: So, yeah, Tess is OOC…bite me. I think this is good. **

**Review?**


	65. No Air

**Song: No Air- Jordin Sparks**

**Requested by: afta4ever**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Shane x Mitchie (Smitchie)**

Mitchie was laying on a blue hospital bed, gasping for air.

She felt faint, and heard the faint cries of her mother and the nearby nurse for a doctor.

"Stay awake." They pleaded.

But their voices were drowned out by Mitchie's vision turning to black, and one more gasp of air.

_--_

After Camp Rock in the summer of 2008, Mitchie found it harder and harder to breathe. Mr. and Mrs. Torres brought her in to see her pediatrician, Dr. Wood. Dr. Wood explained that Mitchie had asthma, and that it wouldn't be a problem for her, so long as she kept an inhaler near by.

Mitchie was upset to hear the news, but knew that nothing horrible was actually happening to her.

The summer ended, and Mitchie only had two asthma attacks the whole time. She went back to school, and became who she was when she left-an average teenager.

"Hi Mitchie!"

Mitchie turned from her locker to see Sierra, her long time best friend. She smiled and remembered back to Camp Rock when her best friend was Caitlyn. Mitchie sighed, looking at Sierra and feeling disappointed.

"Anything wrong?"

Mitchie thought of Shane. They certainly left on a bad note. She coughed a few times and shook her head.

"Do you have a cold? You're coughing a lot."

Mitchie had another quick coughing fit, "Asthma."

Sierra nodded, "Ok then…well, off to Calculus!"

_--_

Mitchie sighed and looked out the window. She felt alone here at the school, with only one friend. At least at camp she had lots of people to talk to, even if she was lying to them about half the time.

She looked into the clouds and saw Shane's face in them. She coughed a few times and turned her head back towards the teacher, who was speaking in monotone. Mitchie rolled her eyes and doodled in her notebook.

_Why'd you have to leave me, Shane?_

Mitchie sighed and coughed again, wishing that she told him the complete truth the first time. She drew a heart around his name and smiled.

_Next summer…_

_--_

After school, Mitchie slowly walked home. There wasn't any other place for her to go anymore.

Before camp, she would've gone to work at Benny's, the local burger shack, or Sierra's house to do homework. Now, it all seemed so much more boring after experiencing a summer like hers.

Mitchie switched on the TV and grabbed a bag of potato chips. Mrs. Torres looked at her from the kitchen, "Everything all right?"

Mitchie gave a half nod and changed the channel. There on the screen was Shane Gray. She smiled a little bit and stared. Mrs. Torres looked at her daughter with sympathy.

Mitchie watched his face, and saw where his eyes sparkled exactly. She coughed. His smile matched the one on her face. She coughed. His dark hair seemed so real to her right now. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"Mitchie? Did you take your medicine?"

Mrs. Torres rushed to Mitchie with her inhaler. Mitchie gratefully took it and turned off the TV. The coughing stopped along with her thoughts of Shane.

_--_

Over the course of the next few months, Mitchie had gotten a new job and have tried to stop thinking about Shane. The coughing wasn't so bad anymore and everything seemed to be going ok.

Mitchie's new job was a children's clothing store in the mall. Everyday she got to see parents take their three year olds in and dress them. Mitchie's always loved little kids, and now was happy to be working with them.

"Hello? Miss?" A young woman asked.

Mitchie smiled, "Yes ma'am, how may I help you?"

The woman giggled and picked up a small girl, maybe about four years old, "My daughter here recognizes you."

"She does?"

The little girl looked at Mitchie, "You sang wit Shane!" She giggled.

Mitchie coughed, "Oh…oh yeah, that was me." She coughed again.

"Could you sign dis for me pwease?" The little girl asked, handing over a pad and pen.

Mitchie coughed, "Uh…sure," cough, "no problem."

Mitchie quickly signed the paper and remembered the song that she sang so long ago. She coughed.

And coughed.

And coughed.

"Are you ok?" A coworker asked.

But Mitchie couldn't find the air to say anything. She just continued to cough.

_--_

Mitchie woke up in her room. Mrs. Torres was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Mom?"

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're ok." Mrs. Torres said.

Mr. Torres walked in, "Mitch, you alright princess?"

Mitchie weakly responded, "Yeah dad…I'm fine."

_--_

Mitchie slept, and while she slept, she dreamt. She dreamt about her and Shane.

"SHANE!!" She called.

Shane smiled, and seemed a million miles away from Mitchie.

Mitchie broke off into a run to get to him, but it seemed that for every step she took, he got further and further by miles. Mitchie kept running and running, until he was gone.

She looked around and sat on the ground, sobbing all the while.

"Come on Mitchie, you have more endurance than that."

Mitchie looked up and saw Shane in the clouds, smiling at her. She sniffed and jumped up to try to reach him.

Shane laughed, "Mitchie, I'm too high for that. You'll have to fly."

"But…I don't have wings."

Shane laughed again, "You'll find a way."

Mitchie looked up at Shane, wishing he would come to her. Jumping again, she realized that now she did have wings but, like the running, the higher she got to him, the further away he was.

"Come back Shane!"

Come back…

_--_

Mitchie woke up from her parents shaking her, telling her that she was coughing and gasping for air.

Mitchie looked out her window, coughing still, and saw that it was nearly pitch black out. A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered her dream.

Mitchie got her inhaler, and Mr. Torres tucked her back into bed and Mrs. Torres gave her a kiss goodnight. Mitchie rolled over onto her side and looked out the window again, as another tear escaped her eyes. _--_

Another few weeks went by, and Mitchie felt as though she was in a rut. Go to school, go to work, go home, repeat.

While working in the store, her cell phone rang. Careful to make sure her boss wasn't around, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi there!"

"C-Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked, unsure.

There was a laugh on the other end, "Forget my voice already?"

Mitchie sighed, "Thanks for that Cait."

Mitchie could feel Caitlyn's smile, "Anytime Mitch. So, what's up?"

"Not much, but I'm at work right now."

"Barney's?"

"Nope, I got a new job."

"Ohh, sounds exciting."

"Not really, it's a children's clothing store. Hey, real fast, why'd you call?"

There was a silence.

"Just checking in Mitch. Oh, and have you heard from Shane lately?"

Mitchie coughed, "Besides what's on TV lately, no."

There was another silence.

"Ok then…just making sure. Well, I'll talk to you later then. Bye!"

Mitchie closed her cell phone and coughed a few more times, thinking of Shane.

_--_

Mitchie sighed, feeling alone. She constantly tried to get Shane out of her head without avail. She sat, feeling depressed, and was missing him with every piece of her heart.

She coughed violently. She grabbed her inhaler, but it was of no use. Her eyes felt squeezed shut, and a huge force was pushing against her chest.

Using the little air that she had left, she cried out for her parents, before blacking out thinking _not again…_

_--_

Mitchie woke up in the hospital. She rubbed her eyes and saw Shane standing over her. She coughed a bit.

"Shane? What you doing here?"

Shane gave a small smile, "Well, your parents called me. They said you've been coughing for awhile now."

Mitchie nodded and coughed, "It's…asthma."

"I've missed you, Mitch."

Mitchie smiled, "I've missed you too Shane."

And the coughing stopped._--_

After Mitchie was free, Shane decided to take her out. Mitchie felt happy to be spending time with him again.

"So…you missed me?" he asked jokingly.

Mitchie nodded, "Yeah…you miss me?"

When he realized that she wasn't joking, Shane hugged Mitchie tightly, "More and more every day."

Mitchie closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling happy, "You take my breath away."

_--_

Shane stepped away, "What was that?"

"You take my breath away…" Mitchie said hesitantly, "Does that make you feel weird?"

"Are you sick because of me?"

Mitchie was silent, "The coughing started after I left Camp Rock."

"So it is because of me."

Mitchie shook her head and said, "No! It's…a coincidence. Really. You didn't do this to me, ok?"

Shane hugged Mitchie, "You cough and pass out when I'm gone. Obviously, you can't be without me."

And even though his tone was lighthearted, he was being serious. Mitchie hugged him back and smiled, happy to not be alone in this. _--_

"I won't leave you again Mitchie." Shane promised.

Mitchie nodded, "I love you Shane."

End

**Story 65 of 100**


	66. Summertime Guys

**Song: Summertime Guys - Nikki Cleary**

**Requested by: crazycartoongirl**

**Dedication: --**

**Pairing: Nate x Caitlyn (Naitlyn)**

Caitlyn and Mitchie were hanging out at their local pool, checking out all the boys that past by. Neither of them had found someone 'summer fling' worthy.

"You know Mitchie, we could do a lot better than this."

Mitchie shrugged and took a sip of her lemonade, "It's summer, Cait. We have nothing else to do. Hmm…how bout that one?"

Caitlyn looked in the direction of where she was pointing. Tall, long black hair, chocolate eyes. She smiled and said, "I think he's perfect for you, but not for me."

Mitchie smiled and squealed, "You really think so?"

Caitlyn nodded and said, "Why don't you go talk to him."

Mitchie got up and ran over to him. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, _it would be just like her to do that. And any second she'll run out of things to say._

Caitlyn focused her attention to the diving board. There, on the highest one, stood a boy with curly brown hair and a smile on his face. Caitlyn straightened up and kept her attention on him. He jumped into the pool cannonball style, spraying the girls around the pool with water, much to their displeasure.

But Caitlyn found it funny. She laughed and said, "I wonder who he is?"

"Who who is?"

Caitlyn jumped. Mitchie had appeared behind her and was grinning ear to ear, "Is it that guy?" she asked, pointing to the cannonball dude.

Caitlyn nodded, "Who is he?"

"I don't know, but you should go for it! Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off and become a summer fling…maybe more." Mitchie winked and pushed Caitlyn over to the pool, "Have fun!"

_--_

Caitlyn walked over, and saw he was still in the water. As she waited, she listened to the radio, which was blasting throughout the whole pool.

"Hmm…I like this song." Caitlyn said, tapping her foot to the tune.

Finally the cannonball boy came up and gasped for her. He pushed his hair of his eyes and saw Caitlyn waiting by the edge of the pool. He grinned boyishly, "Hey there."

Caitlyn stood there, feeling stunned, "Uh…hi…"

"Nice song, isn't it?"

Caitlyn nodded, mentally kicking herself for not saying anything. The cannonball boy just laughed. She blushed and ran away, dragging Mitchie out of the pool with her.

_--_

"What was that all about Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn was practically running down the road to her apartment.

"I just…I don't know Mitch. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't."

Mitchie nodded like she understood, even if she didn't, "Well Cait, we have the rest of the summer to get him. Well…if you want to, I mean."

Caitlyn blushed, wondering if she really did want to make the cannonball boy hers by the end of the summer. She gave Mitchie a look of confusion. Mitchie shrugged. Caitlyn sighed, "I don't know…I mean, he's kinda cute…but after the pool…"

Mitchie put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "Look, it's summer. There's nothing we can worry about now." She smiled, "Now smile for me Caity. Please?"

Caitlyn complied, but inside she didn't feel very smiley.--

A few days later, Mitchie decided to treat her friend to a movie of her choice. Caitlyn chose the newest Harry Potter, which she had been dying to see.

The girls drove to the movie theater, happy to be with each other. Caitlyn was happy that cannonball boy hadn't come up in conversation for awhile. She ran to the ticket counter, "Two for Half Blood Prince please!"

The two girls walked into the theater and got in line for popcorn when Caitlyn suddenly went pale.

"What is it Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked. She followed Caitlyn's gaze to the boy from the pool. She smiled, "OH, I get it now. Well, go on, talk to him. This is your big chance." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed her friend to the nameless boy.

"Well hey again." he said cheerfully.

Caitlyn forced a smile, "Hi."

"Now, how do I know you again? School…the mall? Oh that's right, you're the girl who stood me up at the pool the other day." He said jokingly. Caitlyn forced a laugh. He continued, "I'm Nate."

"Caitlyn."

"Well Caitlyn, I'm throwing a party on the beach tomorrow night, would you and your friend over there be interested?"

Caitlyn blushed and glanced back at Mitchie, who was watching them like a hawk. She gave a small smile to Nate, "Sure."

"Great! Be there at 7:30 ok?" He winked, "Oh, and enjoy your movie." He gave a wave and then was gone.

Mitchie ran up to Caitlyn, "Wow girl! How lucky are we! Now, we're going to make you look amazing for the big party tomorrow! We've got some serious shopping to do."

--

Caitlyn stood in front of her mirror, dressed in a cute cami, some Bermuda terry cloth shorts, and flip flops. She looked pretty ordinary, but she liked it better that way. Mitchie was going to go and get her waterproof make up, but Caitlyn stopped that idea right off the bat.

"Well Caitlyn, I guess that this is it. You ready?"

"No." Caitlyn said flatly.

"Come on, you've been out with dozens of guys and had never been this way before…What's up with you?"

Caitlyn shrugged, "I don't know…Nate's…different, I guess…"

Mitchie smiled and said, "You know, he might end up being the one."

"Come on Mitchie, that's ridiculous."

Mitchie shrugged and said, "Yeah…well, you never know."

--

When the girls arrived at the beach, the music was already blasting and the party was in full swing. Caitlyn looked at her best friend hesitantly, as if she was changing her mind.

"Come on Caitlyn, we've got to go in! Nate is going to think you stood him up…and I think I see Shane over there!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Shane was the guy she met at the pool. But before Caitlyn could say something to her friend, Mitchie was already gone, leaving Caitlyn standing on the beach, alone.

"Hey Caitlyn!"

Caitlyn blushed, "Hi Nate."

"Nice party, right?"

"I guess."

Nate stopped smiling, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate, as though for the first time. He had puppy dog eyes and his curls fell into his eyes. She looked at him and finally smiled, "Nothing…well, not anymore."

"That's what I like to here! Let's go!"

--

Nate dragged Caitlyn out to the dance floor as the radio blasted. Caitlyn couldn't help but notice that it was the same song from the pool the other day.

"Good song, huh?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn blushed and smiled, "You could say that again."

--

Caitlyn and Nate got behind Mitchie and Shane in the barbeque line. Mitchie squealed when she saw them together, causing Nate and Shane to cover their ears.

"Yeah…she does that from time to time." Caitlyn said dryly.

Nate smiled, "Doesn't matter."

"Really?"

Nate only smiled wider, "Well, a little bit, but it's mostly ok."

_--_

Caitlyn and Nate were watching the fireworks together. Nate was holding Caitlyn's hand as the sky was illuminated.

"Is it even July yet?" Caitlyn asked, wondering where her summer had gone.

Nate laughed, "Naw, but we light up fireworks at my parties all the time."

Caitlyn smiled, "I like you Nate." she blurted, and immediately regretted it.

Nate smiled, "Good, because I like you too."

He leaned in to kiss her as the fireworks went off and the radio continued to blast the song that they now both knew by heart.

End

**Story 66 of 100**


End file.
